Playing Daddy
by clementine-rose
Summary: Raphael makes a discovery in the city and finds himself and his two brothers falling under the spell of one very special little girl. Chaos, laughter and tears take place as Raph finds himself playing a game he doesn't know the rules to; being daddy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! Figured it was about time I gave into the idea that has been dancing around inside my head for the past month now and actually write it! Figured it might actually let me complete my Doctor Who fanfic now! Hopefully this story will go down well, it's my first TMNT fanfic so we shall see! I would like to point out that all information regarding a certain character is taken from my own personal experience so if things don't sound exactly correct, don't blame me blame my little niece who has been my only source of knowledge for this story, it's all based on her :) Anyway, first chapter, here goes!_

* * *

Raphael sighed heavily and rubbed his face wearily. It had been one long night. Chasing idiotic burglars was in no way challenging, but it did get increasingly repetitive and boring, and leaping from rooftop to rooftop after several speeding cars did nothing for the bad mood that always corrupted him each time he was roused from his comfortable position on the sofa.

Not to mention the sass they gave him, boy did it annoy him.

On the other hand, he couldn't complain. He knew he would rather be allowed the chance to prevent crime instead of being stuck indoors all day. And he did enjoy kicking ass on a regular basis instead of just practicing on his punch bag. Things were still different to how they used to be though. Leonardo had decided to go another journey on his own, in a further attempt to better himself as a leader despite the fact that all four brothers knew he was more than capable already. They had given him his blessing however and he had vanished into the night just over six months ago, and Raph was just thankful that it hadn't been anywhere near as difficult as last time, even though they all missed him just as much as before.

They hadn't counted on Splinter deciding to leave after four months with the idea of joining his eldest son on his journey. That had pissed Raph off big time, and to his surprise, Donatello and Michelangelo had expressed a similar amount of anger towards their master at his decision to leave them. Splinter however had dismissed their anger with great compassion before promising to return when he was done doing whatever it was he intended to do out in the world with Leo, and had then disappeared just as silently as their brother had.

This time, the three turtles had nobody to refuse them the right to fight crime and help people, and so they had devised a way that worked for all three of them. Donatello had managed to salvage a police scanner from a wrecked cruiser after a particularly hectic car chase, and had hooked it up to his majestic computer, thus allowing them to know when their services were needed. They decided to take it in shifts, and Raph had gruffly agreed to carry on being the warrior who paced the rooftops during the night. In a shock gesture of helpfulness, he had also offered to help Mikey and Donnie on their shifts if they were busy working. Although, Raph couldn't help but wonder if he had done this just to be helpful, or to save himself the agony of getting a proper job.

And that's how it had been for the last two months, keeping the streets of New York City as safe as possible. It wasn't hard though; crime statistics hadn't changed for the past year and the only danger that danced through the dark alleys at night was the usual mentally challenged fools that couldn't even take one hit to the face without falling over backwards and begging for mercy. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened for so long, and while Raph appreciated the fact that they didn't have to go up against some ancient warriors made of stone or anything, he was just incredibly bored.

Raph sighed again before raising up a hand to block the strong ray of sunlight that streamed into his amber eyes as the sun began to rise quickly above the tip of the skyline.

''Time to go home...man I could really go for a cup o' coffee right now...''

He rose up and stretched his arms wearily behind his carapace before yanking his hood over his head. He pressed his feet to the edge of the building before he sprung lightly across to the next rooftop, clenching his eyes into slits as a bitter wind whipped his face. He raised one hand to yank the hood further down his face as he ran, savouring the defence against the chill. The black leather jacket that clung snugly around his biceps and fell to just above the belt that held his weapons to his body had been a gift from Mikey. Raph had expressed his desire to roam the streets of the city in something that didn't make him look like an Old West outlaw like his trench coat did, and the next day Mikey had presented him with the heavy and thick jacket and explained sheepishly that he thought Raph might like it for his patrols. Raph had quietly accepted it and figured it had been his baby brother's way of apologizing for trashing his room in an attempt to find a video game that he was convinced he had leant to Raph once upon a time.

It was a snug fit but it was resilient and held up well enough during his patrols and meetings with criminals and he was extremely thankful to Mikey, not that he would ever properly tell him.

And plus, he did look damn good in it.

Raph flew silently across the jungle of buildings, racing the beams of light that were rapidly beginning to cover the sky and the city. This was one of the times where he was glad that he lived beneath the surface, where an irritating thing such as sunlight couldn't disturb him when he was savouring his much needed sleep.

Other times, he wished he lived in a house where he could throw Mikey out the window if he became too annoying. Although he had to hand it to the guy, he hadn't been too bad as of late.

Raph smiled to himself as he decided it was probably due to a very calm Donnie explaining to their manic baby brother that it wouldn't do anyone any favours if Raph flipped out. As long as nobody disturbed his sleep, he was happy enough...unless they disturbed him while he was doing anything else.

He danced over several more buildings before stopping at the edge of one that formed part of an alleyway. He quickly looked around before he dropped down and landed silently on the ground. He pushed his hood back and immediately growled as several drops of rain from the previous day dropped into his eyes from the fire escape above his head. He glared up at the iron bars, as though daring it to release more drops of rain. After several seconds of nothing but the occasional cat screeching somewhere further down the alley, Raph nodded in satisfaction before kneeling down to grasp the manhole cover he was standing in front of.

''Turta!''

He froze and felt his breath catch in his chest in surprise. The voice was excited and he knew he definitely hadn't imagined it, but he was surprised. He didn't feel threatened which was odd. Aside from April and Casey, a human voice rarely ever meant something good.

''Turta!''

Raph slowly drew himself up to his full height before turning his head to look behind him. His eyes grew wide behind his red bandana as they fell onto the figure that stood several feet behind him. It was a little girl, clad in nothing but pyjamas and a pair of giant fluffy slippers. Raph felt his jaw fall slack in shock as she gazed up into his face and grinned widely. She was only little, so small that she barely came past Raph's knee, glossy brown curls danced around her chubby freckled cheeks and little white teeth peeked out at him from behind her rosy lips. A pudgy hand gripped a tatty stuffed dog tightly to her chest while the other began to point excitedly from herself to him. He blinked slowly before he peered closely at her, and he almost laughed as he noticed that her pyjamas were covered with little sea turtles. He raised his gaze to her face again as she jumped up and down slightly.

''Turta!''

Raph rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and mentally cursed himself for pulling his hood down. He looked down at the girl again who looked back with what seemed like a patient look upon her face.

''Yea' kid...I'm a turta...''

The girl nodded and continued to stare up at him happily. Raph glanced around in a desperate attempt to find something that could help him, but of course there was nothing. He sighed and gingerly bent his aching legs to kneel in front of her, not that it did any good as he still towered over her. He cleared his throat and tried to shove the roughness of his voice away and turn it into something softer.

''Erm...where's your mama kid?''

''Gone walkies!''

Raph blinked and tried not to growl in frustration. This was going to be hard.

''D'ya mean she took your doggie for a walk?''

The girl shook her head so fast that her curls danced around her head.

''Scruff here with me, no walkies!''

Raph felt himself smile as she waved the dog in his face. For a second he was so relieved that his brothers weren't here, if they saw this they would never ever let him live it down.

''Okaaayy...well why's your mama gone walkies then kid?''

''Mama gone...no come back.''

Raph flinched. He had obviously put his foot in it; poor kid might not have a mum. He glanced around the alley and looked up at the windows that belonged to the block of flats next to them.

'_Kid must have wandered out from one of those somehow...' _He thought as the girl followed his gaze and looked around curiously before she focused her large green eyes back on him.

''Well then, what about your dad?'' He asked and reluctantly lifted his hand to point to the flats. ''You live in there?''

The girl cocked her head to the side and frowned.

''Daddy dead, long time ago.''

'_Aw, shit.'_

''Oh...'' Raph paused and felt the sudden urge to kick himself, or to just close his eyes and open them to find the girl gone.

''Kid, where did you come from?''

This was ridiculous. He was trying to have a conversation with a kid who couldn't fully talk yet. Now he really wished Donnie was here, he would definitely be able to handle this alot better than he was.

''Don't know.''

Raph stared at her as the obvious answer danced into his head.

The kid had been abandoned here.

He felt the red hot wave of anger dance through his veins and he ducked his head to glare at the floor. It was just...too horrible to even think about and yet here they were; a giant turtle and a little girl, talking about the fact that she had been left here in the middle of the dangerous streets of New York by her mother.

He was in way over his head, he knew that much already and the strong desire to hunt the woman down and teach her a damn lesson was already flooding his senses.

''Turta?''

Raph looked at her face again and felt a heavy tug somewhere deep inside his chest, and it wasn't from exhaustion or lack of breath.

''Raph.''

She blinked and her little eyebrows fell down slightly.

''Raff?''

He surprisingly chuckled. ''That's my name...you got one?''

He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't considering the circumstances but she smiled and Raph felt himself grin back. Damn she was adorable, and he wasn't one for adorable things, but even he couldn't deny it.

''Cleo!''

''Huh...cute name.''

''Fanks.''

This really was getting beyond stupid now. He had no idea what to do, he couldn't leave her alone in the alleyway in nothing but her pyjamas, she'd freeze or get hungry or...it didn't bear thinking about. Raph sighed and tapped his fingers against his head in an attempt to think of something.

He could go to April and Casey...but they were on their honeymoon...

He could drop her off at some kind of home or something...but here in New York... he didn't really fancy the idea of her being stuck there for years waiting for a family...

He could find her mum...but considering the fact that she had just abandoned her daughter seemingly without a care, it didn't seem like the best of ideas...

He was startled from his thoughts as Cleo scurried closer to him until she was standing close enough for him to see her shivering from the bitter air that was creeping in through the entrance of the alleyway.

''Oh...'' Raph shrugged out of his jacket and slowly held it out to her. She started at it for a few moments before looking back at him.

''Cold.''

He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

''Well, put this on and you won't be cold then will ya!''

He cursed himself as the roughness of his voice seeped through and he held his breath for the screaming that was most likely to come. He was intimidating enough to adults when he growled at them; god knows how a kid would react.

Cleo didn't scream. Instead she turned around to him and backed into his jacket and Raph found himself wrapping it around her tightly. He chuckled as it trailed on the floor behind her as she stumbled in an attempt to walk up and down in front of him proudly.

''Better?''

She smiled.

Raph nodded in approval before standing up properly. He knew he only had one choice, he wasn't an expert in this but he knew that if anyone could think of anything, it would be Donnie.

He just didn't like the idea of travelling through the sewers to the subway den with a little kid. Not because it was hard for him to have to carry someone, but because...well it was the sewers for crying out loud! He knew that April and Casey had found a manhole near their apartment that led right down to the den but he couldn't risk running about in the daylight, especially now seeing as the kid had his jacket. He sighed and fiddled with the tips of his bandana that had managed to find themselves over his shoulder...

His bandana...

''Hey kid...''

Cleo stopped and looked at him curiously, snuggling her cheek against her toy dog.

''Err...you wanna play a game?''

Her face lit up and she nodded eagerly.

''All you gotta do, is wear this over ya face...like this,'' Raph untied his bandana quickly and slowly placed it over his mouth and held it in place to show her. It was definitely big enough to cover her mouth and hell, probably even her entire face considering how small she was.

''Got that?''

Cleo nodded before cocking her head to one side again.

''Why?''

''Err...cos the game is...erm...well it's just a game okay?''

Surprisingly this explanation seemed good enough for her and she stepped forward to take the bandana from him.

''Here, lemme do it for ya...''

God he could already hear the taunting in his head...

He knelt down stretched out the bandana and carefully placed it over her mouth so that the eye sockets rested over her lips, allowing her to breath well enough. He wound it round her head and tied a firm knot at the back of her head.

''Too tight kid?''

''Nu-uh.''

He leant back to look at her and raised an eye ridge in amusement as her little grin was still clearly evident through the eye holes. She looked like a little bandit from an old western film; all she needed was a slingshot.

''Right well...what are you laughin' at?''

She reached forward and patted the skin around his eyes.

''Turta look funny!''

''Raph...''

''Raff look funny!'' She grinned and Raph just rolled his eyes skywards before he held out an arm to her.

''Okay kid, you gotta hold on tight to me for a little bit, 'kay?''

She held up her dog. ''Scruff too?''

''Yea'...Scruff too, now up you get.''

She took hold of his hand and he lifted her up to his shoulder and pressed her close to his plastron before tucking his arm underneath her legs. He could definitely hear the screeching taunts in his head that resembled his two brothers...being the tough one held a reputation and this kid was definitely going to kill that.

''Okay then...ready?''

Cleo rested her head against the top of his shoulder and nodded slowly. Raph cast a glance at her face and noticed her green eyes slowly disappear beneath her eyelids. He blew out a silent sigh of relief as he eased the manhole cover up and away from the entrance. At least she wasn't about to start crying anytime soon...

* * *

''Dude, I'm totally kickin' your butt!''

''Mikey...this is the first time you've had the upper hand since we started playing half an hour ago! And I can't believe I let you wake me up for this!''

''Ah bro, the real reason I woke you up was 'cos I was hungry and it's your turn to make breakfast. S'not my fault if you got sucked into the gaaame!''

Donatello tore his eyes away from the large plasma television to look at Mikey who was staring seriously at the screen with his tongue clenched between his teeth as he wound the controller up and around his head.

''You do know that there's some leftover pizza in the fridge right?''

Mikey gave a yelp before tossing the controller to the floor as he dived over the sofa. Donnie flinched as several pots and pans that sat upon the kitchen table crashed to the floor as Mikey flew towards the fridge and yanked it open with a yell of triumph.

''Pizzaaaa! Oh I do love the pizza!'' He seized a piece out of the cardboard box that he removed from the fridge and tore off a huge chunk in his mouth. ''Mmm, no anchovies!''

Donnie rolled his eyes before pressing pause on the controller and allowed his head to flop onto the back of the couch with a weary sigh. He raised an arm to glance at his digital watch.

''Hm, I wonder where Raph is, he should have been back almost an hour ago...''

''Maybe he's out chasing a skirt...or maybe he's playing baseball with some poor criminal...or maybe-''

''Mikey...please stop spraying pizza all over the table, because I am not cleaning it up again!''

The youngest turtle grinned cheekily at his brother before shoving another slice of pizza into his wide mouth. Donnie smiled at the typical sight before turning his head towards the entrance of the den as he heard the light sound of someone dropping to their feet.

''Raph's back.'' He called to Mikey who looked up eagerly towards the door. Several moments passed and there was still no sign of him.

The two brothers glanced at each other in confusion before Donnie looked back at the door.

''Erm, Raph? You alright out there?''

''Whatever ya do, don't yell or shout when I come in, an' I swear if either of ya start laughin' you'll be spittin' teeth for a week, got it?''

Despite the promising threat, Raph's voice was strangely quiet. Donnie and Mikey glanced at each again before both of their faces creased up in silent laughter.

''Erm, sure Raph, no worries...''

Mikey came to stand behind Donnie to get a better look at their older brother as he stepped into the den with his jacket wrapped up against his shoulder. The three of them studied each other carefully and the younger siblings were disappointed to see nothing plainly evident that would cause them to laugh or scream.

''Dude...are we supposed to be screaming at the sight of you without your mask on?''

Raph narrowed his eyes in warning as he stepped fully into the light that came from the large lengths of light that covered the den. Donnie peered at him closely before his eyes rested on the leather jacket that was bundled up in his left arm. He felt Mikey grab the back of his head as the jacket moved.

''What the hell is under there?''

Raph glowered at his baby brother before he slowly moved the bundle into both of his arms and extended it in Donatello's direction who looked up at him with an expression of curiosity and slight panic.

''Raph...''

''Just look inside the damn jacket Donnie.'' Raph snapped and stepped closer until he was only several metres away from the purple masked turtle. Donnie looked down at the bundle and slowly held out his arms and waited as Raph carefully placed it in his embrace.

''Dude...''

Mikey leant over Donnie's shoulder as the latter reached out a hand and gently pulled at the corner of the jacket until it fell away to reveal the slumbering child within it. Raph watched as both Donnie and Mikey gaped in complete shock at the kid before they turned their gazes to him.

''Raph...please tell me you didn't kidnap this girl or something stupid like that!''

Raph flapped his hands furiously to indicate the need to lower their voices before he crossed his arms defensively over his plastron.

''What kinda guy do you think I am, huh? I found her in an alley just as I was comin' home, she snuck up behind me and I didn't know what else to do so...I asked her where her mum was and...''

Three large pairs of eyes snapped to the bundle in Donnie's arms as it began to shift and wiggle. Raph held his breath as he heard a tiny yawn before the movement ceased. The three brothers sighed with relief.

''Anyway...her mum...'' Raph growled heavily in the back of his throat as he forced the words out. ''Her mum just abandoned her in this alley...an' I asked her about her dad an' she don't have one so the only thing I could think of was to bring her here.''

Donnie smiled tenderly at his brother. Raph responded with a glare.

''What? I wasn't exactly gonna just leave some kid out in the middle of the streets by herself!''

''I know! You did a good thing Raph...but that doesn't mean I can tell you what we're going to do with her.''

Mikey leant closer to get a better look.

''Can we name her?''

Donnie twisted his head to frown at him.

''Mikey, she's not a pet!''

''She's already got one anyway, said her name was Cleo.''

Mikey grinned. ''Cool...she looks like a Cleo.''

Raph rolled his eyes. ''An' since when did you know what a Cleo looked like?!''

''Iunno...she just looks like one!''

Donnie stood up carefully and managed to raise a hand to quash the potential argument.

''Let's not start something guys, we need to work out what to do with her.''

''Why can't we just keep her dude?''

Donnie sighed patiently.

''Mikey, we don't know the first thing about looking after a child, let alone a human one!''

''So? It can't be that hard!''

Raph sniggered as he passed Donnie and flopped onto the sofa.

''Oh sure, and I expect you wanna be the one to change diapers an' all of that don't ya baby brother!''

Mikey turned a pale shade of green at the very thought.

''Actually...looking at her, I'd say she's about two years old, a lot of kids are already toilet trained by that age.''

Raph raised an eye ridge. ''Well thank god for small mercies eh! Christ Donnie, ya meant to be a genius so instead of telling us which one is gonna be playin' daddy, figure out what we're gonna do with her!''

Donnie frowned before casting a glance back down at Cleo who was now nestled tightly against his plastron. He raised a hand and carefully pulled at the bandana that hung limply across her chest.

''Raph, why has she got your bandana?''

Raph reached up and snatched it away and tied it back into place before shifting uncomfortably.

''Well...had to take her through the sewer didn't I, didn't want her to get invaded by a ton of germs or anythin'...''

Mikey and Donnie looked at one another and grinned. Raph glared at them before fixing a blank stare onto the television screen.

''So...what do we do with her then?''

Donnie stepped towards Raph and gently placed the girl into the reluctant turtle's arms before turning to look at Mikey.

''I think...we're gonna need to ask April and Casey for some help.''

''Uh dude, in case you forgot, they're honeymooning for the next week or so, and I don't know about you but I am so not up for calling up a newlywed couple to ask them to come home and look after a kid that Raph found on the streets.''

Donnie ran a hand over his face in thought. It was way too early for this...

''Well then...I guess we're just gonna have to wait until they get back.''

Raph stared at him in horror.

''Are you kidding? How are we meant to do that? Do you know anythin' about looking after a kid, cos I sure don't!''

Donnie peered tiredly at him through the gap between his fingers.

''I'll do some research and Mikey can leave April a message so that she can hear it when she gets home...in the meantime...I guess I'll make some posters or something.''

Raph blinked. ''You mean ya gonna advertise a missing kid like people do when they lose a dog?! Geez Donnie, that's weak!''

Mikey slowly retreated back to the kitchen as the two brothers rounded on each other in a whispered frenzy.

''I don't see you coming up with any better ideas! It's not as though I can step outside and walk around with her asking random strangers if she belongs to them!''

''An' I don't see how it's a good idea to find the woman who abandoned her in the first place!''

''Raph, I-wait what?''

Raph narrowed his eyes again as Donnie looked at him in surprise.

''What?!''

''Nothing I just...didn't think of that...and I didn't expect you to either.''

Raph looked down at Cleo who was still sleeping peacefully within his jacket.

''Yea' well, put up your posters but don't expect me to spend all my time lookin' after her!''

Donnie walked behind the couch and patted his brother gently on the shoulder.

''Don't worry, we'll all help. Me and Mikey can go out soon and get some stuff...I'll do some research on the internet to find out what we need.''

Raph tilted his head back to look over at Donnie.

''Ya mean ya you're gonna go into a store, bit risky for you ain't it?''

Mikey looked up and grinned at him.

''Dude, risky is you brining a kid down here, going into a shop is a cakewalk compared to that!''

''Besides Raph, this whole thing with her mum could be a complete misunderstanding.''

Raphael felt Cleo stir in his arms and watched as she rolled onto her side, Scruff clutched tightly to her chest as she snuggled against him.

Somehow, he didn't think that was the case.

* * *

''Hey little dudette, don't hog all the icing!''

''Mikey too slow!''

''No way little dudette, you're just too good at this!''

Raph felt his head jolt forward as he woke up with a jerk. The glow of the television screen danced over his leather jacket that now covered his body, and he was now lying sideways on the sofa with a mountain of pillows underneath his head. Memories of what had taken place earlier flashed into his head and he sat up quickly and glanced around. His gaze fell towards the kitchen where Mikey was sat at the table with Cleo upon his lap, and the pair of them were covered in what appeared to be chocolate cake. Raph felt himself sigh in relief as he looked at the little girl, but he quickly checked himself and allowed his frown to settle across his face.

Mikey glanced over in his direction and waved excitedly.

''Hey bro, you want some cake? Made it myself!

Cleo looked up to where Mikey was waving and a happy grin grew upon her lips and she held out her arms in his direction.

''Raff!''

Raph groaned inwardly as he felt the frown immediately fall away from his face. Damn kid could make the ice queen melt with that smile. He pushed his jacket away and walked into the kitchen and managed to offer Mikey a sheepish grin as Cleo looked up at him and waved her extended arms at him.

''Up!''

Raph tried to ignore her.

''Where's Donnie?''

''He went to get some stuff for our little dudette here, he left me to babysit cos he didn't think we should wake you up.''

''Oh...'' Raph was surprised. He wasn't expecting that. ''Well thanks...''

''Up, up!''

Mikey looked from Cleo to Raphael and a silly grin danced across his chocolate covered face. ''Think she wants you now dude.''

''No kiddin'. Kid doesn't know what's good for her.''

''Raffie! Up!''

Mikey chuckled. ''Yeah 'Raffie', up!''

Raphael groaned and reached down to pick Cleo up. He held her up to his shoulder with one arm positioned underneath her just like before and he fixed her with a stare.

''Since when did I say you could call me that, huh kid?''

Cleo giggled and tapped her hands gently against his face.

''Raffie funny!''

That did it for Mikey. He collapsed into a fit of laughter that overtook him with such force that he had to place his head in his hands, causing his elbow to slip off the edge of the table and his face to plunge straight into the chocolate cake in front of him. Cleo screeched with laughter and clapped her hands with glee. Raph looked at her with amusement before a grin spread across his face as he looked down at Mikey, who was now licking icing off his face with his tongue.

''Dude....That was the best thing ever!''

* * *

_So what do ya think? Reviews please cos I would like to continue this story but it's only worth it if people enjoy it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Well so far so good, thank you so the people who have reviewed so far, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I'd like to point out that there will be some action and drama and such like later on in the fic but it won't be a for a while yet, god knows how long this fic is going to be but I can assure you I am a long long way from being finished :D Anyway, suggestions and comments and of course, reviews are more than welcome!!_

* * *

Raphael groaned for what felt like the millionth time in two hours as he cracked open an eye to fix Mikey with a sideways glare. His baby brother remained oblivious to this as his tongue dangled from his mouth and his brow creased in concentration. Raph watched with a bubbling wave of anger growing in his stomach as Mikey's hand dangled over a selection of pencils for several seconds before he plucked the red from amongst the others and began to scribble furiously onto the piece of paper that lay in front of him.

''Mikey...'' Raph growled through clenched teeth, ''Do ya have to be so damn loud?! Even the kid is quieter than you!''

Mikey looked up in surprise at the sound of his brother's voice but instead of jumping and backing away like normal, he merely grinned at Raph before nodding his head in the direction of Cleo who was sprawled upon her stomach opposite him, drawing quietly and humming to herself.

''Dude, you can't say the D word anymore, sensitive ears are listening!''

Raph rolled his eyes. ''Oh c'mon, she don't even know what it means!''

''Kids totally understand dude, you never seen those shows on TV where they like, test their intelligence? It's insane what they pick up on!''

''Shame ya don't have the same intelligence really, could have done us a lot of favours in the past.''

Mikey sighed and turned his head back to his drawing and continued to colour, more quietly this time. Raph allowed his head to roll back and rest against the back of the sofa. It had been a long two hours and he was beginning to wonder what was taking Donnie so long. He'd been gone for almost three hours now and hadn't called in once. How long did it take to find a bunch of stuff for a little kid? It wasn't like they needed much; food and a few things to keep her quiet would be enough...

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand tap against his right knee. He tilted his head forward and looked down at Cleo who was standing in front of him clutching a piece of paper. He raised an eye ridge as she spoke in what Mikey had effectively called 'baby talk' and shook the paper at him.

''What d'ya want kid?''

''See!''

Raph pulled himself up straighter on the sofa as Cleo scrambled up next to him and placed the paper in his lap. He glanced down at it. At first all he could see was a mess of colour, but on closer inspection he saw a round shape coloured in green with sticks for legs and arms, and a strip of red across the part of the head where eyes would have been. Next to it was a stick person with a mess of brown surrounding the head. The two figures were joint by the hands and had giant smiles pasted across their faces.

Raph blinked. He continued to just stare at the picture as a strange feeling passed over him. He had no idea what it was, but whatever it was felt...nice. He felt good.

''Aw dude, she drew you and her!''

Raph jumped and twisted round to glare at Mikey who was resting against the sofa behind him and grinning. Raph raised an arm to swat at him but felt his gaze slide to Cleo who was peering up at him with expecting eyes.

''Err...'' He dropped his hand and sighed. ''Thanks kid, it's...err...really good.''

Mikey chuckled at the awkwardness before he skipped away to the kitchen. Raph glared at his retreating back before Cleo ensnared his attention again as she crawled onto his lap, crossed her legs and continued to peer up at him. If anyone was properly watching them, it would have appeared that they were having a staring contest as neither one broke their connected gaze. Raph knew that he was definitely in way over his head. This kid seemed to like him, and that wasn't a good idea. He wasn't a kid person, he was the hothead, the stubborn brother who hit first and asked questions later, he didn't know the first thing about handling this. He really thought the kid would be scared of him, even if it wasn't due to the obvious fact that he was a mutated turtle.

She didn't seem scared in the slightest or even surprised and this was more confusing for Raph than anything else. Kids were afraid of a lot of things; the dark, spiders, monsters under the bed and Raph was pretty sure a giant turtle could be perceived as something that lurked in the back of a closet. Cleo didn't seem to agree though as she beamed up at him and tapped her hands against his shell before pointing to the picture he was now holding in his hand.

''You!''

''Yea' kid, that's me.''

She pointed to herself and then to the drawing.

''Yup, that's you.''

She grinned, seemingly happy that they had cleared up any questions that may have arisen from the drawing. Raph found himself offering a small smile in return as they resumed their staring. He'd seen plenty of human children in his eighteen year old life, and most of them were cute enough if they weren't screaming or throwing a fit, but this girl was definitely something else. Her eyes really were huge and as green as he was, and the button nose surrounded by freckles reminded him of one of Mikey's cupcakes that he was so fond of. She was so innocent that it made his heart clench at the circumstances that had led to her sitting in his lap like this.

Raph jumped as a green hand holding a large steaming bowl of soup appeared next to him. He looked up at Mikey who smiled down at him.

''Figured you could use some food right about now.''

Raph reached up and took the bowl. ''Thanks, man.''

''Oh, here.'' Mikey placed two spoons into the bowl. Raph fixed him with a confused stare.

''Uh, Mikey...you aware that I only have one mouth?''

''Dude, the little dudette needs food too.''

''Wha- ya want me to feed her?!''

Mikey shrugged.

''Iunno, maybe she can feed herself, but she's a kid dude, she needs food.''

Raph sighed in frustration. ''Well, why can't you do it?''

''Hey, I got my own food to eat!''

With that, Mikey headed back to the kitchen and leaving Raph holding the bowl with a very curious Cleo staring at him. He sighed and looked back at her.

''You hungry, kid?''

She nodded eagerly. Raph brought the bowl to a lower level and held it in front of himself as he shifted Cleo until she was sat on his right leg and leaning against his arm. He handed her a spoon and waited for her to take the first taste. Cleo looked curiously at the spoon for a moment before she held it out to him.

''Uh...you gotta put it in the bowl kid, and then put it in your mouth.''

She shook her head and wagged the spoon at him again.

''You do it!''

Raph groaned. He should have known. He looked at his own spoon still sitting in the bowl before he grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder.

'_Definitely won't be needin' that...Mikey is so dead...'_

''Fine...''

He took the spoon back from Cleo and dipped it into the soup, gathering up the liquid before he held it out to her. She shook her head at him.

''Blow!''

Damn this kid was bossy. Raph sucked in a frustrated breath through his teeth before he blew gently on the spoon and held it near her mouth again. She smiled in approval and opened her mouth wide and allowed him to tip the soup into her mouth. He braced himself for the fussing and the potential scream that he was sure was about to come, but instead Cleo smacked her lips together and tapped his arm.

''More!''

''Didn't anyone ever teach ya how to say please, squirt?''

He instantly regretted his lack of tact but she didn't batter an eyelid and only regarded him with a confused expression, waiting for him to explain himself.

''Uh...you gotta say please when you want somethin' kid...''

After several moments of her just frowning at him, Raph sounded the word out for her over and over again until after several tries, she waved her hand at the spoon and said, ''More, peeze!''

''Eh, good enough.''

Raph complied and began the process of scooping, blowing and tipping. He had no idea what soup Mikey had decided to make but whatever it was, she sure liked it. He didn't even know someone so small could eat so much but she was devouring every spoonful he fed her. Soon enough, the bowl was completely empty and Cleo was lolling against his arm in a dreamy food stuffed haze. Raph felt his stomach growl and he seriously envied the kid at that moment. As he leant back to ask Mikey if he had any more food, the entrance to the den slid open and Donatello stepped inside.

Well, he assumed it was Donatello because all he could see was a pair of legs and a massive jumble of bags and boxes.

''Hey guys...little help here?'' Donnie called in a muffled voice as he stumbled towards them. Mikey hurtled towards him in eagerness to see if any of the bags contained something for him, and Raph flinched as there was a loud crash and everything cascaded from Donatello's arms as he and Mikey tumbled to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Amidst the groans of pain and occasional curse, there was a soft musical sound and Raph knew that Cleo was laughing. A proper baby laugh right from the pit of her stomach and Raph found himself unable to hide a grin.

''You guys alright down there?''

''Uhh...'' Donnie groaned as he sat upright and rubbed his head. ''Thanks for the help guys...wish I hadn't said anything!''

Mikey sat up beside him and brushed off his arms.

''Donnie, I was just wondering dude, did you...''

''Yes Mikey, I bought you a couple of movies.''

Donnie sighed and stood to his feet as Mikey began to rifle through the bags.

''You know, you could help me unpack all of it first.''

''Yeah sure dude, just give me a sec...'' Mikey trailed off as he pulled out a little pink dressing gown. He stared at it before holding it up against himself.

''No offence dude, but it's not really my colour.''

Donnie snatched it away and began to pick up the bags. He nudged Mikey with his foot and nodded to some of the remaining discarded items. The youngest turtle groaned and started gathering them together. Donnie glanced over at Raph who smirked at him.

''Geez Don, didn't think ya would go so overboard. You plannin' on settin' up shop?''

Donnie rolled his eyes as he dropped the bags onto one of the chairs.

''Trust me Raph, the amount of things kids need these days is just insane. It took me ages to find the right stuff, didn't think I was ever gonna get out of there!''

Raph grinned. ''An' there's me thinking all they needed was clothes and a few toys.''

Donnie dropped down onto the sofa beside him and sighed wearily. ''I won't even go into it with you Raph, my head hurts already.''

Raph tilted his head as he felt movement on his leg. Cleo shifted onto her knees and crawled across until she was perched upon his other leg and reached out to touch Donnie's arm. Donnie looked at her and smiled brightly, offering his hand to her which she took and fiddled with curiously.

''And how is our little house guest doing?''

''Alright, just had some of Mikey's soup.''

Donnie looked up and quirked an eye ridge.

''Mikey made soup?''

''Hey!''

Donnie and Raph turned to look at Mikey who stood behind them with his hands placed defiantly on his hips.

''No need to sound so surprised, dude!''

Donnie grinned. ''Sorry Mikey, just seems a bit different from your usual mixture of cakes and pizzas.''

''I can totally cook anything dude, I'm just as smart as you are when it comes to the kitchen!''

Before Donnie could begin to explain that it was a very different form of intelligence that separated their skills, he felt a bouncing upon the sofa and looked back to Cleo who was wriggling upon Raph's leg, her face contorted into a grimace.

Raph frowned. ''What's wrong with ya, kid?''

Mikey chuckled.'''Looks like someone needs to use the little girls room!''

Raph groaned. He did not sign up for this.

''You gotta be kiddin' me...''

Cleo peered up at him with pleading eyes and Raph sighed before lifting her up as he stood. He glanced down at Donnie who smiled complacently up at him.

''You better not ever mention this to anyone, ever, you got that bonehead?''

Donnie raised his hands in defence. ''Hey, nobody said you had to take her!''

Raph held out the squirming toddler in his direction and Donnie chuckled.

''Oh no, you already offered. I'll start unpacking this stuff and I'll show you what I've bought when I got back.''

Before Raph could reply, a crackling sound followed by several words echoed through the room. The brothers turned their head to the police scanner which had thankfully remained almost silent throughout the day. This time, a message of a fire and several trapped victims met their ears. Mikey glanced at his two brothers before he stretched and flexed his arms.

''No worries dudes, I got this one!''

Raph watched as Michelangelo flashed them a grin before heading towards the door. Donnie stood up and nodded to Cleo who was now squirming furiously in Raph's arms.

''You better hurry Raph, I don't think kids have big bladders like we do.''

Raph groaned and quickly proceeded towards the bathroom. ''You better not remember this in the future and use it against me, kid. Like I said, I got a reputation to keep.''

* * *

''Don?''

''Yeah?''

''While you were out playin' in Mothercare, did ya not consider to buy somethin' for the kid to sleep on?''

Donatello lifted his head up from the large bag he was peering into and raised an eye ridge at Raph.

''Well, considering she's only going to be here for a week or so I just figured she could have one of our beds, and whoever gives their bed up can have the couch or use one of the camp beds.''

''We have camp beds?''

Donnie sighed. ''Well where do you think Casey and April slept when they've crashed here?''

Raphael shrugged. ''I wasn't even aware that they stayed the night.''

Donnie chuckled. ''That's because they've only stayed after one of Mikey's infamous parties, and you're always the one to drink too much and pass out first.''

Raph glared at him. ''At least I can still handle my drink better than the rest of you idiots.''

''Correction Raph, you can handle _more_ drink than the rest of us.''

Raph rolled his eyes and dropped onto one of the chairs by the table that he and Donnie were stood beside. The table was covered with bags and unwrapped packages containing different articles of clothing, toys, films, books and god knows what else. Raph could barely believe that all of it was for one small human. Donnie had justified his purchases by explaining that young children needed to be stimulated regularly to help their development, and the greatest source of that was a ton of fun activities, such as movies with a message and building blocks.

Raph didn't buy it. As far as he was concerned, his younger brother was just a big sucker for a cute little face.

''Where's the kid anyway?''

Donnie tilted his head in the direction of the couch. Raph couldn't see her anywhere, but the music of a Disney film reached his ears and he knew that she was probably too absorbed in the bright colours to even care where she was at the moment.

''Are you ever going to start calling her by her name?''

''What's wrong with callin' her kid?''

''It would be like you calling Mikey something like Knucklehead all the time.''

Raph laughed. He liked the sound of that.

''Oh c'mon Donnie, it's not like she minds, and besides, she is a kid isn't she?''

''Would you like it if she continuously called you turtle?''

''Turta.''

Donnie blinked. ''Excuse me?''

Raph felt his cheeks begin to burn as a wave of embarrassment flew over him.

''That's...err...how she says turtle, s'wat she called me when I found her.''

Donnie smiled. ''Ah, I see.''

Raph cleared his throat and allowed his voice to take on a deeper tone. ''So are we gonna show her all this stuff or not?''

''Nah, probably best to wait until the morning. Children get overexcited very easily and it's probably not a good idea to do that just before she goes to bed.''

''How the hell do you know this stuff?''

Donnie grinned. ''Internet.''

''That stuff will rot ya brain, little bro.''

''You're thinking of video games, and I don't think Mikey's mind is any worse off than it was when he was born.''

Raphael chuckled. Donnie's ability to be funny wasn't rare, but now and then he did come out with someone that could really tickle the brothers. He resumed watching the purple-masked turtle unpack the bags but frowned as he set down an assortment of coloured bottles in front of him.

''What are they?''

Donnie looked up at him and began to point as he spoke. ''Children's shampoo designed to keep it from burning their eyes, special skin cream so they don't come out in a rash, and that one is just some skin friendly bubble bath. Smell it, it's like sniffing a bunch of flowers.''

Raph lowered his eye ridges at his brother.

''Shampoo and bubble bath?''

Donnie fixed him with a stare that suggested he really did wonder if his brother was an idiot.

''She can't go a whole week or two without washing Raph. Even Mikey doesn't go that long.''

''Yea' but...that means that we have to be the ones to wash her...''

''Yes...''

Their eyes met over the table and Donnie was the first to roll his.

''Oh honestly Raph, she's a child, it's not going to be difficult.''

''Fine then, but you're gonna help, don't expect me to be the one who handles it!''

''Of course I'll help you, if I didn't I'd be the one to put up with you complaining!''

Raph nodded, seemingly satisfied before crossing his arms over his plastron as he leant back in his chair.

''Wonder how Mikey's getting along...''

''Raph, I know you wish you were the one out there instead of him but to be honest, I think Cleo would rather that you stay here with her.''

Raph glared at him.

''What makes ya say that?''

Donnie smiled. ''I'd say she's quite attached to you.''

''Yeah, well...she can attach herself to you because I'm takin' my shift as soon as Mikey gets back.''

Donnie rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Raph growled softly as he recognized the sign that his brother was about to tell him something that he didn't like.

''What, Don?''

''Well, me and Mikey spoke about this earlier and we've decided that we're going to take your shift in turns.''

''You're goin' to do what?!''

Donatello flapped his arms rapidly in Raph's direction in an attempt to make him keep his voice down.

''Just until we know what we're going to do with Cleo. I know she likes me and Mikey but we both know that it's you that she's most comfortable with, so until we know what to do with her-''

Raph leapt to his feet and slammed a fist against the table, causing several objects to tumble to the floor. Donnie winced as he heard movement behind him and could only assume that the noise had dragged Cleo's attention away from the movie.

''Listen to me Don, just because we've found ourselves in possession of some kid doesn't mean that ya can automatically take charge and tell me what to do, ya got that?!''

''Raph, don't shout...''

''Save it, cos I swear the next words that come out of your mouth that involve orderin' me about are gonna meet my fist! I am goin' out on my shift tonight and you and Mikey are gonna stay here and play house with the kid, and that's that!''

''Raph...'' The warning tone in Donnie's voice grew as he heard a whimper from the sofa.

''What did I just say?!''

Another fist hit the table with a loud crash and more items hurtled to the floor. Raph moved to grab Donatello but stopped as a loud sound burnt his ears and his head spun to the direction of the sofa where Cleo was crying, her face red and wet with tears.

''Raph! I told you to stop shouting!'' Donnie whispered harshly as he hurried to the toddler and swept her up in his arms, rocking her from side to side in an awkward manner in an attempt to hush her. Raphael remained silent and still as he watched the little girl sob into his brother's shoulder. He felt a cold sensation of guilt trickle down his spine and he ducked his head to avoid the sight, only to still be met with the desperate wails that still echoed around the den.

He really, really didn't sign up for this.

''Raph, a little help here!''

His head snapped up to look at Donnie who was still swaying back and forth.

''W-wha...''

''Get Scruff for her!''

''Oh...''

Raph shook his head slightly and hurried over to the sofa and began to fling cushions out of his way to locate the stuffed dog. After several unbearable seconds of screaming and Donnie murmuring helplessly, Raph wrenched away his jacket that still sat in a heap on the arm of the sofa and located the dog, and to his surprise the drawing that she had given him earlier. He reached out and took hold of it gently to stare it for a second before he quickly slipped it into his belt and grabbed the dog.

''Here...''

Donnie snatched the toy from his hand and held it up to Cleo and wiggled it about.

''Look Cleo...here's Scruff come to make you feel better!''

Cleo lifted her head away from Donnie's shoulder but her eyes didn't focus on the stuffed toy that was currently dancing next to her face. Instead she looked over at Raphael who was leaning awkwardly against the back of one of the recliners. Raph wanted to duck his gaze to avoid looking at the tear streaked face, large wet eyes and trembling bottom lip but he just couldn't. He held his breath in shock as Cleo slowly took hold of Scuff and then held out her arms in his direction. Donnie blinked in surprise at her before he too looked over at his brother who appeared to be frozen on the spot.

''Raph...''

Donnie carefully shuffled over to his brother until he was standing only a few metres away from him. Cleo waved her arms slightly and whimpered as she continued to reach for the red-masked turtle.

''Raph...she wants you to take her.''

Raphael continued to stare back at Cleo and found himself unable to focus on anything but her face. He had made her cry, not intentionally but still, he had made her cry. He had frightened her with his shouting. His anger, although never a positive thing, had never provoked this kind of reaction in anyone before, and it frightened him. To say he felt terrible was an understatement. He was the lowest of low...

''Raph!''

Donnie's loud whisper jolted him back into the current situation and he held out his arms to the toddler. Donnie stepped closer and handed Cleo to him and watched with baited breath as Raphael held her away from him at first and looked at her. There wasn't a tension in the air; Donnie knew that but there was definitely something. It was almost as if his brother and the young girl were studying each other, trying to work the other out.

Whatever it was that was taking place, Donatello would never know as Raphael sighed and held Cleo close to him, softly patting her back with his fingers as she sniffed and snuggled her face into his shoulder. Raph looked over at Donnie and grimaced.

''Um...M'sorry Don.''

Donnie offered a weak smile. ''It's okay, sorry that I wound you up so much. I just figured it would be the best idea for now...just for now though, I promise.''

Raph nodded in reluctant agreement and moved his gaze to Cleo who was quiet now, but her eyes remained large and glassy as she looked around the room.

''Think it's about time she went to sleep...''

Raph nodded again.

''I'll put her in my room...don't think Mikey would appreciate it if he came back to find someone hoggin' his bed.''

''You sure? You can put her in my room...''

''No it's fine...I'll put her in mine.''

Donnie watched as Raph proceeded to take the long route to the upstairs part of the den. He couldn't even remember the last time any of them had used the stairs to get to their bedrooms.

''You going to be alright with her?''

Raph glanced back at him over his free shoulder before looking at Cleo, who looked back with a surprisingly calm stare.

''Yea' we'll be fine.''

* * *

''There ya go...comfy kid?''

Cleo stared up at him from her position against the large pillow behind her head and smiled weakly. Although still streaked with dried tears, her face was no longer red and she now appeared to be just tired instead of upset. Raph fiddled with the tip of the blanket that was closest to his hand as he perched on the bed beside her, unsure if he should say something. Would she understand him if he apologized? And if she did, would she accept it? And even then, would she forgive him?

Raphael felt the urge to punch himself in the head as the questions whirled inside his mind. This was really stupid; he shouldn't give a damn about what some kid thought of him and yet here he was, completely wracked with guilt for making her cry and wondering how to say sorry for it.

A small hand suddenly touched his own and he stared down at it before he lifted his gaze to Cleo. She patted his hand softly and he sighed.

''I uh...M'sorry for upsettin' ya back there...''

After no response he frowned and mimicked crying by rubbing his free hand against his eyes.

''Sorry...yea'?''

She seemed to understand and smiled at him again. Raph nodded with satisfaction and made to stand up, only to stop when he heard a small shout of protest. Cleo tightened her grip on his hand.

''Storwy!''

''You what?''

''Tell storwy!''

''You want a story...''

Raph rubbed a hand down his face in exhaustion. He couldn't exactly say no to her, especially after making her cry.

''Okay...Donnie!''

He waited as he heard a crash and the sound of a body whirling through the air before Donnie burst through the door, panic evident upon his face.

''What? What happened?!''

Both Raph and Cleo stared at him as though he was crazy.

''Nothin' happened bonehead, she wants me to tell her a story.''

Donnie felt the amusement bubble up inside his chest but he forced it to appear in nothing but a restricted smile.

''Oh, well, that's good. What are you waiting for?''

Raph groaned. ''I don't have a story book or anythin' you idiot, I was wonderin' if we had any around the den somewhere.''

Donnie tapped his chin in thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers.

''Master Splinter has a lot of boxes full of stuff from when we were younger, I'll go and check.''

As Donnie hurtled off in search of a book, Raph turned to face Cleo again who was now tucking Scruff in next to her. She looked at him and grinned, and Raph could almost have sworn that she was laughing at him.

''I bet you're lovin' this aren't you...''

She giggled and Raph found himself ducking his head to hide his stupid grin.

''Fair enough, if I was you, I'd probably be laughin' too.''

* * *

_Well that's chapter two down! Hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow! Thank you so much to all the people who have given me such wonderful reviews! You guys have seriously made me feel so happy and I really am so glad that you're all enjoying this story! As I said before, this fic is most likely going to be a long as I have a lot of ideas for it, and quite a bit of action, angst and answers to questions will appear in future chapters, as well as more sappy goodness :P so sit tight and keep on reading!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for little Cleo, although I wish I did :( And all mentioned books in this chapter are the property of the authors who created them a long long time ago!_

* * *

Michelangelo moaned heavily as he dropped into a chair in the kitchen, clutching a large can of soda in his bruised hand. It had been a long night. Jumping into a blazing building and rescuing a screaming family combined with a group of bank robbers hurtling through the city at high speed had been bad enough. He hadn't counted on having a run in with several drunken teenagers who were just itching for a fight with someone, that had just been downright annoying.

He groaned again as he flexed his shoulders backwards in an attempt to dislodge the dull ache that was skipping across them before taking a large gulp of his soda. Mikey didn't drink much but he could have definitely gone for a large cold glass of beer...

''Donnie!'' His voice reverberated back to him. ''We got any beers? Iunno about you, dude, but I am seriously in the need of a frosty one!''

It took several seconds for him to realize that the frantic hushing noise came from directly above him and he tilted his head backwards to see Donatello looking down at him.

''Keep it down, Mike. Raph's trying to get Cleo off to sleep.''

Mikey stared at him. ''The little dudette still isn't asleep? It's like, one in the morning, dude!''

''I don't think anyone is more aware of that than Raph is right now, but what can I say, he's a good story teller.''

''Story teller?'' Mikey cocked his head to the side in question before he cast a wary look around to make sure Raph wasn't in earshot. ''Raph's telling her a story?''

A small smile appeared on Donnie's tired face. ''He's told her four so far, and each time he finishes and goes to leave, she makes him stay by asking for another one.''

''Dude...this is one for Ripley's believe it or not! What the hell is he reading to her?''

''Uh...let's see...Cinderella, the Hungry Caterpillar, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty.''

Mikey sniggered. ''Why doesn't he just stick the movies on instead?''

''I really don't think it would be wise to suggest that to him now, Mikey.''

''Yeah, you're right...so what story is he on now?''

''As of ten minutes ago, the Kettleship pirates.''

Childlike excitement shone in Mikey's eyes and he leapt to his feet.

''You mean, the one with the mice and the pirates?!''

Donnie chuckled quietly. ''How many other Kettleship pirates do you know of?''

Without another word and despite the burning sensation that still coursed through his tired body, Mikey leapt onto the nearby wall before kicking off and grabbed hold of the railing that surrounded the upper floor. Donnie raised an eye ridge as his brother landed beside him, and Mikey grinned.

''C'mon, dude, we're missing out on story time!''

''Fine, just don't make any noise. If Raph finds out that we're listening he might be tempted to commit murder.''

Mikey made a zipping motion across his mouth before he began to creep towards Raph's bedroom, his arms raised and his legs lifting up high in an exaggerated silent walk. Donnie slapped his brother softly on the back of the head and motioned for him to remain quiet as they leant on either side of the door frame. Mikey, unable to resist, pushed the tip of the door so it swung open to reveal Raph perched upon the edge of the bed next to the pillow which Cleo's head rested upon. Mikey felt the urge to laugh at Raph's obvious discomfort as the little girl snuggled closer into his leg. He felt Donnie tap his arm and turned his head to see his brother sliding down to sit on the floor before he flapped his fingers in a sign for Mikey to do the same.

''He looks pretty uncomfortable in there, dude,'' Mikey whispered as he slid down to the floor and rested his carapace against the door frame. ''Maybe we should, like, intervene or something...''

''Nah,'' Donnie shook his head. ''She's getting tired, I just think she likes the fact that Raph is reading stories to her...I think it's got something to do with his voice.''

''His voice?'' Mikey frowned in confusion.

Donnie smiled and tapped the side of his head. ''Listen.''

Mikey opened his mouth to question the theory more but froze mid sentence as Raph's voice drifted out from the bedroom. The heavy accent that came from being raised in New York was still as thick as usual but amidst the gruff tones that he usually spoke in, there was a soft and gentle manner in which his brother spoke that Mikey only recognized from the times where Raph was trying to be kind to one of his brothers after a bad day or if one of them was gravely injured. Even then, it all depended on whether Raphael actually wanted to be kind. This was different from all those other times though, that much was obvious but how exactly...Mikey just couldn't explain it. He turned his confused and questioning eyes to Donnie who shrugged.

''Dude...what the hell has happened to him? Why isn't he just...ignoring her like he would if it was us?''

''Well that's just it, Mikey; she's not one of us. She's not used to him being sullen and sarcastic, and I don't think she'd like it if she did see it so...I guess he's trying to keep the peace.''

''Yeah but like...there's keeping the peace and then there's this, if you ask me, I'd say Raph is totally enjoying himself.''

Before Donnie could ask how Mikey had come to such a conclusion, a quiet growling noise sounded from behind the door. Sharing a quick glance, the two brothers slowly eased their heads through the gap by the open door and peered into the room.

''I think all that reading has, like, totally worn him out, dude.''

Donnie could only nod in agreement as he stared into the room at his now sleeping older brother. Raphael was slouched upon the bed with his carapace against the wall and an open book draped across his lap. His left arm hung limply off the side of the bed while the other rested just above a slumbering Cleo's head. He was snoring softly and to Donnie's surprise, it wasn't disturbing the little girl who was snuggled against Raphael's side.

''D'ya think we should move him, Donnie?''

''Yeah...just in case he moves in the night, he might squash her.''

''Where we gonna put him?'' Mikey whispered as they slowly advanced towards the bed.

''My room, I'm going out on patrol in a while anyway so he can sleep in there tonight.''

''What's that?''

Donnie looked to where Mikey was pointing and noticed the piece of paper that rested on the inside of Raph's belt. Nimble fingers slowly slipped it free.

''No idea, but I'll leave it here for now. Whatever it is, if Raph think it's missing...I don't want to be the one to explain that we lost it if I put somewhere else.''

Donnie tossed it onto the little bedside table that stood several inches away from them before he leant over Raph to reach for Cleo.

''You know...'' Mikey drawled softly as he positioned himself by Raph's feet. ''It would probably be a lot easier to move the little dudette instead of Raph. She totally would be less of a hassle.''

''I wouldn't be so sure of that,'' Donnie responded as he carefully moved Cleo away from Raph's side, making sure to keep her head upon the large pillow. ''After the fiasco earlier this evening, there's no telling what might happen if we disturb her.''

''Fiasco?'' Mikey whispered as he grasped hold of Raph's legs and waited as Donnie slipped his hands under Raph's arms. ''What fiasco?''

''Believe me, Mikey,'' Donnie grunted as he hoisted his brother up and braced him against his chest. ''You don't want to know.''

* * *

Raphael could have slept forever. The pillow beneath his head was warm and thick, enveloping him in a wonderful heat as he buried his head further into it. He was vaguely aware that his right arm was dangling heavily over the side of the bed, but it could stay there for now as far as he was concerned. Anything involving movement was just not worth it. He noticed the comforting weight of a blanket draped across him and he sighed heavily and allowed himself to wriggle further into it before he settled back down heavily. As much as he enjoyed going topside and stopping crime and busting up robbers and dangerous criminals, he would definitely choose sleeping in a warm bed after a long night over a punch up any day. The content sigh he released from his mouth was cut short as he heard the sound of loud laughter echoing from somewhere within the den. Raph cracked open an eye as a form of protest to the noise and sucked in a breath to shout, but the words faded in the back of his throat as his eyes focused on the objects that lay scattered around the room. He raised his head in confusion as he stared at the Rubik's cube that sat on a desk by the bed, accompanied by a ton of books discussing quantum mechanics and theories relating to the meaning of the number 42.

'_That's not mine...'_

He twisted his head to look further around the room and the second he spotted a large pile of computers and tangled wires next to a gigantic tower of comic books, he knew exactly where he was. He rubbed his face to rid himself of the sleepy feeling that was clinging fiercely to his eyelids.

''The hell am I doin' in Donnie's room...'' He wondered aloud as he rolled onto his carapace and stared up at the ceiling. He was absolutely positive that he had fallen asleep in his own room last night, and even if he hadn't why would he have ended up in Donnie's bed, tucked up like a little kid...

More laughter reached his ears and Raph suddenly felt his hearing zone in on the high pitched giggle that floated along with Mikey's deep chortle and the events of the previous day flooded back to him; storytelling, Cleo crying, the proposition of a bubble bath, soup, bags full of stuff...

Raph shook his head roughly as he moved into a sitting position but before he could even contemplate to shout out to Mikey, his stomach growled loudly and he suddenly became aware of how hungry he was. He stood and headed out the door and came to a stop at the railing and peered over. Michelangelo was sat by the table and as he raised his head to laugh again, Raphael noticed the massive layer of spaghetti sauce that covered his mouth.

''Err, Mikey?''

Mikey looked up to where Raph stood and grinned.

''Hey bro, how did you sleep?''

Raph placed a hand on the railing and flung himself gracefully over it and landed several metres away from Mikey. As he straightened up his eyes fell on Cleo who was sat opposite Mikey upon a large pile of cushions that raised her high enough to reach the table. She was covered from head to toe in strands of spaghetti and tomato sauce. Raph fixed his brother with a stare.

''You gave her spaghetti for breakfast?''

Mikey shrugged. ''I asked her what she wanted, and she said 'Scetti', and I figured she wanted some spaghetti so I made some...and it's not breakfast, dude, it's half twelve so it's lunch!''

Raph cocked an eye ridge before he waved a hand in Cleo's direction who was now smiling at him.

''An' ya didn't think to assist her in eatin' it? Look at her, man, she's a mess! An' how the hell did ya manage to get your face so covered?!''

Mikey shrugged again. ''She seemed happy enough to do it herself, I cut the spaghetti up for her though dude, so it was easier for her to eat. And she thought it was funny when I slurped mine up and got it on my face so I thought, hey, let's roll with it.''

Raph rolled his eyes.

''Since when did you get so fussy about food anyway, dude?''

Raph growled and folded his arms across his chest. ''I'm not! I just don't like the sight of ya covered in spaghetti sauce so early in the mornin', and who the hell is gonna clean her up anyway?''

Mikey made no attempt to correct him again about the time of day; instead he turned his attention to Cleo who waved her spoon at him eagerly, causing more food to fly up into the air.

''Well, he's totally a grumpy grouch isn't he, Cle?''

Raph paused in his journey towards the cupboards and turned to look back at Mikey.

''Cle?''

''Yeah, it's like a nickname, you know, the same way we call you Raph and me-''

''I know what a nickname is, bonehead! Geez...''

''Well, I thought it was better than you referring to her as kid all the time, dude, and she seems to like it. Right, Cle?''

Raph turned to look at the toddler who nodded excitedly in agreement before shovelling spaghetti into her mouth. She flashed him a tomato covered smile and Raph found himself chuckling before he retrieved his own bowl of spaghetti.

''Don still out on patrol?'' He asked Mikey as he dropped down into his seat.

Mikey swallowed and nodded his head. ''He should totally be back soon though, he took his jacket and told me that he'd be back sometime in the early afternoon, I guess he wanted to patrol as much as possible, and then he's gonna start making those posters to try and find Cle's mum when he gets in.''

Raph's hand froze midway between his mouth and the bowl and he gave a gruff cough.

''Err...is that such a good idea? I mean, what kinda mum leaves her kid? Not the kinda mother any kid should be returned to if ya ask me...''

''I don't know, dude, I agree with ya but you're better off taking it up with Donnie.''

Raph didn't offer a reply and resumed eating. It was pretty good, he would never admit it but Mikey really was a bit of a marvel in the kitchen. He figured the biggest compliment he could give his baby brother without actually saying anything was to eat whatever he made him. As he dipped his fork into the bowl once again, he jumped as something wet hit his face. He quickly rubbed his hand down his cheek and held it in front of his face to see the spot of tomato sauce that dripped from the tips of his fingers. As Mikey sniggered into his food, Raph's eyes flickered up to Cleo who offered him a shy smile before she began to babble rapidly to him, waving her spoon energetically in the air. He didn't reply, instead he lowered his fork back into the bowl and watched her. It really was amazing how little kids could talk so fluently in their own language, and yet could barely say any proper words. Raph itched to know exactly what she was saying, but of course there was no way he would ever know...

Michelangelo burst into a fit of laughter as more sauce sailed from Cleo's spoon straight into Raphael's face. Combined with the red of his bandana, it looked like his face was nothing more than a giant tomato.

''Dude!'' Mikey chortled, propping his head up on his hand. ''You look like you got shot in the face with a paintball gun!''

Raph slowly raised a hand and wiped it across his eyes, removing the trail of sauce that blurred his vision. Mikey immediately stopped laughing and stared worriedly at his brother as he braced himself for the definite shout that was sure to erupt from him. Cleo began to giggle and Mikey felt his jaw drop as he heard the surprising sound of Raphael laughing, not shouting or hollering or even growling, he was properly laughing. Mikey continued to gawp at him as he tipped his head back and allowed himself to laugh for a few minutes before he fixed Cleo with a watery gaze.

''Nice aim, Cle.''

The toddler shrieked gleefully before she abandoned her spoon and raised her arms towards him.

''Dude...'' Mikey whispered as Raph complied and swept her up into his arms before he looked down at Mikey.

''What?''

Mikey rubbed his eyes and blinked furiously.

''I gotta be dreamin'... you didn't flip out...''

''That's cos it was funny, Mikey.''

''Yeah, but...'' Mikey allowed his voice to fade as he guessed it was probably a bad idea to mention the fact that if he or Donatello had done such a thing, their faces would be pressed into the floor with their arms pulled over their heads. ''Nothin' bro, you're right, it was downright hilarious!''

He broke down into another fit of laughter as he took in the sight of Raph's face that was still marginally covered with sauce. Raph rolled his eyes and gently shook Cleo.

''Can't believe I'm actually sayin' this but...I reckon it's bath time for you, squirt.''

They both jumped as Mikey gave a yell of shock and toppled of his chair with a squeaky cry of ''Dude...''

* * *

''Hey, squirt, watch where ya aim that thing, ya hear me?''

Cleo obviously hadn't heard him as she swung the wet washcloth at his head again and dissolved into a fit of giggles. Raph smirked and rested his chin against the tip of the bathtub and allowed his arms to dangle lazily into the water. They had been in the bathroom for over half an hour and he was convinced that he was wetter than she was, and she was the one sitting in the bath! Surprisingly, she hadn't made a fuss about being plunged into the bubbly warm water, nor had she screamed or cried like he expected her to when he poured shampoo into her hair. Instead she had simply tried to involve him in her experiences in the bath tub and had continuously splashed water at him or slapped his head with the washcloth he had used to wipe her face clean of the spaghetti sauce. He had also made good use of the plastic tea set that Donnie had collected on his shopping trip and had watched as Cleo poured cups of soapy water over and over again. He didn't think the toys were such a good idea after she cottoned on to the fact that every cup she had given him was quickly emptied back into the bath, and she refused to take her eyes off him until he forced himself to swallow the bubbly water.

Donatello was so screwed.

Raphael sniggered as Cleo poured yet another cup and chatted away merrily to herself.

''Kid, you are doin' nothin' for my reputation here.''

She lifted her green gaze to him and stuck out her tongue. Raph pulled a face of mock outrage and gently splashed water in her direction. She shrieked and began to slap her hands down furiously onto the surface of the water, causing more water to fly onto Raphael's head. He had longed since removed his bandana to avoid it getting soaking wet and peeked open an eye to frown playfully at her, but before he could say anything a voice cut through the air.

''It's a good thing turtles like water.''

''Don Don!

Raph quirked an eye ridge at her before he turned his head to look at his younger brother who was leaning against the door frame, a pleasantly surprised smile on his face.

''Well, I figured it would be Mikey who got stuck with bath duty.''

Raph waved a hand in dismissal. ''Ya really think Mikey could handle this? I'm barely copin' myself!''

As if to emphasise the point, Cleo sent another wave of water over his head. Donatello laughed and shook his head.

''Somehow, I think you're doing just fine.''

Raph felt his face begin the familiar transformation into a frown but for some reason, it became stuck halfway and reverted into a smirk.

''Yea', well, don't tell anyone, alright? Or it'll be you that I hunt down, 'kay?''

Donnie chuckled and nodded. ''No worries, I won't tell, I swear.''

Raph grunted in thanks before returning his attention to Cleo who was currently allowing the washcloth to float on the surface of the water before she shoved it under with her fingertips.

''How was your patrol?'' Raph asked as Donnie crouched down beside him and affectionately tickled Cleo under the chin.

''Same as usual really, robbers and the occasional city gangster, nothing out of the ordinary.''

''Well...least I know I'm not missin' out on much.''

''You'll be back up there in no time, Raph. Just wait until April and Casey get back and we'll be able to work out what to do with this little munchkin here.''

Donatello trickled water from the tips of his fingers onto Cleo's cheeks, causing her to squirm and babble at him. The two brothers laughed before Donnie nudged an elbow into Raph's side.

''I've started making some posters, Mikey's gonna post them around the city during his patrol tonight.''

Raph sighed and twisted on the balls of his feet to look at Donnie.

''D'ya seriously think it's a good idea? I mean her mum abandoned her, man, and you wanna find this woman and return Cleo to her?''

''Raph, we don't know the situation. You found her on her own, and yes that's a terrible thing-''

''Terrible thing?!'' Raph snapped in a harsh whisper. ''She was standin' in an alleyway in the middle of New York City in nothin' but her pyjamas! I don't even know how long she had been there before I found her! I think it's a bit more than damn terrible, Don!''

Donnie sighed and dropped his head down against his chest before he lifted his gaze to Raph's face, which was twisted into a deep frown.

''I know that, but like I said, we don't know what happened before that. I just think it would be a good idea to try, and even if we do find her, we'll have to wait for Casey and April to get home before we do anything.''

''Well that's just marvellous!'' Raph pushed himself up into a standing position. '''ust brilliant! I'm so glad you're so clever, Don, otherwise I wouldn't have a damn clue about what to do!''

''Raph...she can't stay here with us forever.''

Raphael froze and slowly turned an icy cold stare towards Donnie who remained crouched upon the floor.

''Who the hell said I wanted her to stay here forever?''

Donatello didn't reply. He continued to look at Raphael with the same understanding gaze that both infuriated Raph and made him want to tell him everything at the same time. He growled and snatched a towel away from a metal rail that clung to the wall beside the bath and tossed it into Donnie's face before he seized his bandana from its location on the sink.

''You can dry the kid, I'm gonna go watch a movie or somethin'.''

Donnie sighed heavily as Raph stormed out the door and jumped down into the living room. He turned his head to look down at Cleo who was gazing sadly after the red-masked turtle. Donnie took a deep breath before he pasted a bright smile onto his face and held out the towel.

''Well, little miss, what are we gonna do today?''

* * *

_Well, that's the third chapter down! I know I'm updating really quick at the moment but it's only because I'm in bed with the flu, so I can't promise the updates will always be this quick but I will try my hardest. Anyways, reviews please :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! First I just want to tell you that you are all such awesome and wonderful people! The reviews have been absolutely lovely and I cannot thank you enough for the support, and just for the simple fact that you're enjoying it! Keep it up :)_

_I'm still in bed with the flu, which will probably please some of you haha as it means I can keep writing! However, being in such a horrible state I cannot promise you that this next chapter will be without mistakes so if you do find the odd spelling or word error, I can assure that while I double-checked it there may still be some so I am sorry and do hope that it doesn't distrupt anything. Anyway, on with the chapter! It's all starting to get exciting hehe!_

_Oh yeah, I know that a certain idea in this chapter may seem ridiculous but I suddenly remembered the dance scene from the second TMNT movie and I had a brainwave, and while it may seem stupid, my brothers did something similar for me when I was little so, it can happen! For further enjoyment, break out an ipod when the time is needed, you'll see what I mean in a bit hehe!_

_Disclaimer: All characters apart from Cleo do not belong to me. All lyrics, songs and artists mentioned in this chapter are the property of the writers, composers, agents or themselves!_

* * *

Raphael remained in solitude for the rest of the day. Time dragged slowly as he battered his worn out punch bag and stared at the walls as he lay upon his bed while heavy music thrashed his ears. Even the polishing of his beloved sais could do nothing to push the current day into the next. His feet itched with the need to touch pavement but he knew that it would be a fruitless effort to even attempt going topside. With either Donatello or Michelangelo hanging around, an argument was sure to take place and he just wasn't in the mood. The only reason he had refused to make contact for the whole day was due to the fact that he didn't want to fall victim to the analyzing stare of Donnie. The guy was too clever and too suggestive for his own good, and it infuriated Raph to the point where he could feel his blood boil with a familiar rage. The fact that his younger brother could even have an inkling of what was ticking inside Raph's mind was unnerving and irritating, especially as he wasn't even sure himself. And the fact that all of this had come about because a tiny human had taken up residence with them just made it that more annoying.

Raph slapped his hands onto his face and growled with frustration. He had always taken pride in the fact that he had the ability to understand himself; he understood that he got angry easily and while the reasons may not always be fully clear, he knew that he could easily be wound up and he accepted that. He understood the fact that he couldn't open up to anyone easily, and it wasn't always just because he didn't want to display a potential weakness, it was because he didn't really know how to. It wasn't really about maintaining a well built reputation, although he would like to keep it intact, it was because he wasn't able to find the words to really express how he felt. The only way he knew how to was to either clam up and keep it all bottled up or just lash out at the nearest object or person. He knew that, his brothers knew that, so why did Donatello have to look at him as though he was waiting for a different reaction, as though he was waiting for Raphael to realize something that was plainly obvious to everyone but him?

Raph sighed and rolled onto his carapace to stare at the ceiling. For the first time in what felt like ages, he allowed his thought to drift onto the subject of Leonardo. He couldn't help but wonder how things would be if his older brother was at home with them instead of trekking through some jungle on the other side of the world. Would he be acting the same way as Donatello; questioning and calm? Or would he accuse him of committing a stupid act and insist that something be done to resolve the situation in a more timely fashion?

Would he understand how Raphael felt?

...Probably not.

Somehow, despite the nagging questions and thoughts that danced inside his mind, Raphael felt a comforting wave of sleep tug over him and soon he was somewhere completely far away...

* * *

He felt the weight upon his chest before he had even woken. It wasn't particularly heavy but it was disturbing none the less and he cursed himself for leaving his sais on the back of the chair on the other side of the room. His fingers twitched with indecision but before he could even contemplate a move, something warm pressed against his cheek and it was followed by the distinctive sound of lips smacking against skin. His eyes snapped open to see Cleo lift her head away from his face, her eyes met his and she called out a few non-words before she repeated the action of kissing his face. Raph stared at the girl who was knelt upon his plastron and noticed that she looked different since the last time he had looked at her. For one thing, she was clean. Her hair, which had begun to take on a matted effect before, was now shining in the light of his room and the curls bounced each time she dipped her head. She was no longer wearing her pyjamas and was now sporting a pair of tiny blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt. Raph figured that the choice of colour was probably down to one of his brothers. He jumped slightly as she tapped her hands against his plastron and smiled at him.

''Raffie wake up now?'' She asked, her voice soft as though he was still asleep.

''Yea' kid, Raffie wake up now...'' He mumbled as he rubbed a hand against his bandana. He couldn't have been asleep for that long because he suddenly felt very tired. He blinked in surprise as Cleo pressed yet another gentle kiss to his cheek. He peered out at her from behind his fingers.

''What's with all the kissin', squirt?''

She grinned. ''Nice!'' She explained and proved her point by kissing him again.

''Alright alright,'' He muttered gruffly and lifted her off his chest and placed her on the bed as he sat up. She didn't remain still for very long and Raph peered over his shoulder curiously as she stood behind him and began to touch his shell.

''What are ya doin' up here anyway? Where's Mikey?''

She giggled and reached up to the tip of his shell in order to hoist herself onto it, but her sock covered feet slid down the smooth surface.

''Mikey fall 'sleep!''

''Fell asleep, huh?''

Raph couldn't help but feel sorry for his baby brother. While Michelangelo was always full of boundless energy, even he couldn't keep up with throwing birthday parties, fighting crime and keeping tabs on an adventurous two year old. Donatello was probably out on patrol again and would no doubt be just as tired as Mikey when he returned. Raphael threw a glance at the clock that stood on his bedside table and noticed that it was quite late in the evening. He reached behind him and without thinking about it, playfully seized Cleo by the ankle and swung her round so she dangled upside down in front of his face. She laughed and squawked in outrage.

''An' why aren't you asleep too, kid?''

She wriggled against his grasp and Raph suddenly noticed the lively sparkle in her eyes. ''No tired!''

Raph groaned. This was going to be an insanely long night.

* * *

The following four days flew by, and even Raphael had to admit it was because of the amount of fun the three brothers and the enchanting little toddler had been having. Criminal activity in the city had thankfully been quieter than normal and Raph found himself spending more time with his brothers than he had done in the past six months and he would have been a big liar if he said that he wasn't happy about this. Not that he would ever let it be known, of course. They had spent the days engaging in activities that raised fond memories of their own childhood as they found themselves playing hide and seek, drawing pictures that somehow evolved into a competition of who could create the best one, watching familiar movies that they still remembered the words to and just generally basking in the feeling of being happy and free. Raphael was incredibly grateful for the fact that Donatello had remained quiet about the looming change that hung over their heads, Raph knew that he had put posters up across the city and while Raph still considered this a stupid idea, (how the hell were three turtles supposed to return a child to a human?) he maintained the new found peace and kept his mouth shut.

As much as he enjoyed the bonding with his younger brothers, it couldn't compare to the time he spent with the happy little girl who refused to leave his side unless it was necessary. He maintained his gruff exterior as much as possible but it crumbled each time she smiled at him or spoke to him, snatching his attention with her inane chatter and laughter. Each time he stood she would reach up for him, every time he sat down she would immediately sit either next to him or on some part of him, like his shoulder or his lap. She basked in the attention that all three brothers bestowed on her, playing with Mikey and listening intently as Donnie explained something to her and even though Raph considered himself to be the least attentive, it was he that she always sought. He didn't understand it in the slightest, but he wasn't about to complain.

''Who are you and what have you done with our brother?'' Mikey sniggered from his position on the floor as he watched Raphael drop into a recliner on the fifth night of fun activities and endless laughter.

''What?''

''That's the fourth time in a row that you've offered to put Cle to bed, dude. I'm almost afraid to offer in case you decided to drop kick my butt!''

Raph smirked. ''Trust me, Mike, it wouldn't take even that for me to want to drop kick your butt.''

Mikey rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the television while Donnie shook his head in amusement before he looked at Raph, who had his head tilted back over the top of the recliner.

''Did she go down okay?''

''Like a light,'' Raph's voice became an octave lower as he allowed his tired mind to wind down. ''Guess all that bakin' with Mikey really wore her out.''

Mikey grinned but didn't look away from the screen.

''Totally good idea, dude! Told ya it would work!''

Donnie quirked an eye ridge at Raphael who lifted his head to smirk at him.

''Probably the first good idea you've ever had.''

Mikey scowled at his brothers who sniggered playfully.

''You're just jealous that you couldn't think of anything!''

Donnie raised his hands. ''Hey, I did try but it's kind of hard to make a child do something that they don't want to do.''

''Eh, Donnie,'' Mike fixed him with a sympathetic look. ''It isn't just kids who don't want to do reading and writing with you, so don't take it too personally.''

''I'm just trying to nurture her properly, that's all!''

''Dude, teaching a two year old the difference in spelling is not nurture, it's just torture!''

Raph let out a bark of laughter as he listened to his two brother's squabble for twenty minutes before they decided to settle their difference over a game of Mortal Kombat on one of their many games consoles. He let their shouts and insults fly over his head as he relaxed his body into the comforting support of the chair and allowed his eyes to shut. He'd never been so tired in all his life and that was saying something, and he still couldn't get over the fact that he was now managing to sleep for an entire night instead of just two hours or so here and there. He would definitely have to thank the kid at some point for handing him the map to the lair of the Sandman.

However, he figured his journey to meet the sleep inducing figure wasn't due yet as he heard a shrill noise above the groans and shouts that came from both his brothers and the characters on the screen. He lifted his head slightly and held his breath in an attempt to make a difference in the noise level as he heard it again.

''Hey, 'shup a sec will ya?'' He snapped harshly and Mikey and Donnie both twisted to face him curiously as he held up a hand.

''D'ya hear somethin'?''

Donnie courteously paused the game and opened his mouth to ask a question but his eyes grew wide as the definite sound of a scream rang out from somewhere upstairs.

''Dude, Cleo!''

Raphael was halfway up the wall before either Donnie or Mikey could stand up and he hurtled over the railing in the direction of the loud cries that were beginning to meet his ears. He felt his brothers close in behind him as he shoved open his bedroom door and flew in with every intention of meeting any danger head on and sparing no victims.

Except, there were no victims to spare as the three turtles found themselves looking around an empty and undisturbed room. Raph quickly turned his gaze to the toddler who was now sat upright in bed, staring at all three of them with a frightened and tearful gaze.

Raph immediately dropped down beside her and held out a tentative hand towards her. Mikey bent down next to the bed and rested his arms on the covers.

''Hey, little dudette, what's the matter?''

''Monster!''

''Where?!''

Raph resisted the urge to throttle his baby brother as he spun around quickly and stared around the room in a blind panic. Donatello rolled his eyes and came over to rest a gentle hand on Mikey's shoulder.

''She had a bad dream, Mikey. There isn't a monster in here.''

''I knew that!'' Mikey pouted and slouched back into the side of the bed. ''But after what we've seen, you can never be too careful, dude!''

Raph continued to look at Cleo who was gazing at him with such a terrified expression that he almost wanted to step inside her head and murder whatever the hell it was that had scared her so much. He inched his hand closer towards her.

''There's no monster, squirt. I promise.''

She didn't say anything but suddenly kicked the covers off her legs and stood up to run into his plastron, closing her arms tight around his neck and pressing her hot face into his shoulder.

''Aw, Cle...'' Raph heard himself mumble as he quickly wrapped his arms around her, for once not caring that he was displaying such a level of softness in front of his younger siblings. He just focused on holding her little trembling body and gently patted her back. He didn't look up as Donnie touched his shoulder.

''C'mon, let's take her downstairs and see if we can make her feel better.''

As soon as the words left his mouth, Mikey sprung to his feet and looked at them with a face of pure delight.

''And boy, have I got the best idea to cheer her up!''

He quickly retrieved Cleo from a reluctant Raphael and flew out the door with Donnie right behind him. Raphael sighed and rubbed the back of his head, knowing that any brilliant idea for Mikey was a bad idea for him. He allowed himself a moment to brace himself before he stepped onto the balcony outside his room and leapt over the railing to find himself face to face with an excited Michelangelo who was clutching a very dusty looking record player.

''Mikey, are ya serious?''

Mikey grinned and placed it down on a recliner, ignoring Raph's challenging gaze.

''Of course, dude!'' Mikey shouted as he disappeared behind the chair to open a hidden cupboard containing a large selection of dusty records. His hand released a cloud of dust as his fingers trailed over them.

''Mikey...''

Mikey gave a triumphant laugh and yanked a record away from the rest and tossed it over to Raph who snatched it out of the air and stared down at it before snorting with laughter.

''Mikey, ya seriously can't be serious.''

Donatello peered over Raph's shoulder and grinned.

''Somehow, I think he is.''

Raph glared at him before shaking the record in his face.

''Don, it's the goddamn Dexy's Midnight Runners!''

''Exactly!'' Mikey clapped his hands in delight. ''She'll love it!''

''Mikey, this thing is older than we are. An' 'sides, she's a two year old kid! Kids today may not have great taste but I betcha that kid does! An' this is not a band that falls into good taste!''

''Raph...that's your record...''

Raph scowled at Mikey before crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive position.

''Geno is a good song, alright?''

Mikey grinned as he stepped forward and plucked the record from Raph's clenched fist. ''Forget Geno, dude, we're gonna be having ourselves a bit of fun with Eileen!''

''Eileen?''

Donatello and Raphael shared a confused glance before realization dawned on them and they spun to stare at Mikey who was setting up the record player.

''As in, Come On Eileen?!''

''You got it!''

Donatello stumbled to the side as Raph shot over to Mikey and made a frantic grab for the record which Mikey managed to hold just out of his grasp despite the fact that Raph was slightly taller. Mikey placed a restraining finger against his brother's plastron.

''Uh uh, I wouldn't do that, dude!''

''An' why not?!'' Raph growled, pushing the tails of his bandana furiously off his shoulder.

Mikey smiled and raised his hand from Raph's chest to point behind him.

''Little eyes are watching.''

Raph slowly turned to see Cleo sitting on top of the kitchen table, cross legged and a look of pure concentration on her face as she drew frantically on a piece of paper. She looked up as silence descended on the room and upon meeting Raph's gaze she smiled brightly and waved a tiny hand at him. Raph sighed and wiggled his fingers in return before turning back around to look at Mikey who shot him a smug smile before returning his attention to the record player.

''Mike, why do ya got to put some stupid music on?''

''We're not listening to it, dude, there's gonna be a performance!''

''What?! Can't you just stick a movie on for her?!''

''Well, where's the fun in that?'' Donnie piped up as he perched next to Cleo and chucked her affectionately under the chin. She giggled and smiled as she continued to draw. ''She's probably going to enjoy Mikey acting like an idiot way more than she would just watching a film.''

''I think you mean she'll enjoy 'us' looking like idiots, dude!''

Raph stared frantically from Donatello to Mikey.

''Idiots? What d'ya mean actin' like idiots? What are we doin'?''

Mikey grinned sneakily as he set the record in place. ''Gonna have a bit of a sing and dance bro, just like the old days!''

Raph stared at him in horror. ''Ya not serious, Mikey...no freakin' way am I doin' that!''

''Oh, I'm afraid you are, bro!''

''How's that?''

Mikey looked up at him and raised an eye ridge as though it was plainly obvious.

''You like making her happy, don't you?''

Raph opened his mouth to spit out some smart ass remark but found that no words formed upon his lips, and he could only bow his head and mumble a sullen agreement to the plan. Mikey cupped a hand around the place where his ear was and leant forward.

''I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that, dude. What did you say?''

Donatello sniggered and Raph's head snapped up to allow Mikey to catch the full brunt of his glare.

''I said fine, I'll do it. But the second ya break out Rick Astley, you're a dead turtle, got that?''

Mikey beamed at him. ''Right guys, let's, like, totally get this show on the road!''

''Uh, just what exactly are you expecting us to do?''

Mikey rolled his eyes and shook his head at Donatello.

''Honestly, dude, you're meant to be the smart one! We're gonna perform the song...y'know, sing it and dance around and stuff, make her laugh!''

Raph groaned heavily and rubbed his hands down his face in frustration. Donatello felt his stomach twist at the thought of prancing around and singing out of key with his two brothers. Mikey flashed him a thumbs up.

''Don't worry, dude! You guys can just do the chorus with me, and all those weird too-ra loo-ra bits, 'kay?''

Raph and Donnie both nodded in defeat. This was going to be a sight, Raph thought as he padded over to where Cleo still sat on the table with Donnie, and not a very good one! The second he appeared next to her, Cleo dropped her pencils over the top of her paper and raised her arms towards him, making grabbing motions with her fingers. Raph tried to ignore the tender smile that flickered across Donatello's face as he scooped up the toddler and balanced her carefully upon his forearm, allowing his hands to tuck under her legs and gently clutch her feet. Cleo smiled and held onto his bicep tightly before she raised one hand and tapped it against his face.

Raph smirked. ''What is it, kid?''

''Cuddle!''

''You what?''

''Raffie cuddle!''

Raphael's gaze flickered over to Donatello who had been watching them curiously to see him avert his eyes and suddenly take interest in the ceiling. Raphael sighed and shifted Cleo so that he held her with his hands under her arms. He regarded her as she kicked her legs and giggled lightly before she reached out for him again. Raph had no idea why he was making such a fuss about it, he'd hugged her plenty of times over the last few days and nine times out of ten he had felt awkward, that was for sure, but it wasn't a terrible thing. However, he still wasn't sure what to do with the fact that while she loved to play and snuggle up to Mikey and Donnie, she would immediately seek him and reach for him whenever he came near. It was almost as if...she needed him. It was like she needed him to hold her, even if it was just a playful hug or a chuck on the chin. He knew that she liked him, that much was obvious but...liking someone and needing someone were two completely different things, and why would an innocent two year old girl want someone like him? And why did he find himself mirroring her actions?

''Raffieeeee!''

He blinked and focused on Cleo who was kicking her legs impatiently and frowning at him. Raph couldn't help but smile at the way her lower lip stuck out each time she pouted.

''Alright alright, kid. Here's your damn cuddle!''

He ignored Donnie's reproachful look at the use of the D word in such close proximity to her and pulled Cleo close until her head rested next to his on his shoulder. Her little arms would themselves as far as possible around his thick neck and fiddled lightly with the tails of his bandana and her legs rested against his plastron. Raph held her securely under her legs and placed his other hand lightly upon her neck and tried to avoid looking at Donatello as he gently rested his cheek on top of her head and allowed himself to breathe in deeply. He couldn't describe it but the kid had a certain scent about her that calmed him, it soothed his soul and dismissed every nagging thought. It was a mixture of camomile, something sweet and just...well, just her. He knew that young kids were always rumoured to smell good but this was ridiculous.

''Uh, hey guys, I'm all set. Time to bust out some funky turtle moves!''

''You know this isn't going be a repeat of the Go Ninja Go thing, right?'' Donnie laughed as he pushed himself away from the table and headed over to where Mikey was standing.

''Dude, while that was the most awesomely awesome thing ever, I don't think this song could do those moves justice.''

Raphael rolled his eyes and turned to see Mikey and Donnie push the sofa back a couple of metres to create space. ''Do ya guys seriously think we're gonna need all that room to do this? What are ya expectin' to do, Mikey? Break dance?''

''We gotta dance bro, or it'll just be pointless. There's a lot of hand clapping and foot stomping involved in this ya know!''

Raph sighed. This had better be worth it.

''Right, well, better put Cleo over on the sofa there so she can see everything.''

Raph took Donnie's advice and walked over to the sofa where he set Cleo down gently against the pillows. He patted her head awkwardly as she grinned up at him.

''Hopefully this won't give you too many nightmares, kid.''

He stepped back and placed himself next to Donatello who threw him an amused stare as they waited for Mikey to start the record.

''I swear, Mikey, if this ever gets mentioned again, you will pay for it!''

Raph smirked at the shallow threat that Donnie offered and elbowed him.

''Way to go, Don. That's gonna make this whole thing less painful!''

Donnie glared at him and buckled under the slap that Mikey hurled onto his shell. ''Ready guys?''

Raph closed his eyes in a grimace as he heard the familiar music begin to play and he felt Donnie begin to shuffle self consciously beside him. His eyes flew open in shock, however, as Mikey burst into song.

''Poor old Johnny Raaaay, sounded sad upon the radio, moved a million hearts in mono...''

Raph fought the urge to cross his arms and growl and began to awkwardly kick his legs out just as Donnie did and clapped his hands softly together. He refused to look over in Cleo's direction as he was certain the toddler was watching them with fascinated delight.

''You've grown, so grown, I must say more than everrr...''

Raph sucked in a breath as the tempo of the violins increased signalling that the smaller version of the chorus was about to make itself known and he shared an agonized look with Donnie as the three of them sang along in unison;

''Come on Eileen, well I swear what he means, at this moment, you mean everrrything...''

Raph frowned as outrage consumed him as the words about thoughts verging on dirty escaped their lips and danced through the den, the kid should definitely not be listening to this! But the outrage turned into sudden and surprising amusement as he met Cleo's gaze across the room and he found himself grinning back at her as he and Donatello increased their foot stomping and hand clapping while Mikey spun around the spot and flailed his arms wildly as he took his cue.

''These people round heerre...were beaten down, eyes sunk in smoke dried faces, they're so resigned to what their fate is...''

Raphael had no time to gape at Mikey in shock as the words flew rapidly from his mouth in time with the song as before he knew it, Mikey had seized hold of him and Donnie and began to link arms and circle with them as they once again drew close to the chorus. Raph had no idea how it happened, but he was...enjoying this...it was...fun...and he found himself grinning even more as he linked arms with Donnie and whirled around before joining again with Mikey.

''Too-ra loo-ra too-ra loo rye aye....Eileen I'll hum this tune foreverrr...''

After another round of the chorus, Mikey released them and motioned for them to follow him to the beat and he began to slap his hands together and slam his feet down hard on the floor as the tempo once again changed to the irritating beat that Raph had always secretly loved so much. He watched in surprise as Mikey broke away from them, still singing, and swept a giggling Cleo up into his arms and whirled her around with him as he continued to yell at the top of his voice.

''Ah come on lets, oh come on Eileen, come on Eileen, too loo rye aye!''

He passed her to Donnie who grasped one of her hands in his and twirled around as though he was ballroom dancing. Raphael continued to sing and clap without thinking as he watched curiously, his fingers itching to reach out. His voice repeated the chorus while Mikey continued to belt out the leading vocals.

''Said, come on, these things they are real...

''Come on Eileen...

''And I know how you feel...''

Donatello spun towards him and bent his arms back slightly. Raph took the signal and braced himself.

''Come on Eileen...''

Cleo shrieked with laughter as Donatello launched her into Raph's waiting arms and clapped along as best she could as the tempo exploded and she found herself being spun in the air by Raph's protecting hands as the three brothers burst into song once again.

''I said too-ra loo-ra too-ra loo-rye-aye...Come on Eileen! Oh I swear what he means, at this moment, you mean everrrything...''

Raph couldn't help the roar of laughter that shot out from his mouth as Donnie and Mikey danced in circles around him and Cleo who was wriggling and shrieking with absolute joy at the silliness that currently surrounded her. It was the most stupid, most idiotic and downright embarrassing thing they had ever done.

But he had loved it, and as he brought Cleo down to his eye level and looked at her flushed face and shining eyes, he knew it had definitely been worth it.

The three turtles laughed breathlessly as the song faded into silence and Raph grinned as Donnie flopped backwards into the sofa.

''How is it that about four minutes of singing and dancing can tire me out so much and yet I can fight and train for hours without breaking a sweat?''

Mikey shrugged and brushed at the sheen of sweat that glistened on his upper lip. ''Laws of the world, dude.''

Raph chuckled and shook his head at Donnie who had an incredulous look upon his face.

''Don't take him seriously bro, he's just tryin' to cover up for his terrible singin'.''

Donnie snorted and Mikey frowned as he removed the record from the player.

''Terrible?! I'll have you know my singing is nothing short of badical!''

Raph rolled his eyes and shifted Cleo into a more comfortable position in his arms. She tapped her fingers against his plastron and he stuck out his tongue at her.

''I bet you enjoyed that, didn't ya, squirt.''

She grinned.

''She's not the only one, or so it seems.''

Raph twisted his head to look at Donnie who had that irritatingly tender smile upon his face that Raph disliked so much.

''Yea' well...gotta have a bit of fun every now and then...''

He ignored the smug smile that didn't suit Donatello's face and returned his attention to Cleo who was idly tracing patterns on his shoulder.

''Anyone in the need for a soda or two? Man, I'm parched!''

Mikey took the grumble of words that met his question as a yes and proceeded into the kitchen. Donnie smiled and wiggled a finger at Cleo as Raph dropped down beside him.

''Somehow, I don't think any of us will be getting any sleep tonight, including our little miss.''

Raph chuckled and gently wound a soft curl of her hair around his finger.

''Nah, well, you can thank Mikey for that. Hey, Mike! Where's the damn soda?''

When he received no answer, both he and Donnie twisted to peer over the back of the sofa and frowned as they noticed Mikey stood by the table, clutching several cans of soda. His head was tilted down towards the table and a look of pure horror covered his face.

''Err, Mike?'' Raph shared an amused look with Donatello. ''Ya know that your face could freeze that way if the wind changes, right?''

''Dudes...you need to see this...''

If their younger brother's voice hadn't been so laced with fear, Raphael and Donatello would have both ignored him but they found themselves hurrying over to his side.

''See what?''

Mikey carefully placed the cans on the table and reached a shaking hand forward to lift up a piece of paper that was covered with pencil markings. Raph frowned and shifted his arms slightly as Cleo reached out for it.

''One of Cle's pictures? What about it?''

''Monster!''

Raph looked down at her and watched as she pointed at the drawing that was still partially covered by Mikey's hand.

''You drew your monster from your dream?'' Donnie asked slowly and she nodded frantically. Raph's frown of confusion increased and he looked back to Mikey.

''So? What's the big deal?''

Mikey lifted his head and looked at them, and Raph instantly felt his heart skip a beat as he discovered the veil of fear that covered Mikey's baby blue eyes.

''Not just any monster, dudes...''

He slowly uncovered the rest of the drawing and turned it so they could see the full drawing. Raph felt Cleo instinctively twist her head and bury her face in his shoulder as they stared down at what at first appeared to be a mess of grey and black pencil markings...but then the shape began to take form and Donatello gave a sharp gasp of surprise.

There on the paper, messy but realistic enough, was...

''The Shredder...''

Mikey flinched as Raphael breathed out the word like a curse. A cold slug of fear slithered down his shell as he stared at the drawing; he had the unnerving feeling that he was looking at the real life Shredder himself.

''How...how could she...I-how?!'' Donnie whispered frantically.

Neither Raphael or Mikey could offer him an answer as another voice sounded from behind them.

''Did someone just say The Shredder?''

Raph clutched Cleo tightly against his plastron and spun around to find himself staring into the face of someone he had almost completely forgotten about until now.

''Leo?''

* * *

_I know I know, I'm a terrible person! :D Hopefully you'll love it! Reviews please you lovely people!_

_xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! Aw, wow, you guys seriously are amazing! All the reviews I've recieved have been wonderful and so encouraging, all of them have brought massive smiles to my face so thank you very much! I know some of you wanted Leo to walk in on the rest of them dancing and believe me, that was the orginal plan but as of today, this story has taken on a life of it's own and I am no longer in control of all the ideas that keep jumping into my head! _

_This fic is rapidly turning from simply being a sappy soft story into something a bit more gritty and...angsty shall we say, but never fear, the sappy sweetness will still as full on as ever :P So again, even though I know you enjoyed the twist, I'm sorry that Leo did not bear witness to the dancing, but maybe after this fic is finished I'll write a one-shot to put us all out of our misery haha! Anyway, lots of exciting stuff coming up in future chapters, I currently have six future chapters half written because all the ideas keep dancing into my head and I have to write them down in case I forget, and then I find myself writing out an entire scene that I can use at a later date, which is good but annoying when I'm trying to stick to the current chapter!_

_Oh yeah, due to the direction of this fic, the rating has gone up to M and one of the genres has changed, just to be on the safe side cos while I may be full of ideas, even I don't know what's going to happen mwahaha! And again, still ill, so if any mistakes are there, blame my constantly pounding head!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

If Raphael didn't feel the tickle of Cleo's breath brushing against his shoulder, he would have been certain that he was dreaming. His wide amber eyes lingered on his older brother's face as they stared at one another from either side of the room. The startling revelation from just several moments ago seemed to vanish from all of their minds as suddenly the spell of questioning silence was broken and Michelangelo hurtled across the room towards Leonardo.

''Dude, you're home!!''

Leo buckled under Mikey's weight as the youngest turtle crushed him into a fierce embrace. Donatello quickly joined them and blurted out question after question as he pressed his face into the crook of Leo's neck. Raphael remained where he was, still holding a now curious Cleo to his plastron. He had the sudden urge to hide, and his legs twitched with the need to move, with the need to run and keep on running. However, he wasn't able to even properly consider the enticing urge as Leo gently broke away from Donnie and Mikey and turned his gaze once again to Raphael. Their eyes locked for a few moments and Raph couldn't help but notice how old Leonardo suddenly appeared; his face seemed worn and exhausted as though he had seen too much in his young life. Even if Raph had the desire to question his older brother, he wasn't able to as Leo's eyes left his own and focused on the young girl still clutched tightly within his arms. Raphael instinctively turned her so she was facing over his shoulder and waited for Leonardo to speak.

''Are any of you going to explain to me exactly what's going on here?''

Something sparked to life deep inside Raph's chest and he frowned. ''Well, Fearless, why don't ya go first? Didn't expect to see ya so soon, big brother!''

Leo sighed, and Donnie immediately picked up on the impression that while his eldest brother had expected this type of reaction, he wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

''I've finished my training.''

Raph nodded his head in sarcastic understanding, all the while slowly shuffling towards the nearest wall. He really didn't want to face the oncoming argument with Cleo in his arms.

''Oh of course, 'cos ya know, once again we were just fine here without ya! Didn't have to rush back so soon on our behalf!''

''You were absolutely fine with my announcement to leave again when I told you six months ago, Raphael.''

''Maybe that's cos back then I figured the reason for your return would be for us, not because you simply finished ya damn trainin'!''

Raph silently cursed himself as his voice automatically raised in frustration and he felt Cleo squirm in discomfort. He tapped the pads of his fingers against her back in an attempt to apologize. Leo watched his movements with a scrutinizing stare and folded his arms across his chest.

''As I said before, is anyone going to tell me exactly what is going on? Why is there a human child down here with you?''

Mikey chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head as he looked desperately at Donatello, who just fixed him with the same anxious stare.

''Well, uh...hehe, you see, dude, it's...erm, uh...we, I mean Raph, and-''

''I found her by herself in an alley and I brought her down here.''

Leo scowled and breathed deeply to keep his cool demeanour intact.

''Why would you do something so stupid?''

The question wasn't angry, but certainly accusing and Raph visibly bristled and stopped his shuffling. Now definitely wasn't the time for running.

''Gee, I don't know, Leo! Maybe 'cos I'm not too comfy with the idea of leavin' a two year old kid wanderin' about the streets by herself!''

''How do you know she was alone?''

Donatello flinched at the glare that Raphael threw at Leo.

''It was just after sunrise, she was standin' behind me in nothin' but her pyjamas, and, oh yeah, she told me!''

Cleo whimpered and slapped her hand against Raph's bicep before twisting round in his arms to place her hands on either side of his face. He looked down at her and his face visibly softened as she spoke.

''No shout!''

''Alright, squirt. No shout.''

He turned his gaze quickly over to Leo.

''Ya got that, Fearless? Keep it down.''

Leonardo lowered his arms and fought to keep his face passive as he looked at Raphael. He knew his younger brother well enough to know that while he was hot-headed, reckless and impulsive, he was also loyal and caring but it was rarely shown willingly. To say that Leo was shocked at the tenderness that Raphael displayed towards the child would be an understatement. Before he could hurl the torrent of questions that danced upon his tongue at Raphael, Mikey gently touched his shoulder.

''Dude, where's Master Splinter?''

Leonardo tensed before heaving a heavy sigh. Donatello felt a million tiny stabs of fear prick his skin and he stepped forward to look into his brother's face.

''Leo...where is he?''

''He...Master Splinter...''

His voice was so quiet that all three brothers tilted their heads closer for fear of missing anything. Even Cleo had turned her attention onto the blue masked turtle and watched intently.

''He's on a journey of his own.''

The answer was vague and so softly spoken that Raphael felt himself explode before he even had time to register a coherent thought.

''Just what in hell is that meant to mean?''

His harsh whisper snapped against Leonardo like a visible slap but the eldest turtle didn't lift his head which was angled towards the floor.

''He told me that my training was complete, and that I should return home, and he was going to carry on alone...He said it was a journey of self discovery that he had been destined to take for some time now.''

This wasn't good enough for Donatello who was becoming increasingly frustrated.

''Did he tell you when he would be back?''

Leo didn't answer. Michelangelo swallowed and looked around before he cleared his throat.

''He is...coming back though, right?''

His wobbly voice screamed in Raphael's ears and he felt the stinging burn of rage make a path from the pit of his stomach to lodge itself in his throat. Cleo seemed to sense his discomfort and twisted round in his embrace to wrap her arms around his neck. This movement caught Leo's attention and he watched with sad curiosity as Raph automatically shifted his arms to hold her, but the familiar steely gaze never left his hot-headed brother's eyes.

''I don't know.''

Three words. Just three words was all it took to smash the already fragile situation into a million pieces and before either Mikey or Raph could react, Donatello had seized Leonardo by the shoulders and propelled him into the nearest wall. Leo's face remained blank as the usually calm turtle snarled into his face.

''What do you mean, you don't know?! How can you just waltz in here after six months and tell us that Master Splinter, our father, is on his own somewhere out there and that you just willingly let him go?!''

Raphael could only stare in amazement and felt a ridiculous wave of respect surge inside him for Donatello. The only one of them who managed to remain so calm even under situations which would cause Leo to snap was now shouting at the top of his voice. For once, it wasn't Raphael.

''Tell me right now, when is he coming back?!''

''Donnie...''

''Tell me!''

Michelangelo winced as Leo's carapace slammed forcefully against the wall again as Donatello shook him. The youngest turtle turned his attention to Raphael who seemed frozen on the spot as he watched the turn of events with a strange look upon his face. Mikey quickly sidled up to his side and tapped his shoulder timidly.

''Dude...maybe you should go break it up.''

''Oh...right.''

Cleo reluctantly released her grip as Raphael handed her quietly to Mikey before marching over to where Donnie was now crying angrily and shaking Leo weakly with a slackening grip. Leo remained silent and continued to look at him with an almost regretful stare. Raphael stood beside Donatello and, with surprising gentleness, prised his trembling fingers away from Leo's shoulders and steered him away.

''Don, this isn't gonna help...''

He felt the lump in his throat increase in size as he met the grief stricken eyes of his brother.

''Raph...he's...Splinter...I-''

''I know, man, I know.''

Raph wrapped an arm around Donnie's convulsing shoulders and turned his furious stare towards Leonardo who looked back with the same blank look he had adopted since he came into the room.

''Alright, Leo, ya need to tell it straight...is he coming back?''

The words tasted like acid in his mouth and he resisted the urge to spit and kept his focus upon Leonardo.

''He didn't say...he just said that he was going to keep going on his own. He asked me to tell you that he's proud of all of you.''

Raphael didn't like the sound of this. Master Splinter told them on a regular basis that he was proud of them, but never had the words held such a hidden meaning; a meaning that felt twisted and wrong.

''Leo...''

''Look, Raph! Guys...that's all I can tell you because that's all he told me.''

''Didn't ya try to stop him?!''

''Of course I didn't! I respect his wishes, no matter what my feelings.''

Raph wanted to hit him; really really hit him. Not just for suddenly strolling back into their lives after six months and demanding answers off them instead of it being the other way around, not just because he had simply let their sensei wander off into the wilderness by himself without so much as a proper answer, but because Splinter wasn't there and he was. Leonardo was the closest thing connecting them to Master Splinter, the one who was supposed to return with him and yet here he was, alone and unhelpful.

''Well, that's just fuckin' fantastic, ain't it?!''

He felt Donatello shake his head against his bicep in an automatic response of admonishment for his language in front of Cleo, but for once it didn't really matter. He released Donnie and advanced on Leonardo who still stood with his carapace pressed firmly against the wall.

''Gettin' to be a bit of a habit, this whole marchin' back in and expectin' us to bow down thing, ain't it, O Fearless One,'' Raph sneered and Leonardo's face finally twisted into a frown. It wasn't a question and Raphael figured that this was a good thing, because no doubt there would be a lot of those flying about tonight.

''I'm not expecting anything! But what exactly do you expect me to say when I walk through the door to hear you mention the name of our dead enemy and see you holding a child that you just picked up on the street!''

Raphael's eyes narrowed dangerously. Mikey, who was sat on the kitchen floor making shapes with his hands in an attempt to keep Cleo distracted, suddenly looked up and his face matched that of Raphael's.

''Dude, he saved her. Her mum had just left her there, totally alone, and Raph decided to bring her down here to ask us to help. We just thought it would be a better idea to keep her down here with us for now, where it's safe.''

''Oh, sure! Because keeping a young child down here amongst the sewers and the subways with a group of mutant turtles is really safe!''

Raph inched closer to Leonardo until their faces were almost touching.

''Would ya rather that she was still out there, walkin' about on the cold streets of New York City? Incase ya forgot, Leo, there are more frightenin' things out there than mutated turtles.''

''Why couldn't you have just done the logical thing and taken her to an adoption centre?''

Raph laughed bitterly. ''Oh, sure, 'cos I bet the people in there would love to see someone like me on the doorstep with a kid for them!''

Leonardo glared at him. ''You know what I mean!''

Raph threw his hands up into the air and growled as he stalked over to lean against the back of the sofa.

''Maybe because leavin' her in one of those places would be just as bad as leavin' her out on the streets! Don't be a damn idiot, man, ya know exactly what those places are like! She'd be on her own for years!''

''At lease she'd be in capable hands!''

Neither Donatello or Michelangelo could react fast enough as there was the sharp singing sound of metal being unsheathed and Leonardo was once again pinned to the wall with Raphael's hand around his neck and the tip of a sai hanging dangerously close to his eye. Mikey knew that he should take Cleo away, especially now that she was staring across the room at them, but for some reason his legs wouldn't move. He squeezed her in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Donatello was now directly behind Raph with an arm braced around his chest.

''Raph, this isn't going to help anything!''

''Don't care, it'll sure as hell make me feel a whole lot better!'' Raph snarled.

Leonardo looked back at him and narrowed his eyes.

''You really think subjecting her to this kind of behaviour is any better for her?''

''Shut the fuck up, Leo, you don't know a damn thing!''

The sai glinted menacingly in the light as it wobbled closely to Leo's face. Donatello tugged Raphael fiercely but it was all to no avail as the angry turtle bent his head closer to Leonardo.

''Don't make the mistake of thinkin' that ya can waltz back in here and change everythin' or tell us what's right or wrong, ya got that?''

''Raph-''

''Because I know exactly what's right and wrong here, Leo, and wrong is definitely not my decision to bring her down here.''

Leonardo allowed his eyes to properly focus on his brother's and he was surprised to see the blazing light inside them. A light that betrayed his angry demeanour and presented the true feelings of desperation and need to be told that what he was saying was right; that bringing Cleo to their hideout was the right thing to do, but more than that, to be told that the way he felt for the little girl wasn't wrong or terrible, it was right.

Raph growled menacingly as Leo repeated Donatello's words from a few days ago;

''Raph, she can't stay here.''

Before Raphael could even begin to think of the best words to ferociously snarl into his brother's face, Mikey frantically called Cleo's name and Raph immediately looked over to see Cleo stumbling awkwardly towards him. The four brothers watched silently as she came up to stand beside Raphael's leg and looked up at him while gently patting his kneepad.

''No shout.''

Donatello barely had time to release his grip on Raphael and seize the handle of the sai as Raph dropped down to his knees in front of Cleo and leant forward as she immediately reached up and touched his face.

''Raffie...no sad.''

Raphael closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath as she trailed her hands across his bandana in a soothing motion. Leonardo could only stare down at the two of them in complete shock as he watched the tension and anger slip away from his brother's body. The effect she had on his brother was completely ridiculous but brilliant at the same time. Raphael still kept his eyes closed as Cleo carefully ducked under his tilted head and rested her head upon his plastron. His arms immediately wound themselves around her small frame and he clutched her to him as tightly as possible without squashing her. The three other turtles in the room watched the scene with rapt attention as Raphael visibly dissolved into someone else; a soft, needing and vulnerable person.

Leonardo found himself kneeling beside Raphael who had his face buried in Cleo's hair and gently rested a hand on his shoulder, bracing himself for the shrug off that never came as Raph slowly raised his head and their eyes met.

''Raph...''

Raphael shook his head at him. ''Don't, Leo. When April gets back...it'll all be back to normal.''

The look that flickered upon his younger brother's face as the words left his mouth immediately told Leonardo that things would definitely never be the same again for the three brothers that had spent the last week raising a child, but Raph would be the one to bear the full brunt of the change.

But it couldn't be helped, and he knew that just as well as Leonardo did.

''I think we've got more pressing things to deal with right now, Raph. But first, do I get an introduction?''

Donatello breathed a sigh of relief and Mikey grinned as Raphael's slow smile matched the gentle one that now graced Leo's lips. Cleo blinked with sudden sleepiness but listened attentively as Raphael gently pulled her away from his chest and looked into her face.

''Right, squirt, listen up,'' He turned her to face Leonardo. ''This is Leo.''

Leonardo smiled and held out his hand for her to gently clutch between her small hands.

''Leo, this is Cleo.''

''Dude, that, like, totally rhymes!'' Mikey called from the kitchen and Donatello laughed as he watched Leo nod gently to the toddler.

''Hi there.''

Cleo displayed a mouthful of tiny white teeth and pointed excitedly at his bandana.

''Bwoo!''

The four turtles chuckled and Raph ruffled her hair.

''Damn right, kid.''

* * *

''How is this possible though? A conventional monster to a child is usually something big and hairy with giant teeth or a ton of eyes, or something to that effect. How could she possibly have dreamt about...him?''

Raph looked up from where he was sprawled upon the floor beside his bed to Donatello who was sat at Raph's sorry excuse for a desk, staring intently at Cleo's drawing. Leonardo was sat lotus style by the punch bag that dangled from the ceiling, and Mikey was sprawled out on his plastron with his head cupped in his hands. The four brothers had taken to residing in Raph's bedroom to discuss their ideas of the picture as Cleo refused to go to sleep without Raphael remaining in the room. As it turned out, she was still slightly awake but was peaceful as she idly played with the hand that Raph had raised up towards her from his position on the floor.

''Maybe it's just one big coincidence.''

Donatello raised an eye ridge at Raph who shrugged lazily.

''Just a thought.''

''Raph, she could have dreamt of anything or drawn anything and described it as a monster. Of all the things possible in the whole entire world, she draws a picture of the Shredder?''

''Is it possible that she might have seen something in the lair that could have given her an idea of what he looks like?'' Leonardo asked.

Mikey grinned. ''Well...unless, like, one of us is harbouring a secret crush and has a picture of him taped to our mirrors, I very much doubt it, dude.''

Raph sniggered as Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes.

''But seriously though, dude, there's nothing here that could do that, no way would any of us keep anything that belonged...to...him...''

Raphael flicked his gaze over to Mikey.

''What?''

Mikey lifted his head away from his hands and frowned in thought.

''Master Splinter has his helmet in his room...''

''Well, maybe that's it then.''

Leonardo clapped his hands down on his thighs and relaxed his body.

Raph looked over at Donatello and the two brothers frowned as the same idea passed over them. None of them had entered Splinter's room since he had departed to join Leonardo. And there was no way Cleo could have found her way in there because one of them was always by her side.

''M'fraid not, bro.'' Raph sighed and returned his attention to stare above his head where Cleo's fingers danced lazily with his from over the edge of the bed. ''None of us have been in there for about four months now, so that little theory is shot.''

Leonardo and Mikey sighed and sagged into slouching positions as Donatello continued to view the picture through a magnifying glass, as though studying the childish scribbles up close would be of some help.

''Guys, I don't think there's much to go on really. It's too bizarre to be a coincidence, and we know nothing has inspired her mind to bring him to life in her nightmares. However, for now, I think we're just going to have to let it rest until we can, or if we can, find out more.''

This, of course, wasn't good enough for any of them but it would have to do as that was all there was to offer on the situation. While all four brothers knew for certain that the Shredder was gone, a sense of uncertainty hung over the room that they were all too afraid to address. The silence lingered heavily over them as they fell into their own thoughts until a sudden ringing broke through it. Mikey gave a yelp and smacked his chin upon the floor as he jumped, while the others immediately looked over to watch Donnie's shell cell vibrate fiercely across the table. As Donnie, Mikey and Leo leapt up and attempted to grab it, Raphael yielded to the tug he felt upon his fingers and lifted himself up to look at Cleo who blinked her emerald eyes sleepily at him as he leant close to her.

''What's up, squirt?''

''Monster?''

Raph smiled and, after checking to make sure that his three brothers were still engaged in trying to answer the phone which had tumbled down the back of the desk, tenderly brushed several chocolate brown curls away from her freckled cheeks.

''No, Cle. No monster, I promise.''

She smiled and allowed her eyes to fall shut as sleep finally took over her. Raph felt himself continue to smile at her as he drifted under her enchanting spell once again and continued to stroke her hair softly.

And then, just like that, the spell was broken and he felt his heart drop as Donnie grabbed the phone finally with a triumphant laugh and pressed it to his ear.

''Hello? Oh, hi, April!''

Raph clenched his eyes shut and focused on the way Cleo's hair felt under his fingers and the sound of her soft breathing near his ears. The lump in his throat ached and his eyes began to burn as he heard Donatello and Michelangelo fight over telling April about the situation.

He dropped his head to rest beside Cleo's and opened his eyes to stare at her. His eyes soaked in the sight hungrily as though she was the last thing he would see in his lifetime. He sucked in a trembling breath as a tear trickled down his cheek.

'_Please...not yet...'_

* * *

_Hope that was okay for you, guys!_

_xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! As always, thank you so much for the endless support and wonderful reviews! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, a complete nightmare occured last night! My charger for my laptop decided to pack in before I could finish writing this chapter, and I had to wait until this afternoon to buy a new one and then I had to finish writing the chapter which took a long time because I spent about half an hour trying to find some music to get me in the right frame of mind to write it! Anyway, here it is and I do hope you enjoy it!_

_Also, if anyone's interested in the music that inspired me for this chapter, I listened to the movie version of the song You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins and She is the sunlight by Trading Yesterday, not all lyrics actually apply but the tone of the music and of course some of the words just have a certain strength to them that I think helped convey certain emotions in this chapter, so if you feel like it, give them a listen as you read!_

_Again, still ill, found out I actually have some sort of chest/throat infection so mistakes should be expected, shouldn't give excuses but hey._

* * *

''So, you guys have no idea where her mother is?''

''Nope.''

''This is just...''

April inhaled deeply through her nose and closed her eyes to retain the anger that she felt. Mikey nodded in understanding and pushed the pizza box that sat between them on the kitchen table towards her. She opened her eyes to smile weakly at him as she took a slice.

''How can someone do that to their own child?''

Donatello shrugged at her from across the table.

''Like we said, it's a good thing Raph found her when he did.''

''Of course.''

April turned her gaze from the slice of pizza in her hands over to Raphael. He was sprawled across the couch with his feet dangling over the edge and an arm draped over his eyes. If she didn't know him so well she would have been certain that he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, but with every irritated twitch he gave of his feet, she knew he was listening. Her eyes flickered over to Casey who was sat in one of the recliners, gazing in amazement at the toddler who was sat by Raphael, quietly drawing with her large set of pencils. April turned her gaze over to Leonardo who stood silently behind Donatello, regarding her with a questioning glint in his eyes.

''And you say that you've placed posters around the city in the hope of contacting this women?''

''It was Donnie's idea!'' Mikey said quickly, afraid of any blame that may suddenly be thrown at him. Donnie rolled his eyes and leant further back into his chair.

''It was the only thing we could do until you returned...''

He ducked his head in an awkward manner. ''Sorry that we had to disturb you so soon after your honeymoon.''

April smiled gently. ''Don't worry about it. I suppose it would have been too good to be true if we had returned to find everything just as we left it, right, Casey?''

Casey jolted and quickly turned to face her. ''Uh, yeah, right, of course, babe. But what exactly are you guys expectin' us to do?''

Raphael let out a sudden growl that caused everyone in the room to jump except for Cleo, who only regarded him curiously as he shifted onto his side on the sofa.

''You guys really are thick if ya don't know what my brothers are askin' of ya.''

Casey tossed his best friend a reproachful look. Leonardo sighed and rubbed a hand down his face wearily before he waved it in April's direction.

''We were hoping that you and Casey would consider taking care of her until we can fully figure out what to do. An adoption centre is apparently,'' He tossed a frown in Raph's direction, ''Out of the question, and with this sudden situation possibly regarding the Shredder, she would probably be safer staying with you.''

Raphael snorted loudly, causing Cleo to turn and look at him again. He smiled reassuringly at her but couldn't shake the rage that was slowly welling up inside his chest. April and Casey had arrived at the lair only an hour after the four turtles and their young companion had risen from their beds, and had been there for the last four hours which had involved nothing but agonizing repetition and pointless questions and comments made by the group. Raph had decided to remain as silent as possible and, until just now, had only spoken to introduce his human friends to Cleo. He knew that everyone suspected his silence to be a display of his usually sullen attitude, but it was really due to the fact that there wasn't any structure of words, even angry ones, that could convey how he truly felt. The inner turmoil was torturing him, and it was all he could do to keep the emotions at bay.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself as April cleared her throat and lifted her head from where she had placed it in her hands.

''But surely, if the Shredder somehow has a part to play in some future events, wouldn't he know to come to us too?''

Leonardo shook his head. ''It's very doubtful that he's still alive, but we've suffered from that naive belief before, and while I am almost certain that there is a much more simple explanation for all of this, it's better to be on the safe side. And that is for you and Casey to carry on living as normal, but we request that you take Cleo with you.''

Leonardo was the only person who didn't jump as Raphael heaved a frustrated sigh and sat up to look at them over the back of the sofa.

''I don't know where ya gettin' all this 'we' stuff from, Fearless, 'cos I certainly don't remember sayin' that.''

''And besides, it's just a picture, guys, it could just be one big freaky coincidence.''

April rolled her eyes at her husband before she looked at Raphael. Something was different about him, and while she couldn't exactly work out what, she would be an idiot to think it was to do with anything else but Cleo. The way he looked at Leo from across the room was not his usual stare of sarcasm or anger, but rather a silent pleading, an unspoken begging for his brother to say anything else, anything that would lead to a different outcome. Even if Leonardo was aware of the look in his brother's eyes, he chose not to acknowledge it as he sighed and looked at April for an answer. Michelangelo opened his mouth before closing it again at Donatello's reprimanding stare and reached for another slice of pizza.

April looked at her husband. ''Casey, what do you think?''

Casey's eyes widened at being addressed with such a question. He quickly glanced at Raphael who was now staring at Cleo with a blank expression on his face.

''I...uh...whatever you think we should do, babe, I'll go along with.''

April frowned at his lack of help and pushed her chair back as she stood. Five pairs of eyes watched her as she made her away over to Cleo, who looked up at her and smiled as she held out a pencil towards her. April smiled and lowered herself to her knees, brushing several stands of hair away from her face as she watched the cheerful toddler colour a picture. She twisted her head to gain a better view of the drawing and was surprised at the accuracy; despite the mess of scribbles and lines it was easy to distinguish the four green shapes as the four brothers she was so fond of. She leant closer and noticed that the green shape with the red line across the top of his head was much larger than the others and drawn with a bit more care. It didn't take a genius to work out exactly which turtle it was.

April turned her head to look at Raphael who slowly lifted his eyes to hers, and she felt a tug of sorrow somewhere inside as she noticed the look on his face that was so different to the Raphael she knew, and yet so similar at the same time. It was a strong look of emotion, she had seen that so many times before, but the emotion itself was something so alien that she was shocked at the intensity of it, as though it had been there all along, but it had taken just one thing, one little person, to bring it to life. April held his gaze for a few moments before she turned to look at the other three turtles in the kitchen.

''Are you sure that's what you want us to do?''

Donatello sighed and shrugged. ''It's the only option we've got.''

''No it isn't!''

Raphael leapt to his feet and stalked over to Donatello, waving his arms in the air with a face like thunder.

''She's been here with us for a week, and we've been fine! There's no difference between us lookin' after her or April and Casey takin' her!''

Mikey sank into his chair as Leonardo stepped in between a raging Raphael and a desperate Donatello.

''Yes there is, and you know it. And while you may think the reason is because they're human and we're not, it's because we have a duty to protect the city, and it takes all four of us to do that!''

''Hm, funny, that didn't seem to apply when ya took off on ya little world trip!''

''Dude, you know that was Splinter's idea.'' Mikey mumbled from his shrunken position.

''Shut up, Mikey!''

''Don't take this out on him!'' Leonardo shrugged off the hand that Donatello had placed on his arm and stepped closer to Raphael, who fixed him with a threatening stare. ''The fact of the matter is, you know that regardless of any potential danger, she can't stay here!''

''An' why the hell not?! We've been doin' just fine so far!''

April flinched and quickly stood to her feet in front of Cleo to block her view as the two brothers raged at each other. However, the toddler peeped through the gap between April's ankles and fixed her large green eyes onto Raphael who was now flailing his arms in anger.

''The real truth here is that ya can't stand the fact that for once, ya leadership means shit!''

Leonardo took a swipe and seized one of Raphael's arms in a tight grip and yanked him close.

''The truth here, Raphael, is that I'm thinking logically! As I said, disregarding any danger, you may be doing fine now, but what about when she grows up? How are you supposed to raise a human child through all of the little snags, like school and her friendships with other humans? Or what if her mother comes looking for her and decides to take her back? Either way, this isn't fair on her and you know it.''

A heavy silence descended upon the room as Raphael visibly slumped in defeat. Leonardo slowly released his arm and stepped away as Raph dropped into a vacant seat and placed his head in his hands. Mikey glanced from one brother to the other before he cautiously stretched out his arm and rested a hand on Raph's shoulder. To everyone's great surprise, Raph didn't shrug it off and Mikey smiled with pride and put more pressure into his grip.

''C'mon, dude, it's not like we're never gonna see her again. We're always visiting April, so we'll see her then! Right, April?''

April gave a startled nod of the head. ''Oh, yes, of course! Absolutely, you know that all of you are always more than welcome, aren't they, Casey?''

Casey nodded enthusiastically. ''Of course!''

Donatello looked over at her. ''I've got a ton of stuff that we bought for her...I'll drop it round sometime tomorrow after I've collected it all up.'' He smiled sadly. ''Somehow, most of it has found its way all over the place.''

April smiled softly. ''Thank you, that's kind of you.''

Donatello nodded and Leonardo patted him gently on the shoulder before he took a deep breath. ''Well...no time like the present, I guess. It's better than she gets settled as soon as possible. And who knows, her mother may show up soon.''

A quick glance at the three brothers sat around the table told April that while it was technically the right thing to hope for, none of them shared any desire for the mother to show up anytime soon, and those desires were not out of their own selfish wanting, it was out of pure anger and worry of what would happen to their young friend if she ended up back in the care of a woman who had left her. Even Donatello, who had expressed the idea that maybe it wasn't for such terrible reasons that Cleo had found herself in her care, looked as though he had thoroughly changed his mind and wished for a different outcome.

''Yes, of course, you're right...''

Cleo looked up as April crouched down beside her again.

''Hey, little one. You're going to come home with me and Casey, okay?''

Cleo's face immediately scrunched up and April couldn't tell if it was due to a sense of confusion or dislike at her words. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and gently took one of Cleo's hands in her own.

''Raphael and the others will come and see you all the time though, I promise.''

Cleo smiled but removed her hand from April's grasp before she stood up unsteadily. Raphael lifted his head as she called his name and toddled over to him. He stared down at her as she came to a stop by his knees.

''Raffie sad...no sad.''

Raphael would have smiled under any other circumstances but he couldn't bring himself to do it as he met her gaze. Those beautiful green eyes that had enchanted him right from the beginning, those innocent eyes that acted as a portal into her young but tender soul. He would never ever forget those eyes. He didn't look away from her as Donatello cleared his throat.

''I guess....we should say goodbye. As ridiculous as it sounds, because I know we'll see her tomorrow but...''

He didn't need to finish his sentence, for they all knew what he meant to say. It would never be the same; they could visit her everyday and spend hours with her in April and Casey's apartment, but it wouldn't be the same.

Raph closed his eyes as Mikey shifted behind him and stepped round to sweep Cleo up into an embrace. She giggled as he nuzzled her hair affectionately.

''Now, little dudette, you gotta remember the three rules while you're staying with April. Number one, take full advantage of the big screen, number two, get to the sofa before Casey does, and number three, raid the cupboards as much as possible, that's where she keeps her chocolate!''

Leonardo and Donatello rolled their eyes and Mikey laughed sheepishly as April glared playfully at him. He looked at Cleo again before he hugged her close, swinging her gently back and forth so that her legs flew out behind her. He carefully passed her to Donatello who now stood next to him and the purple banded turtle held her at arm's length as he looked at her seriously.

''You behave yourself, little miss, okay? And we'll see you soon, all the time...'' He clutched her to him and buried the front of his face into her tiny shoulder. ''I promise.''

Cleo stroked his shoulder gently before she was pulled away and gently placed into Leonardo's arms. He cradled her with one and touched the tip of his finger to her chin as he looked down at her.

''You be good, little one.''

He looked as though he wanted to say something more but he simply embraced her gently before he looked over at Raphael, who was watching him with an angry gaze. Leonardo knew that his brother wasn't just angry at him, he was angry at everyone, especially himself for letting his guard down so much. Leo knew that all the positive steps that his brother had taken in the last week were being taken back as each second went by. This was exactly why Raphael never opened up to anyone unless he couldn't help it. Leo released Cleo and stepped over to his younger brother who dropped his gaze to look at the toddler who was smiling excitedly at the sight of him. Raph stood up slowly and heaved a heavy sigh before he fixed a smile onto his lips. They instinctively reached for each other in a well rehearsed move and Raph held her to his plastron and nuzzled his face into her soft hair. She burbled against his neck and clung tightly to his shoulders as he began to slowly pace the floor, bouncing her gently as he walked.

''Alright, squirt, ya better be listenin' good, 'cos I can't say this any louder incase the others hear,'' He whispered, his lips bumping softly against her ear. ''I don't know if ya can understand me or if this will stick in ya memory, but I just want ya to know that...''

He paused and pulled her back to look into her eyes and he wished so hard that he could preserve that one second in their life forever, just for everything to fall still and silent so he could remember how she looked at that very second; innocent and happy, eyes alight and a beaming grin on her face.

He wanted to say it; his brain screamed the words loudly and his tongue tingled as a jumble of sentences fought for dominance but something inside his chest burned with determination to keep it all in. It was too much, and somehow too little, to say and he clamped his lips tightly together as she looked at him expectantly.

He couldn't say it. He knew that he should, that he was supposed to say it, but he couldn't.

He swallowed and bent his head so that his cheek rested against hers. ''I'll miss you, Cle.''

He attempted to lean back but two arms suddenly seized him fiercely around his neck and he fought back the tears that prickled behind his eyelids as he embraced the baby girl in his arms, pressing her close to his plastron and burying the fingers of his left hand deep in her hair along with his face. He had to remember this, every single inch of her, the way she smiled and breathed and laughed...It didn't matter that he would see her tomorrow morning, or perhaps the morning after that, or each day for the next two weeks or the next six months, it didn't matter because she wouldn't be here with him...

His eyes snapped open as April appeared in front of him, a tentative look on her face as she held out her arms. Raph heaved in a deep sigh and quickly tried to shake the tears away from his face as he gently extracted Cleo's arms away from his neck. The second she saw his tears, her little face dropped and she quickly placed her hands on his face to brush them away.

''Raffie, no sad. Happy!''

Raphael smiled weakly at her. ''Yeah, kid, whatever you say.''

She grinned and placed her hands on either side of his bandana, stroking the red material as she leant forward and dropped a soft kiss onto his face.

''Love Raffie.''

In that moment, Raphael was absolutely certain that the sudden crashing sound in his ears was the sound of his heart shattering into a million pieces. He scrunched up his eyes and clenched his teeth as he handed her over to April who gathered the toddler gently in her arms and nodded at Casey who hurtled up the stairs to open the door that led out of the lair. April turned to look at the three turtles that were now standing behind Raphael, waving sadly to Cleo who waved back before turning her confused stare to Raphael. He didn't look at her or April; instead he kept his tearful gaze glued to the floor as he listened to April clear her throat.

''We'll see you guys in the morning, okay? Just give me a call if you need anything tonight or if something comes up.''

''We will.'' Donatello mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Mikey's trembling shoulders. April nodded and turned on her heel, but froze on the spot as Cleo gave a muffled cry and scrambled up her arm to peer over her shoulder at Raphael.

''Raffie, no go no Raffie!''

Raphael sucked in a heavy sob and hissed through his teeth as the tears threatened to fall. Leonardo watched as his hands turned into tight fists and his toes curled into the floor as he finally brought himself to look at Cleo, who was reaching out for him, desperate tears already forming in her eyes.

''Raffie has to stay here, squirt.''

Mikey slapped a hand over his eyes and turned into Donnie's shoulder to hide the tears that were threatening to break free. Donatello wound his spare arm around his baby brother and patted his carapace as he ducked his own head to avoid watching, to avoid seeing his brother break into pieces right there in front of him. Cleo glanced from April to Raphael and realization dawned on her freckled face and she began to scream.

''No! No go, Raffie!!''

April turned to Leonardo with a desperate look upon her face. Leo stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

''Just go, it'll only get worse if you stay any longer.''

''Raffie! Cuddle!''

April nodded and refused to look at Raphael as she headed towards the door, making sure that Casey was the first one to step out so that he would not have to bear the sight of his best friend in such visible pain.

''Raffie, no go, no, no! RAFFIE!!''

Raphael allowed one fierce sob to escape his mouth as the sound of Cleo screaming his name whirled around his head. He violently shoved Leo's hand away as the door shut and the cries became distant on the outside, but inside his head it was deafening. Her tiny voice that was not built for such volume begging him, pleading that they could stay together. She didn't understand what was happening, it wasn't fair, it wasn't right...

''We did the right thing, Raph!''

With a cry of anguish, Raphael spun on his heel and slammed his knuckles straight into his older brother's face. Donatello gave a yelp of surprise as blood spattered the floor and Mikey shoved his head further into Donnie's shoulder as Leonardo growled in pain and raised a hand to his bleeding mouth. He turned to face Raphael but blinked in surprise to find that he had disappeared. Donatello cleared his throat.

''We should go to him, he'll do himself damage if he's left on his own.''

Leonardo shook his head. ''No, leave him be. Even if he does, seeing us isn't going to do anything to stop that. He needs to vent.''

''What, by smashing himself to pieces?!''

Leo sighed and brushed at the river of blood upon his lips. ''No, but if that's what he wants to do, then who are we to stop him?''

* * *

Raphael pressed his face into the warmth of his pillow and clenched the tips of the cover in his fists as he battled with the overwhelming sensation of rage and sorrow that was building up inside of him. He longed for his beloved hammock; he craved the soft swaying motion that comforted and relaxed him every night and he cursed himself again for the fact that he had broken it during a drunken tumble with Mikey. The two brothers had decided to take advantage of the fact that both Splinter and Leonardo were absent and unable to scold them for any ridiculous activities, and had come up with the idea to get drunk. They didn't just get drunk though; they got themselves and Donatello outrageously slaughtered and after consuming a large amount of alcohol decided to spar in every single room of the lair, thus leading to the drunken fall that had split Raphael's loyal hammock in half as it was ripped away from the walls. At that time, he had been too drunk to really care and decided that he would simply buy himself a new one, only to discover that trying to find a decent hammock that would be as wonderful as his old one was so far absolutely impossible. Now, he was stuck with an ordinary bed that did nothing to calm his burning anger as he tossed and turned upon the lumpy mattress.

It wasn't fair. It was cruel and unnecessary and...just so unbelievably painful. Raph had experienced more than his fair share of pain throughout his young life, and while he was always the first to declare that he could take more and shell out just as much, he would always be the first to admit when it was bad, even if he didn't say it out loud.

But this wasn't bad, this was more than unbearable, it was above agonizing...

It was heartbreaking.

He was stupid. Stupid to have let a tiny human into his life, stupid to let her get to him and challenge his very outlook on life, stupid to let himself feel like he did.

It was almost as if he was asking for it.

He snarled loudly and bolted into an upright position to stare blindly around the room. His breath came in short ragged gasps and his shoulders heaved against the chokes that fought their way out of his mouth.

Something had to give, be it his wavering strength to keep the tears at bay or the wall that was trembling against his increasing rage, something just had to.

His eyes flitted rapidly around his room until they landed upon the small cabinet that sat next to his bed. He drew in a shaky breath, fell to his knees in front of it and yanked open the little wooden door. His hand plunged inside and after a frantic search, his fingers finally closed around a neck of a bottle and he sighed with a sudden relief as he pulled out his emergency stash of vodka. He cradled it in his arms for a second before he quickly unscrewed the cap.

* * *

''Raph?''

Leonardo's hand tapped gently against the door that stood between him and his younger brother. It had been over three hours since April and Casey had taken Cleo home with them and Raphael had not made an appearance. Donatello and Michelangelo had retreated to the sofa moments after their departure and Leonardo was grateful for the fact that they had both settled into an undisturbed slumber. He knew his brothers were capable of many things, but such heartache was something he didn't want to see them battle and if sleep was the answer, he was determined not to take it away from them. Somehow, he didn't think Raphael would be so easily saved and after much deliberation, he decided to check on him.

''Raph? It's Leo, can I come in?''

Leonardo flinched as heard a heavy thud followed by a string of curses. He sighed and pushed open the door, and almost wished he hadn't as his eyes landed on Raphael. The red banded turtle was leaning against the base of his bed with his head tilted into his plastron, two empty bottles sat either side of him and a third was clenched in his fist. Leonardo shook his head in disgust as the overpowering scent of alcohol invaded his senses and he carefully stepped forward into the room. Raphael slowly lifted his head and fixed him with a dazed yet angry stare.

''Wha'da fuck do _you_ want?''

Leo sighed and dropped down to rest on his heels in front of Raphael.

''Where did all this booze come from?''

Raphael smirked and tipped the neck of the bottle in his direction before raising it to his lips.

''Wouldn't you like to know...secret, not allahed to tell!''

Leo watched silently as the contents of the bottle disappeared down Raph's throat before it was dropped carelessly to the floor.

''Raph, please tell me you didn't drink all three of these in the last few hours.''

Raph peered blearily at him as he slowly slid down the base of the bed.

''If ya came in here to lectuuuure me, ya can fuuuck offff!''

Leonardo leant backwards slightly as Raph swung his hand forward to point at him.

''Missa high 'n mighty, s'what you think you are...arrooogant bassstard...''

''Raph, you're drunk.''

''Seee! There ya go again! Always tellin' me what and who and when and...and...stupid twat, think ya sooo much betta than me.''

''You know that's not true.''

Raphael glared at him.

''Like hell it ain't!''

Leonardo frowned and sighed heavily. ''Raph, I think you better just sleep this off. It's not going to do anyone any good if you're completely wasted.''

Raphael sniggered and smiled gleefully to himself. ''S'what you think, s'doin' me a wooooorld of good!''

''C'mon, up you get.''

Raphael grumbled and shifted lazily in refusal as Leonardo seized his arms and yanked him into a standing position. Raph slumped against him and pressed his face into Leo's neck as he struggled to stay upright.

''Don't need ya help.''

Leo ignored him and pushed him backwards so that they were eye to eye.

''Raph, if this is how you're going to deal with what happened then you do need my help, whether you like it or not.''

Raphael inhaled deeply and Leo instantly recognized the livid glint to his brother's drunken gaze.

''Look, all me, Mikey and Donnie want to do is be there for you. We love you, and we'll do whatever to make sure you're alright.''

A humourless laugh flew from Raph's mouth and he staggered backwards in an attempt to rid himself of Leo's strong grasp, but the eldest turtle held on tight.

''Whatevaaa, Leo, ya don't giva toss 'bout me, if ya did, ya wouldn't 'ave sent the damn kid away!''

Leo smirked. ''If you care about her so much, why do you speak about her like that?''

He expected the fist that came flying in his direction and he ducked before he shoved his full weight into Raphael until they toppled onto the bed. Leonardo straightened their positions quickly so that he was sat by Raph's head with his hands clasped tightly around his younger brother's wrists. Raph snarled up at him and struggled fiercely.

''Lemme go, Leo!''

''Raph, it's okay to be upset! It's perfectly normal, but you can't punish yourself for doing the right thing!''

''What the hell would _you_ know about the right thing?''

The drunken tint to his voice disappeared and Leonardo instantly recognized the soft yet deadly tone of his enraged brother.

''You need to realize that no matter how much you care about her, she wouldn't have been able to stay with you, it wouldn't have been fair!''

He slackened his grip on Raphael.

''Stop talkin' about is as though ya know exactly how I feel, 'cos ya don't have a damn clue!''

Leo didn't move as Raphael sat up and seized him by the throat. Leonardo stared passively into his eyes as Raphael growled deeply.

''You waltzed back into here an' decided that ya word was law and that ya could make us do whatever ya wanted, that ya could control everythin'! We were perfectly happy without ya!''

Leo's mind tilted back to the night upon the rooftops where he and Raph argued and physically challenged each other over similar allegations, only this time the words stung even more because he knew that Raphael wasn't blaming him as much as he was blaming himself.

Leo wrapped his fingers around the hand that was squeezing his neck.

''Raph...you did the right thing.''

''Shut up!''

The grip around his throat began to slack.

''You know that it was the best thing to do.''

''I said, shut up!''

Leo increased his pressure on his brother's hand.

''You can't be angry at yourself for doing what you had to do, and you can't hate yourself for how you feel for her.''

''Stop it!''

Tears trickled down Raphael's cheeks. Leo slowly pushed his arm away.

''You should be proud of yourself for being capable to love someone other than your family that much.''

''Stop!!''

Leo quickly reached out and braced an arm upon Raphael's trembling shoulder as he stared into his glistening amber eyes, not caring this his own tears were now falling freely.

''Don't hate yourself for being who you are, and don't resent yourself for the fact that you let her make you feel the way that you do.''

''For fuck sake, just shut up!''

Leo ignored the biting sting of Raphael's hands that latched onto his shaking arm.

''It's okay Raph, it's okay...''

''Shut up...no, no get off me...I SAID GET OFFA ME!!''

Raph pushed fiercely against Leo's plastron as his brother seized him into a tight embrace. And then, with a sudden shaking sob, he collapsed into his arms and clutched frantically at his shoulders as the anguish finally overtook him. Leonardo rested his head against Raph's and rocked him gently from side to side as his cries echoed throughout the room.

''It's okay...it's gonna be okay...''

Raph didn't pay any attention to the soothing words that whistled past his ears. Nothing mattered at that moment; he couldn't feel anything but the burning ache of the anger and sorrow that consumed his entire being, and he could hear nothing but the heart shattering sounds of Cleo's cries inside his head...

* * *

_I know I KNOW! I'm evil! But I hope you enjoyed all the angsty stuff, it was actually quite upsetting for me to write :/ Also, I've never written drunken speech before so I'm sorry if that part sucked! anyway, reviews please :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! As always, thank you so much for the fantastic reviews! The fact that you're enjoying this story so much just makes me enjoy writing it so much more! I've completely fallen in love with it so keep it up, I don't wanna lose the faith! :P As I said before, it has a life of it's own and oh boy, it's definitely going places that I never expected it to! The rating went up not only due to language but I can sense quite a bit of violence and upsetting scenes coming up so I thought I should play it safe. I would like to point out that although I try to watch the cartoon whenever I can, it is very rarely that I do see an epsiode so I am writing this story based on my knowledge of all the four films which I love so much and on the slim knowledge of the cartoon, which is pretty much non-existant! So if anything seems a bit out of whack with the cartoon, that's why._

_On that note, if anyone could give me some references to the episodes of the 2003 series which feature the turtles without their masks or as toddlers, that would be great. Except for the episodes involving Casey as a kid, the hockey puck trophy and the fathers and sons episode, it's just bugging the hell out of me 'cos I want to see them! Much appreciated! Also, I know quite a lot of people on this site are members of deviantart, I cannot draw to save my life but if anyone wishes to draw a scene from this fic then please go ahead, just please tell me so I can witness the wonderfulness and please credit this fic :) Anyway, enough rambling, story time!_

_Disclaimer: All characters, apart from Cleo, do not belong to me! And all mentioned characters and games are the property of Capcom and all other developers._

* * *

Leonardo blinked sleepily as he lazily tipped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Donatello smiled sympathetically at him and gently pushed a large mug of coffee across the table.

''You really should get some sleep.''

''No, it'll just put my body clock out of sync, and I can't stand it when that happens.''

''Well, be that as it may, I still think it would do you good.''

Leonardo shrugged and clutched the warm cup tightly in his hand. He knew his clever brother was right, but he couldn't afford to fall asleep and miss anything. While Donatello and Michelangelo had slept comfortably upon the couch, Leonardo had spent the night trying to console Raphael. Leo had seen Raph cry only a few times in his life, and those occasions had been either due to a painful injury or a high amount of distress at the sight of one of his brothers in pain. Even then, the tears had been few and silent as Raphael preferred to express his emotions by lashing out at the nearest thing. This time had been different, so very different. There was no lashing out, no bleeding knuckles or stinging fingertips; instead there was an endless flow of tears and muffled screams of sorrow as the sadness that had been kept in finally took over Raphael. Leonardo hated the sensation of feeling totally useless as he did the only thing he could do and had held his brother throughout the night until finally, Raph slipped into an exhausted sleep. Instead of retreating to his own room, Leonardo had decided to keep a vigil by his brother's beside and had spent the remainder of the night listening to the emotional turtle whimper in his sleep.

The lack of sleep was bothering him greatly, but not nearly as much as the state of Raphael. He sipped at his coffee and winced as Mikey strolled past him and flung upon a cupboard door, causing it to slam heavily against a wall. Donatello cleared his throat suggestively and Mikey turned to look at him, a chocolate bar already halfway inside his mouth.

''Wha'?''

Donnie raised an eye ridge. ''Chocolate for breakfast?''

''Had a craving.''

''You mean you're not craving pizza?''

''Dude, I'm always craving pizza, but variety is the spice of life!''

Donnie rolled his eyes as Mikey dropped down into a vacant seat and swung his feet up onto the table, much to the purple turtle's annoyance. Mikey chomped loudly before he swivelled his gaze over to Leonardo who was gazing into his mug of coffee.

''Any sign of Raph yet?''

As soon as he spoke, there was the sound of a door opening above them and Raphael dropped silently down in front of them. He didn't meet their concerned stares as he ambled into the kitchen and opened the cupboard that contained the cereal. Mikey spotted the box on the table, picked it up and shook it helpfully in Raph's direction.

''Breakfast is already sorted, dude.''

Raph grunted in response and placed himself into a chair before snatching the box from Mikey's hands. Nobody said a word as he ignored the usual process of combining cereal with a bowl and milk and simply shoved a spoon into the box and scooped out some of the contents. His bandana was wrapped in place but it couldn't disguise the sore redness of his tired eyes. Donatello glanced at the other two silent turtles before he cleared his throat softly, causing Raphael's head to snap in his direction. Donnie forced himself to keep his brother's irritated gaze and he smiled gently.

''We were thinking of heading over to April and Casey's later on today, Mikey has a party to go to but he should be finished by about three...''

He paused but received no reaction as Raphael stared at him for a moment before ducking his head to meet another spoonful of dry cereal. Donnie looked over to his brothers again who shrugged with helplessness.

''Erm...well, I just thought I should let you know what time we would be heading over there, just so you could be ready.''

''Not goin'.''

''What?''

''You 'eard.''

Donnie threw an exasperated look at Leo who sighed patiently.

''Don't be stupid, Raph. Of course you're going.''

Mikey nodded in agreement. ''The little dudette will be looking forward to seeing you the most.''

Raph growled and tossed his spoon onto the table. ''She won't be lookin' forward to it if she ain't even aware that you guys are meant to be goin' over there.''

''She'll be wonder where you are if we show up without you, man. You gotta go.''

Raph pushed his chair back and placed his hands on the table as he glared at Mikey. ''I don't hafta go anywhere.''

Mikey shrunk under his brother's withering stare and Leo stood up.

''Raph, he's right and you know he is, so just leave off him.''

Raph's head twisted towards Leo and he drew himself up to his full height.

''I ain't goin' and that's that.''

''Yes you are.''

Donatello cast Leo a warning look as Raph's hands clenched into fists.

''An' who's gonna make me? You?''

''You're only going to feel worse if you don't go,'' Leo said coolly.

Raphael swore loudly and turned away. Leo seized his shoulder and he immediately spun back around and grabbed hold of the offending arm.

''Don't touch me.''

Donnie stood up quickly, bracing himself for a fight as Leonardo stepped closer to Raph.

''She will want to see you, so instead of letting your emotions get the better of you, why don't you do the decent thing and visit her?''

Michelangelo came to stand beside Donnie as Raph squeezed Leo's arm tightly, causing the eldest turtle to grimace slightly.

''You're the one who said it would be best for her to stay with April, so I don't see how us visitin' her would do her any good if we're goin' by your standards.''

Mikey blinked and quirked an eye ridge. ''He's got a point there, Leo.''

Donatello elbowed him roughly in the side. Raph smirked nastily as he placed his face closer to Leo's.

''See?''

Leo wrenched his arm free from Raphael's grip and frowned.

''It was the safer option, we don't know what we could potentially be dealing with any time soon.''

''I don't see ya makin' a big effort to find out!''

''That's because there's nothing to go on!''

''Alright, that's enough!'' Donnie stepped in between them. ''This could go on forever, the bottom line is that we do need to find out more about this whole Shredder thing, but we also need to go and visit Cleo, and we're gonna do both.''

Raphael gave him a pointed look. ''_You_ are gonna go visit her, I'm stayin' right here.''

Donatello chewed his lip as Raph turned away and proceeded towards the sofa. Mikey leant closer to Donnie and whispered, ''You wouldn't have guessed that he spent the whole night crying on Leo, would you...''

Donatello closed his eyes as Raphael paused and slowly twisted his head round. Mikey swallowed heavily as he met a ferocious stare.

''What did ya just say?''

''I...uh...just...erm...''

Mikey closed his eyes threw his arms over his head but after several seconds of silence, he opened his eyes to find Raphael was no longer glaring at him, but at Leonardo.

''Ya just had to say somethin' didn't you...''

''We're brothers, that's how it's supposed to be.''

''Geez, Leo, if ya so keen on sharin' things, why don't we all just share showers an' bath towels while we're at it?!''

''For Christ sake, Raph...''

Donnie held up a hand.

''Guys, knock it off. It's pointless, just take a breather and go calm down.''

Raph turned to face him.

''I'm takin' back my shift on the patrols.''

Donatello's protests fell on deaf ears as Raphael flew up the wall and over the railing without another word. Michelangelo breathed a sigh of relief and snatched up the half eaten bar of chocolate.

''Dude, that could have been sooo much worse!''

Leo and Donnie slowly twisted to glare at him. Mikey crunched the now empty wrapper in his fist before he jumped having noticed two pairs of eyes looking angrily at him.

''What?!''

* * *

April's head shot up as the sound of the window sliding up caught her attention, but she smiled tiredly as Mikey scrambled through excitedly, followed by Leonardo and Donatello. Each turtle had a large bag upon their back, and Mikey promptly threw his carelessly onto the floor upon entrance, much to the chagrin of Donnie, who had packed each bag with care.

''Where's the little dudette?''

Casey raised his eyebrows from where he was sprawled on the sofa, remote in one hand, beer in the other.

''Nice to see you too, Mike!''

Mikey flapped his hands impatiently in Casey's direction before glancing around the room. Donnie lowered his own bag and pinched the space between his eyes; any second now the orange turtle would probably start ransacking the apartment in search of the toddler. April chuckled and threw down the dish cloth she had been drying the dishes with before the turtles had arrived and opened the fridge. ''She's just using the bathroom, she'll be out in a sec.''

Mikey pouted at the prospect with having to wait and flopped onto the soda, much to Casey's annoyance as he had to retract his feet to avoid having them sat on. Leonardo closed the window just slightly before he placed his bag in the centre of the room.

''Here's all her stuff,'' He chuckled before pointing a finger over his shoulder at Donnie. ''Don't unpack them too quick, he spent ages sorting all of it out.''

April smiled thankfully at a blushing Donatello before tossing three cans of soda across the room. The three brothers caught their designated can, and April ignored Casey's inquisitive look for failing to receive one as she glanced around the room.

''No Raphael then...''

Leonardo noticed the unsurprised tone to her voice and sighed before taking a small sip from his can. ''We told him that we were visiting you, but he refused to come with us.''

Although April wasn't surprised at the lack of an appearance from the hot-headed turtle, she was most disappointed. Combined with the fact that she enjoyed all of their company, and that Casey and Raph shared a close bond after discovering many common interests, and for the fact that Casey was one of the few who could keep up with Raph and calm him down, she expected Raphael to make an appearance purely for Cleo's sake. The little girl had done nothing but cry for almost three hours after she had left the lair with April and Casey, and it had taken all of April's willpower to not turn back and tell Leonardo that she couldn't suffer the sorrowful cries of Cleo calling out for Raphael. The young newlyweds had heaved massive sighs of relief as the toddler finally succumbed to the tiredness that had arrived due to the uninterrupted sobbing, but their relief was short-lived as Cleo awoke several hours later only to resume where she left off.

Needless to say, morning had come and the apartment was unusually quiet as its occupants could barely keep their eyes open. Casey had spent the majority of the day so far with large cups of coffee clutched in his hand as he tried in vain to keep awake; April had finally taken pity on him by noon and had replaced the coffee with cans of strong Italian beer. The youngest resident had shuffled into the living room shortly after breakfast, red faced and dark eyed and April had immediately yielded to the twisting ache of pity she felt in her chest. She had knelt down and tried her hardest to explain that Raphael would be coming to see her soon, and had been rewarded with a dazzling smile and up until now the day had been pleasant enough for three sleep deprived people.

But now, April felt her cheeks become cool as the blood disappeared from them at the thought of repeating the nightmarish process all over again. Before she could open her mouth to enquire of an appearance in the near future, before she could implore one of the turtles to return to the lair and drag Raph by the back of his bandana, Mikey gave a yelp of delight and hurtled across the room to swoop a very bewildered Cleo into his arms. She stared at him in surprise for a moment before a huge smile broke out onto her face and she hugged his face and burbled excitedly.

''Hey, little dudette!'' Did ya miss me?''

The happy toddler continued to jabber and touch his face before she twisted round to look at Donatello who had hurried over to receive a hug of his own. She beamed and immediately repeated her actions of affection by touching his face. Leonardo remained by the window and and smiled gently as Cleo turned her attention towards him and waved happily before she looked at Mikey.

''Raffie?''

Mikey swallowed and looked to Donnie in panic, who could only shrug in reply. April felt her insides clench as a familiar distressed look began to appear on Cleo's face. Casey ducked his head into the sofa cushions, preparing for the oncoming noise as the little girl began to whimper. Mikey jostled her gently as he stared around desperately at the others for help.

''Hey, little dudette, don't cry! Raph's....he's...he's err...''

''Right here.''

Leonardo jumped and spun round to see Raphael climbing through the window. Casey sighed heavily with relief and gratitude and April smiled as she felt the tension subside. Mikey and Donnie grinned and Cleo screeched with joy and made grabbing motions with her hands.

''Raffie!''

Mikey quickly lowered her to the floor and the occupants of the room watched in fascination as she stumbled awkwardly towards Raph, who dropped to his knees and waited patiently for her to reach him. Leo stepped away as though he was intruding and went to stand beside his brothers, who couldn't help but watch the scene unfold even though they knew Raph would later berate them for his lack of privacy. Cleo finally came to stand in front of the red banded turtle and her smile grew so much that dimples that Raph had never noticed before became evident on her cheeks.

Raph smiled, almost shyly, in return and reached down towards his belt, and Donnie did a double take as he held up Scruff.

''I could have sworn that I packed everything...'' Mikey nudged him as a reminder to be quiet.

''Figured ya might be needin' this little guy, squirt,'' He gently pushed the stuffed toy into Cleo's hands. She stared down at Scruff for a moment, smiled and then dropped him to the floor as she leapt forward and threw her arms around Raph's neck, burying her face into his shoulder while chattering softly. Raph felt himself go stiff from the shock before his arms automatically wound themselves around her, holding her as tight as possible without causing any pain. His eyes fell shut as he felt a bubble of emotion well up inside his chest; it was a mixture of pure embarrassment from being watched by five pairs of eyes and an overwhelming feeling of relief and comfort at having Cleo so close to him again.

Raph could have definitely kicked himself for being such a soft touch. It was just so damn embarrassing! But as he nuzzled his head gently against her soft hair, the little voice inside his head told him that this could be the one time it would be absolutely worth it.

''Listen, kid,'' Raph whispered as he softly pushed Cleo back so he could look into her face. ''M'sorry for makin' ya so upset, won't ever do that again...forgive me?''

His voice was hushed but the other four males felt their jaws drop in disbelief at his words, whereas April just smiled and quickly ducked her head to hide the sudden tears in her eyes. She always was quite soft when it came to situations like this, not that she would ever let anyone see. Raph resisted the urge to lift his gaze to glare at Casey, who he knew for certain was either smirking or plotting a way to use it against him one day, but he kept his eyes locked on Cleo's still smiling face.

''Love Raffie.''

Those two words again. They hit him like a ton of bricks, but not in a bad way. It suddenly felt like he had been away for a very long time, and finally, after hearing those words, he had found his way home.

* * *

''Never thought I'd see the day where you would fall victim to a pair of big green eyes, pal!''

Raph twisted his head to narrow his eyes dangerously at Casey before he returned his attention the vast jungle of lights and buildings that sat in front of them. The two friends had decided to take refuge upon the roof of the apartment block in a bid to escape Mikey's annoying impressions. There was only so much Robert De Niro a guy could handle in one night. Raph's eyes stared hungrily out towards the glowing lights and looming structures that formed only a small part of the city he loved so much, and felt a wave of peace wash over him. Darkness had fallen over the Big Apple but as usual, Raphael wasn't tired. He thrived at night, just as his beloved city did. The remainder of the day had been spent in the apartment, with the four turtles lavishing attention on Cleo as though they hadn't seen her in years. Nobody had dared to mention the fact that they would have to leave her behind when they returned home for the night, and Raph allowed his mind to block out his own thoughts of another night spent in the lair that was too quiet without the sound of childlike laughter. He smiled despite the situation at the fact that she had only been with them for a week, but it seemed like a lifetime, as though there had never been a different way of life for the four brothers.

Casey toyed with a small rock that sat between them on the ledge.

''Any luck with finding her mother?''

Raph snorted in disgust.

''Yea' right, even if we do find her it won't be a good thing.''

Casey nodded in agreement and chewed his tongue briefly as he thought about how to phrase his next question without angering his temperamental friend.

''What you gonna do if she does come lookin' for her?''

Raph glared towards the distance. ''Splinter always said it was wrong to hit a woman...''

Casey laughed and Raph allowed a smirk to form on his lips.

''Seriously though, man, what are you guys gonna do if she just shows up demanding to have her kid back?''

''She'll have some serious explainin' to do before she gets anywhere near the kid.''

Casey ducked his head to hide a small smile. He should have known; as always, Raph wasn't going down without a fight.

''Any word from Splinter yet?''

Raph looked over at him and quirked an eye ridge.

''Askin' a lot of questions tonight, aren't you, Case?''

Casey shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. ''Just feels like a while since me and you had a catch up.''

Raph considered this and realized that his human best friend was right. He hadn't spent any quality time with Casey since the stag do that had taken place the night before the wedding. Raphael sniggered as he recalled a hazy memory of a long tube flowing from Casey's mouth into a large tankard of beer. The whole night was a blur except for a vague image of Mikey performing a series of prank calls to the parents of some of the children that had beaten him senseless at his birthday parties, and Donatello passing out over the kitchen table which allowed them to tape him to the chair. Incidentally, Raph found himself suffering the wrath of April for getting her future husband so wasted that they barely made it to the ceremony on time. His only defence was that he had consumed the same amount of booze as Casey, if not more, so he could not be blamed for the outcome of his friend when he was in no control of his own state of mind. April got her revenge though, as the reception became a replay of the previous night and Raphael had spent the next few days in bed, emptying the contents of his stomach into a bucket every hour.

Raph shuddered and Casey grinned, obviously sharing a similar flashback.

''You're doing okay though, right?''

Raph rolled his eyes jokingly at his friend's concern. ''M'fine man, just...last night was a bit hard. An' I'm kinda worried 'bout Master Splinter.''

Casey fixed him with a sympathetic stare. Raph shoved his shoulder gently and chuckled.

''Get rid of ya big doe eyes man, I can't deal with ya goin' all soppy on me!''

''No fear there, you've done that for the both of us!''

Raph growled through a smirk and Casey grinned before the two friends fell into a companionable silence and simply watched the world pass by, their legs dangling idly over the edge of the rooftop. Raph felt a sudden itch inside his mind as his thoughts switched to the current situation at hand; his brothers were worried, which made him worry, but the thing that scared him most of all was that Cleo seemed to have a part in whatever potential danger lingered nearby. Not only was he panicking about the appearance of her mother, but an unsuspected and apparently impossible, although he doubted it, rendezvous with the Shredder. His brow creased in frustration and he scowled down at his dangling feet, trying to shake the intruding thoughts away. A sudden noise just below caused him to jump and he and Casey peered tentatively over the edge of the building to see April climbing up the fire escape, holding a babbling Cleo securely in her arms. Raph raised an eye ridge as she reached them and held Cleo out towards Raphael, a smile playing on her lips.

''She's meant to be asleep, but she wouldn't settle so I thought maybe spending some time with you might calm her down enough.''

Raph looked down at the excited toddler and smiled. She was clad in her turtle pyjamas again, and her tiny feet were covered in a pair of thick fluffy socks. The only difference to her bedroom outfit was that April had wrapped her in an oversized purple coat that Donatello had bought for her. The hood was decorated with fluff that wiggled in the warm night air, obviously tickling Cleo's neck as she giggled cheerfully, bright eyes shining.

''An' ya think spendin' time with me is gonna make her less tired?''

April grinned as she placed Cleo into his waiting arms. ''From what I've heard, you're the best at telling bedtime stories.''

Raph stared at her in surprise and Casey sniggered loudly. A faint blush crept onto Raph's cheeks and he ducked his head to avoid April's affectionate smile.

''Damn Mikey...''

''Actually, it was Donnie who told me. Said something about how well you did all the voices for the Kettleship Pirates.''

April giggled as Raphael squirmed uncomfortably, looking like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. Cleo gazed up at him, sensing his discomfort, and a small frown creased her brow as she reached up to pull on the tail of his bandana that hung over his shoulder.

''Smile!''

Casey chuckled and ruffled Cleo's hair as he walked past to stand by April. ''Wouldn't argue with her, Raph, those little teeth look sharp!''

Raph couldn't help but grin as he held Cleo closer, who smiled at the sight of his happy expression. April stepped forward and held up something that seemed to resemble a long sheet.

''Lift your arms up, Raph.''

He fixed her with a bemused stare but complied, raising Cleo up into the air as he lifted his arms. The toddler wriggled in delight and poked her tongue down at him from what must have seemed like a great height to her. Raph moved his gaze down to glance at April who was standing in between his raised arms with her hands moving behind his neck. He stole an awkward glance at Casey before he chuckled.

''April, I'm flattered, but ya really ain't my type.''

He flinched as the young woman gently slapped the back of his head before she stepped away. Raph looked down and frowned in confusion as he noticed a large and thick blue sheet had been crafted into a makeshift sling across his chest. He lowered his arms as he raised his confused stare to April who was smiling innocently at him. Casey covered his grinning mouth with a hand and turned his head away.

''I thought it would be easier for you to carry Cleo, in case you wanted to take her for a walk or something.''

Raph snorted. ''Yea' sure, 'cos I'm about to walk along the street like this. Hey everybody, look at me, I'm a giant walking talking turtle wearing a sheet! Don't mind the kid, she's just my fashion accessory!''

Casey's head tipped back with laughter and April frowned.

''Goodness sake, Raphael! I mean along the rooftops, not that I'm encouraging you to go flying through the air or anything, but it might be nice for Cleo.''

Raphael stared up at the sky for a moment before he sighed heavily.

''You two mention this to anyone else...''

April held up her hand. ''I promise!''

Casey nodded in agreement, but the smirk never left his face as Raph carefully placed Cleo into the sling, adjusting it so that she was completely submerged in the deep hold and pressed securely against his chest. The toddler pulled at the sheet curiously before she settled back with the tip of her head touching Raph's plastron.

''Alright in there, kid?''

A lively nod was her response and Raphael shook his body gently, psyching himself up for what could potentially be a long walk. April smiled encouragingly at him.

''Be careful, and don't go too far.''

''Thanks, _mum_!''

* * *

''How you doin' in there, squirt?''

''Kay!''

Raph lifted her out from the sling, propped her against his upper arm and allowed her to stare out at the city with him. Raph had come quite far without even realizing it. Instead of continuously leaping from roof to roof, he had scaled the fire escapes and swung carefully from rails and ledges, becoming increasingly thankful with each step that the sling was made of a thick material; the thought of Cleo banging her head against his plastron didn't bear thinking about. Raph looked down and noticed that they were quite close to Times Square, which would explain the overwhelming brightness that made Cleo coo and squeal with excitement. He grinned and shook his head; barely able to believe that she still wasn't in the least bit tired. She had yelled with delight and giggled shrilly as he had moved them across the city, showing no signs of fear if he had to jump across or swing round something and he couldn't help the pride that swelled up inside him.

''Raffie?''

He looked away from the dazzling scenery to Cleo's face, which was still turned towards the city.

''Yea'?''

''Happy.''

He blinked.

''Huh?''

She finally moved her gaze towards his and a current of shock shot through him as she motioned between them with a finger before placed her tiny left hand over his plastron, on the exact location of his heart. She stared at him thoughtfully, almost seriously, before she smiled.

''Happy.''

He studied her for a moment before covering her small hand with his own.

''Happy.'' He agreed, not caring that his voice was uncharacteristically soft, almost like a whisper.

She nodded with satisfaction and Raph almost wanted to laugh. Here he was; an eighteen year old mutated turtle holding what felt like the deepest conversation of his life with a tiny two year old human girl. It was so strange, but as she nestled her head against his neck in an embrace, he figured it didn't matter in the slightest. He knew he shouldn't get used to his; forgetting everything, his brothers, his father, his friends, the looming troubles, but he couldn't help himself, because one look into those innocent eyes and suddenly she was the most important thing, one small yet strong embrace was all it took to let him think that she was all that mattered in that very second. He cradled her gently and the two of them remained there, smothered in the familiar comfort as they continued to view the forever thriving city in front of them.

They remained on the rooftop for a long time; Raphael swaying gently with Cleo burbling away as they continued to survey the hustle and bustle of the streets below them. Raph sighed heavily as he secured Cleo back into the sling and turned to head in the direction of April and Casey's apartment. His heart grew heavier and heavier as he danced down metal staircases and flew up walls, because he knew that soon he would have to say goodbye again, it would only for a short time, but it was still a goodbye that he wished to avoid.

''Mine!''

Raph gave a startled yell as he managed to skid to a halt on the lip of a rooftop. He could feel the frantic pounding of his blood inside his body as his heart jolted from the shock. He sucked in a shaky breath and looked down at Cleo, who was squirming inside the sling and pointing frantically.

''The hell are ya on about, Cle?''

''Lookie, mine!''

Raph frowned and followed the direction of her pointing finger towards a large window of an apartment block. A dim light inside the room displayed a plush red carpet and several pieces of furniture, nothing out of the ordinary. Raph continued to blink in confusion until Cleo shouted again, and it hit him like a slap in the face.

''This is where ya live?''

She nodded frantically and continued to jab her hand towards the window. Raphael felt hatred and anger burn a trail of fire from the pit of his stomach to the back of his throat as he stared across the alley at the apartment block. His amber eyes narrowed into an intense glare as they looked into the window, hoping for a glimpse of the woman who had abandoned her child.

''Raffie, see!''

He patted her head absentmindedly to distract himself from the tingling sensation at the tips of his fingers; the sign that he wanted to seize hold of his sai and hurl it through the window with as much force as he could.

''I see it, kid.''

His mind went into overdrive; he knew what Leonardo would want to do, but on the other hand he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Leo would want to regroup and plan ahead, and Raph wanted to fly through the window and demand an explanation. His feet twitched with indecision, twisting from facing the direction of April and Casey's apartment to pointing directly at the window which led to some answers. He took a deep breath and looked back down at Cleo, who was idly drawing patterns with her fingers on his plastron as she waited for him to do something.

''Listen, squirt...'' He bent his head and raised the sling higher so that his face was close to hers. ''M'gonna just take a look inside, an' then we're gonna go back to the others, but I need ya to be quiet for a bit, 'kay?''

Cleo nodded and placed a finger to her smiling lips, as though it was a game that she was determined to win. Raph smiled encouragingly at her before he adjusted the sling again so that she was barely able to peer over the edge of the sheet. He wiggled his arms in preparation and leapt across the alleyway, landing silently on the ledge of the fire escape that sat next to the offending apartment window. He stepped back into the shadows and peered into the room, taking in the small selection of furniture and objects that littered what appeared to be the living room. He frowned as he noticed the vast selection of arsenal that hung on the walls like large trophies; long ancient swords, a katana, big shields and various other weapons that Raphael hadn't expected to see in what he suspected to be a humble living room. A quick sweep of the room displayed no sign of a woman and after two seconds of deliberation, Raphael seized the hilt of a sai and slid it underneath the bottom of the window, wiggling the weapon until the window suddenly popped slightly away from the ledge. He quickly sheathed his sai and with a quick reminder for Cleo to be quiet, he pushed the window further up and leapt silently into the apartment.

* * *

''Dude, come on! Aw, man, how could you be that stupid?!''

Donnie rolled his eyes in Mikey's direction before returning his attention to the screen, only to jump as Mikey gave a startled yelp. Casey sniggered nervously, glad that Mikey was stealing the focus away from him, as he wasn't about to admit that he was also scared. The three brothers and Casey were all squashed onto the sofa, shoulders hunched together as Donatello took control of Jill Valentine, their favourite character of one of their favourite video games; Resident Evil. Donnie had been assigned the position of the player as he was more likely to focus on the logical side of the game, despite the fact that the game defied all logic considering it involved a large quantity of zombies. However, even the clever turtle couldn't suppress the tingle of fear that shot up his spine each time a new door was opened, accompanied by a string of terrifying notes of music. Even Leonardo couldn't deny the knot of fearful anticipation he felt each time Donnie made Jill turn a corner or step into a darkened hallway. He knew that it was a completely ridiculous feeling to have; after all they were only watching a character created by a computer fight off a series of undead mutants, they had faced much more frightening things in real life.

Nevertheless, he was still quite spooked. And the fact that all the lights were off didn't help matters, nor did the fact that Mikey kept shrieking with fright. Casey sank further into the sofa cushions as another door was opened on the screen, wishing that he had followed April when she had announced she was going to bed. He glanced away from the screen as Donnie gave another frustrated sigh as Mikey squirmed with discomfort.

''Dude, knock it off!''

''Mikey, you're the one who wanted me to play this game! If you're not going to let me concentrate, there's no point in me playing it!''

''Maybe I would be quiet if you actually went the right way for once and stopped running into-AHHH!! Zombie!!''

All four of them jumped and yelled at the outburst and Mikey toppled over the back of the sofa having leapt to his feet as a zombie's face suddenly loomed closely to the screen. Donnie paused the game and leant back into the pillows, his plastron rising and falling heavily as his heart rate struggled to return to normal. Leo and Casey chuckled nervously before they glanced over the back of the sofa to look at Mikey, who was clutching a pillow tightly over the back of his head.

''Is it gone?''

''Uh...no because Donnie paused it...'' Casey muttered, refusing to turn his gaze back to the screen.

''Nice one, Mikey. You probably woke up the entire building!''

Mikey peeped out from the pillow and fixed Leo with a fearful stare. ''Dude, you have no-what was that?!''

The last three words flew out in a harsh whisper as they a heavy thud. Mikey scrambled into a sitting position and huddled against the back of the sofa with the pillow held up to his eyes as the sound of something hitting metal became louder. The three occupants of the sofa slouched further into the squashy texture as their fearful stares darted round the room. There was a tense silence as they held their breath, and suddenly the window flew open with a bang, causing them all to scream as a dark figure lurched into the room.

''What the hell are ya all screamin' for?!'' Came a raspy whisper which silenced them as they instantly recognized it.

''Raph?'' Leo stumbled shakily to the other side of the room to flick a switch, causing the room to become flooded with light. He instantly frowned as he met the desperate stare of his brother.

''What's the matter?''

Raph quickly lifted a bemused Cleo out of the sling before he ripped it off, throwing it to the floor before he stepped closer to the eldest turtle. Donnie, Mikey and Casey watched him with baited breath from their positions around the sofa as he stared at Leo with a grave expression.

Leo swallowed heavily. ''Raph, you're scaring me, what is it?''

''Karai.''

Leo frowned. ''What about her?''

Raph instinctively clutched Cleo closer to his plastron as a look of pure anger came to life upon his face.

''Karai is Cleo's mother.''

* * *

_Dun dun duuuun!! I bet all of you saw that coming, damnit haha! Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I know the Resident Evil thing might seem a bit silly but trust me, when I was seven I would sit and watch my eighteen year old brother play the games, scared out of mind and even he would be freaked out during the night if we heard a noise, and he's quite a hard nut! Even to this day, I'm too scared to play them!_

_Also, just a quick pole, is anyone expecting Cleo to refer to Raphael as 'Daddy' in this fic, or would you rather she kept calling him by his name? Please let me know cos I'm undecided and I don't want to ruin the story by picking the wrong option!_

_Anyway, reviews please! Much love _

_xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, lovely readers! Sorry about the previous cliffhanger, hope you all aren't too mad at me! :P Although, I don't think this chapter will do me many favours either, haha! Anyway, although this chapter is very important to the plot, I'm not entirely happy with it, not sure why but hey. There's quite a hefty amount of dialouge in this chapter too! As always, forgive the errors and such!_

_Also, if you haven't yet, go and read 'Sylvia's Shadow' by Mikell, it's absolutely fantastic!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and the adorable Cleo belongs to me!_

* * *

''So...like, what are we gonna do?''

''I'm thinking, okay?''

Michelangelo fell into silence and slumped into his chair, resting his chin on top of the back as he watched Leonardo pace the room for the hundredth time. Donatello stretched his legs awkwardly until his toes touched the coffee table but he remained quiet, casting his eyes to the clock once more to see that only ten minutes had gone by since Mikey had previously asked what they were going to do. It was three in the morning, but none of the turtles felt the normal wave of tiredness beckoning them as it should; instead they were wide awake and fully alert, especially Raphael. The protective turtle was sat by the window, his dark amber eyes peering out into the night with practised skill as he kept watch for any oncoming danger. A slumbering Cleo was clutched closely to his chest with one arm; he had refused to let the toddler out of his sight since his return hours ago, and the young girl had obviously no objections to falling asleep in his arms, if anything, she seemed perfectly happy about it.

After Casey had hurtled into the bedroom to rouse a sleeping April, Raphael had told them the whole story; how he had snuck into the apartment after Cleo had told him that she lived there, how he had seen all the weapons on the walls, and how he had almost passed out from shock when he had noticed a familiar face in a picture upon the marble shelf above the fireplace. It was then Cleo had pointed to the picture and screeched the word 'Mummy', completely forgetting their agreement about being quiet. Raph had quickly turned tail and headed for the window, but not before he had toppled into a cabinet full of china after spotting what appeared to be the suit, minus the helmet, that belonged to the Shredder hanging on a wall.

Needless to say, the hours after Raphael had recalled the events were spent in a flurry of emotions and reactions; Mikey panicking, Donnie sinking into the sofa as logical explanations had flooded his brain, April busying herself in the kitchen as worry consumed her, Casey tapping his hockey stick against the ground in an impatient hint to be given permission to play vigilante. Leonardo had remained surprisingly calm despite his initial shock and had dissolved into complete silence, and had been pacing the room for the last few hours, as though walking around in circles would bring the answers to his mind. Raphael was the only one to flit between his feelings like a yoyo; he had handed Cleo to Donnie so he could vent his rage and frustration in a silent Leo's direction, before retrieving the toddler so he was able to reassure her aswell as himself, and then he finally settled for giving into his seeping fury and took his usual position of being the protector, keeping guard by staring angrily out into the night, comforting and soothing a highly agitated Cleo until she finally fell asleep. April and Casey had finally given into Donnie's persistence that they retire and leave the four brothers to figure something out, and since then, the turtles hadn't come up with an answer.

Mainly because none of them had barely spoken a word for almost five hours.

Michelangelo sighed lightly and rocked the chair he sat on back and forth, slamming the bottom of the legs against the floor. Donnie flinched at the noise and buried his head into his hands as heard Raphael fidget with annoyance behind him. It was all too much; the tension and silence was suffocating. Leonardo came to a stop just in front of Mikey and glared hotly at him.

''Do you have to do that?''

''What?'' Mikey mumbled reproachfully as he ceased his movement with a final slam. ''It's just as annoying as you wearing the carpet out.''

Raphael snorted quietly and gave a wry grin. ''He's got ya there, Leo.''

Leonardo turned his withering stare over to him. ''I'm trying to think.''

Raph rolled his eyes and automatically shifted Cleo in his arms as he stood up.

''Sure ya are, an' I'm leadin' the frickin French Revolution over here. Christ sake, Leo, ya can't think for that long without comin' up with some kinda answer!''

Donatello groaned wearily and pushed his hands to the back of his neck in frustration towards the typical build up of an argument.

''In case you haven't noticed, Raph, this isn't the average situation that requires minimal thought. We need a plan!''

Raph waved a hand dismissively. ''Well, sure, but we ain't gonna have one of them if we don't talk about what the hell is actually goin' on!''

''Guys!'' Mikey shouted, holding his arms up in the air as a sign of surrender as the two oldest turtles turned to look at him. ''You're both right, so how about we talk about what is going on and then come up with an idea?''

Donatello smirked from his position on the sofa as Raph and Leo both continued to stare at Mikey. It was the typical situation; he would remain silent while they argued, and all it took was Michelangelo to announce the obvious, as though he had thought of it himself, to calm the situation down. It was times like these that he envied the happy go-lucky turtle. Donnie turned and placed his arms over the back of the sofa as Raph tossed one final glare at Leo but settled back by the window.

''Basically, the most important question at the moment is, are we going to have to face the Shredder again?'' Donnie asked, his dark eyes skimming across his brother's faces as they all looked at one another for an answer.

''Man,'' Mikey sighed as his expression turned sad. ''I sure wish Master Splinter was here, he would know what to do...''

Nobody noticed as Leonardo shifted uncomfortably.

''Well, he's not, so we need to think of something ourselves...'' Leo shook his head slightly before he fixed his gaze onto Raphael again.

''You said that the Shredder's suit was hanging on the wall?''

Raph nodded. ''Yeah, kinda like one of those big wall ornaments ya can buy in those antique shops.''

Mikey cocked his head to one side as a thought struck him. ''So...if his suit is on the wall, that must mean he's not alive to wear it...'' A look of horror danced onto his face. ''Unless, like, he's made a new one...what if it's some super-duper costume with special weaponry?! Or what if he looks just like everyone else?! Dudes, what if-''

''Shut up, Mikey!'' Raph snarled as the youngest turtles voice escalated into a high pitched wail. ''You'll wake the kid up.''

As soon as the words left his mouth, Cleo stirred within his arms and fidgeted around before she settled into a deep sleep once again; her head nestled in the crook of Raphael's arm that cradled her. Mikey winced in apology but his expression remained full of fear as he looked pleadingly at Donnie who was tapping the side of his head in thought.

''I hate to say it, but Mikey could be right...'' He glanced around as he met the confused and sceptical stares of his older brothers, and he held up his hands in a half-shrug. ''Well, we thought we had defeated him the first time, and then he came back so much stronger, and then we thought we had finally got rid of him, and then Karai gave us that ominous warning during our last meeting...''

The room fell into silence once again as each turtle allowed their minds to fall back to the conversation they had shared with the young woman after their victory against the Stone Generals.

'_Savour your victory tonight; for soon we will have further business together, the kind that involves familiar faces from your past.'_

Mikey shuddered and Leo raised an eye ridge at him. ''Talk about creepy, it's almost like she has our destiny written out on a piece of freakish parchment somewhere.''

Raph sniggered and Donnie shook his head, although a grin appeared on his mouth. Raph raised his gaze and immediately frowned as he met Leonardo's thoughtful stare.

''Oh, come off it, Leo. Don't tell me ya believe in all that...''

''How can you not?'' Leo's intense expression twisted into a disapproving frown.

''It's a bunch'a bull, ya life is what ya make it, simple as that. There ain't no hidden meanin' to it.

Leo's glare only darkened as Mikey sniggered and wiggled his fingers out in front of him. ''Yeah dude, it's not like The Empire Strikes Back with the unexpected twist of Darth Vader being Luke's dad, '' He cupped his hands around his mouth and breathed heavily. ''_Luuuke, it is your destiny!''_

Raph and Donnie chuckled loudly and Leo sighed angrily and crossed his arms even tighter across his plastron as he sat down one of the chairs.

''I can't believe that you don't believe in destiny, after everything that has ever happened to us, after all that Master Splinter has taught us.''

''So what are ya sayin'? That it was our destiny to meet and become close friends with April and Casey, even though we were forbidden from ever bein' seen?''

''Well-''

''Or that it was Mikey's destiny to become a damn clown to make money?''

''Raph-''

''Or that it was mine to find Cleo in an alleyway and take care of her? C'mon, Leo, of all the people in the city, what were the chances that it would be me?''

Leo fixed him with a sympathetic stare. ''Exactly.''

Raph stared at him in surprise before he cocked his head in annoyance. ''Whatever, Leo, destiny or not, it ain't gonna help us figure out what the hell is happenin'.''

Suddenly, Mikey let out a low whistle. ''Dudes, can you really believe it; Karai is Cleo's mother!''

Raphael would have smacked him over the head any other time, but for once, the fact that Mikey was stating the obvious just made the whole situation more real. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and sighed wearily. He couldn't believe it, the very thought that Cleo had any kind of connection to someone who obviously didn't a damn was bad enough, but this...it made his blood turn to ice. She may have helped them in their battle against the Stone Generals, but it didn't change the fact that she was still on the wrong side; she was still part of something that stood for the same things that the Shredder did, and the fact that someone as pure and innocent as Cleo could be a part of someone like that, could be affiliated with someone who was linked to the Shredder...he couldn't tell if it made him feel insane with rage or useless with sorrow for the fact there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change it.

''Raph...'' Donnie's slow call of his name snatched his attention away from Cleo. ''Didn't Cleo tell you that her father was dead?''

Raphael's eyes narrowed into a threatening stare, causing the tips of his mask to crease. ''It ain't the Shredder, Don.''

''We don't even know for sure now if the Shredder is dead or alive.'' Leo said, resting his head tiredly against the palm of an upturned hand.

''Exactly,'' Donnie replied, his confident voice not matching the wary stare he held on a seething Raphael. ''But if he is truly dead, and Cleo's father is dead...''

No more needed to be said as Leonardo and Michelangelo stared at him in horror before they all looked over to the sleeping child. Raphael's head snapped over in their direction and he increased his grip on Cleo, lifting an arm so that her face was hidden from view.

''No way, I know it ain't true.''

''Raph, it may not be, but we have to consider it as a possibility.'' Leo spoke softly as though it would help to calm the enraged turtle.

''Yeah, but...'' Mikey tilted his head in question. 'She could be lying!''

A snarl erupted from Raphael's throat as he leapt to his feet. ''Are ya accusin' a two year old kid of lyin'?!''

Leo almost wanted to laugh at the absurd accusation and Mikey quickly waved his hands in front of himself.

''N-no no, dude! I meant, that Karai chick could have told Cleo her father was dead, and if it is the Shredder...it could have been a lie, which means that...he could be alive-don't hit me!!''

Mikey threw his arms over his head as Raphael stepped closer with only one arm holding Cleo as the other was raised up by his head, fingers clenched into a fist. Donnie quickly stood up and snagged hold of Raph's arm.

''Knock it off, Raph!''

Raphael shook him off and rounded on him, his eyes were so narrowed that their usual amber colour had turned into a blazing dark copper. ''Alive or not, The Shredder ain't her father!''

Donnie's brown eyes shone with compassion for his brother. ''Raph, regardless of the fact that he may or may not be alive, it doesn't change who she is. She's still just the little girl we've grown to care about so much.''

Raphael growled with frustration and automatically adapted his arms to hold Cleo's weight as she moved around once more. ''I know that, but the point is, he ain't, alright? We didn't even find out about Karai 'til the whole Winters situation; she could have been with any guy at any time, an' as far as I'm concerned, that's how it is, got it?''

Donnie sighed in defeat. ''Got it.''

Raph headed back over to the window and the three other turtles looked meaningfully at each other.

''This still doesn't change the fact that we don't know if we're about to have another confrontation with the Shredder, and even if he is dead, we may still have to deal with Karai.''

Mikey frowned at Leo. ''I don't get why. Dude, she doesn't even know we have Cleo.''

Donnie swallowed heavily. ''Or maybe she does...''

''Huh?''

Donatello turned to look at Raphael, who was looking at him with a face mixed between anger and shock.

''We didn't know that Karai was Cleo's mother when you found her, so then she was just a little girl abandoned by her mother, although it was terrible there was nothing remotely suspicious about it. But now we do know, and somehow this doesn't seem right...''

Leo was now staring at the clever turtle with an expectant look.

''What if...it's all part of a plan?''

''What kind of plan?'' Raphael growled, already tightening his hold on Cleo.

''A plan to lure us in to a trap, a plan to finally get rid of us. It may or may not have anything to do with the Shredder, but the Foot still stand for the same things that he did, and one of those things was to kill us.''

''Don...'' Leo stood up to place a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, which was shaking just slightly. ''We're already jumping to conclusions. For all we know, it could just be a terrible coincidence.''

Donnie smiled weakly. ''You really believe that, Leo?''

''I don't know...'' He turned and came to stand beside Raphael and the two of them gazed out at the sky that was covered in a hazy glow. ''But what I do know is that we have no idea about anything, so until we do, we don't do anything.''

Raph cast a sideways glance at him and Leo looked from the sleeping toddler in his brother's arms to his face. ''Okay?''

Raph smirked. ''Sure, after I take care of just one thing.''

''What's that?''

''Bustin' into Karai's apartment again.''

Leo narrowed his eyes. ''Are you that stupid?''

''Look, Leo, the way I see it is that we've just stumbled onto somethin' that only happens in the damn movies, an' I wanna find out what the hell is goin' on before we get to the bit where down is up and up is down, alright? I'm just gonna go in, take a look around, get out an' then we can go with your plan.''

Leo opened his mouth to argue but Mikey cleared his throat.

''I like that idea so much better than waiting for something to happen, dude. Nothing worse than a bunch of Foot ninjas moving in while I'm like, iunno, eating my pizza or something.''

Donatello rolled his eyes. ''Mikey...''

''So it's settled then. Tomorrow night, I'm gonna break in, dig up some stuff, an' then we can do the whole hidin' in our shells thing.''

''Nobody is hiding, Raphael.''

Raph titled his head dismissively. ''Well, whatever ya wanna call it.''

''He's got a point, Leo. Any one of our ideas could be correct, so we probably should try to find out as much as we can, before any potential situation can arise.''

Raph smirked. ''Looks like ya outvoted by three, big bro. Ya sure ya don't wanna ride shotgun?''

''Oh, man, I was gonna call it!'' Mikey pouted.

Leo frowned in confusion. ''Shotgun?''

Raph emitted a deep chuckle. ''It's an expression, bro. So, are you in or out?''

Leonardo looked at him before he cast a glance at his other two brothers. He recognized the sparkle of desire for an adventure in their eyes, but he also saw the look of worry, the look of need to find out if they were still safe or not. He had hoped that, despite Karai's previous cryptic warning, that they were finally rid of this lifestyle, finally free of a kind of danger that should never have existed in the first place.

He sighed heavily and nodded. ''Fine, I'm in. But we don't hang about, we get in, we get out.''

Raph flashed his famous mischievous grin. ''Can't wait.''

Mikey laughed before stretching. ''Dudes, before we do that, can we at least get some sleep? I'm beat.''

Donnie blinked wearily. ''I'm sure April won't mind if we crash in the guest room, I'll see if I can find some spare blankets.''

He motioned for Mikey to follow him and the two brothers disappeared into the back of the apartment. Leo rubbed his eyes and clapped a hand onto Raphael's shoulder.

''Come on, we really could all do with some rest. And I doubt Cleo would appreciate not waking up in a comfortable bed.''

Raph snorted. ''What are ya tryin' to say?''

Leo allowed a weak smile to tug at his lips before he tilted his head in the direction of the bedroom.

''I'll be there in a minute.''

''Will you ever stop being nocturnal?''

Raph grinned. ''Best things tend to happen at night.''

''I'll bet.'' Leo chuckled before he turned and headed in the direction of the bedroom.

''Tell Mikey if he's nicked Cleo's bed for the night-''

''Yeah, yeah, '' Leo waved a hand over his shoulder. ''You'll murder him.''

Raph waited until Leonardo was out of sight before he leant against the window frame, allowing his eyes to trail carelessly over the outside world before he looked down at Cleo. Her curls were scattered all over her head in a messy bundle, her long eyelashes almost seemed to reach her freckles with her eyes closed, and her little rosebud mouth was open slightly as she breathed deeply. Raphael wasn't as callous as he appeared sometimes, if anything he was the complete obvious although he rarely let it show. The little girl in his arms, the tiny person with emerald eyes and a diamond smile had done something to him; thrown a damper over the flame of sullen emotions and started the spark for the fire that made his true feelings glow with light. He couldn't control it, and as embarrassing and humiliating as it could be, as hard as it was for him to show how he truly felt, he really didn't mind anymore. He loved his brothers with everything he had, it was no secret that he would go to the ends of the earth and back for them, he loved Master Splinter just as much, and he loved Casey and April for the pure fact that they were the best friends he and his brothers could have ever asked for, they were part of the family. It all went without saying, which was a relief because he wasn't sure if he was actually able to form the words to tell them. But with Cleo, it seemed to be even harder. Perhaps it was because he never expected that his feelings would extend to someone outside of the family, or maybe it was because he was afraid of what it could mean if he did say it.

Maybe it was because he was scared of what would happen if he did tell her, what would happen if he had to live without her after she knew exactly how he felt? It was a fear that was both stupid and rational at the same time; stupid because he was scared to tell a two year old how he felt, and rational because he knew that she would understand and at any moment, everything could change.

Raph sighed and raised his arms so that her face was close to his. His lowered his head until his mouth was beside her little ear and, after making sure that Mikey wasn't sneaking up behind him, whispered softly, ''When this is all over, I'll tell ya. I'll keep ya safe, I promise.''

With one last glance out into the darkness, he turned and walked towards the bedroom, a determination to keep his word burning like a fire deep inside him.

He hadn't noticed the dark figure perched upon the roof of the opposite building who had been watching him and Cleo. Nor did he see the malicious smile that appeared on the shrouded face, glinting with a nasty kind of joy in the glowing New York City light...

* * *

''Dudes, what are we gonna do if she's home?''

Raphael flashed a grin at Mikey before he twirled a sai suggestively between his fingers. Mikey immediately got the idea and chortled eagerly, absent-mindedly whirling a nunchaku with a skilled hand.

Leo, however, wasn't so enthused by Raph's plan. ''We're the ones breaking into her apartment, Raph. You're really planning on attacking her in her own home?''

Raph rolled his eyes as he slid the sai back into his belt. ''Leo, this really ain't the time to get all moral on us, alright?''

Leo frowned but returned his attention to the apartment that sat just across the alleyway. The four brothers were perched upon the roof of the building that stood beside Karai's apartment building. The night seemed darker than usual, despite the pulsating collage of lights that emitted from Times Square in the distance. A full moon was visible in the hazy sky but it did nothing to lighten the blackness that surrounded the four turtles as they stood together on the rooftop, staring silently into the window of Karai's home. Leonardo spotted the shapes of dark clouds against the shining face of the moon and could only glare at the threat of more darkness.

The day had passed by quickly, but that was mostly due to the fact that all the residents in April and Casey's home had slept well into the afternoon. Raphael had woken to the smell of bacon and eggs and after stumbling into the kitchen to find April cooking a large breakfast despite the time of day, decided to spend the remainder of the afternoon lounging on the sofa with Cleo, despite Leonardo's grumpy words of needing to formulate a proper plan. Raph's response had been that there was no need for a plan when the task was as simple as it could ever be.

Hence, his silent yet appropriate reply to Michelangelo's question.

Raphael's thoughts suddenly drifted back to the toddler who he had left on the sofa back at the apartment, happily watching a musical film where a happy ending was obvious right from the start. She had hugged him tightly as he bid her farewell, promising her that he would be back before she knew it. He had chuckled as she had given him a stern look, and sweetened the promise with an offer for her to make him do whatever she wanted when he returned. He was sure that between her and Mikey, the results would be catastrophic.

His attention flickered to Donatello, who was peering curiously into the window, his eyes narrowed in their study.

''Whatcha thinkin', Donnie?''

''It doesn't look like anybody's home, but we should be careful nonetheless.''

Raphael nodded and with one final glance at a disapproving Leo, flew across the top of the alleyway, his hands closing around the bars of the fire escape. His brothers followed suit and he felt rapid bursts of air wash over him as they landed above him, sliding down after him until they all landed on the ledge that stopped underneath the window. They quickly ducked back into the shadows, allowing Donatello to quickly assess the safety level inside. He gave a quick nod to Raph who repeated his actions from the previous night, and popped the window open with the tip of his sai.

''Now remember, be quiet!'' Donatello hissed as they dove into the room, weapons out in a typical stance as they glanced around.

''Whoa...'' Mikey whistled softly and lowered his nunchaku as he took in the menagerie of weapons upon the wall. ''You think she's considering setting up shop?''

''Cut it out, Mikey!'' Leo snapped as he quickly crossed through the open doorway that led into a small dining room. ''Make yourself useful and start looking for something suspicious and for god sake, don't make a-holy shit!!.''

The three turtles leapt into action and darted into the dining room to assist their brother, only to find him staring in startled horror at the suit of armour upon the wall.

''Dude...'' Mikey whispered as he took in the former outfit of the Shredder. ''It's even creepy without the helmet...''

Donnie stepped behind Leo and placed a comforting hand on his shell. ''Are you okay?''

Leo nodded heavily. ''Yeah, I-I'm fine...''

They continued their search after the wobbly reassurance. Mikey wrenched open the door of a small cabinet and yanked out a large black box. He blew off the thick layer of dust that clung to the lid and lifted it away. Inside was a large selection of photos, ranging from fancy black and white snapshots to large colourful framed faces. Donatello knelt beside him and plucked a small rectangle from the group, studying it closely.

''Raph, come here and look at this.''

The red banded turtle towered over his brother as he took hold of one corner of the photo.

''Doesn't this man look a little bit like Cleo?''

Raph frowned as he leant closer. The picture appeared to me somewhat more recent than some of the other faded and crinkled photos within the box; it was a bright and sunny day and two people stood side by side, a man and a woman. The woman appeared to be heavily pregnant, but despite the unfamiliar smile on her face, it was easy to tell that it was Karai. His eyes moved over to the man beside her; bright eyed, short curly hair that was a deep brown, his face sprinkled with a few freckles. His smile was wide and cheerful, and so very familiar.

''That's her dad.''

Donnie nodded. ''I thought as much.''

The two brothers regarded each other before Donnie offered a weak smile. ''Well, at least we know it's not the Shredder.''

Mikey chuckled. ''Yeah, this guy isn't ugly enough to be the Shredder.''

Raph snorted and cuffed Mikey around the head. ''Be serious, Mike.''

The youngest turtle rubbed the back of his head and shot Raph a reproachful look before he continued to rummage through the box.

Raph and Donnie resumed their curious pacing of the room, taking in the disturbing amount of weapons and dark decorative attire. A shiver wiggled a trail through Donnie as he studied the large collection of macabre china in a cabinet. There were several gaps in between the plates and cups, most likely the former home of the pieces that Raphael broke in his retreat during his previous visit, but it didn't change the uneasy feeling Donatello had as he stared at the patterns upon the ornaments; fire-breathing dragons, cloaked figures with dark eyes...It suited Karai's personality and her way of life so much that he had to force his gaze away.

The sound of Mikey chuckling caught his grateful attention and he looked over to his baby brother, who was holding a picture up in the air.

''The little dudette is just the best person, ever!''

Donatello took hold of the photo and smiled. The photo displayed a younger Cleo, grinning madly up at the camera, completely surrounded by a collection of stuffed animals. She almost resembled a little doll amongst all the plush creatures. He turned to show Raphael, who was rooting through another wooden cabinet, but stopped as Leo's hushed voice sounded from the living room. The three turtles followed his call and stood just several metres behind their brother, staring at him curiously.

''What's wrong, Leo?''

Leonardo turned on the spot and Raphael immediately frowned at the confused expression on his face. He lifted a hand and pointed to the wall he stood in front of; inside a large burgundy frame was an old piece of paper with black writing scrawled neatly on it. The edges of the page were frayed with age, but the bold words seemed to glare threateningly at them. Donnie stepped forward and plucked the frame away from the wall, and his eyes skimmed over the words, finally growing wide and fearful as they came to the end of the script.

''Don, what the hell does it say?'' Raph demanded, not moving to shake off Mikey's sudden grasp on his shell.

Don looked up at him, his mouth slightly agape before he cleared his throat and returned his gaze to the paper;

'_One shall rise to survive that which has fallen,_

_One will be brought to life as the other perishes,_

_One shall be born and raised,_

_And will live to vanquish those,_

_Who stand against the almighty,_

_One shall take his place and stand as King,_

_A child, born of power and want,_

_Shall finish what he could not,_

_A child will rise and take the crown,_

_And avenge the powerful soul,_

_Of the almighty Oroku Saki.'_

A shattering silence descended over the four brothers, and the only noise that could be heard was the pitter-patter of the rain that had begun to fall outside. Raphael continued to stare at Donatello, his eyes blank with shock. He didn't even flinch as Mikey's fingers dug fiercely into his arm as the youngest turtle managed to stutter a question, ''W-what does that mean exactly?''

Donnie swallowed heavily and lowered the frame slightly.

''It's a prophecy. It means that the Shredder....Oroku Saki, knew that he would one day be defeated. You've seen the movies, Mike, you know that every evil leader needs an heir to carry on their legacy...''

The brown eyed turtle slowly paced the room as he spoke, coming to a pause by the window and he watched the heavy raindrops slide down the glass. ''We know that the Shredder doesn't have an offspring, so naturally he would have to select another child to continue his reign of terror, and from what I can tell, Karai may be one of the few, if not the only, female in the Foot clan...''

Mikey's blue eyes were wide in the depths of his mask. Raph turned and met his stare, and for once, Mikey couldn't find the familiar reassurance within his brother's gaze.

''You mean that...Cleo is the one who is meant to take his place?''

Donatello nodded, grief already shining in his eyes.

Raph made a strange choking sound and Donatello fought the urge to comfort the brother he knew would resist him. ''His main goal was always world domination, and we thwarted every move that he ever made, whether it was relevant to his master plan, we always stopped him...''

Leo sighed wearily, burying his face into his hand. ''We should never have thought it would have ended with his death, he wouldn't be so unrelenting...''

Raph snarled and his fingers danced across the handles of his weapons. ''You mean to tell me, that this fuckin' prophecy means that the kid is the one who's meant to complete his damn dirty work? That she was born solely for that purpose?!''

Donatello shrugged. ''I don't believe that was Karai's intention when she gave birth to her, like you said, she existed before her life with Shredder, but perhaps after her loyalties fell with him, she decided that Cleo was the one that the prophecy was talking about.''

Michelangelo frowned. ''I always thought prophecy meant a specific person...like in Star Wars.''

The comparison was crude but accurate enough and again, Donnie shrugged his weary shoulders. ''Fate has a strange way of being interpreted, Mikey. Perhaps it was always about Cleo, but nobody knew until Karai became so close to the Shredder, or maybe it was just decided that it was about her because she was the only child that would be willingly given up...''

Leo lifted his head at this. ''So, why would Karai just leave Cleo in the middle of an alley in the city?''

Raphael felt his insides constrict painfully and his heart skip several beats. He knew why.

He bowed his head and clenched his hands into tight fists. ''To vanquish those who stand against him...''

Mikey groaned with pain at the words and dropped down onto the floor, burying his face into his hands. Donatello slammed a fist against the wall, slipping into the angry persona that rarely made itself known.

''How could we have been so stupid? Of course it was a trap, she meant for us to find her! The Foot have no knowledge of where we actually live but they know we're underground! It was only a matter of time before one of us stumbled across her.''

Mikey peeked at him over the top of his hands. ''But, how did they know we wouldn't just take her to an orphanage?''

''Because we couldn't an' they fuckin' well know it!'' Raph snarled, hurling a sai into the space that had held the framed prophecy. ''Me findin' her...I just....argh!...it's almost like...it's...''

His words faded as his eyes collided with Leonardo's, who nodded in agreement.

''Destiny.''

* * *

_Ahhh that was a nightmare to write but hopefully you all enjoyed it! To all the people who review on a regular basis thank you so much, keep it up! To the people who read but don't review, please do! I'd love to know what you think, even if it's only a one word review, anything is appreciated! :)_

_xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, lovely people! So sorry it's been a while, life has been a bit hectic lately! Lots of parties, seriously, I'd get home after a night out, sleep all day, and then be persuaded to go out again! I've never been so tired in all my life! And to top that off, this chapter was quite difficult to write, and I'm still not satisfied with it :/ Anyway, here it is and it's quite grim so be prepared! I stayed up all night converting this from five pages into about eleven or twelve so excuse the errors, but I am just so exhausted!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for cute little Cleo! Although I do wish Raph was mine...*sigh*_

* * *

A storm had descended rapidly upon the city. Rain pelted down furiously, dancing past the glow of streetlamps in a frantic race and creating deep puddles upon the streets. Lightning flashed across the inky sky, accompanied by the heavy growl of thunder only seconds later. All of this went unnoticed, however, by the four teenage turtles that were still reeling from their latest discovery in the home of their enemy. The change in the weather had come on just as suddenly as their realization of the danger they faced, and it did nothing for the sombre and tense atmosphere within the room.

If anything, the storm only fuelled Raphael's rage as he dug footprints into the plush carpet, snarling loudly to himself as his mind whirled with too many thoughts. Donatello was hunched in a corner of the living room, the framed prophecy balanced upon his outstretched legs. His dark eyes skipped across the words over and over again, as though hunting for any other meaning within the daunting script. Michelangelo was rifling through the box of photos once again in an attempt to distract himself, although with every snapshot that met his eyes, his heart only grew heavier. Leonardo stood beside the window with folded arms, his face completely passive as his eyes followed Raphael around the room. He didn't even twitch as the hot-headed turtle growled vociferously and slammed a fist into a wall.

''For fuck sake, I can't take this! Will someone just say somethin'?!''

Donnie raised his gaze. ''What exactly do you want us to say?''

Raph flung his hands up in exasperation. ''Oh, I dunno, Don! How about what the fuck we're gonna do 'bout this?!''

Donnie frowned. ''You expect us to already have a plan in just ten minutes?''

''Plan? Plan?! It's fuckin' obvious! We go out there, hunt her down an'-''

''Oh, great idea, Raph! Because throwing ourselves into the deep end is really going to make this situation better!''

Raphael's head twisted in Leo's direction and his glare became dark and menacing. ''It'll make me _feel_ a damn lot better!''

''In case you haven't realized, this isn't about you!''

''Guys!''

Three pairs of eyes swivelled over to Michelangelo, who had his arms raised high above his head in a plea for them to stop.

''Aren't you guys, like, forgetting something important? What about her dad?''

Raph growled in frustration. ''Her dad is dead, Mike!''

An impatient tint appeared in Mikey's baby blue eyes and he sighed. ''Dude, d'ya even wonder _how_ he died?''

Raph's mouth, which had opened automatically to toss out a snide remark, immediately snapped shut and he frowned in thought.

Donnie quirked his head. ''What are you suggesting, Mikey?''

The youngest turtle shrugged. ''I don't know, I was just wondering...seems a bit weird, considering the funky circumstances.''

''Mikey, I hardly think the word 'funky' is-''

''No, he's right.'' Leo cut across Donnie and paced over to the photo box that sat in front of Mikey. His fingers rooted around the selection of pictures before he plucked one out and stared at it thoughtfully. Raphael stared at him with one eye ridge raised in a questioning glare.

''Don't you find it a bit odd? I mean, all these pictures give the impression of a really happy relationship...but he's dead, and all you have to do is look around this place to realize that it's like he never existed.''

''Leo, people need to move on at some point...''

Raph snorted at Donnie's comment. ''This is Karai ya talkin' 'bout...I didn't even know she was capable of smilin', let alone havin' a boyfriend.''

Leo frowned as he dropped the photo back into the box. ''I'm just saying...I've got a funny feeling about this...''

Raph sighed heavily. ''Fine, I'll ask the kid 'bout it when we get back, alright?''

A sudden bang from somewhere nearby cut off Donatello's oncoming reply to the suggestion and caused them all to jump. A burst of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the room momentarily in an electric blue glow. Mikey glanced around nervously before his eyes landed on something through the dining room. His eyes widened as another flash glanced off the moving door handle of the front door.

''Uh, maybe we can talk about this later...''

''Why?''

'' 'Cos this mission is totally over, dude! Out!''

The three other turtles shared a quick glance before jumping to life; Mikey hurled the box of photos into a corner and shut off the lights before flinging open the window to climb out, Donnie took one last look at the prophecy before he slammed it back against the hook on the wall and followed Leo out onto the fire escape. Raph paused by the window and struggled with the urge to stay exactly where he was and thwart the threat before it became a danger; his fingers reached for his sais but his plan flew out the window along with his body as Leo seized him by the tails of his bandana, yanked him outside and slammed the window down with a flourish.

Raph opened his mouth to demand an explanation but Leo slapped an already rain covered hand against his brother's lips and pulled him down into a crouching position. They peered through the window and Raph snarled heavily against Leo's fingers as the lights came back on and Karai stepped into the living room, clad in her typical black attire but minus the balaclava. She gave a slight shake of her wet hair, sending droplets of rain flying around the room as she tossed her signature blade onto the sofa. Her dark eyes scanned the room briefly before her whole body turned in the direction of her gaze. The two brothers followed her line of sight and froze as their eyes fell upon the prophecy that hung sideways upon the wall, and Raphael silently cursed Donatello, who was usually so finicky about things being in their proper place, much to the usual amusement of his brothers.

There was another rumble of thunder and Raph's eyes narrowed in annoyance as heavy drops of rain battered his face. Without removing his gaze from Karai, who was advancing towards the frame, he shook Leo's hand away from his mouth and whispered heavily. ''Ya gonna lemme go in there or what?''

Leo's face contorted from a frown into an angry glare as he continued to look through the window. ''Don't be stupid, Raph. We need a plan and I'm not about to come up with one in five seconds just so you can let off some steam!''

Raph snorted and Leo thumped him on the shoulder as a reminder to be quiet, only to be slapped across the arm with the back of Raph's knuckles. ''Let off some steam?!'' Raph muttered incredulously, shifting his weight restlessly on the balls of his feet. ''Fuckin' hell, Leo, this ain't 'bout calmin' down, I wanna get in there an' sort this damn mess out! We gotta protect the kid!''

''And that's exactly what we're going to do! But we're going to do it the proper way, and the proper way doesn't involve flying into a situation with all guns blazing and revenge as a driving force!''

Raph reluctantly moved his stare from Karai as she raised a hand to touch the tilted frame, and glared at Leo. ''Who the hell said anythin' 'bout revenge?''

Leonardo didn't look at him but his face dropped into an expression of exasperation. ''You're fuelled by your feelings for Cleo, and that isn't going to help your judgement of the situation.''

Raph's fingers dug into the bricks of the wall. ''This ain't 'bout how I feel, we gotta do what's best!''

''And in your mind, that's about Cleo. But we need to think about the bigger picture here!''

''The bigger picture?!''

''Yes!'' Leonardo finally turned his gaze onto his brother, who was spattered with rain and clenching his teeth in unspoken fury. ''This isn't just about her, or you, or Donnie or Mikey! This is about everyone, the whole city who will be subjected to another one of the Shredder's plans, he may not be the one to carry it out, but it's his and that spells danger for so many more than us!''

''For fuck sake! Are ya that blind?! That damn prophecy said that the kid is the one to do his dirty work, so we gotta stop them from gettin' to her!''

''And in your head, that means following your anger and taking out Karai and her followers with brute force, doesn't it? Raph, we protect people but we don't follow the example set by those we protect them from!''

''What the fu-''

Leo clamped a hand over Raph's mouth once again and yanked him down onto the wet ground as the window flew open and Karai stuck her head out slightly, glaring suspiciously into the night. Raph scrunched up his eyes as water fell into his face and the cold metal of the fire escape brushed his cheek. He flinched as a wave of anger washed over him, causing his body to tremble with the desire and need to reveal himself and cause the woman as much pain as he was capable of, to make up for the innocence that had been stolen from Cleo's life. He automatically shifted and Leonardo gripped his shoulder tightly, holding him in place as Karai continued to stand by the window. Raph pressed his face into the floor and tensed his body up in an attempt to resist the urge; she was so close and it would be so easy...

Leonardo slowly lifted his head to look up and held his breath; the pair of golden eyes above him could easily twist down in their direction and create a sequence of events that would be out of control, especially if Raphael was involved. His skin prickled with anticipation as more thunder growled above them and bolts of lightning pierced the black sky, and then he heaved a silent sigh of relief as the window fell shut once again and Karai disappeared from sight. Raphael slowly lifted his head up and shook away the rain that clung to the tip of his beak, allowing his furious gaze to stare out from behind his soaked bandana as he watched Leo rise up onto his knees.

''C'mon...'' Leo murmured and Raph reluctantly crawled along until he was out from underneath the window before following his brother up to the rooftop. They were met by a relieved Donnie and Mikey who had been perched in waiting on the ledge of the apartment block with the knowledge that their brothers would be right behind them when they were able to follow. However, as Raph seized Leonardo fiercely by the arm and yanked him close to glare menacingly into his eyes, Donnie wished he and Mikey had decided to wait for them back at April and Casey's instead of hiding on the roof in the middle of the storm only to become bystanders of another famous argument between the two eldest turtles.

''Guys, maybe we should get back first before you start-''

''Shut up, Don!'' Raph snarled, shaking his sopping wet bandana tails away from his face as his head whirled back from looking at the purple banded turtle to Leonardo, who was struggling against Raph's iron grip that had moved from his shoulder to his throat. ''What the hell did ya mean back there?!''

Leonardo gripped Raphael's fingers in his own as he attempted to prise them away from his neck. ''I don't want you to do anything rash!''

''So, me wantin' to protect the kid is rash?!''

''Raph...''

''I said, shut up, Donnie!''

''Raph, this isn't like any other situation where we get ambushed!'' Leo choked out, squirming furiously as Raph didn't relinquish his hold on him. ''We've only ever acted in a way that the situation called for, when we've needed to protect each other-''

''I know that! But what the fuck does that have to do with the kid? I wanna know what the hell ya meant when ya said 'bout followin' an example, I swear to God, Leo, if ya meant-''

''I don't want you to become a murderer for no good reason!''

His words sung loudly over another roar of thunder. The rain fell even heavier now but the four turtles didn't notice; Mikey and Donnie stared at Leo with a mixture of confusion and shock at his words, and Raph almost dropped his brother in surprise before pulling him closer, their beaks almost touching as he stared fiercely at him.

''We're already murderers, Fearless.'' He muttered, and though they knew he was right, the youngest turtles couldn't suppress the chill that shot through their bodies at his words. ''We've killed tons of Foot members, and the Shredder quite a few times before now, so what's so different this time?''

Despite his situation, Leo found the nerve to look at his brother as though he thought he was stupid. ''It's different because we never had a choice, it was either kill or be killed in those situations...but I could see it in your eyes down there, you wouldn't have hesitated to jump in and kill Karai right then and there, without an ounce of honour!''

With a loud snarl, Raph threw Leo away from him so that he crashed heavily onto the wet ground. Mikey and Donnie made no move to help as Raph towered above the stunned turtle, his chest heaving as he tried to control his temper.

''This ain't 'bout fuckin' honour! I'll gladly disgrace myself a million times over if it means keepin' the kid safe!''

Donnie's head jerked in surprise and Mikey gawped at him. ''Dude...''

Leonardo coughed heavily and clutched his neck as he sat up slowly. ''Raphael, we fight with honour and dignity. We don't attack those who cannot fight back, nor do we kill out of cold blood or revenge!''

''Cold blood? Cold blood?! If that were true, I woulda' just hunted her down ages ago without a reason to go lookin' for her and done it then! We're killers, Leo, and even though it may be for the damn greater good, it don't change the fact that we're killers! Ya can put any fancy spin on it but it won't change anythin', and I sure as hell got no qualms 'bout stickin' my sai in Karai's face, 'cos guess what, it'll be for the fuckin' greater good!''

Maybe it was because he knew Raphael was right. Maybe it was because he thought Raphael was wrong, maybe it was just because of the adrenaline and emotions that ran thick in the air, maybe he just needed to vent his anger, whatever the reason was, nobody knew why Leonardo suddenly sprung up onto his feet and slammed his fist into Raphael's cheek, causing the hot tempered turtle to spin on the spot and blood to spatter the ground. Mikey gave a cry of outrage and before Donnie could properly react, the youngest turtle hurtled across the roof and slammed into Leo, knocking him back onto the ground and pinning his arms down. Raph immediately turned back around and stared in surprise while holding a hand against his bleeding mouth as Mikey snarled into Leo's face.

''Mikey! W-what are you doing?!''

''Not listening to you! You always go on and on about doing the right thing, when you don't even know what it is!'' Mikey growled in annoyance and shook off Donnie's hands as he pressed harder against Leo, so that their faces were barely inches apart. ''You just saw the same thing that we did, that prophecy totally spells doom for all of us if it comes true, and we'll have to fight again like we always do. But it isn't about us, we need to protect Cleo and you're acting like Raph's insane for wanting to kill Karai before she kills us, and probably Cleo too if things don't go the way she wants them to!.''

Raph felt vomit rise in his throat at the words and Donnie visibly paled but managed to keep his composure as he reached out for Mikey again. Leonardo was staring up at his brother with complete shock and disbelief, unable to say a word as tears of anger fell onto his face along with the heavy drops of rain.

''You may not care as much as me and Donnie do, and we may not care as much as Raph does, but there's an innocent little girl in the middle of this who doesn't deserve a bad thing in her life, and we need to keep it that way! How can you not think that's the right thing to do?''

The last few words flew out in a harsh and desperate whimper as Mikey finally allowed Donnie to pull him off Leo, clinging to his brother as his emotions became too much. Silence descended upon them that seemed to overpower the tapping of the rain against the ground, and only the noise of Raph spitting blood violently seemed to break the quiet. Leo slowly sat up and balanced himself on the palms of his hands, staring at his brothers as though he had never seen them before. Donnie ducked his head and rested the tip of his beak against Mikey's trembling ahead, whispering words of comfort to his hysterical baby brother. Raphael was the only one who met Leo's gaze, and it was a ruthless and cold stare.

''Ya bitch at me for being violent and then all ya can do is hit me when I prove ya wrong...great example, Fearless.''

''Raph, come on, enough is enough,'' Donnie called softly, gesturing towards Mikey who peered at Raph through a veil of tears.

This, however, only increased the sensation of rage that was creeping up Raph's body like a hunter stalking its prey. He glared down at Leo, a vision of danger with blazing eyes and bloody lips.

''Ya just reduced Mikey to snappin' like a damn twig and all ya can do is just sit down there gaping like a frickin' goldfish! Well, buck up, big brother, 'cos I got a question for ya; if ya had a kid and there was a threat as big as this hangin' over their head, would ya not consider killin' the people responsible just to keep them safe?''

Mikey and Donnie became still and turned their gaze to Leo who was still staring dazedly at Raph. Lightning flew from the sky and seemed to bring the eldest turtle back to reality as he suddenly shook his head and shifted his body until he was on his feet.

''I would protect them, of course I would, but killing someone isn't the first option, Raph.''

Raph's ochre eyes almost vanished as they narrowed dangerously. 'It is if the Shredder is the one who wants to ruin ya kids life.''

''Raph...she isn't-''

''Guys, please.'' All eyes fell on Donnie who was drooping slightly, his eyes dark and weary. ''Can we just discuss this properly tomorrow? It's been a long night, and I really think some sleep would do us a lot of good, so can we please just go back to the apartment?''

While he was truthful in his explanation of sleep being a helpful thing at this point in the early hours of the morning, he had stepped in to prevent Leonardo from finishing a sentence that would only make things worse. It would have been technically correct, but it had been two weeks since Cleo had found her way into their lives, and it had been two weeks since she immediately found a large place in Raphael's heart, and Donnie knew that his older brother was past the point of considering her as just a little girl that he had to take care of for a short amount of time. It was obvious that she meant more to him that any of them could have expected her to, and it was plain to see that Raphael held nothing short of love for her, and for Leo to tarnish it now, albeit not deliberately or with ill intention, would just be the cruellest thing.

Raphael sighed heavily before rubbing a hand against his still bleeding mouth as he nodded in agreement. Leo followed suit and soon the four brothers were flying across the rooftops, taking care upon the slippery ground that grew wetter with every new drop of rain. As they ran, Raphael let his thoughts wander to what Leonardo was going to say, and while he knew that it was true, he pledged a vow that escaped his lips in a whisper and flew out into the world, a promise to do what her true father could not, to do what a real mother would have done; a promise to protect her at any cost, a promise to keep her safe no matter what.

A promise to love her as much as she deserved to be, and in his head, she deserved more than the entire world was capable of.

He overtook his brothers and raced over the buildings, burning with the need to see her, to make sure that, after all of the night's haunting revelations, she was still safe, still smiling and still blissfully unaware. His heart surged with happiness as the familiar apartment block became visible and he couldn't scale the fire escape fast enough. Donnie hissed a warning for him to be quiet as he opened the window and leapt in, his feet not making a single noise as they hit the carpet. Just as well, as Casey was sprawled out on the sofa, mouth open as he snored heavily and his hockey mask halfway off his head. The sight of their friend in such a state was enough to cause Mikey to laugh for what felt like the first time in a long time, and Donnie didn't have the heart to tell him to be quiet. Raph made a beeline for the guest bedroom and he sighed with relief at the sight of Cleo tucked up and secure in the bed. Her curly hair surrounded her head like a strange little halo and her arms were wound tightly around Scruff, and a small smile graced her lips as she slept peacefully, completely undisturbed.

And that's exactly the way it's going to stay, Raph thought as he leant against the doorframe and watched her, letting the peaceful atmosphere cleanse him of the worries that wouldn't matter until the next day.

''I know this whole situation is strange...'' A soft voice said behind him, and Raph turned to look at Donatello, who was standing several feet behind him, looking both intensely proud and scared at the same time. ''I'd even go so far as to say it's completely ridiculous...but for what it's worth...I think you make a really great father.''

Raphael felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, and then he felt as though he had plunged into a warm bath that immediately calmed his senses that had kicked into action at the strange words. He stared at his brother in surprise, unsure whether to glare or smile at him, uncertain if he should feel happy or embarrassed, or perhaps even angry.

''I...M'not...''

''Raph...'' Donnie stepped forward and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. ''You didn't have to do what you did, none of us did, but...we did it, especially you. You should be so proud of yourself, and the fact is, she doesn't have any family now, not really...''

''So?'' The gruff exterior came to life and towered over the sensitive soul that longed to gain dominance. ''Doesn't automatically make us her family, does it?''

''Well, what does it make us then?''

''...Thought she couldn't stay with us anyway.''

Donnie smiled. ''Somehow, I don't think that's the case anymore.''

''Ain't you meant to be the smart one?''

Raph blinked in disbelief as Donnie laughed softly. ''Things are going to get more complicated from here on out, until we can find a way to solve everything. And even after, things will still be difficult, but I don't think she'll be going anywhere anytime soon.''

''Damn right...Karai ain't gettin' her damn hands on her!''

''I wasn't referring to Karai, Raph, but you're right, she won't be.''

''Donnie-''

''Look, Raph, why don't you just stop pretending? Stop acting like you don't understand why you care so much, better yet, stop pretending that you don't give a damn at all, because it's almost embarrassing to watch as it's so obvious that you do.''

Raphael shifted uncomfortably. ''Listen, Brainiac...'' He growled only to find his words halted upon his tongue as Donatello held up a hand before pointing towards the bedroom. The two brothers both stepped fully into the doorway and watched the sleeping toddler in silence for several moments before Raph sighed.

''I dunno what the hell I'm doin', Donnie...''

Donnie smiled reassuringly at him. ''Do you really think any of us do?''

Raph folded his arms and frowned. ''Ya know all the important stuff, Mikey's the one for all the fun and games...April and Casey are actually human...hell, even Fearless has the ability to do somethin', the voice of reason I guess...what 'bout me? What the hell do I do?''

Donatello stared at him with a mixture of sympathy and disbelief. ''Raph, are you insane? You saved her! She absolutely adores you; she obviously enjoys spending time with all of us, but you...she loves you to pieces is the only way I can describe it. You're the one who makes her feel happy and makes her smile the most, you make her feel safe and she craves your attention...it doesn't matter that you don't know, because you're doing a brilliant job without knowing.''

Raph turned his gaze away from Cleo to Donatello, and it was full of a strange fear that the younger turtle had never seen before. ''But...what if that ain't enough, Don?''

Donatello sighed. ''How do you feel when you're with her, Raph? What goes through your head?''

He hadn't been expecting that. He wasn't even sure he knew how to answer it, and it wasn't from a lack of wanting to, he just didn't know how to put it into words. He looked back over to Cleo and felt a smile curl his lips as she murmured in her sleep and rolled around slightly before settling down, spread on her back with her arms up by her head, completely carefree.

Before his head could even begin to form a structure of words that displayed his feelings, his mouth began to work by itself and Donnie gazed at him in surprise as his ears were met with a soft voice that seemed alien coming from Raphael.

''She makes me feel like I got a bigger purpose...bigger than the one I already got, an' as stupid as it sounds, she makes me feel needed. I know you guys need me, 'cos we're brothers an' that's what we're 'bout but...somethin' bout the way she talks to me makes me feel all funny inside...and when she smiles or laughs...I feel all warm and fuzzy, like when we watch all those Christmas specials in the holidays...''

He paused and the two brothers laughed fondly.

''I wanna pretend that I don't care, but even if I tried I'd feel terrible for even thinkin' 'bout it. Christ, Don...if she asked me to give her a star, I'd snatch the whole damn lot out of the sky for her if it made her happy...how stupid is that?!''

''Not stupid at all, Raph.''

''I just...Don, the second I realized that Karai was...I wanted to rip her head off, and usually I got no issues with that kinda thing but...I've never wanted to do somethin' like that so badly in my whole life.''

''Do you feel bad about it?''

Raph tilted his head in thought for a second. ''No...that's the scary thing, I wouldn't hesitate...an' I think I'd feel damn good 'bout it.''

Despite the macabre confession, Donnie couldn't help the rush of pride and love he felt for his brother and he reached out to touch his shoulder again.

''I'd...do everythin' to keep her safe...an' I'd do anythin' for her...''

His cheeks darkened just slightly as he blushed under Donnie's emotional gaze.

''Raph...all of what you just said there is more than enough.''

''Really?''

''Absolutely.''

''How can ya be so sure?''

The two brothers descended into silence once again and regarded one another carefully, and then Donnie smiled gently.

''Because it's unconditional, and that's definitely enough.''

Sudden tears blurred Raph's vision and he scrubbed at his eyes, causing several thick drops to seep into his still soaked bandana. Donatello did the only thing he could think of, and stepped forward to wrap his arms around his brother. It was a strange thing; although he was younger, Donatello always felt a funny protectiveness for Raph that stood out amongst what he felt for his other brothers. Although he loved them all equally, each relationship was different. He was typically overprotective of Mikey because he was the baby, and with Leonardo it was a fierce pride and shared understanding and respect that gave him a desire to keep his big brother safe. But with Raphael, sometimes it was hard to tell who was older; sometimes it would be obvious that it was Raphael because of the way he would keep his eye on Donnie, and although he would tease him often, it was done of out of good feelings and he would stop at nothing to keep him safe, and Donnie looked to him for safety. Other times, it would seem that Donnie was older as Raph always sought him for advice and looked to him for reassurance, and Donnie was able to read his brother like an open book and offer the right source of comfort for when it was needed.

Like now, as Raph clung onto his shell fiercely, stifling sobs against his shoulder. Donnie began to rock them back and forth slowly, swaying gently as he tried to keep his own tears at bay. There was a sudden patter of footsteps nearby and a heavy weight collided with them, and Donnie was barely able to keep his balance before Raphael shifted and pulled Mikey into the embrace, allowing their heads to rest together as they swayed on the spot. It didn't take long for more tears to fall, and Mikey wasn't even sure why they were crying like they were, or why they were clinging to each other so desperately. Maybe it was because Master Splinter still hadn't come home, maybe it was because Leo had tried to make the right decision in the wrong way, maybe it was because Mikey had shouted and Raph had come to a realization and Donnie was still trying to keep the calm, or maybe it was because the new addition to their family had become part of something so twisted it would surely take everything they had to protect her.

Whatever the reason, it didn't really matter anymore as they teetered precariously in the doorway, and it wasn't until Mikey finally caused their heads to hit the doorframe that they broke apart to laugh.

''Dudes,'' Mikey chuckled weakly as he wiped his eyes. ''Since when did we get so soppy?''

Raph rubbed his head affectionately. ''The same time ya developed a temper.''

Donnie grinned as he leant back wearily before looking at Raph. ''I mean what I said, Raph. You're a great father.''

Mikey blinked. ''Hey, that totally makes us uncles, dude!''

He clapped his hands in glee and Raph gave him the moment of excitement before he shook his head.

''Not yet, little bro.''

''Why not?''

He smiled gently. ''I'll tell ya in the mornin'.''

He ignored Mikey's childish whines and fixed his gaze back on Cleo, who was still sleeping contently. He wanted to pick her up and hold her tightly but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her, especially since there could be a lot of sleepless nights ahead. Instead, he settled for just looking at her and amidst the jumble of tired thoughts inside his head, one stood out like a lit match in a dark room; Donnie had voiced it and declared the fact that he now stood in a position that he still found hard to comprehend, and yet he still wouldn't accept it. Not yet.

He wouldn't grant himself the honour until he had vanquished every enemy and destroyed any threat and chased away any nightmares that stood between Cleo and a happy life.

He wouldn't call himself her father until he knew that he had done the duty that all fathers strived to perform if it was the last thing they would ever do...

Which was to keep his daughter safe, by any means necessary.

* * *

_I know I know! Don't hit me! I know Leo comes across as a bit of a...well yeah, in this chapter but don't worry, I love Leo and he will be wonderful again! I just felt that that particular thing would fit quite nicely, and Mikey's unusual burst of anger seemed quite fitting too! But of course, it's up to you, dear readers! This scene was quite a crucial one so I do hope you enjoyed it!_

_Massive thank yous to all the people who review on a regular basis, please keep it up cos it's wonderful to hear from you! And to those who haven't yet, please do! All comments are appreciated! And if you have any ideas or anything, let me know, as I said, any review is a good review! :)_

_xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there guys! First off, just want to say a massive thank you to HowCouldThisHappenToMe, raphfreak and Mikell because they were the only ones to leave reviews for my last chapter. While they were wonderful reviews, as I have come to expect from them because they are just lovely people :) I was quite disappointed at the lack of response because my traffic suggests that a lot of people read the latest chapter so...kinda a bit disheartening really, remember I'm writing this story for you guys so I need to know if you're enjoying it or not! So please, if you're reading this, review!_

_Anyway, this chapter nearly killed me! I've only just finished it so I have had no sleep for the last...god knows how many hours, I was pretty exhausted before I started writing it really, but yeah I stayed up all night to finish it, so there may be some mistakes somewhere cos I am just so damn exhausted, but hopefully it will be worth it...although I have a feeling a lot of you are gonna hate me after this chapter...which makes me feel kinda good cos only I know what happens afterwards mwahahaha!! Oh, and the featured 'medley' in the beginning of this chapter, is actually something my boyfriend did once when he was drunk, word for word so I asked if I could borrow it for this story, and you'll see what I'm talking about soon! So...enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic apart from Cleo and the plot belongs to me....damnit._

* * *

There were plenty of things in the world that the turtles enjoyed; Donatello liked to indulge his brilliant mind in a vast selection of comic books, which was a complete contrast to his usual choice of complicated textbooks, but it helped him to ponder things that really didn't need pondering about, thus allowing him to relax. Leonardo found pleasure in a game of chess, usually against himself, as it called for strategy but allowed him to focus on something outside of his own battles in life. Michelangelo enjoyed a great number of things that annoyed his brothers to no end, but of all the things he gained happiness from, none were more enjoyed than the combined efforts of his singing voice and cookery skills; whipping up a spectacular bit of food whilst singing along to a catchy song was just a brilliant pastime, and for Mikey, there was plenty of catchy tunes that he could sing. Raphael found peace and comfort in the form of a good book, slipping into another world where he could get angry over a situation that wasn't his own or burst into fits of laughter along with a character he'd only just met within the pages. However, his collection of books was limited, so Jurassic Park was the book that found a way into his hands every couple of months, and it still gave him shivers of excitement and anticipation just like it did the very first time he read it at the tender age of ten.

Of course, there were plenty of things in the world that the turtles didn't enjoy.

And for Raphael, one of those things was being snatched away from his dreams by the high pitched warbling of his baby brother.

He had no way of knowing what the time was; it was most likely the early afternoon considering how late the four brothers fell asleep, but it was still _way too early_ for this kind of torture.

It was always way too early.

Raph groaned and pushed his face into the pillow beneath his head, trying to drown Mikey's voice that floated through into the bedroom from somewhere in the kitchen. Suddenly registering the soft material beneath his body, he cracked opened an eye only to blink both in surprise as he realized he was lying on the guest bed, when he was positive that he had bunked down on the floor with his brothers as he had been unwilling to disturb Cleo. He rolled over onto his carapace a little too quickly and his head spun slightly from the lack of sleep, and he groaned heavily as he slapped a hand against his face. A quick peek around the room from behind his fingers told him that everyone, including Cleo, was up and about, and suffering the horror that was Mikey's singing.

As though the youngest turtle could read his thoughts, the volume and tone of his voice increased and Raph frowned in annoyance as he realized that his baby brother wasn't just singing a typical song, he was singing his own medley of many different tunes.

'' '_Cos Penny and Me like to roll the windows down- she said I think I remember the film and-don't stop me nowww, I'm having such a good time-I drive a Rolls Royce 'cos it's good for my voice, but you won't fool the children of the revoluuuution,-''_

''Mikey! For Christ sake, unless ya thinkin' of auditionin' for a part in the goddamn Moulin Rouge, I suggest ya shut the hell up!''

There was a brief silence before Mikey's surprised face peered into the room.

''_You_ have seen Moulin Rouge?!''

The tails of his orange mask flew wildly in the air as he dodged the pillow that sailed towards him. Raph waved his hand angrily in the air before allowing it to drop back onto the bed, trying to ignore Mikey's amused grin.

''Hey, at least it woke you up, dude! You've slept for like, ten hours!''

''S'not long enough...''

Mikey chuckled. ''Well, it's three in the afternoon now, and I'm in the process of making a totally awesome lunch, so you might wanna get up before it's all gone, dude! Our little lady is lookin' mighty hungry!''

The orange-clad turtle barely had time to step out of the way as Raph shot off the bed and out of the door, padding quickly into the larger room of the apartment. His eyes quickly scanned the kitchen before sweeping the living room, finally landing on a small head of curly hair beside Donatello's shoulder. He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and quickly made his way over to them, pausing only to give a polite nod to Leonardo, who was sat at the table with a look of extreme concentration on his face. Raph paused several feet away from Donnie and Cleo and looked down at the two of them, smiling gently despite the wave of weariness that still clutched tightly to his senses.

''See! You!'' Cleo screeched excitedly, slapping her hand onto the piece of paper in front of her which was covered in a streak of purple and green, before pointing to Donnie who smiled happily.

''That's a really good picture, Cle! Who are you going to draw next?''

A look of deep thought crossed her little face before she snatched up a red pencil from the jumble of colours beside her.

''Raffie!''

Donnie chuckled and it was only then that Raph noticed the scattered mess of papers all over the floor; one or two featured what could only be sketches of Mikey and Leo, but the majority were covered in hints of red and green, bold and bright lines of colour that leapt out from the page. Raph felt a warm tug somewhere inside his chest and he scratched his head awkwardly as Donnie looked up at him and smiled warmly.

''Afternoon.''

''Hey...'' He tugged gently at the tails of his mask, ''Thanks for...uh, puttin' me on the bed this mornin'.''

Donnie raised an eye ridge. ''I didn't. It was Leo.''

A surprised blink. ''Leo?''

''Yeah, I woke up and you were already on there. Mikey was still asleep and Leo wasn't in the room.''

Raph frowned. ''Bit dangerous...could a' squashed the kid.''

''She wasn't in the room either. I came out here and Leo was sat on the sofa watching cartoons with her. I guess he thought she might have needed some breakfast because she was eating a bowl of cereal.''

''What 'bout April and Casey?''

Donnie grinned. ''Day off. They've gone to one of those spa places.''

Raph couldn't help but grin. ''_Casey_ went to a spa?!''

''I'm going to make an educated guess and say it was April's idea.''

Raph smirked in agreement before returning his gaze over to Leonardo, who resembled a statue carved from stone, he was completely still. So still in fact, that Raph would be convinced that he wasn't breathing if he wasn't sitting upright with his eyes open and alert. He knew he should, he _wanted _to say something, but it would be awkward in any normal situation, so to disturb Leonardo now would be a stupid idea, as it would most likely result in an argument, and Raph really didn't have the energy to properly shout and fight with his big brother.

Instead, he focused his attention on the sudden tapping upon his leg and looked down to see Cleo beaming up at him.

''Well, hey there, squirt. You ain't been givin' Donnie a hard time, have ya?'' He teased as he knelt down in front of her. She responded by seizing a bunch of pictures and flapping them eagerly in his direction before pointing to Donatello.

''We draw!''

Donnie grinned and sheepishly held up his own picture...well, it wasn't really a picture, more a set of rough blueprints that resembled an improved Battle Shell, complete with annotations and formulas. Raph rolled his eyes teasingly before he tilted his head closer to Cleo's, looking her straight in the eyes.

''Well, don't tell Donnie, but I reckon your pictures are a lot better than his!''

The clever turtle fixed his brother with a playful glare while Cleo sniggered behind the papers, before dropping them to reach out for Raph. It was a well rehearsed move but he would never tire of the joyful look that crossed her face each time he granted her wish and swept her up into his arms, nor would he ever fail to notice the way her hair would tickle his face, or the way she would wrap her arms around his neck in a cuddle before leaning back in his arms, just far enough to look into his face.

Dazzling green eyes met warm amber ones and Donatello shifted uncomfortably on the floor, wanting to look away for fear of intruding on the moment but he found himself unable to tear his gaze away as he watched them stare at each other. He could only wonder about what they were silently saying to each other; their shared look was nothing like the heated but understanding stares that Leo and Raph would hold, or the playful and caring meeting of eyes whenever he and Mikey looked at one another, it was something completely different, something that he didn't understand.

And he wasn't bothered by this in the slightest.

He took pride in being able to understand things that his brothers couldn't, mainly because he enjoyed explaining it to them, even though they didn't always want to know. It frustrated him when he couldn't work something out, and he would spend days, week and even months slaving over whatever the mystery was, trying to locate the answer, until finding it became more about his peace of mind than anything else. This time, however, he was perfectly content to lean back on his elbows and watch as a tender smile appeared on Raphael's mouth, which was rewarded by a peaceful grin dancing across Cleo's face.

He could have sat there all day just watching the unspoken conversation between them, curiously but not desperately wondering what they were saying. There was nothing to ponder over though, as there wasn't a single word flying through Raph's mind, because there wasn't anything he could possibly say that would do his feelings justice. He was just looking, savouring, quietly observing the the small girl in his arms, and that was it. No harsh thoughts of impending doom, no worries over the inevitable trouble that waited silently in the dark, just him looking at her, and her looking back at him.

It was only then, after what seemed like a lifetime of silence, that the spell was broken by Michelangelo, who loudly smacked a large wooden spoon against the kitchen counter and declared that lunch was served. Both Raph and Cleo blinked in shock, and even Leonardo seemed to stumble out of his own thoughts as he looked up with interest at the gigantic steaming pot of food that Mikey was carrying over to the table, while balancing five bowls on his left forearm.

''What is that?''

''This,'' Mikey chirruped brightly as he set the pot in the centre of the table, ''is my own personal spin on spaghetti bolognese!''

''Your personal spin?'' Donnie asked warily as he took a seat, staring critically at the steam that continued to rise from the pot.

''Secret ingredient!'' Mikey whispered loudly as he dropped the bowls in their correct places. Raphael placed Cleo in a chair covered with pillows before raising an eye ridge at Mikey.

''Are ya plannin' on feedin' the kid nothin' but spaghetti for the rest of her life?''

Mikey grinned. ''It's her favourite, dude!''

''Cereal is my favourite food and ya don't see me eatin' it all the time!''

''Well, if you could, you totally would, right?''

Raph rolled his eyes and fell into his own seat in defeat, unwilling to start an argument that would most likely spill the the bowls of spaghetti that Mikey was serving. After several minutes of waiting, they all began to twirl, scrape and slurp the spaghetti from their bowls and Raph couldn't help but smile as sauce began to cover Cleo like a second skin. Her inane chatter between mouthfuls was the only voice at the table as the four brothers stared into their food, either completely immersed in thought or just unwilling to be the one who spoke first.

However, after glancing at Leonardo and finding him paying tribute to a machine by the seemingly mechanical movement of his arm and mouth, Raphael was the one to shatter the quiet atmosphere.

''Alright, Fearless, somethin' is rattlin' round in that big head of yours, so instead of tryin' to make a livin' as a statue, why don't ya tell us?''

Leo jumped at being addressed all of a sudden and stared at the questioning eyes of his brothers before he dropped his fork and sighed wearily, raising his hands to rub his head gently.

''I'm trying to think...''

Raph scowled. ''Well, obviously!''

Leo sighed and picked up his fork again to twist it idly between his fingers.

''I'm trying to come up with a plan that won't result in any unnecessary confrontations.''

Mikey snorted, earning him a warning glance from Donnie. ''Think we're pretty much past the point of that, dude!''

''Nonetheless, I don't want to do anything reckless. I'm trying to...''

''Think of what Master Splinter would do?'' Donatello offered, smiling gently at him. Leonardo didn't return the smile; instead he ducked his head into his plastron and glared at the bowl of spaghetti in front of him.

Casting a quick glance at Cleo, who was still merrily consuming her food, Raph dropped his own fork and leant closer to his brother, resting his elbow on the table and ducking his head forward. ''Ya got somethin' ya wanna get off your shell, Fearless?''

Leo's head snapped back up. ''What?''

Raph smirked sarcastically. ''Don't pretend that ya don't know what I mean, any word 'bout Splinter an' you just shut off, an' I'm fed up of pretendin' like I ain't noticed so maybe it's 'bout time ya told us exactly what's goin' on.''

''I've already told you everything that I know.'' Leo said forcefully, locking eyes with Raphael, completely unwilling to look at Donnie and Mikey, who were both staring at him expectantly.

Raph's smirk grew into a sinister sneer. ''Sure ya have, but we ain't got time to read between the lines, Leo, so why don't ya just save us the hassle of repeatin' ourselves?''

''There's nothing to tell you...'' Leo replied softly, dropping his gaze and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Donnie and Mikey exchanged a look; suddenly fearful blue eyes crashed with confused brown ones and Raphael glanced at them and felt his temper begin to flare. He clenched the hand that rested on the table into a fist and pushed himself further across the table.

''Where is he, Leo?''

It was meant to be a question, but the words escaped in a heavy growl from Raph's mouth and it immediately turned into a threat, a threat that would be carried out if a decent answer wasn't given. Leo sighed and rested his head heavily in his upturned hands.

''I don't know, how can I know? The last time I saw him was in the jungle in South America...he could be anywhere by now...''

''That's not what I meant, and ya know it.''

''Leo...''

It was Donnie who spoke this time, and Leo lifted his head enough to peer at his second youngest brother who was peering at him worriedly, his hands clasped tightly together upon the table.

''I asked you this before...is he coming back?''

''I told you before, I don't know.''

''Yes ya do...'' Raph snarled heavily, trying to keep his voice low. ''An' I didn't like ya answer back then 'cos I knew ya were lyin', so just tell us the damn truth! Ya always go on about doin' the right thing, so how about you start doin' it now?''

''Fine! The truth is, I don't know because he didn't tell me!'' Leo shouted, standing up forcefully which caused his chair to crash back onto the floor, startling Cleo who looked up in confusion. ''He just told me that it was time for me to go home, but he wouldn't be following me, he simply said that his time had come and that he was going on a long journey, one that may never end...''

''Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?!'' Raph yelled, leaping to his feet also, ignoring Donnie's pleading comments of being quiet for the sake of Cleo, who was on the verge of tears at the sudden loud voices. ''How the hell could ya just walk away after he said somethin' like that?!''

''I told you before, because I respect his wishes!''

''Oh, an' we don't?!'' Raph gestured to himself and the two other turtles, who were trying to comfort Cleo as well as focus on the argument. ''Christ, Leo, it ain't got anythin' to do with respect, ya don't just let him disappear off the fuckin' face of the earth!''

''It wouldn't have made a difference if I had said something, he would have gone away! You can't blame me for the choices that he makes in his life!''

''No, but I can sure as hell blame you for not tellin' us the real reason why!''

''Raph, I-''

''Is our father comin' home or not?!''

A moment of sudden silence fell around them and all eyes remained on Leonardo who lifted his own gaze to the ceiling, as though seeking something, before it fell back down to look at Raphael, who was visibly trembling with anger.

''No.''

Mikey choked in shock and Raph's eyes widened in surprise at the blunt response, before narrowing into a deadly glare.

''What did ya just say?''

Leo sighed and didn't fight the sudden moisture that tickled the edges of his eyes.

''It's...''

''A pilgrimage...'' Donatello finished softly, his voice hoarse with emotion and realization as he gripped Mikey's shoulder with one arm while gently patting Cleo on the head with his other hand, who was staring at Raphael in bemusement, on the head. ''A journey of self discovery, of searching and answers and...some travel for years, finding their answers...others...don't come back!'' He stepped away from the youngest occupants of the room as his voice escalated into a wobbly shout and balled his hands into fists, glaring menacingly at Leo, who only looked back with a tearful stare.

''How could you?! How could you just let him go like that?! How could you lie to us like that?!''

Raph couldn't decide if he wanted to wrap his unstable younger brother in a hug before he completely broke down, or throw a powerful fist straight into Leo's already crumbling and tearful expression. Then again, he also wasn't sure if he wanted to grab Cleo and disappear, or simply forget she was there in order to negate any other horrible feelings that could tie in with the already present sensation of nausea and anger that was swimming through him. He was furious with both Master Splinter and Leonardo, seething with fury because his father had abandoned them without good reason and because his brother had lied to them, and yet despite the blurry haze of anger that clouded his entire being, he couldn't help but feel it more for Leonardo, and he wasn't sure why. It didn't really matter though, his brother was the one who was here, his big brother was the one who was in reaching distance, close enough for him to hurt and hate. He could feel his arms trembling with the urge to lash out and he felt the ache in his palms as his fingers dug into the heels of his hands with the force of remaining still as Leonardo finally looked at Donatello.

''It sounds stupid, but I didn't want to worry you anymore than you would be...then with this situation with Karai, there wasn't a right time to tell you...I guess I just hoped that Splinter would somehow miraculously appear in the lair soon after I returned.''

''Worry? Worry?! You didn't tell us because you didn't want us to worry?!'' Donnie exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in dismay. ''There never would have been a right time to tell us anyway!''

''I would rather worry about Master Splinter than Karai, least I'm worrying about someone I care about!'' Mikey added, his voice too high as he fought to maintain some kind of composure. Cleo looked at him as he snapped, her bottom lip wobbling as she tried in vain to suck it between her teeth in an attempt to hold back her escaping whimpers. Raph closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he looked at Leo once more, his face eerily calm.

''So ya tellin' me, that ya came home knowin' that Splinter had gone off somewhere an' that he may not come back?''

''Raph...It was what he wanted.''

''I don't care.'' His voice was low, almost smooth as he glanced around the room, his gaze finally falling on Cleo who looked up at him, her eyes shining as she reached for him. He stepped forward and picked her up, holding her tightly against his shoulder. The room was silent for a few moments before Raph turned back to look at Leo. ''A father never abandons his kids, ever. Likewise, the kids don't ever let their dad leave, ever.''

It was pointless for Leonardo to say anything else. Three pairs of eyes lingered on him; eyes full of anger, hurt and blame, and the worst thing of all was that he knew that if he looked into a mirror, he would see his own eyes displaying the same emotions right back at him. The silence was thick; so heavy with sorrow and anger that it made Leo feel like he was suffocating.

So he did something that he usually did, but this time it was for all the wrong reasons.

He ran.

Away from his problems like a bullet from a gun; he turned and dove across the room, straight out of the apartment window, disregarding the fact that it was the middle of the day, ignoring his own rules of being careful and sticking to the shadows. He flew up the fire escape and hurtled across the rooftops, his thoughts lingering behind on the three turtles who stared at the spot he had been standing in, none of them able to say a word as their leader, their friend, their brother, left them behind once again.

* * *

Michelangelo lifted his head slowly to stare at Donatello, who was sat opposite him at the kitchen table, before dropping his head back down again after meeting the heavy gaze of his brother. Raph sat in between them, his arms folded tightly across his plastron as he glared lazily at the floor with slow blinking eyes. It was late again, but none of them could care less at that moment in time, because they had found the simple yet fleeting answer to all of their problems...

At the bottom of a bottle of whiskey.

The rest of the day hadn't been spent as it should have been; formulating plans and thinking of ways to fix everything. Instead, the three brothers had sat in silence with a very confused Cleo until Casey and April had returned in an entrance of smiles and relaxed emotions after their day out at the spa. Needless to say, their moods had changed to match that of the turtles after they were updated on the recent events and the atmosphere in the apartment, which had already been an unhappy one, grew to something completely dismal as the companions tried to work their minds around Leonardo's revelation. The only sense of happiness Raphael had felt was for the smile that crossed Cleo's face when April presented her with a selection of classic films from her own childhood, and the hours had whirled by along with the music and tunes from the movies, and Raph hadn't been able to hold back a small smile as Cleo sang some of the songs well after they had finished on the screen.

Even now, after having returned to the lair in order to let their three human friends get some sleep, he couldn't shake the happy little voice singing, or what was a young toddler's equivalent of singing, to the tune of When You Wish Upon a Star from his mind. However, his temper continued to flare as her sweet voice mixed in with Leo's words, creating some twisted kind of medley that continued to repeat inside his mind. It was this that had resulted in him digging out the bottle of whiskey from the back of a cupboard, and instead of reprimanding him, Donnie had simply grabbed a small glass and poured himself a drink, and Mikey had soon followed their example. After repeating the process over and over in silence, the three brothers were now feeling a burning sensation within the pit of their stomachs and the fuzzy feeling behind their eyes as they simply did nothing except look at each other from time to time.

They knew it was a stupid idea to drown their sorrows, they knew that despite the absence of their brother they should be creating a plan; they knew they should definitely be mourning the loss of their father...but it was all too hard. It was too hard to miss Splinter without feeling betrayed, it was too difficult to think of way to fix things without growing angry, and it was absolutely impossible to do anything except raise a glass and drink.

Raph was incredibly angry.

Donnie was very appalled.

Mikey was so confused.

Together, they were completely heartbroken.

Three green hands reached for the bottle at the same time, and Raph looked at his two brothers with dark eyes, and they looked back with equally distraught expressions and he sighed, before pouring another round of drinks.

* * *

He hadn't been asleep for that long, he could tell by the dull ache somewhere in the back of his skull. He knew that he hadn't made it to his bed, because he could feel the cold pressure of the table pressing against his cheek. He frowned and moved his jaw slightly, clucking his tongue at the sickly taste of stale alcohol as he tried to figure out why he had suddenly woken up when usually, after passing out from drinking, he would sleep for hours before waking up with a hell of a hangover. Raph cracked open one eye as he heard something move nearby and watched Donnie raise his head up from the table to stare around the room with heavy eyes. Another body moved on the other side of him and he heard a deep groan, telling him that Mikey was also now awake. Raph moaned loudly as his ears finally tuned in onto the sound that had disturbed him; one of their shell cells was ringing. Donnie looked at him before blinking several times as he also realized the sound, and a frown crossed his face as he reached blindly down to his belt to retrieve the offending equipment.

''Loudspeaker,'' Raph croaked heavily as he raised his head, and Donnie smirked, knowing that the hot headed turtle wanted to give the caller a piece of his mind for being roused from his drunken slumber. Donnie lifted the phone and, upon what felt like the hundredth annoying ring, pressed the loudspeaker button and flinched as his ears were assaulted with a torrent of banging, crashing and shouting. The three turtles sat bolt upright, all traces of alcohol gone from their system.

''Donnie?!'' A frantic voice screamed and Raph felt his heart stop as he recognized the terrified voice of April.

''April?!''

''You have to-'' There was a scream followed by several more bangs, louder this time, and the three brothers gripped the table as they stared stupidly at the phone, unable to move. ''Get to-it's the Foot! We need help, they're trying to take Cl-!''

''April? April!'' Mikey yelled, shaking the shell cell desperately after snatching it up before tossing it aside as Raph pushed the table over in an attempt to reach the door faster. He seized hold of his sais from the ground and quickly tossed his brothers their weapons before zooming up the stairs and through the door into the sewers, his heart dancing wildly in his chest and his blood freezing within his veins as he urged his legs to move faster.

''Raph!'' Donnie called desperately as they darted out of the nearest manhole before scaling a fire escape. ''Wait! We need to think-''

''Shut the fuck up, Don!'' Raph roared as he scrambled onto the rooftop. ''This ain't the time for fuckin' strategy!''

''But what if it's a trap?!'' Mikey shouted as he raced alongside his brother, ignoring the clenching of the tired muscles within his legs. Raph didn't even take the time to glare at him as they leapt over alleyways and whirled round poles and construction fences.

''I don't fuckin' care! If they want me, they can have me, but they ain't gettin' their fuckin' hands on Cleo!''

That was all it took for their speed to increase and for their determination to dance with the feeling of pure hatred they held for the clan that had disrupted their lives so many times before, and such a dance was a dangerous thing, because now the three turtles were flying across the rooftops of New York City like three bats out of hell, eyes blazing and weapons as ready as their desire to crush the threat that was surrounding their family. Raph skidded to a brief halt, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he started at the window that led into the familiar apartment, but instead of the welcoming glow that usually greeted them, all he could see was a mass of black suits flying around the living room. Before Donnie and Mikey could even begin to process the same sight, Raph was off again, shooting over to the next rooftop before sliding down the fire escape until finally, his foot slammed through the window followed by a wild cry of rage as he dove into the room, sais spinning rapidly as he immediately began to attack the nearest Foot soldiers.

''Whoa!'' Mikey gasped as he flipped into the room, his whirling nunchuku bouncing off several heads as he skipped in between the opposing ninjas. ''Don't you guys know that black is so totally out this season?!'' He chucked sarcastically as he dodged an oncoming blow before diving into the crowd once more. Donnie, who had launched himself into the middle of the fray, could only roll his eyes as he continued to pole-vault around the room, desperately searching for any sign of April or Casey. It was only after he ducked down to sweep the legs out from underneath several unsuspecting Foot members that he noticed Casey underneath a pile of the assailants, swinging his hockey stick blindly as more and more bodies jumped on top of the pile in a hungry attempt to cause more pain. With an angry snarl, Donnie hurtled forward and plunged his bo staff into the gaggle of black shapes, before he pushed down as hard as he could, causing a mess of bodies to fly through the air with cries of outrage and surprise. Several spinning kicks and whacks brought down the remaining soldiers and Donnie found himself staring into the very bloody and very angry face of Casey Jones.

'' 'Bout time you guys got here!'' He snarled as Donnie pulled him to his feet. They spun until they were back to back, eyes scouring the incoming danger as more soldiers closed in around them.

''Where's April and Cleo?!''

''Boarded up in the bedroom, although I don't know how long they can hold out!''

''Right!''

With a manic cry, the two friends leapt forward and soon the room was full of nothing but loud cries of pain and the splitting of air as weapons whirled and flew into and past bodies, spattering the ground and nearby furniture with blood. Raph couldn't give a damn about the lines of red that streaked his emerald green skin as he fought his way through the mass of ninja, showing no mercy as the sharp steel of his sais pierced and sliced anything and everything in his path. He was beyond livid; beyond completely mad with rage, he was the very definition of bloodthirsty as he surged forward. His whole body was alive with fury and his eyes glowed like the fires of Hell as he thought of one thing and one thing only; getting Cleo out and away to safety.

And he was determined to kill anyone who got in his way.

His progress through the room wasn't quick enough, and he launched himself up into the air to land just pass the edge of the group, knocking down a few more Foot soldiers with heavy kicks as he landed. A string of colourful swearing nearby alerted him to the presence of Mikey who toppled to the ground next to him, swinging a nunchuku forward to hold it in front of himself as a blade flew down towards him, colliding with the metal chain of his weapon. Raph stared, looking almost bored, at the ninja that was snarling into his little brother's face, before he raised a foot and swung a well aimed kick into the cloaked head, sending the soldier careering back into the pulsating mess of Foot soldiers. Mikey flashed him a wicked grin before leaping to his feet, twirling his weapons just as Raph did as they continued to fight.

''Dude, let me go block the door of the bedroom! You just get these goons outta here!''

''Don't be fuckin' stupid, Mikey! Ya can't hold it by yerself!''

''Can and will!'' Mikey yelled confidently, sending a few more ninjas flying to the floor as he flashed yet another manic grin before disappearing into the back of the apartment. Raph growled in frustration before falling back into the crowd.

''How we lookin', Don?!''

''Well, I'll tell you what, dome head! I might not be dealing with a broken nose here if you guys had turned up earlier!'' Casey screamed as he danced past Raph, expertly fending off a sword-wielding ninja with the end of his hockey stick. Raph snorted and called out to Donatello again, only to receive the dreaded news that they were indeed fighting a losing battle. There was only one option; grab Cleo and run.

With a loud snarl, he locked weapons with a Foot soldier and swung a leg into the masked face before turning round to see several more soldiers surrounding the hallway that led to the bedrooms. His insides twisted with sudden fear as he heard Mikey's shouts of pain and anger before there was a deafening smash, followed by the unmistakable sound of wood splintering under a heavy force and then, louder than anything else, the high pitched screams and the shrieking wails of April and Cleo.

''FUCK!''

Raph made to move forward but a heavy weight slammed into him and suddenly, he was on his back with three soldiers looming over him, waving their weapons and hitting him repeatedly. He struggled fiercely as the cries grew closer, echoing shrilly over the shouts and clangs of weapons.

''Get the fuck offa me!!'' He screamed, his sais swiping blindly until they finally connected with flesh, sending the bodies away onto the ground nearby. He flinched as he heard April's desperate screams, followed by Mikey and Casey's shouts of anger, and then his eyes landed on something moving quickly through the crowd, something that made his heart completely stop and fall to the pit of his stomach; Cleo hanging over the shoulder of a Foot soldier.

It suddenly seemed like everything was happening in slow motion; Donnie's faraway cries for him to do something, Mikey and Casey diving after the soldier only to crash to the ground under a pile of attacking bodies, April desperately trying to get past the advancing ninja that still had her cornered in the back of the apartment, and Cleo's frightened face weaving across the room as the ninja carrying her drew closer to the window. Raph's legs felt like lead as he scrambled to his feet and pushed his way forward, yelling with pure rage as the hot sickly feeling of desperation coiled round his pounding blood because he wasn't moving fast enough. The sea of bodies pushed in on him, painful blows rained down on his head and shoulders, and his eyes grew wide and his mouth burst wide open with a desperate cry as the soldier reached the window.

''CLEO!''

Her little terrified face lifted in the direction of his voice and her tearful gaze widened as she spotted him, her arms instantly waving furiously in his direction.

''RAFFIE!''

''HANG ON!!''

With a cry of fury, he flipped through the air and for a fleeting second, he thought he was going to be able to grab her and fly out of the window with her, taking her away from all the horror. But as several hands closed around his ankles and yanked him forcefully back to the ground, causing his chin to slam onto the floor, he knew that he had failed.

''NO!!'' He screamed desperately, wriggling furiously as his arms were wrenched behind his shell. ''GET OFFA ME!!'' His eyes lingered desperately as the soldier turned and looked down at him, and even though the entire head was hidden behind the mask, Raph knew that a smirk of victory was lingering somewhere on the face behind it.

''GET YOUR HANDS OFFA HER!!''

''RAFFIE!'' Was the last word Raphael heard as a weapon hurtled through the air somewhere above him with a swishing sound and collided with his skull, creating a haze of red in front of his eyes, but that didn't cover the heart wrenching sight of Cleo's desperate and helpless face disappearing into the night, and then he knew nothing more, not even the whirlwind of shouts and cries that still flew around the demolished room as he sank into darkness...

* * *

_Nobody panic!! Well...you can if you want to, I did when I wrote it haha! And I know it seems like I really don't like Leo but trust me, I have big plans for him! _

_Anyway...*ducks weapons thrown by mob* review please! much love! will try to update soon!_

_xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello my lovely readers! So sorry that I haven't updated until now, my laptop decided to turn against me over the weekend and ended up deleting a lot of my work, so needless to say, to my horror and upset, I had to write most of this chapter all over again! So, whereas it probably isn't as good as the original, hopefully it can still do the job right! It's also the longest chapter I've written so far, although from the looks of things, that could change by the next chapter! _

_Anyway, this is where everything starts to kick off properly, and hopefully you're all gonna love it! I would like to point out that the second to last 'part' of this chapter is purely to achieve some smiles before everything gets too dark and heavy! I would also like to inform you all that even though I have visited New York plenty of times, my knowledge only exists around the main attractions and such, so forgive me for any obvious mistakes! All locations used from here on out are actually based on real places that I have seen and been to, I know it may be a bit annoying that it's not technically correct, just remember I'm English, there's only so much about America that I know! :P_

_Thank you to the people who reviewed, you're all so lovely so this chapter is for all of you, you know who you are! And to the people who keep showing up on my traffic but don't review, be nice! It takes ten seconds to leave a review! And as usual, please forgive any mistakes, I am exhausted because I did this all in one sitting, took soooo long!_

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and Cleo belong to me...damn it's so hard to admit that..._

* * *

''Raph...Raph, can you hear me?''

''Dude...Donnie, there's so much blood...''

''I don't think much of it is his, Mikey...''

''How can you be so sure?''

''I just am! Raph, c'mon, open your eyes!''

''Maybe we should slap him...''

''Come near him with that hockey stick, Casey Jones, and I'll put your nose back out of place with it!''

''Geez, April! It was just an idea!''

''Would you guys be quiet?!''

''Us shouting is more likely to wake him up than you whispering in his ear, Don!''

''Casey, just shut up!''

Raphael fought back the frustrated groan that threatened to escape as he heard the voices whirl above his head. He wasn't sure why every single inch of his body ached and burned with pain, or why the voices of his brothers and friends sounded so frantic and beaten, like they had been screaming for a long time before deciding to hold a conversation above his head; a conversation that he didn't understand in the slightest.

He just wanted to go back to sleep.

''Dude, Donnie, he's-''

''Yes, Mikey, I can see it.''

''Can you fix it, Donnie?''

''Yes, but it's going to painful whether he's unconscious or not...''

''Could be the solution to waking him up.''

''Casey...''

''What?! I'm just saying, it's a better option than slapping him!''

Raph would have frowned if he had the energy; he had no idea what the hell they were talking about but it didn't sound very pleasant. Still, they could talk about it somewhere that wasn't directly above him...

''Mikey, can you hold onto his right shoulder for me? This won't be pretty...''

''Huh?''

''Just do it, Mikey. Casey, April, can you each grab one of his legs and hold them down for me?''

This definitely didn't sound good. He wanted to squirm in defiance as several hands clung onto parts of his body as instructed, but his head was spinning and everything ached to the point that he knew that if he moved an inch, he would instantly regret it.

However, he couldn't help the hiss of pain that escaped his lips as a hand touched his left arm, causing a sharp twinge somewhere near his shoulder. The offending hand instantly became still.

''Raph, if you can hear me, I need you to brace yourself, okay?''

Brace himself?! Panic immediately flooded his senses as the grip on his arm tightened.

''Ready?''

No, wait!

''One...two...three!''

There was a loud crunching sound followed by a tremendous dose of excruciating pain as his left arm was suddenly shoved forcefully up towards his shoulder. Heavy weight pushed down on him from all directions as his body jerked with the force and a loud yell burst from his mouth, followed by a string of venomous curses as he tossed and convulsed.

''Raph, Raph! Calm down!''

The weight increased until he was fully pressed back down onto his carapace, pain dancing all through his body like electrical currents. He finally wrenched open his eyes to fix Donnie, who was perched over him, with a seething glare.

''What the fuck?!''

Donnie just looked at him with concerned brown eyes. It was only then that Raph realized that his brother was sporting several dark bruises on his beak, along with a deep red gash just below the edge of his bandana. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he tilted his head back to look at up at Mikey and he felt his aching jaw drop slightly at the sight of his battered and bruised baby brother. The orange mask that outlined his blue eyes was now a dirty maroon from the dry blood that clung to the fabric, and there was a smattering of cuts and gashes over his neck and shoulders. A quick glance towards his feet presented a very disgruntled and blood spattered Casey and a shaken but, thankfully, unhurt April.

It only took several seconds for the recent events to come flooding back into his mind.

''Cleo!''

He jerked into a sitting position, knocking over Mikey in the process, and, using his uninjured arm, began to grapple with Donatello who immediately seized hold of him.

''Why the hell are ya just sittin' here?! Where is she?!'' He yelled, clenching his teeth as his shoulder throbbed relentlessly.

''Raph, stop it! You're hurt! Raph!''

''I don't care! WHERE IS SHE?!''

''She's gone!''

He knew she was, he didn't need to be told to know that she was gone, but hearing the words sent a fresh wave of grief over him and caused him to freeze, his fingers digging into Donatello's biceps. Donnie frowned sympathetically and raised a hand to clap it heavily onto Raph's good shoulder.

''She's gone...''

''We tried to stop them...'' Mikey whispered and Raph slowly turned to look at his baby brother, who was staring at the dirty carpet. ''But there was too many of them, by the time we managed to get to the window, she was gone...''

Raphael suddenly came to his senses about the fact that events would have taken place after he was knocked unconscious and he swiftly turned his attention to the rest of the room. It was a complete disaster; the table where they had sat and eaten spaghetti bolognese only a few hours ago was now in two halves with the chairs scattered all over the broken slabs of wood, the television was on the floor surrounded by pieces of glass, the sofa was ripped and streaked with blood, as was the carpet, cabinets lay on their sides with holes in the sides and loose doors, the walls now sported several large gashes in the wallpaper along with more patterns of dark red, and from what he could see of the kitchen, it resembled a bomb site with shards of glass and broken ornaments littering the surfaces and cupboard doors hung loosely from wobbly hinges. He didn't even want to think of what the bedrooms looked like. The once welcoming and comforting home, the home that the turtles knew away from their own, was now the scene of a bloodbath. He turned his eyes back to Donnie who seemed to read his mind and sighed wearily.

''Some soldiers managed to pin you down to the ground and knock you unconscious. The rest of us were trying to break out of the fight to get to Cleo; Mikey was the first one to get free but by the time he made it to the window, the guy carrying her had completely vanished. Casey and I managed to carry on fighting back, but the soldiers who had you pinned down seemed determined to cause you more damage than they already had...''

''They tried to throw you out of the window,'' Mikey piped up, his voice low and quiet and Raph turned back to stare at him incredulously, to which he was rewarded with a weak imitation of Mikey's usually cheerful grin. ''I ended up getting a face full of your shell as they threw you.''

''Which was actually what saved you; they didn't see Mikey standing there when they tossed you towards the window, so...I guess the only way to phrase it is that he blocked your exit, and then...well it all just escalated really.''

Raph realized that the hefty amount of damage that decorated his baby brother was partly down to him; not intentionally but he couldn't help but feel guilty, as irrational as it was. He reached out his good hand and Mikey responded without even thinking about it; his fingers closing around Raph's just tightly enough to let him know that it was okay. Raph sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to the floor.

''What d'ya mean, it escalated? Wasn't it bad enough?''

April snorted sarcastically, much to the surprise of the males in the room who all turned to look at her. She blushed under their scrutiny and then fixed the floor with a dark glare.

''Things always get worse before they get better...''

Casey nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting embrace.

''When they realized that Mikey had gotten in the way, they tried to pull you off him to try again, but Mikey grabbed one of your arms and held on, which resulted in them grabbing your other arm and pulling, thus causing your shoulder to dislocate,'' Donnie explained, his eyes trailing back to the offending shoulder. Raph lifted his gaze back to Mikey who squeezed his hand again.

''Is that how ya got all those bruises?'' Raph asked, nodding his head at the dark mess that stood out severely against the green skin.

Mikey chuckled wryly. ''Yeah, those soldiers didn't seem to like the fact that a giant walking talking turtle could still take 'em on while lying flat on his shell.''

''Mikey...''

''He was so brave,'' April said softly, her eyes lighting up slightly as she looked at the youngest turtle. ''They were so brutal, and he didn't let go of you the whole time...''

Mikey blushed and Donnie smiled at him proudly, but Raph could no longer look at any of them as sickening visions of Mikey being beaten in order to save him swam through his mind. He could hear the loud cries of pain echoing inside his head as fierce punches and kicks and weapons rained down on his little brother who couldn't fight back because his hands were occupied; occupied by holding onto the idiotic brother who had been too weak to do anything, too useless to fight back and save Mikey, to save Cleo...

As though sensing what he was thinking, Mikey suddenly tilted forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Raph, nestling into his neck. Raph blinked in shock and after a momentary idea of pushing his brother off to limit the sensation of pain that coursed through his body at the contact, he lifted his good arm and locked it securely around Mikey's shoulders. There was a loud sniffle from behind him and he didn't need to look to know that April was crying; however he did turn to look at Donatello.

''Then what?''

''Karai showed up.''

''What?!''

A blind, burning hatred immediately attacked him, causing his grip on Mikey to unconsciously tighten. ''She was here?!''

Donnie nodded but it was Casey who answered, ''She just appeared on the fire escape, took one look at you with this sick grin on her ugly face, snapped her fingers and just like that, they all took off out the window...cowardly scum, couldn't even finish the job!''

His snarl simmered to a growl as April reached over and took one of his hands gently in hers. ''Just be thankful that they are cowardly, otherwise we may not be alive right now.''

''That's not necessarily true...'' Donnie murmured, raising a hand to tap the side of his beak in thought. ''If they wanted to kill us, they would have done so.''

Mikey swallowed heavily and released Raphael slowly, as though afraid to let him go. ''Do you think they were just toying with us?''

Raph growled and Donnie simply shrugged. ''Could be. It could be any number of things; we know they wanted to trap us by making sure it was one of us that found Cleo, but then to come and take her back...''

''Isn't it obvious?!'' Raph snapped, pressing his uninjured hand against the ground in an attempt to push himself up. ''Karai wants us to follow her!''

''A trap within a trap...'' Donnie mumbled quietly before his eyes focused properly on Raph, who was teetering precariously on the balls of his feet. ''Raph, for god sake, sit down! You're really hurt!''

''I don't care!'' He snarled viciously, gritting his teeth as he attempted to extend a leg. ''They've taken her, an' if Karai wants us to follow her, then that's what's gonna happen! I ain't losin' her!''

''Raphael! You are in no condition to go chasing after an entire army of Foot soldiers!'' Donnie snapped, rising up to stand behind Raph as he wobbled lopsidedly.

''Shut it, Don! I'm goin' after 'em!''

Everyone was now on their feet and standing around Raphael, their hands skimming any undamaged part of his body in their indecision to help him stand properly or push him back down to the floor. Soft reprimanding voices collided with his furious demands for them to stand aside and soon the room was full of noise; so much so in fact that nobody noticed a figure appear in the window and stare around the room in utter disbelief. It was Raph that alerted everyone to the new presence in the apartment as his head shot up in what was meant to be an indignant glare in Mikey's direction, which turned into a murderous stare as his eyes locked onto the figure.

''YOU!''

Everyone spun round, completely alert despite their fatigue, but instead of finding themselves face to face with the enemy as they had suspected, their eyes widened as Leonardo stepped fully through the window. His face twisted from an expression of shock into one of anger and confusion as he slowly took in their appearances, before casting another glance around the room. Raph growled heavily and swore under his breath as Casey held onto him tightly, preventing any sudden movements by bracing his arm forcefully across Raph's shell.

''What happened?!'' Leo finally asked, his voice small and shaky and his gaze low as he avoided looking at Raph, who was glaring at him so furiously, Leo could almost see the fire burning in his eyes.

''What the fuck d'ya think?!'' Raph shouted, barely resisting the urge to elbow his best friend in the ribs as the grip on his shell tightened. Leo turned his attention to Donatello, who was staring at him reproachfully and almost warily. ''Don?''

''The Foot...they swarmed the flat...''

''What?!''

Horror marred Leo's features but this only increased the strength of the blind and sudden hatred that was coursing through Raph's veins like a fatal poison; his legs were trembling but not from the weight of his injuries, and his jaw was clenched but not due to a physical pain. He was beyond furious, beyond any kind of feeling that he could identify, the sensation was almost too much to bear, and all he could see was red; a deep and bright haze of red that surrounded nothing else but Leonardo. He opened his mouth to heave a ferocious snarl of words at his older brother but Mikey clapped a hand over his mouth and spoke first, ''Where were you?''

Leo sucked in a breath as he looked at Mikey but Raph wasn't interested in any answer that could be given; he shook Mikey's hand away and strained against the arms and fingertips that clung onto him. ''Who cares! He weren't here when he should a' been!''

Donatello sighed. ''Raph, he couldn't have done anything to help us.''

''Like hell! If he was here, then they wouldn't have been able to take Cleo an-''

''They took Cleo?!'' Leonardo burst out, his jaw hanging wide. Raph glowered at him but before he could toss more verbal abuse about his brother's absence into the air, Leo spun on his heels and shot out of the window again, his footfalls causing the fire escape to tremble slightly in his attempt to disappear quickly. Mikey broke away from the huddle around Raphael to throw his head out of the window. ''Leo! Where are you going?! Leo!!''

''Let him go!'' Raph snarled, finally wrenching free and shuffling slowly towards the window, his eyes screwed up into slits against the pain. ''Typical Leo...''

Mikey drew back his head and blinked in shock as Raphael drew up beside him and began to slowly lift his leg up to the window. ''Raph, what are you doing?''

''Don't think for one second that you're going after him to start a fight!'' Donnie cried, hurrying after him while Casey folded his arms and raised his eyebrows in a manner of admiration and disbelief. ''C'mon, Raph, man I know you're tough, but even you have to know when to stop.''

Raph chuckled sarcastically. ''I ain't goin' after him, he ain't worth it.''

April stepped up to him and placed a hand onto his arm. Her palm was cool and almost soothing against his burning skin, he turned his head to look at her and her eyes shone with so much compassion that he immediately wished he hadn't paid any attention to her.

''You're going after Cleo, aren't you?''

''Of course I am!'' He snarled as he heaved his aching body halfway through the window until his left foot touched the fire escape. Donatello gave a loud growl of frustration and joined Mikey in sticking his head out of the window as Raph slowly eased himself fully out of the apartment, still clutching his throbbing shoulder.

''Raph, don't be ridiculous! You're badly hurt, so even if you do manage to track them down tonight, you won't stand a chance!''

''That's a risk I'm willin' to take, Don!'' Raph snapped, turning on his heel to ascend the stairs.

Mikey and Donnie shared a look, and neither could detect a hint of surprise in each other's eyes. ''But, Raph...'' Donnie sighed, looking up at his older brother who suddenly spun round surprisingly fast to stare down at them in exasperation, his amber eyes glowing dangerously.

''I ain't gonna stop 'til I find her, alright? If ya wanna help me then follow me, if ya don't, just stay outta my way, got it?''

Silence fell over them once again. Mikey itched to fly up the stairs alongside his brother, but he looked to Donatello for the answer, afraid of creating another rift in their already broken family. Donnie stared up at Raph before raising a hand to pinch the space between his eyes to stem the flow of right and wrong decisions that trickled through his head. April looked at the two brothers before she looked up at Casey; his eyes were dark and his jaw was set, his shoulders were hunched and his arms were crossed in a typical stance that April knew so well, as it was the stance that displayed his desire, his need to go out and fix the problem, the need to help and protect the ones he cared about. She sighed and tapped him gently on the forearm, drawing his eyes away from the window to her own.

''Go,'' She said softly, offering him the smallest of smiles. ''I can handle things here.''

He blinked in surprise. ''What?'' He asked hoarsely.

''Raph needs you. Go with him.''

Casey continued to stare at her for a few seconds before he reached out, cupped the back of her head in his palm and pulled her forward until their lips smashed together in a kiss that spoke of nothing but love and gratitude. After a moment, Casey backed away and with one final and thankful smile, he seized his hockey stick off the ground and darted towards the window. Mikey and Donnie quickly moved out the way as Casey crawled through the window and almost pranced up the fire escape to stand beside Raphael, who was smirking at him.

''Couldn't fight temptation, eh, pal?''

Casey rested his hockey stick against his shoulder and nudged Raph with the knuckles of his free hand. ''I'm with ya, man, all the way.''

Raph didn't say anything, but his smirk simmered into a small smile and he nodded in thanks before turning his attention back to his brothers who were still staring up at him from their position by the window.

''Ya don't need to follow me.''

He had only managed to turn his body back round before he heard movement behind him, followed by a whooshing noise and he raised his head to find Mikey and Donnie standing in front of him, weapons in hand. Mikey twirled a nunchuku and grinned. ''Did you really think we wouldn't go with you?''

Donnie nodded and smiled. ''We're in this together.'' He spun his Bo staff between his fingers before sliding it into his belt. ''Besides, someone needs to make sure you don't hurt yourself anymore than you already are.''

Explaining his feelings with words had never been Raphael's strong point but he usually gave it a shot when it was necessary, but this time, words simply failed him as he felt a massive surge of gratitude towards his two brothers and his best friend, who were by his side without any doubt in their mind that they were doing the right thing. He wouldn't even try to explain or display how he felt, because words and actions wouldn't be able to do any justice for the love he felt for them all at that moment in time. Instead, he let them all smile at him for a few seconds longer than he normally allowed before he stood up straight and clenched his fists.

''C'mon, we gotta find her.''

The pain was making his head whirl; his shoulder screamed against the hand he pressed against it, his sides cried out for relief as he walked slowly, his legs moaned and tried to stop the movement by aching unbearably, but still he didn't stop. His progress was going to be slow; he knew Donnie wasn't going to let him jump across any rooftops, not that he was very keen on the idea himself, but at least he was moving, and as long as he had Casey, Mikey and Donnie by his side, he felt like he didn't need to worry about himself, he'd be fine as long as he was with them.

Fine was very different from being okay, though. He wouldn't be okay until he was holding Cleo in his arms, he wouldn't be okay until he looked into her big green eyes and saw life staring straight back at him. Until he heard her laugh and saw her smile and felt her hand in his, he wouldn't be anywhere near okay. He wasn't going to stop looking until he found her, even if it meant that he would forever be broken and bruised, he didn't care. He would find her, no matter what.

* * *

True to his word, Raphael didn't stop looking. His shoulder healed and the bruises faded away, but the fire that fuelled his determination and anger continued to burn brighter and brighter each day. Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey and April, however, all gave up hope within two weeks, much to their own disappointment and Raphael's venomous frustration that made itself known to them as often as it was possible. Leonardo hadn't returned after his rapid departure that fateful night and Raphael found himself missing his older brother despite all that had taken place. Six months had passed and there hadn't been a single sign of him, or any new clues to the whereabouts of Cleo and the Foot. Raph had spent each and every day of those six months scouring New York City much like an archaeologist picks at every single detail during a dig; not a single part of the city was left untouched. He had waited in Karai's apartment more times than he could count before he finally accepted the fact that the woman who had started all of this wasn't going to return to her home.

He had barely slept in those six months that had done nothing but suck the life right out of him to the point where he looked and felt like a zombie. Dark shadows lingered beneath his eyes in such a way that he barely took his mask off, his body was constantly weary and his temper was worse than ever; he had even yelled at April on several occasions, which had sparked a number of fights between him and Casey. He couldn't bring himself to explain why or to apologize; nothing was that simple anymore.

Six months. She'd be three years old by now.

That thought was the one that haunted him the most. It lingered in the back of his head, pushed back by every other thought that skipped through his mind during each day, until he would allow himself to sit upon a rooftop and give in to his emotions, and there it was; loud and cruel, harsh and taunting, a horrible reminder of the fact that he had failed the one person who really needed him. It tore him to pieces to think of her growing up, even just a little bit, without him being able to see it, and what made it ultimately unbearable was that she was growing up in an environment tainted with blood and anger; an environment full of nothing but greed and hatred.

Six months...

A day had been horrible; a week had been a nightmare, a month had been pure torture...

Six months...

It was his very own personal Hell.

He had visions of her inside his head; images of her looking just a bit older than she did before, with her hair longer and darker, her smile cheekier, her eyes full of wonder...

But he couldn't lie and pretend that's what she looked like, because it would be a complete miracle if she still knew how to smile, if she was even still the same loving little girl he had held so often and laughed with so much, if she still liked to draw and if she still sung that little song to herself. It had gotten to the point that Raph couldn't even remember the damn name of the song, or the words, he knew nothing except her voice; childlike and happy, and how that voice had probably vanished from existence in the real world, only to exist in his mind, along with every memory that he held of her.

It was the only voice he ever really heard clearly anymore. Mikey and Donnie would talk to him but he rarely listened, and he hardly saw Casey anymore due to his best friend's insatiable desire to pummel the lowlife of New York on a nightly basis to vent his feelings. Whenever he was at home, he would swing lazily in the hammock that his brothers had recently bought for him to try and cheer him up, and clutch Scruff to his plastron with one hand, and hold the picture that she had made for him so long ago so tightly that he was in danger of creasing it beyond recognition. It was during these times that if anyone did disturb him, they would meet a very painful and sticky end, and so far, nobody had disturbed him.

Until now.

''Thaaaat's it!'' Mikey cried as his foot collided with Raph's bedroom door, causing it to swing open with a loud bang, thus causing Raph to jump and become tangled in his hammock. ''Dude, I know times are hard an' all, but you seriously gotta get out of this room and eat something or, like, actually sleep when you are in here!'' The youngest turtle waved his arms in an eccentric manner over his head as he spoke, unaware of the glare that was being shot in his direction. He hurried over and seized the edge of the hammock and began to shake it fiercely, his blue eyes wide with what could almost be described as lunacy. ''C'mon, Raph! Raph, get up! Getupgetupgetupgetup!!!''

Raph could only grumble and shout incoherently as he was flung rapidly from side to side and his eyes were only barely able to register the sight of Donatello and April stepping into the room. He reached a hand out to grab blindly at Mikey, only to miss and he suddenly found himself half in and half out of the hammock, rocking violently now as Mikey continued to shake it.

''Mikey, what on earth are you doing?!'' Donnie demanded, hurrying forward to grab hold of Mikey's arms. ''Mikey, cut it out! You'll make him throw up!''

Finally, the furious rocking motion slowed to a gentle swaying and Raph heaved himself back into the hammock, only to fling himself around until he uncovered the drawing, which had been squashed and wrinkled during his struggle. He quickly smoothed it out until the picture was clear and even again before turning a poisonous stare towards Mikey, who was arguing with Donatello.

''I don't care! We need to do something! He's totally been wasting away these last six months! If you won't let me feed him, at least let me try and get him the hell out of his funk!''

''Michelangelo!'' April snapped, thumping the turtle on the arm. ''Don't talk about him like he's some kind of pet!''

''Or better yet, don't talk about me like I ain't even here!'' Raph snarled, causing them all to jump and watch him carefully as he slowly stepped out of the hammock, trying to block out the sickening feeling in his stomach. ''I told all of ya to leave me alone unless ya plan on helpin' me.''

''That's what I'm trying to do, man!'' Mikey exploded, flinging his hands up into the air once again, but Raph continued to glare at him.

''Ya know what I mean by help, Mike.''

April stepped forward and Raph looked at her in complete disbelief of the fact that she was about to attempt a conversation with him, but her words were interrupted before they had even left her mouth as a shrill ringing suddenly pierced the air. The three turtles glanced around in confusion before April pulled out her cell phone, flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

''Hello?'' Her passive face immediately twisted into a mask of shock as she listened to the voice on the other end, which was speaking so loudly and so rapidly that even the turtles could hear it from where they stood. After about a minute, she gave a soft noise of understanding before she turned and held out the phone towards Donnie, who fixed her with a sceptical look.

''Just take it.'' She ordered gently, shaking the phone slightly.

He slowly reached out, took the phone and raised it to his ear. He had barely spoken a word of greeting before he became silent as the voice started up again, louder and faster than before. Raph and Mikey shared a look of confusion and frustration, a look that they used to share constantly before everything changed, and Raph felt an immense wave of guilt wash over him, but this time it was guilt for the fact that he had pushed his baby brother away. There wasn't any time to dwell on these feelings though as Donnie snapped the phone shut after a muttered ''See you there'' before returning it to April. He took her hand in his as she retrieved the phone and she met his gaze, which had suddenly become dark and serious.

''Call Casey, you know what to tell him. But whatever you do, don't leave the lair until the time is right, okay?'' She nodded and hurried out of the room and Donnie turned to follow her. ''Raph, Mike, grab what you need and follow me.''

Mikey threw Raph another bewildered glance before darting after Donnie. ''Dude, where are we going?''

''The Battle Shell.''

''Whoa, what?!'' Mikey gasped, sliding to a halt so fast that Raphael slammed into him and Donatello twisted his head to find both of his brothers gaping at him in shock.

''We still have the Battle Shell?!''

Donnie smirked slightly as he retrieved his bo staff from its position against the wall by his bedroom door after darting into said room to snatch up a set of keys. ''Of course we do.''

''B-but...''Mikey stammered as they headed down the stairs. ''We haven't used it or even _seen_ it in ages, I just figured you gave up on trying to repair it!''

''No, I just gave up on letting you two destroy it with your reckless driving!''

''Forget the damn vehicle for a minute!'' Raph yelled, seizing Donatello by the tails of his bandana so he could spin him round to look him in the eyes. ''What the hell is goin' on?! Who was that on the phone?!''

''It was Leo.''

Raphael immediately released him and stepped backwards as though he had been physically hit. ''What?!''

Donnie grabbed both of his brothers by their arms and pulled them along after him. ''It was Leo, he wants us to meet him...It's time.''

''Time?!'' Mikey squeaked, digging his heels into the floor at the sudden cryptic answer. ''What are you talking about?!''

''To fix everything, now hurry up!''

''Donnie!'' Raphael shouted, reaching forward to hook an arm around his brother's neck before standing still, holding all his strength in his legs as Donnie continued to try and walk forward. ''Tell us what the hell is goin' on, or I swear, I'll hang ya from the ceilin' by ya toenails!''

Donnie gave a frustrated yell and bent Raphael's arm back as he turned around to face him again. ''He's found the Foot's hideout!''

For a split second, Raphael felt a strange and sudden surge of anger somewhere in the depths of his body towards his older brother, no doubt for the fact that Leo had done the very thing he had spent six months trying to accomplish. Then, all negative and fiery feelings melted away as the realization of what this could mean finally took place and he suddenly seized hold of Donnie's arms, yanking him so close that their beaks were almost touching.

''He's found her?''

''I assume so.''

''You assume so?!''

''I can't be sure, Raph! It could just be a typical hideout, not the actual source! But we won't find out until we get there!''

Raph didn't relinquish his grip like he was supposed to, and Donnie found himself looking into the familiar amber eyes that were screaming out for some kind of promise, some kind of reassurance, for someone to tell him that finally, everything was going to be okay. He shifted an arm and slapped it heavily against the shoulder that had been injured during their last confrontation with the enemy.

''We'll get her back, I promise.''

He had no way of being sure of that promise, but something about the way he said it seemed to bring the confidence within Raphael to life as the hands that clutched hold of him suddenly disappeared to retrieve the ever shiny pair of sai that had lingered on his older brother's belt for what seemed like so long now. Donnie couldn't help but grin as Mikey followed suit, spinning his nunchaku with expertise.

''Let's do it.''

Donatello barely had the chance to register that Raphael had started moving before he was grabbed by Michelangelo and pulled along after his suddenly excited brother, who was pleading for the keys. Raph ignored both of them as he flew in the direction of the Battle Shell; every single fibre of his being felt like it was going to explode with the confusion of what emotion to feel. He was still surging with anger and hatred; hatred for the people he was finally going to get his revenge on, and anger for the brother who had abandoned them and done the one thing that he couldn't, which then led to the feelings of confusion he held for the fact that he was still angry at his brother even though he had helped when everyone else had given up. He couldn't decide whether he should be grateful or mad, and that just made him feel guilty as well as frustrated. He was always one to go with his emotions and with his instincts and this time would be no different; he could only hope that the feelings that would come to life during the heat of the moment would be the right ones.

At the end of the day, he couldn't give a damn about any of that as images of a familiar little face danced into his mind followed by the sweet sound of laughter that he had longed to hear for so long...

Cleo.

Finally, he was going to keep his promise.

He was going to get her back.

* * *

Leonardo had waited long enough. He couldn't tell if that was because he had taken the time to make a phone call, or if it was because of how long he had been sitting in the same place since before and after making the call. Either way, he couldn't sit still any longer than he already had been, and he allowed himself to smirk at how much he suddenly reminded himself of Raphael; impulsive, reckless and eager to do something.

It was so unlike him, and so like Raphael, that he actually found himself laughing out loud, which earned him a confused stare from the figure that sat beside him.

''Would you care to divulge the source of your laughter, Leonardo?''

Leonardo shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh at the fact that he was laughing despite the circumstances. ''I'm just surprised that I'm more like Raphael than I realized.''

''I'm sure he has also realized that he is more like you than he thought.''

''Do you think so?'' Leonardo looked to his left and smiled as he was given a nod.

''You are brothers, so I am absolutely certain.''

Leonardo didn't answer but returned his gaze to the building that had captured his attention only several minutes ago. It was purely by accident that he had stumbled upon the hideout of the Foot, and there was no doubt in his mind that this was not a mere gathering point, but their stronghold, the very place that held the enemy they had yearned to destroy for so long now. He had been pacing a rooftop nearby, holding a conversation with his companion about whether it was the right time for him to return home when he had noticed a group of people dressed in familiar black outfits. It had come as quite a shock, as there hadn't been a single sign of the Foot in six months, so to suddenly see a number of them skulking about an alleyway had thrown him off course for a moment before he had regained enough sense to follow them. He had been searching for them for so long, just as he knew Raphael had been, that he was determined to follow them to the ends of the earth if it was necessary.

He had trailed them for an hour or so before he even realized that they had stepped out of the main area of the city, away from the loud noises and bright lights into what could only be described as a 'building graveyard'. Gigantic constructions had surrounded him in such a way that he was almost intimidated by them; buildings that had been so useful and so brilliant in their time before being abandoned for something bigger and better, that had been left to rot and fall victim to the elements and vandalism. He had scurried up the nearest structure to follow the Foot through the eerie jungle of towering office blocks and vacant storehouses until his eyes had sought out their destination before they had even reached it; a building that almost seemed too confused and too unstable to even still be standing. The very bottom floor was a swimming pool, Leo could tell this from the strange and almost ghostly blue glow that seeped out from the windows; the twenty floors above it seemed to be full of rooms stocked with gym equipment, judging from the shadows that danced in the moonlight. There was another twenty floors above that but the windows were too high for Leo to look into, but there was no doubt that this was the right place. It looked ancient and haphazard in its construction, but that didn't mean that there wasn't a certain significant part this building had to play in Karai's plan, and Leonardo had a feeling that all would be revealed sooner rather than later.

He had wasted no time in contacting April and his brothers upon his discovery, but now he wished he had put more emphasis on his instructions for them to move fast. While he highly doubted that anything important or drastic was going to happen during the time it took for his brothers to join him, he couldn't stand the thought of sitting still any longer, let alone actually doing it. He leapt to his feet and shook his limbs nimbly, taking care not to look to his left again as he couldn't make eye contact at a time like this.

But he couldn't avoid looking at a voice. ''Leonardo, are you leaving?''

Leo sighed and folded his arms. ''I can't just sit here any longer. All those times I reprimanded Raphael for jumping into the action without thinking, without waiting for the rest of us...I still think it's a rash and stupid thing to do, but I understand now...'' He looked up at the sky, taking in the stars that were so rarely seen in the city. ''This situation with Karai...it's too big to be allowed to sit and fester any longer, she's caused my family enough pain for a lifetime, why should I let her do any more damage than she already has?''

''You must also remember, Leonardo, that even though she has left great destruction in her wake, she has also brought joy to you and your brothers, especially Raphael, in the form of a little girl.''

Leo smiled gently. ''Yes, sensei, I know you're right...''

Master Splinter reached out and placed a paw upon Leonardo's folded arms. ''My son, the time for me to instruct you is over, you are old enough and wise enough to do what you think is best. If you have not realized that yet, now is the time. What do you believe you should do?''

Leonardo stared down at his father for a moment, soaking up the strength and meaning inside such simple worlds before he sucked in a deep breath and turned a determined gaze onto the building.

''My brothers will follow me, not because they have to, but because it's what brothers do. We stick together, we fight and live together, and if need be, we die together. And as long as I know that, I know no fear.''

''Fear is a fickle thing, my son.''

''I know that; I meant fear for myself. I won't fear for my own safety.''

''I understand, Leonardo.'' Splinter smiled. ''You are the leader, so what do you intend to do to rectify this situation and restore peace to our family?''

''I'm not going to wait any longer. I've waited long enough, we all have. My brothers will follow me in once they arrive...as for now, I'm going in.''

Leonardo bent down and swept his father into a strong hug, which the elderly rat returned just as enthusiastically. ''I'm sorry for doubting that you would return to us, sensei. I understand why you have only come home now, I'm just sorry for ever thinking badly of you.''

''My son, no apologies are necessary. I can only hope that your brothers will be as understanding.''

Leo smiled as he drew himself up to his full height. ''I'm sure they will, they'll be ecstatic to see that you've returned home alive and well, so any ill feelings won't last for long.''

Splinter twitched his whiskers and dropped into a sitting position with his legs crossed. ''I shall wait here for Mrs Jones, and then we are to join you inside the building, yes?''

Leo nodded, trying to ignore the fact that he was giving his sensei, his master, his father, instructions and orders. It was a strange feeling that passed through him at this realization, it just didn't seem right.

As though sensing his emotions, Splinter looked up at his eldest son and said softly, ''You are grown up now, my son. It is time for you to properly lead, and I will follow you in whichever direction you intend to take. Now, go, before my parental instinct takes over my rational thinking.''

Leonardo sniggered and Splinter smirked before he watched his son jump down from the roof and out of sight.

''Good luck, my son.''

* * *

''Raph, for god sake, slow down!!''

''Can't, Don! Don't know what that means!''

''Dude, watch out for tha-HOLY HELL, MAN! YOU JUST TOTALLY RAN OVER THAT CAT!''

''I didn't! Ya would have felt it underneath the wheels if I had!''

''At the speed you're driving at, I doubt if we would even feel a human body pass underneath us!

''Ahhh, stop being so dramatic!''

''Dude, turn around! We gotta go see if that cat is alright!''

''Are ya insane?! We get a call tellin' us that it's finally time to finally take on the Foot an' finally rescue Cleo, an' ya wanna go and save a damn kitty?! Where are ya priorities, Mike?!''

''RAPHAEL! Keep your hands on the wheel and off Mikey's neck!''

''Well tell him to shut the fuck up!''

''HEY!''

''I knew it was a mistake to let you drive!''

''I'm drivin' 'cos I'm the only one who knows where we're goin'!''

''Not the point! You could have given me directions and I would have gotten us there! In one piece, might I add! If you jus-RAPH, LOOK OUT!!''

''WOULD YA CALM DOWN?!''

''Give me the wheel!''

''Guys-''

''Shut up, Mikey! Don, back off! We ain't got time for this!''

''Guys!''

''Raph, just move over and let me take the wheel!''

''No way, Brainiac!''

''GUYS!''

''WHAT?!''

''...There's a cop following us...''

''...''

''Ah, shit!''

* * *

Leonardo peered down over the edge of the building and felt a sudden wave of queasiness. He had stood on top of much taller buildings than this without a problem before, so the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach could only be due to the situation at hand. He had been surprised to find that the rooftop was made completely out of glass; no doubt to give the Foot a better view of any intruders that might try to take a less subtle route of getting in than the front door. He found himself staring down into a vacant room with only a large glass tank against a wall and a desk and several stacks of boxes for furniture. He had opted for trying to find a better route in, perhaps through a loose window...

That was until the part of the roof he was standing on fell out from underneath him.

He hit the ground with a heavy thud, immediately covering his head as glass rained down upon him. On impact, he heard the distinct sound of floorboards splintering and panic took hold as he decided that this building was definitely as unstable as he had suspected and the thought of holding what could be described as nothing less than a war within it was almost suicidal. He needed a plan; an idea of how to draw the fight away and into an environment that wouldn't kill himself and his brothers by caving in on them. It would be near impossible to achieve this, but he had to try, he had to formulate a plan.

However, plotting and scheming would have to wait as a sharp wailing sound suddenly pierced the air, followed by the echo of voices from several floors below. He scurried to his feet and looked around in a blind panic, cursing himself for not even contemplating the fact that there could be an alarm. His eyes fell onto a door on the other side of the room; it was the only way out. No doubt it would lead him straight into the middle of an even worse situation, but there was no other option. As the voices grew louder, he drew out his weapons and began to walk towards the door.

He was almost there when another voice reached his ears; closer than any of the others yet so quiet. But he had heard it over the shrill cry of the alarm, and he instantly recognized it.

A voice, so familiar and yet different to the one he remembered in the back of his mind, called out so softly that he would have been certain that he was imagining it if he hadn't turned around to locate the source.

His eyes fell on the figure that stood in the glass tank, peering out at him with excitement and surprise. He stared back into the green eyes and felt his heart leap into his mouth as the figure repeated her words;

''Uncle Leo?''

* * *

_I know, I'm evil!! It just seemed like a good place to end it! Next chapter should be up within a week or so, depends on how long it takes me to write it I suppose, but everything is running smoothly, as I said, it's all kicking off from here! :D_

_So, liked it, loved it, hated it? Reviews please! Love you all for reading!_

_xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_I am finally back! And god, does it feel good! It's just been one thing after another! I had a case of writer's block after my last post, and then my laptop decide to die, I had it fixed and then had a massive surge of creativity, but then it died again, and it couldn't be fixed. I finally saved up for a new one, but when I tried to get my work off my old one, it was't there, so I lost everything, which was very soul crushing to say the least. Then of course, there's just life in general so all I can really say is that I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting, and a massive thank you to all my loyal readers who haven't given up on me! _

_Right, a new chapter! Couple of things to mention; I really don't like it. I think I could have done so much better but sadly, it just wasn't happening so I do apologize. Secondly, I don't know if I mentioned in earlier chapters but the character Cleo is based purely on my niece, and the little rascal was speaking properly and reading the damn dictionary when she was three years old, so if you think her character is too advance for her age, than blame my idea to base her on my own experiences with children. Thirdly, there are most likely a hundred thousand mistakes so as usual, forgive me, this has taken me so long and I just want to get this chapter out and be done with it and start work on the next one! And also, some aspects of this chapter may be upsetting as they involve children so you have been warned. Anyway, I think that's it, enjoy!_

* * *

For a split second, Leonardo was convinced that he was dreaming. He could almost kid himself that he had dozed off briefly and that this was just a small figment of a farfetched dream, but as Cleo pressed her hands more insistently against the glass and blinked in shock once again, he knew without a doubt that he was very much awake. The alarm grew silent and all the voices that were drawing closer from a long way down in the building faded into the background as he continued to stare at her, unable to do anything else. He could barely feel his grip upon his swords slackening as the shock continued to mount, and it wasn't until a tear slid down Cleo's freckled cheek that he finally found the ability to move again. He blinked heavily and dashed over to the tank, falling to his knees, dropping his weapons and pressing his hands upon the glass in a similar fashion to Cleo, sliding them down until their fingers were aligned. His eyes raked over her quickly, searching for any sign of damage before they met hers; soaking up the emerald green that was still so bright and full of life after all this time.

''Are you okay?''

It was a stupid question, but no other words seemed capable of forming in his head. Cleo's mouth twitched as though she was about to attempt to smile, but fear overtook every other possible emotion and she shook her head frantically.

''M'scared.''

Of course she was scared, how could she be anything else? Leo felt a physical ache within his chest at the very thought of her being trapped in such a place, but seeing it with his own eyes was too much to take. He studied her again; she was a little bit taller and her face was fuller, her hair was longer and it was dark in colour and matted with dirt, her freckles were more prominent against her pale cheeks, her lips were chapped and her clothes, a fraying grey jumper and a pair of faded jeans, were ripped in places. Leo curled his fingers against the glass, desperately trying to think of a plan in his fuddled mind, trying to compose a way of being able to simply grab her and run; run back to the safety of their family and never have to worry about a bad thing ever again.

But of course, it wasn't that simple.

Nothing ever was.

''Have they hurt you?''

Cleo nodded.

''I get hit sometimes, when I don't do what I'm told.''

Her voice was still innocent and childlike, but there was a hint of sorrow that couldn't be ignored, and a tone and intelligence that suggested that she had indeed grown up, just slightly, in such a short space of time. She didn't really speak before, and even when she did, the sentences were always short and accompanied by childish babble, but not anymore. The accent that hadn't been so heavy before was clear in her voice, but he couldn't quite place it. His eyes darkened at her words and he pressed the tip of his beak upon the glass.

''What do they make you do?''

Tears spilled from her eyes and she rubbed at them frantically with a fist.

''They make me watch nasty movies...an' they try to make me use...'' She trailed off in search of the right word before pointing to the katana that lay by his feet. Leo glanced down at it before staring at her in horror.

''They make you use weapons? On what?''

''They tried to make me kill a...baby turtle...but I couldn't do it, Uncle Leo! I couldn't!''

He patted his hands frantically on the tank. ''I know, I know. It's okay...anything else?''

She snivelled heavily. ''They tell me nasty stories, not like Cinderella...'bout this man who shreds things, an' that they ain't gonna let me go home...''

Raphael. She sounded just like Raphael.

His heart almost broke in two; for the pain and sorrow that a young innocent child had to suffer, and for his younger brother who would surely break down with grief and self loathing at the very idea of such cruelty and his ability to do nothing until now, let alone the reality of the situation.

She continued to cry softly and Leonardo suddenly zoned in on the voices that were dangerously close. He slapped the glass again to gain her attention as his eyes landed on a large pipe that led from the tank into a hole in the wall.

''What's that for? And why are you in here?''

He felt so useless, asking such stupid questions but for once, a plan seemed so far away that he was sure that he would never be able to construct one quick enough. Cleo stared over at it and shuddered as she wiped her eyes again.

''They put me in here when I don't do what they want me to...an' they use that pipe to put things in here with me to scare me...''

''What things, Cle?''

''Creepy crawlies...dead turtles...Uncle Leo, please get me outta here! I wanna go home!''

Leo opened his mouth, although he knew that no words of comfort would do any good for either of them, but before he could even try, the voices were suddenly too close and he held up a finger to Cleo before darting across the room and diving into the stack of boxes, burying himself just enough so that he was hidden and so that he could see clearly. He clutched his weapons tightly, ready to attack as the door swung open and Karai, followed by a large Foot soldier, stepped into the room.

Cleo immediately whimpered and stumbled to the back of the tank as the door slammed shut and Karai came to stand in front of the glass. Leo felt a level of rage so powerful that he was sure that he would explode from it. He longed to leap into view and bring his katana down heavily upon Karai, but he knew that acting rashly would only create a chain reaction of chaotic events. Instead, he dug his heels into the floor and watched as Karai leant casually on the tank and smiled nastily at Cleo.

''Are you ready to do as your told now?''

Cleo frantically shook her head and dropped to a crouched position on the floor, tugging at the sleeves of her jumper as Karai's face twisted into an expression of pure hatred and she slammed her fist heavily on the glass. Leo glared as Cleo shrieked with shock and shrank further towards the floor; he was surprised to see that she gave no sign that she recognized Karai as her mother, but then again, Karai was nothing but a monster, there was nothing motherly about her, so why should Cleo remember?

As soon as the thought entered his head, Cleo spoke, and her words combined with the tremor in her voice, brought tears of anguish to his eyes;

''Mummy, I wanna go home. Please, can I go home? I wanna see my-.''

''Oh, would you just shut up about that freak of nature!'' Karai shrieked, cutting Cleo off and smacking her hand upon the tank once again. Leo gripped the handles of his swords tightly and tried to slow his breathing; he knew what Cleo was going to say, and for a second, he felt a fleeting sensation of joy for his brother who he knew longed to hear the actual word, but it was quickly snuffed out by the burning ache of anger for the woman who had prevented any kind of happiness or joy for Cleo and for himself and his family.

''You are going to do what you are told, it's your destiny! And so help me, you are going to do what the Shredder bid you to do!''

Cleo sobbed heavily and wiped at her red eyes with the cuff of her sleeve. ''B-but I don't wanna-''

''I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF EXISTENCE!!''

If that wasn't enough for Leo to reveal himself and cut every single inch of Karai down to size and more, the next series of events was more than enough; he growled heavily as Karai moved her hand to a higher part of the tank and pressed down heavily, causing a control panel to appear and shimmer before an invisible door opened at the front of the tank. Karai motioned to the soldier and he stepped into the tank, bent down and seized Cleo by the front of her jumper, lifting her up to be level with his face. She moaned with fear and struggled helplessly.

Karai sneered. ''Come, it's time for more training. I believe an hour with another 'educational' video will suffice for now.''

''NO!'' Cleo shrieked, wrapping her tiny fingers around the large hand of the soldier and tugging with all her might. He responded by shaking her slightly and laughing without care.

His laughter was cut short by Karai's cry of surprise and the unmistakeable sound of metal singing, and he slowly turned on the spot to find himself face to face with the sharp tip of a katana. Leo glared at the soldier, his dark eyes smouldering with hatred.

''Let her go.''

''Well well well, if it isn't Leonardo!'' Karai crowed, malicious delight marring her features. ''Here to save the day, are we? But what's this, no cavalry?''

Leo didn't move to look at her. He pressed the bottom of the blade closer to the solider until it was aligned with his throat, digging into the skin just enough for him to hiss in discomfort.

''Put her down or I'll slice your head off.''

He had never made such a callous threat before, but for once, he ignored his sense of honour and respect for the rules of a fair fight; things had gone way too far now.

''Very powerful words for one who is so obviously doomed.'' Karai said softly, unsheathing her own weapon and bringing it forward to rest upon the top of Leonardo's blade. ''Tell me, how is it you have the audacity to even come here?''

Leo turned his gaze to meet hers and smiled darkly. ''I'm here to do what I should have let my brother do a very long time ago, and nothing is going to stop me from finishing the job.''

He could only hope Raphael would forgive him for stealing the prize for himself.

Karai chuckled and fixed him with a sarcastic smirk and raised eyebrows. Her blade brushed gently against his own, causing a soft screeching sound that set Leo's teeth on edge but he remained still, staring intently at her.

''Oh, foolish creature, you have no idea what we are capable of. I can only hope that we can convey our power to your pathetic family in the form of your cold, dead body.''

''You've hurt my family enough, Karai. It's time to finish this.''

Her smirk grew into a grin. ''And so it is.''

Leo reacted just as she did, bringing his blade up to clash with hers as she raised it and swinging his leg into the stomach of the soldier who groaned in pain and surprise; his free arm reached out just in time to grab Cleo as he spun on the spot, allowing his weapon to collide with Karai's once more before he flipped over her head, landing just by the door and clutching Cleo tightly to his plastron. He turned to face a shocked Karai and he pointed his blade in her direction.

''This isn't over, Karai.''

He kicked open the door and darted several metres out of the room before he noticed the swarm of Foot soldiers standing by the staircase that sat in the middle of the large hallway; all of them holding sharp weapons and chuckling triumphantly. He held Cleo even tighter and backed up, only to turn back around and find himself face to face with Karai, who smiled.

''You're right, Leonardo, this isn't over...not by a long shot.''

* * *

''For Christ sake, Raphael! That was completely reckless and unnecessary!'' Donatello snarled as he stumbled out of the Battle Shell, leaning against the side of it and inhaling deeply.

''Well, ya didn't offer any bright ideas, Brainiac, so I had'ta improvise!'' Raphael retorted, slamming the door of the driver's side shut, much to the outrage of Mikey who had just been about to follow him out.

''Improvise?! Raph, driving up scaffolding onto the roof of an apartment block and then flying the Battle Shell onto the neighbouring rooftop was the most ridiculous and dangerous idea you could have possibly had! Surely even you could have thought of something better than that?!''

''It got that cop off our tails, didn't it?!''

''Yes!'' Donnie snapped as he reached in and yanked Mikey out of the vehicle, causing the youngest turtle to topple to the ground, before slamming the door shut with an exasperated sigh. ''But regardless of that, it was still reckless and idiotic! I mean, did you even consider what happened to the cop?''

Mikey sniggered from his position on the ground and heaved himself up. ''Hopefully his bike has a set of turbo boosters in the back!''

Raph smirked and Donnie rolled his eyes heavily and turned to observe the area around them. His dark gaze scanned the looming buildings in turn before landing on the structure that didn't have a place amongst the others. He didn't need to look at his brothers to know that they had noticed it aswell, or did he have to speak to request information on their next destination.

''...Why is the building glowing inside on the bottom floor like that?''

''No idea, Mikey.''

''But...what if it's some kinda funky doomsday device?''

Raph's hand instantly went to his belt to caress his sais. ''Then we're just gonna have to take it out.''

Mikey glanced around nervously. ''Where's Leo?''

Before an answer could be given, a sudden bang from somewhere behind them caused Raph and Mikey to spin round rapidly, eyes darting around wildly to locate the source. Donnie, however, only waved a hand in a casual movement.

''Relax, it's only Casey.''

Raph blinked. ''Casey?''

''That's right, dome head!''

A grin spread across Raphael's face as Casey stepped out from behind a large pile of construction equipment. The vigilante cocked his hockey stick in greeting before resting it over his left shoulder and lifting his hockey mask away from his face to rest upon his hair.

''Long time no see, eh?''

Raph rubbed the back of his head in a somewhat coy manner. ''Yeah, sorry 'bout that, man...it's just-''

Casey shook his head and smiled. ''Don't sweat it, pal, it's water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned. Besides, we have more important matters to deal with.''

Raphael felt a surge of emotion towards his human best friend, accompanied by a sickly feeling of guilt for the fact that he had neglected their friendship so much, when he knew that all Casey wanted was to aid him in his search for Cleo. He had pushed away the person who always had his back, who was always there without question, and even now, when he didn't deserve a single ounce of dedication or loyalty, Casey was there for him.

There was a thick silence that screamed for the recognition of the emotions that had been bottled up for so long; a silence that paved the way for Raphael and Casey to tell each other they had missed each other and that they were always there for one another, through thick and thin, and that they always would be, but words weren't enough. Instead, Raph sucked in a deep breath, stepped forward and caused his two brothers to blink in surprise as he enveloped Casey in a hug; not a typical manly one armed hug or a haphazard shoulder bump, but a true embrace.

''Dude...'' Mikey whispered dumbly, earning a whack to the plastron from Donnie who politely averted his eyes from the scene. Casey stared at the top of Raphael's head for a few moments before awkwardly wrapping his arms around the strong shell that had taken so many beatings over the years; grooves and dents decorated the hard surface and it was in that moment that Casey stopped being so stiff and uncomfortable, and fully embraced his friend. Not because he felt like he had to for Raphael's sake, not for the fact that it would create an awkward situation if he didn't, but because after all the near death experiences and all the life threatening duels and gruelling nights spent combing the city for any sign of hope, a hug was definitely needed.

They were alive. His best friend was alive; no longer an empty shell with a lost soul, but fully alive, with a will that couldn't be questioned. No matter what happened, they were all in this together, and their resolve wouldn't be crushed by anything.

''Alright alright, that's enough, you soppy reptile!''

Donatello almost passed out from shock at the correct name for their species, and nearly hugged Casey himself for not referring to his brother as an amphibian. Raphael chuckled as he pulled away and slapped Casey heavily on the shoulder.

''Thanks for havin' my back, man.''

Casey grinned. ''Anytime. Now, enough of this mushy gushy stuff, we gonna get in there or not?''

Mikey glanced back at the building and shuddered. ''It looks pretty creepy...What if we're completely outnumbered? What if they know we're coming?! What if-''

''Suck it up! What are ya, turtle or tortoise?''

''Erm...actually, Raphael-'' Donnie began but was immediately cut off by a proud chuckle from Casey.

''Guys, did you really think I would show up here without a plan?''

Without giving them a chance to respond, he gave a quick flick of his hand and motioned for them to follow him behind the construction equipment he had previously stepped out from behind. The three turtles shared a doubtful look before following their friend, bracing themselves for the sight that awaited them; no doubt it would be some ridiculous device or some death defying stunt involving some kind of vehicle or-

''People?! What the fuck, Casey?!''

Donatello couldn't bring himself to reprimand Raphael as he too took in the sight before them with complete shock and bewilderment. Mikey froze like a deer caught in headlights and quickly slammed himself back into the construction equipment in an attempt to shield himself from the eyes that stared at him excitedly, but only succeeded in knocking over several breeze blocks and a stack of pipes before falling to the floor in a stunned heap. Casey grinned at his friends and spread his arms proudly, not noticing the look upon Raphael's face as he continued to stare. In front of them was a group of between fifty to a hundred people; men and women, young and slightly older than young, all New Yorkers dressed in bulky jackets, wearing thick gloves and heavy boots and some wearing masks and helmets, and completely armed to the teeth with weapons ranging from large baseball balls to sharp shiny swords. They were the typical people that hailed cabs at five in the morning to get home after working a late shift, the kind of people who headed out for a good drink and a night full of dancing in Times Square and blew all their wages in just one bar, the sort of people who lived a normal life that didn't involve needing to use a baseball bat or a machete ...until now.

''Erm....Casey...''

Casey lowered his arms and frowned as he met Raphael's livid stare. Donatello dumbly shook his head and quickly stepped over to Mikey to help him back to his feet, patting his baby brother calmly on the shoulder as he continued to stare around in shock.

''Guys...what's wrong with you?!''

''Can we have a word with ya? Privately?!'' Raphael hissed and immediately sighed as several voices rose up from the crowd, demanding that whatever was going to be said needed to be said in front of them too.

Casey chuckled and shrugged lightly. ''They're right, guys. They're all in on this too.''

''Dude...they can see us...'' Mikey whispered, bracing his arms tightly across his plastron as though it would help conceal his appearance. Realization visibly dawned on Casey's face and he flapped his hands reassuringly and hurried forward to stand just out of earshot of the crowd.

''Cool it, guys, they think you're in costume!''

''Costume?!'' Raphael snarled quietly, clenching his hands into fists and bracing his arms to prevent himself for smacking his friend in the face for his stupidity. ''How the hell do we look like we're in costumes?! An' what exactly are all of these people doin' here?!''

''And why are they all armed?'' Donatello inquired, surveying the group with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

''This is our army!''

''Army?!'' The three turtles gaped at their friend in complete shock as he nodded and grinned excitedly, obviously pleased with himself.

''Yeah, army! These are all the people in New York who are sick of the Foot's antics and wanna do something about it! So for the past five or six months, I've been recruiting them and training them for battle.''

''Battle?!'' Donatello snapped, rubbing a hand wearily down his face. ''Casey, this isn't some comic book war! This is real, and people could get really hurt! The Foot are trained ninjas for crying out loud!''

''Yeah, dude! Even we struggle sometimes when it comes to fighting them!'' Mikey added, his baby blue eyes widening for emphasis. ''If we can barely take them, how can these guys do any better?''

''That's exactly the point!'' Casey said slowly. He could barely believe this his friends, especially Donatello, were finding his whole ingenious plan hard to understand and he sighed wearily. ''We always struggle, and we're about to infiltrate their hideout, where there will be tons of them just waiting to give us a pastin', so I figured it was about time that we gave ourselves a hand!''

''An' ya thought teachin' a bunch of people to smack a guy 'round the head with a bat would help?''

Casey puffed his chest in offense. ''I've taught 'em how to fight, Raph! Properly fight!''

''Fight?! Casey, ya ain't even-''

''Guys!'' Mikey called hastily, stepping in between them before things turned ugly. ''We don't have time for this, we gotta in there tonight, and we're not doing that by standing around arguing!''

Raph, Donnie and Casey could only stare at Mikey as the words burst from his mouth with such authority that he almost sounded like Leo and all their angry voices immediately faded back into their throats. Donnie glanced at the crowd of people once again and was met with eager eyes and he could almost feel the energy radiating off them. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head in thought, tugging at the knot of his bandana with unease.

''What exactly is your plan?''

Raph quirked an eye ridge in disbelief of the fact that his brother, the intelligent one, was actually considering listening to whatever harebrained scheme Casey had concocted. Casey rubbed his hands together triumphantly and quickly wrapped an arm around Raphael and Michelangelo, pulling them forward towards Donatello until the four of them were stood in a small huddle, as though preparing for an encouraging speech before an important sporting event.

''The way I see it, this building is gonna be set up like a fortress, foot soldiers lurking in every corner of every room on every floor. There's only three entrances as far as I can see; the roof, a fire escape halfway up and the front door. I'm gonna separate this lot into three teams and send them in through each entrance, and we're gonna try and corner all those bastards in the middle of the building so we get the upper hand...and then it's goodbye foot ninjas!!''

The three brothers shared a blank look before fixing their sceptical gazes back on an excited Casey, who was grinning in such a mad fashion that Raphael actually wondered if his friend had finally lost his mind. Donatello slowly scratched the side of his beak before twisting his head to eye up the building, his mind whirring with possible outcomes and inevitable failures that would result from the plan. After a moment, he looked at Raphael and shrugged.

''It's the only plan we've got, and it may actually stand a chance of working.''

''Are ya crazy, Don?! Look at these guys, they're just normal people, they ain't got a chance in hell, an' that's exactly where we're headin' tonight!''

Mikey nodded in agreement. ''And how do we know they won't just turn tail and run for it the second it gets scary? 'Cos it's gonna be scary...real scary...''

Raph clapped a hand heavily on his brother's shoulder and shook him gently. ''Suck it up, Mike!''

Casey folded his arms and puffed out his chest.

''Guys, trust me when I tell you that I've trained these guys nonstop for the past six months, and they're more than capable of taking on those numbskulls in there! It's their home that those goons have been terrorizing for years now, don't you think it's about time you let the people do what they've been itchin' to do for so long now, including me?''

His words were loud and caused a series of cheers and whistling to break out from the gaggle of people that had been silent up until now. Raph turned to look at them and couldn't help but believe his friend; it was a mission that held no guarantee of survival for any of them and he had no doubt that more than half of the people that stood in front of him would either end up seriously injured, or seriously dead. Despite his unease at the thought of sending a bunch of angry New Yorkers into the middle of a long standing feud that had nothing to do with any of them personally, he had to admire their courage and spirit, their determination to make things right and to make the city that they all loved so much a safe place again, to turn it back into the magical and exciting place it had once been before the foot had struck fear into the streets.

Different species or not; Raphael was still a New Yorker himself and his love for the city that had given him so many adventures and so much solitude had never wavered over the years, and he would always do whatever he could to protect it.

So what right did he have to deny anyone else of their right to defend their home, to defend this city, to defend New York?

As though he knew exactly what Raphael was thinking, a young man stepped forward from the crowd and slowly walked towards him. He was only a teenager; seventeen at the most and he was armed with a large baseball bat, knuckle dusters and a small dagger that sat just behind the silver buckle of his heavy belt. He was what Raph had always imagined Mikey to look like if he was a human; slight but nimble, bright eyed with floppy blonde hair, and completely innocent and childlike.

''What's up, kid?'' Raph murmured gruffly after several uncomfortable seconds in which they simply stared at each other. He was suddenly aware that the bickering between Donnie, Mikey and Casey behind him had suddenly stopped, and he wished that the kid had approached Mikey instead; he was better at making people feel better in times like this, whereas Raph was more likely to scorn them for losing their nerve before things had even started. Saying that, he felt a small twinge of sadness somewhere inside as he studied the boy and his attire; Raph and his brothers had been raised by the way of the ninja and had been taught to fight for a reason, but this kid was just a normal young boy who wanted to show everyone what he was made of, and he obviously thought that the best way to do that was with a bunch of weapons.

Raph couldn't deny the fact that they would be needed and would come in handy during the upcoming events that would no doubt end in bloodshed and murder, but it still made his throat tighten uncomfortably; this kid shouldn't be here, not really. Somewhere in the city he had a mother who was worried sick about him; maybe a father and a few brothers and sisters too and even though they may not always get along, they loved each other dearly. He should be with his family.

The sudden thought of Leonardo was almost too much to take; like a burning hot flash it shot through him and he gritted his teeth to keep the sudden roar of anguish that wanted to rise up at bay.

''Casey said that your little girl is in there, an' that's why we're goin' in there tonight, is that right?''

His little girl..._His _little girl.

Raphael ducked his head to look at the ground. ''Yeah, that's right.''

The kid nodded solemnly and clutched his baseball bat tightly. ''I wanna help 'cos I know how it feels to have someone taken away and not bein' able to do a damn thing about it...''

Raph lifted his head slightly to look at him, waiting for an elaboration. The kid sighed shakily and Raph was stunned to see several tears slip down his face.

''My girlfriend...was pregnant...it was real sudden but we were both real happy 'bout it...but 'bout six months into the pregnancy, some foot soldiers cornered her in an alley an' attacked her...''

Raphael could feel his stomach clenching tighter and tighter with every word.

''They only wanted her handbag, but her bag had all her wages in it an' she was savin' up to buy our kid lots of little shoes, 'cos she liked shoes...anyway, she fought back so they laid into her...she died later on in hospital, an' so did my baby...''

The air was filled with nothing but an appalled and horrified silence. Donatello couldn't bring himself to look at Raphael for he knew exactly what his brother was feeling; the heat of sorrow and anger was flowing from him in such a way that Donnie was breathless from the heartache. Mikey and Casey looked at each other and swallowed heavily, feeling completely sick to the stomach.

The kid sniffed loudly and rubbed at his face and met Raphael's stare with tear filled but determined eyes. ''So I figure that if I can help you save your kid, I'll finally be able to say that I did somethin' right, that I did somethin' to avenge Annie an' our baby.''

Raph lifted an arm and clapped it down on the kid's shoulder. ''What's your name, kid?''

''Leon, but everyone calls me Leo.''

Mikey flinched and Donnie found himself biting his lips in order to suppress the sudden surprised laugh that wanted to be heard. Raphael, however, instead of reacting angrily at the ironic twist on things, simply smiled gently and squeezed Leon's shoulder.

''Good name,'' He paused for a second to glance at the rest of the crowd who were watching him with anticipation, waiting for instructions.

For years he had longed to be the leader, desired it more than anything else at many points in his life, and now, he was the leader. But the uncomfortable tugging sensation in his stomach suggested that he had been wrong with his desires, because now, he really wished that someone else was in control. How was he supposed to take charge and direct these people into the battle of their lives, could he really lead them into the unavoidable fray and possibly, to their deaths?

What would Leonardo do?

The answer was so obvious, he didn't even need to ask himself; Leonardo would do what he thought was the right thing.

Raphael wanted to the right thing, but he couldn't choose the right thing for everyone else, it was their own choice to make with their own free will.

He sighed and turned his attention back to Leon. ''I can't promise ya that this is gonna be easy, or that revenge will be ya reward, but if you wanna fight, then I won't stop ya.''

He looked at the crowd again. ''That goes for all of ya; this is gonna be the fight of your lives.''

Donatello glanced at Mikey and Casey who raised their eyebrows in wonder; Raphael was actually giving a pre-battle speech, and what was even more astounding was that he was actually telling the truth in order to motivate everyone, and it was working. Members of the crowd shifted excitedly and clutched their weapons tightly, gearing themselves up for the long night ahead of them.

''These guys are trained ninjas, they're lethal an' will kill ya on sight, no questions asked. We're gonna work on Casey's insane plan, an' you guys need to do what we say, if we tell ya to run, you do it, if we tell ya to move, you move, otherwise this whole thing will be for nothin' and we'll be worse off than we ever were before...got it?''

There was a loud cheer accompanied by the stamping of feet and Raphael felt the glorious sensation of hope course through his body.

_They could do it. They could win! They had to..._

''Right...'' He turned to Donnie and grinned excitedly at him. ''Brainiac, it's your time to shine!''

Mikey pumped his fist in the air. ''Cowabunga!''

* * *

''Right, everybody clear?'' Donnie asked, looking up at everyone from his crouched position on the floor. He clutched a large stick in his hand and tapped an array of tracks in the dirt; it hadn't been easy to devise a plan just by using a stick and some sand to describe some critical manoeuvres and directions, but it had worked well enough for everyone to have a basic grip on the plan.

It wasn't one of his best though, but it was the only plan they had.

After Raphael's pep talk, he had hunkered down with his brothers and debated on which entrance to take to get into the building and after much squabbling, they had decided to follow Casey's original plan and enter through all three entrances. After splitting the crowd into three groups; Alpha, Omega and Delta, the names being chosen by Donnie in order to stop Mikey from naming them after pizza toppings, and selecting a leader from each one, Donatello had briefly scouted the building before coming back with a report and instructions on what to do.

''There's a swimming pool at the bottom of the building, right by the main entrance which Team Alpha, lead by Leon, will be covering. There will no doubt be a large quantity of foot soldiers within that area, so be prepared to fight and when you are able to, move up to the higher floors. The aim is to bring everyone into the centre of the building so that there is no chance of an ambush or sneak attack, at least on the Foot's part. Team Omega, who will be lead by Casey, will enter through the fire escape and secure the middle of the building before rendezvousing with Team Alpha. Make sure that somebody guards the fire escape itself as it winds around the whole building and you cannot risk any surprise attacks from behind. Remember, it is absolutely vital that you stay put, we cannot afford any mistakes tonight. Finally, Team Delta will follow me and my brothers in through the roof and help push the Foot towards the centre of the building. Everybody got that?''

There was a tense silence before Mikey had slowly raised a hand.

''Question...what do we do once we get everyone in the middle?''

''We kill 'em!'' Raphael's sinister answer had earned him a sour look from Donatello.

''We try to negotiate with them, try to convince them to leave the city for good, and if that doesn't work...''

''We kill 'em?'' Casey had suggested helpfully.

Donnie felt like he had sighed too much that night. ''I am not encouraging murder here! Our main objective is to take down Karai, once their leader is down, the Foot will know that their defeat is inevitable.''

After ten minutes of arguing amongst themselves, the group had finally agreed to Donatello's plan and finally the clever turtle was able to throw down the stick he had been holding for what felt like a lifetime and stand up again. Raphael smirked at him before turning his steely gaze towards the building, his left hand rising up to slowly caress one of his sais.

''No time like the present, let's get in there!''

''Wait!''

Casey's loud whisper caused Raph to spin around in irritation; they had spent too much time talking and now was the time for action. He _needed_ to get in there! He growled heavily and glared at his friend.

''Wait for what?!''

Casey folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow at Raph, something that only infuriated the hot tempered turtle even more.

''I was simply gonna ask ya about what we should do about April, she's at the lair waiting for instructions, an' I am not about to tell her that she has to miss out on this, she'll make me sleep on the sofa for months!''

Mikey chuckled while Donnie rubbed a hand across his tired eyes in exasperation. ''Call her, tell her where we are and that she is to enter the building through the fire escape, and make sure you stick by her side, Casey!''

''Jeez! She's my wife, I ain't exactly gonna leave her on her own!''

''I'm just making sure you know what you're doing and what we're about to go up against! It's gonna be dangerous!''

Casey snorted. ''I've said your tails more times than I can think of in the past, so I'm pretty sure I'm capable of looking after April!''

There was an awkward silence before Mikey slapped a hand onto Casey's shoulder and shook him with a chuckle. ''Don't sweat it, Case-man, it's nothing personal, Donnie used to have a crush on April so he gets a bit protective.''

''WHAT?!''

* * *

''Dudes, why is there a massive hole in the roof?''

The three brothers clung to the tip of the roof and peered curiously at the large opening in the glass surface. Team Delta stood below them on the metal ledge that made up part of the fire escape, anxiously fiddling with their weapons and hushing one another if the slightest noise was made.

Raphael frowned and heaved himself up onto the flat surface of the roof itself, crawling slowly forward until he was inches away from the hole. He didn't dare get too close for fear of causing even more of the glass to crack. ''Looks like someone fell through it...'' He shrugged nonchalantly. ''Ah well! Saves us the hassle of breakin' through the damn thing ourselves!''

Without another word, and before he could even hear Donnie's furious demand to wait before making a move, Raph dropped through the hole and landed lightly and silently on his feet before grabbing his weapons tightly, holding them in front of himself in preparation for any attack. The room was completely empty but there was a distinct sign of a struggle; a wooden desk was on its side and completely broken in half and a large glass tank was smashed in such a way that shards of glass hung from the wall in long spikes. Raph's eyes studied the room quickly as his brothers landed quietly behind him, but before they could ask one another any questions, their attention was captured by the chorus of loud shouts from just a few floors below them, accompanied by a series of banging, crashing and screams. Whatever was happening was bad because it was causing the floor beneath their feet to shake with the force.

Raph turned to look at Donatello who stared back at him with a confused expression.

''That can't be any of the others, they aren't supposed to be up this high, and even if they were they wouldn't have made it up so far in such a short space of time.''

Mikey scratched his head in thought. ''Well, it's somebody! I doubt the Foot are kicking each other in just for the fun of it!''

Raph lifted his gaze up to the roof and gave a low whistle through his teeth. Seconds later, the members of Team Delta began spilling through the hole like a tidal wave of bodies. Casey's training had obviously paid off as each member of the team landed silently on the floor, weapons ready and waiting. Raphael waved his hand in the direction of the door to get their full attention.

''I ain't got a clue what's goin' on down there, but the plan stays the same. Everybody follow me, an' keep your eyes peeled, there's no tellin' what the hell is gonna happen in the next five seconds.''

With that, he shook his body slightly to psyche himself up before running towards the door, glancing over his shoulder quickly to make sure that everybody was close behind, and sure enough, Donatello and Michelangelo were hot on his tail with the rest of the team jogging quietly behind them. He came to a stop at the top of the staircase and peered down to observe the winding structure of wood that cascaded down towards the lower floors, and he was instantly reminded of that stupid level on the Mario game he used to play with Mikey when they were younger, and he hoped to high heaven that the staircase wouldn't be never ending. He took a deep breath and took flight down the stairs; his eyes darted everywhere wildly in search of any impending attack and more importantly, any sight of Cleo. The shouting grew louder as he raced along and he ignored the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he felt the staircase shake with the force of whatever was taking place close by. After five floors had been cleared, he came to a halt as Donnie suddenly seized hold of his shoulder and without a word, spun him round and pointed towards a door that was trembling furiously against what must have been the force of the noise alone. The floorboards beneath their feet were shaking violently and he held out a hand in a calming motion towards the members of the group who were murmuring with fear.

Without taking his eyes off the door, he spoke softly. ''Get ready, this ain't gonna be pretty.''

Donatello twirled his bo staff and smirked. ''It's gonna be a hard day at the office...''

Michelangelo allowed his nunchuku to whirl around in the air before he clenched them tightly between his battle worn hands with an excited grin. ''The phrase 'Welcome to the jungle' springs to my mind, and guess what, Mikey's here with the fun and games!''

Raphael had no time to react as his baby brother gave a loud war cry that could only be described as inhuman and hurtled past him towards the door. Team Delta followed suit and charged after him and before Raphael had even taken a step forward, the door was kicked open and a deafening wave of noise was released onto them all. Raph seized Donnie by the arm and yanked him forward into the room only to come to a grinding halt beside Mikey who was only metres into the room and seemingly frozen to the spot. Team Delta obviously hadn't realized that the three brothers weren't moving into the fray, but that didn't stop them all from launching forward and unleashing their weapons onto the surprised mass of Foot soldiers that resided within the room. Mere seconds had passed and already the room was bathed with bodies, some moving and others not, discarded weapons, and the violent streaks of spilt blood. However, all of this simply passed by the turtle's eyes without any sign of recognition as their attention was drawn to a very specific corner of the room that held one of the most terrible sights they had ever seen; Leonardo was stood by the wall surrounded by a small number of soldiers who hadn't been dragged into battle by Team Delta, and if it wasn't for the blue bandana and the famous swords that he never parted with, his brothers wouldn't have recognized him. His once green skin was now a mess of red and black, the brutal gashes that littered his arms and legs were so big that he seemed to be made of them, and his usual defensive stance was slacking as his legs seemed to tremble beneath him and his swords remained the only stable thing about his demeanour as he held them up in front of himself. This wasn't the only thing to make the scene in front of them so horrific; behind one of Leonardo's trembling legs crouched a little girl with her arms wrapped around her shivering form and her fear filled eyes peering up at the soldiers that were slowly advancing closer.

Raphael was immediately blinded by emotion; pride in Leo for taking on such a fight on his own and for his ability to remain standing, gratitude and love for his big brother for being the brave and protective leader he had always been, pure rage towards the soldiers who disgraced the word ninja, and a heart clenching love for the small child that he had missed so much. So consumed by the strength of his feelings he was, that at first he didn't notice Mikey and Donnie run past him in the direction of their brother in their desperate attempt to help him. His eyes lingered on Cleo for a few seconds as he slowly slid his weapons back into his belt so he could rub his eyes in disbelief as he tried to allow the fact that she was close enough for him to touch if he just took away the few metres that separated them.

And that's exactly what he did.

Raphael ran as fast as he could and yet it still didn't seem quick enough. His feet pounded heavily on the floor but he didn't care, each obstacle, be it human or inanimate, that danced into his path was kicked aside as though it hadn't even been there, all he could focus on was closing the distance, of finally being able to touch what had been gone for so long...

Time seemed to slow down as he watched Donatello and Michelangelo crashed furiously into the foot soldiers that continued to surround Leonardo, and Raphael felt his heart leap into his throat as his big brother stared at them for several seconds before turning his head to look at Raphael and as their eyes collided, both of them knew that everything that had happened before this night was instantly forgiven, because compared to this moment, none of it mattered in the slightest. Then, as Leonardo's legs gave way beneath him, allowing him to collapse into the embrace of his younger brothers, the little figure behind him lifted her head to stare around in confusion before her bright green gaze landed on the red banded turtle that was closing in on her, and suddenly she was on her feet with her arms up in the air and her mouth open wide as she screamed with all her might;

''DADDY!!!!''

And finally, with a loud sob that rose up from somewhere deep inside his soul, he fell to his knees and scooped Cleo up into his arms, holding her so tightly against his plastron that he was sure to break her but it didn't matter for she was squeezing him around the neck just as tightly, crying loudly into his shoulder and nuzzling her cheeks against him. He buried his face into her curly hair and choked back another sob as he rocked from side to side; savouring every single inch of the little girl that he loved so much. The fighting continued around them with no signs of defeat or victory on either side but at that moment, he didn't care nor could he see or feel anything but Cleo.

''I gotcha, Cle, I gotcha...'' He whispered loudly over and over until his words just became a weak mumble against her hair as she continued to grip hold of him. ''It's okay, everythin' is gonna be okay...''

He lifted his gaze as a hand touched his shoulder and he found himself staring into Leonardo's battered face, but instead of flinching at the sight or hiding his emotion as he would have done before, he sucked in a heavy breath and began to cry properly as the overwhelming sensation of gratitude and relief took hold of him.

''Leo...I-''

''I know, Raph, I know.''

Raph mashed his lips together and gritted his teeth in a desperate attempt to stop the tears that were now cascading down his face. His hands moved to Cleo's shoulder and he gently held her away from his chest to look at her face, and his heart skipped a beat as he found himself staring into those familiar green eyes. He couldn't believe it; after all this time he was finally looking at her and touching her and his eyes soaked up the sight like a man who hadn't seen another person for his entire life. He could feel anger creeping up his spine like a snake as he studied her messy hair and tired eyes, but he ignored the urge to turn around and commit murder just for a few more moments as he raised a hand to touch her freckled cheek.

''I'm here, squirt, an' I'm gonna take you home now, okay?''

She nodded eagerly which caused more tears to drip down her cheeks. ''I missed you so much, mummy kept tellin' me I wouldn't see you again.''

Raphael stared at her before giving a surprised little laugh; he couldn't believe that she was talking so much and how grown up she seemed, but somehow she still managed to sound just as young and childlike as she had done before, and that accent, it was one to be proud of.

''Well, she was lyin'. We've been lookin' for ya, and now we're gonna get outta here and go home, and you'll never hafta worry about anythin' like this again, I promise.''

''You really should consider the strength of your ability to keep promises before you make them, Raphael.''

The cold voice pierced his skin and he felt his chest tighten with anger as he slowly stood, clutching Cleo tightly to him as he turned and looked around with blazing eyes. It wasn't until Donnie titled his head backwards slightly that Raphael finally spotted Karai, standing on top of several large crates, staring down at them with a sneer on her lips.

''You...you're gonna pay for this!'' Raphael snarled, coming to stand in a line with Mikey and Donnie who continued to support a weak Leonardo. Karai's sneer grew into a large sinister smile as she causally twirled her weapon in large circles.

''I don't think so, my mutated foe. You see, I am fully aware of the little army you have brought with you and I can tell you right now, army or not, you stand no chance against my elite ninja. So you may aswell hand over the child now before she comes to harm, and you wouldn't want that on your conscience now, would you?''

''You haven't won against us yet, Karai, and that isn't going to change tonight!'' Leonardo spat, hissing in pain as he pulled away from his brothers to stand shakily on his own.

Karai studied him with amusement. ''Ah, the gallant Leonardo, still alive are you? I must say, I'm impressed, I really thought you would be dead by now.''

''It's going to take a lot more than a bunch of your pathetic soldiers to bring any of us down.'' Donatello said in a hard voice, bringing up his staff to point at her. ''This is your one and only chance, get out of here, take your minions with you and never return.''

Karai's laugh was harsh and loud, capturing the attention of everybody else in the room and Raphael held his breath as the fighting came to a complete halt. Her laugh was the only sound in the large room for several moments until she took a slow breath and gave a merry sigh.

''I am not going anywhere.''

''Don't be an idiot! Enough battles have taken place and enough blood has been spilt over time, just end it now and go live a peaceful life.'' Donnie reasoned but Raphael noticed his younger brother tighten his grip on his loyal staff; fighting was obviously their only option this time.

Karai slowly twisted her blade to point at the turtles.

''Only your disgusting blood will be spilt tonight,'' Her blade moved to Cleo, who buried her face back into Raphael's shoulder. ''And the girl will be mine; you cannot fight destiny!''

''Can and will!'' Mikey yelled and without another word, he ran forward and flew into the air, allowing his legs to collide with the stack of crates that Karai stood on, causing them to splinter and tumble down with an almighty crash. Karai gave an angry yell as she leapt aside to land neatly on her feet just several metres away. Raphael quickly lifted Cleo away from his shoulder to tuck her under his right arm as he unsheathed one sai.

''Hang on, kid. It'll all be over soon.''

His words were barely out of his mouth before the floor began to tremble once more as a wave of Foot soldiers began to roll towards them as Karai gave a shout that begun the fight for their lives;

''KILL THEM!!''

* * *

_Ahhh it's done! Full of mistakes most likely but still, haha it's done! Of course, the next chapter will be even more difficult to write, and probably twice as long. I have no idea of when it will be posted but I can assure you that it won't take as long as this one did! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!_

_xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh my dear God...I'm back!! I can't even express to all of you how sorry I am for leaving this story for so long and I can only offer my deepest apologies for those of you who are still waiting and following this story...not that I really blame anybody who had stopped considering it's been so long! There are many reasons for my absence but I won't go into them because that would just waste more time in which you could be reading the next installment of my story :D Basically, it's all been very very busy and dramatic in my life for a while now but during that time I did try to write as much as I could; some days I would write pages and other days I barely got three words down, and on top of that, writers block decided to take over so it took me even longer to get this chapter out._

_I'm gonna be honest...I really don't like this chapter. I feel like I've really lost my game after not being so involved with it for so long but no matter what I did, I just couldn't get it exactly how I wanted it which is rather upsetting really. There's bound to be hundreds of mistakes, especially seeing as when I did get a chance to write, it was usually in the early hours of the morning so it's mainly down to lack of sleep and my own terrible ability to locate my own spelling mistakes, so I apologize in advance. As much as I dislike it, I can only hope that you guys find some enjoyment in it, and for those of you still reading, I can assure you that the next chapter is well under way and it should be up soon seeing as I am currently trapped in bed with a cold so I really can't escape it even if I wanted to, which I don't! :D_

_I have to warn you though, this chapter is extremely long because I couldn't see an ideal place, or should I say, a place I was happy to leave off at before beginning another chapter so I'm sorry for the length of it....16,181 words...almost thirty two pages!! Blimey...I must be mad expecting you all to read this but thank you so much if you are!_

_So without further do, the next chapter of my story, hope you all enjoy it because I'm off to sleep after staying up til six in the morning to complete this chapter!_

* * *

It felt like their entire lives had been leading up to this very night; that all of their training and fights over the course of their young lives had been specifically taught to them just for this one battle on this one night, and yet despite the years of experience that had hardened their souls and strengthened their resolve and will, the four brothers could never have fully prepared themselves for any of this. The sea of Foot soldiers rolled towards them like a massive black wave of oil and Raphael couldn't ignore the sickening feeling of fear that made his stomach clench unpleasantly as he tucked Cleo tightly against his plastron, bracing his arm forcefully over her in his best attempt to fully shield her. He couldn't work out if everything was moving too slowly or too quickly. He jumped as there was an almighty crescendo of voices as Team Delta leapt into action and collided heavily with the oncoming soldiers in a flurry of weapons and bodies and once again, the room was filled with the horrible noises and visions of war. Blood was already flying through the air in a horrific succession as blows were dealt with such ferociousness that dead bodies were already covering the floor that was quickly becoming drenched in the shockingly scarlet fluid. Several soldiers broke away and, despite their bedraggled appearance, continued to charge towards the brothers and without warning, Leonardo stood up straight with a groan and spun his swords in an intimidating manner before hurtling forward to meet them head on. Mikey gave a startled cry and hurried after his brother, shouting desperately for him to stop as he leapt into the fray, taking the oncoming soldiers down with him.

Raphael was frozen to the floor. He had seen war in all shapes and sizes, but this...this was something completely different...He felt his heart miss a beat as Leonardo took a blow to the face before Michelangelo came to his rescue and knocked the offending soldier to the floor with a sharp smack with his nunchaku. His eyes scanned the room and he felt a fresh wave of panic as he failed to locate Karai and as much as it scared him, it still added fuel to the raging fire of battle inside him. Raphael wanted to dive straight in and take out all of the frustration and anger and sorrow that had built up inside him over the last six months, he longed to lose himself in the battle and let his body dance through the mass of soldiers and deliver their punishment in swift and silent movements. He wanted it so bad, but as the little figure huddled against his chest and whimpered loudly, he knew fighting was his last option. And that terrified him...what was he supposed to do if he couldn't fight? How could he save everyone if he couldn't even use his weapons? How was he going to get Cleo to safety if he couldn't even defend her...

''Raph...Raph!!'' A hand smacked his shoulder heavily and he shook his head dumbly before turning to look at Donatello who, to Raph's great surprise, was glaring furiously at him.

''What the hell are you doing?! Don't just stand there!''

Raph blinked stupidly at him and automatically squeezed Cleo in a comforting manner as she continued to cling to him. Donatello glanced down at the little girl briefly before lifting his angry stare back to his brother's confused face.

''Raph, you need to get out of here! Move it!''

Raph felt his face shift into a frown before he even registered what Donnie had said.

''What?! I ain't leavin' you guys to deal with this alone!''

''We're not alone, Raph! You need to get Cleo out of here, that's your main priority!''

''I know I do, but I ain't gonna leave ya!''

Donatello gave a snarl of frustration that was so out of character for the calm-minded turtle and gave Raphael a forceful shove on the shoulder. Raph sucked in a breath and glared at his younger brother; this was not the time for them to be fighting amongst themselves but he could have gladly punched him for thinking he could tell him to leave and expecting him to do so without question.

''Raphael, for once in your life, do as your told!''

''Don't get all high an' mighty with me, Brainiac! I ain't leavin', this is my war as much as it is yours!''

Donatello stared at him in a manner of exasperation and fury. ''Raphael, you need to protect Cleo! And the best way to do that is to get the hell out of here!''

''An' how would ya even suggest I do that, genius!? ''

''You need to run, Raph, use your brain! You need to get to the-ARGH!''

Cleo screamed as three soldiers leapt in between the two brothers, one of them delivering a harsh blow to Donatello's shoulder and the purple banded turtle growled with pain before swinging his Bo staff forcefully into the soldier's stomach. Raphael snarled loudly and held Cleo tightly against his side as he locked his sai onto the tip of an oncoming blade, pulling himself close to the ninja as he swung his leg round to kick the other in the face, sending him crashing to the floor. His eyes burned into the masked face of the soldier in front of him as he pushed against the blade, resulting in the ninja ending up on his knees and squealing in pain as his arms were gradually bent back. There was a sickening thump as Donnie's staff slammed heavily down onto his skull and Raphael snorted before stepping back, allowing the unconscious soldier to collapse onto the floor. The two brothers stared at each other for a moment, their eyes speaking their argument but before either one of them could say a word, there was a loud shout that echoed across the room, and the panicked tone in the familiar voice turned Raphael's blood to ice;

''LEO!!''

The two brothers spun round in the direction of the voice and both gave the same anguished cry at the sight of their brother, their leader, dropping to the floor with the length of a sword embedded fully in his leg. Blood cascaded down Leonardo's leg in red tracks and his hands danced around the blade frantically with indecision on what to do as the pain consumed him. Mikey fought his way furiously towards Leonardo but gave a cry of surprise as several ninjas piled on top of him, blocking him from his brother's view.

''MIKEY! LEO!'' Donatello shouted before running towards his fallen brothers, and Raphael quickly shoved his fingers into his mouth and emitted a shrill whistle as he followed, attracting the attention of some of the nearby Delta team. He waved his hand frantically in the direction of Leonardo, who had rolled over onto his plastron and was covering his head as heavy blows rained down on his shell. The team members nodded in understanding and became a whirlwind as they hurried to the turtle's aid, seizing the foot ninjas and delivering their own attacks that caused blood to splatter their own faces but still they carried on, determined to make their enemies feel the pain that they had felt for so long now.

Raph glanced down at Cleo who peered up at him with fearful eyes and he swallowed heavily. He didn't want to do this to her, but there was no other choice.

''Listen, squirt. I gotta go in there an' help Uncle Mikey an' Leo, so I need ya to hold on tightly to me, okay? Whatever happens, don't look up an' don't let go, got it?''

''Got it...''

He shifted her so her face was pressed against his plastron and her legs were wrapped around him enough so that her feet were resting in the grooves on his sides with her arms clinging tightly to the front of his shoulders. He could only hope that she could hold on tight enough...

''Hold on, Cle. We'll be outta here soon, I promise.''

With that, he reached round to release his other sai, taking care to avoid Cleo's leg as he lifted it into his typical defence stance before running forward, keeping his arms close to Cleo, only extending them to deliver expert slashes and slices to any immediate threats that stood in his way. Finally, after what felt like a hundred years, he landed beside Leo and set Cleo in front of him before he carefully rolled his injured brother over, trying to ignore the agonized yell that came from his bloody mouth.

''R-Raph...Mikey...get Mikey...''

''Easy there, Fearless. Donnie's takin' care of him.'' He quickly lifted his head to confirm his answer and, sure enough, there was Donatello pulling Mikey out from under a pile of now unconscious foot soldiers. ''See, he's fine! Now, we gotta get you up an' outta here!''

''It's bad, isn't it?''

Raph looked into his brother's eyes and tried to smile comfortingly. He didn't need to look at the wound to know that it was bad.

''Nah, barely battle worthy, bro!''

Leonardo snorted quietly and grimaced. ''Don't lie to me, Raph. You didn't even look.''

Raphael swallowed heavily and slowly turned his head in the direction of his brother's injured leg. He was by no means squeamish, but something about seeing any of his brothers in pain hurt simply turned his stomach. However, he forced himself to focus on Leonardo's leg and immediately clenched his teeth at the sight. The sword had been implanted right to the hilt and the blade had gone straight through to the other side, sticking out of the green limb like an alien. Thick rivers of red ran over the already dry tracks of blood with no signs of stopping and Raphael instantly knew that an attempt to remove the blade would be idiotic and dangerous. He returned his gaze back to his brother and offered a weak and wobbly smile.

''Yeah, it's bad...but you'll live.''

Leonardo groaned heavily and Raphael noticed how pale his skin looked under his injuries. They had to get him out of here. As he went to lift his head to search for Donnie and Mikey, a small hand began to hammer frantically on his plastron and he quickly reached down to lift Cleo up to his face.

''What is it?''

She sucked in her trembling bottom lip and pointed behind him. Leonardo was the first to notice what she was pointing at and gave a low growl and attempted to sit up. Raphael twisted his head and swore loudly as his eyes landed on Karai standing several feet away, looking completely calm as bodies landed beside her and weapons missed her by inches as they sailed past. Raphael quickly handed Cleo to Leonardo who wrapped her tightly in a one armed embrace as he continued to attempt to sit up while Raphael slowly stood and faced his enemy with his sais ready and waiting.

''Are you ready to admit defeat, freak?''

''Never!'' Raph growled, his eyes turning a dark ochre colour as he glared at her.

''It doesn't have to be this way. You can simply hand over the child and the death stops on this night.''

Raph gave a bark of sarcastic laughter. 'Maybe on this night but what 'bout all the other nights after this one, Karai? How many people ya gonna kill then?!''

A sickly sweet smile appeared on Karai's face as she brought up her katana to twirl delicately between her deft fingers as though it were a mere toy.

''You speak as though it will be me who will be committing these actions. I am simply acting under the Shredder's influence, carrying out his dying wishes and dreams...but of course, it will be the girl who will fully realize his great dreams.''

Raphael lifted his sais and flicked one in a daring manner in her direction. ''Come near her an' I'll kill ya.''

Karai chuckled deeply and began to swing her katana lazily by the hilt. Raphael heard movement from right behind him and instantly knew that Mikey and Donnie were trying to help Leo and he resisted the urge to turn and do the same; he had to keep Karai in his sights because there was no telling what would happen if she disappeared and he wasn't about to risk anything.

''Quite hypocritical of you, turtle.''

''Shut up,'' Raphael snarled as he edged forward slightly, closing the distance between them. She raised her eyebrows in malicious amusement and ceased twirling her weapon.

''You can't stop the inevitable from happening. You cannot stand in the way of destiny.''

''Oh yeah?'' Raphael's mouth twisted into a sinister smirk. ''Just watch me!''

With a loud roar, he hurled a sai through the air with all his might, barely stopping to watch as Karai hit the floor as his weapon sailed straight into her abdomen before turning to around to seize Cleo. Donatello met his eyes and instantly knew what the plan was and with a deep groan, he heaved a protesting Leonardo onto his shoulders as Raphael grabbed Mikey and yelled with all his might to the group of New Yorkers who were still fighting gallantly;

''RUN!!''

There was a stunned silence before the floor began to tremble and shake as everybody began to move; members of Team Delta continued to unleash attacks as they jumped and dove between various ninjas, stopping to assist each other as their paths were blocked. Raphael shoved Mikey forward as he ran, stopping momentarily to seize his sai from Karai who was writhing in pain on the floor. As he grabbed the hilt of his weapon, her hand reached out to grab him and with a swift tug, he wrenched his sai out of her body and stepped back as blood shot from her wound like a fountain. Her loud scream followed him as he ran after his brothers, ignoring her calls that threatened doom and death to them all.

''What's happenin'?'' Cleo shouted, looking around over his shoulder as he began hustling people out of the doorway they had entered the room through. Raph flinched in sympathy as Donnie trudged past him, still carrying a weak Leonardo over his slumping shoulders.

''Nothin', squirt, we're just gettin' the hell outta here!''

With one last final shout to the rest of Team Delta who were refusing to leave until they had taken down more members of the Foot, he tore through the door and hurried down the rickety staircase after his brothers. Mikey, who was several cases below, stuck his head over the banister to look up at him.

''Dude, where are we going?!''

''Down! We need to find Casey!''

''What's the plan?!''

Raphael cast a look at Donnie who was several paces ahead of him and sighed.

''I don't know!''

''You don't know?!'' Mikey cried as he slid down the banister, stumbling off the corner as the entire thing shook under the force of the numerous heavy footfalls of the running team. He clung onto the wooden frame as it shook again, with much more force this time, and it was enough for Donatello to lose his footing and trip, sending him and Leonardo flying over the edge of the banister with startled cries. There was a brief silence as everyone froze in shock, and then-

_THUD! THUD!_

''Leo! Don!'' Raph shouted as he stuck his head over, along with several members of the team, to see Leonardo sprawled out on the floor and Donatello draped haphazardly over the wobbling banister. He sighed with momentary relief over the fact that they hadn't plummeted all the way down the centre of the staircase, but then his heart stopped as his eyes focused on Leonardo's leg; the blade had been pushed out and was resting just mere inches away from the puddle of blood that was beginning to form underneath his leg. He quickly glanced at Don who wasn't moving in the slightest and immediately felt panic; without Donatello and Leonardo, they didn't stand a chance.

''Keep movin'!'' He heard himself shout as he began to stumble down the stairs, hoisting Cleo up higher so she was able to cling to his shoulder properly as the entire staircase began to tremble again. ''Keep goin' down 'til you find Casey an' whatever ya do, don't split up!''

''What about you guys?!'' Someone shouted from the fast moving crowd.

Raph waved his hand dismissively as he and Mikey flew down the stairs, not daring to jump down for fear of missing their mark as the entire structure continued to wobble. ''Don't worry 'bout us, we'll be right behind ya! Now go!!''

He cast a quick glance up as he heard the unmistakeable calls of the Foot soldiers somewhere above them and he quickened his pace, leaping between the pulsing crowd until he reached his brothers. Michelangelo was dancing in-between the two unconscious turtles, flitting between them in a desperate attempt to help them both.

''Mikey, for cryin' out loud! Get Don offa there!''

The youngest turtle gave a startled nod and quickly reached out for Donatello, who groaned with pain as he was dragged off the banister and settled on the floor. Raphael quickly knelt beside the unconscious Leonardo and placed Cleo beside him as he frantically tried to think of something to stop the blood that continued to pour from the wound in his brother's leg.

''What's wrong with Uncle Leo?'' Cleo asked, her voice barely audible over the pounding of footsteps as people continued to hurtle past them. Raphael couldn't answer her because the words simply wouldn't form together in his muddled mind. They were running out of time; Leonardo was bleeding to death, the Foot were bearing down on them with no sign of mercy, and they were still nowhere near to achieving a victory. He closed his eyes in agony as the little toddler began to shake Leonardo gently by the shoulder, begging him to wake up.

It wasn't fair; it shouldn't be happening.

It was all too much, too chaotic and in a sudden and horrific moment of understanding, Raphael realized that he had no idea what to do.

''Daddy?''

That word...that name...It set off a firecracker of emotion within the pit of his stomach and he turned to face her, immediately falling into the questioning and frightened light of her big eyes as she stared at him expectantly. Before he could say anything to her; be it a promise or something completely different, he gave a startled shout as Cleo was scooped up by Mikey to make way for the missile that was Donatello. The smart turtle hurtled from his position against the banister to where Leonardo lay and without a word, quickly tore Leonardo's tattered bandana away from his bruised face and fastened it securely around the gaping wound in his leg.

Raph swore loudly, failing to reprimand himself for doing so in the presence of Cleo, as he noticed the large gash on Donatello's shoulder, oozing blood and decorated with splinters from the ancient wooden staircase.

''Donnie...''

''I'm alright,'' Donatello said in a strained voice as he heaved their unconscious brother into a sitting position, slipping a bruised arm over his own battered shoulder. Raphael reached out but Donatello's piercing gaze made him stop, so he turned his attention to Mikey who was leaning slightly backwards over the banister, looking up at the floors above them, still holding a distressed Cleo.

''Uh, guys, I think we need to move...like, right now.''

They didn't need to ask him why; they could already feel the vibrations of footsteps from above.

''We need to get out of here.'' Donatello corrected, carefully adjusting Leonardo over his shell as he stood slowly, his face contorting into a painful grimace. ''He needs medical attention, and if he doesn't get it...''

Raphael stared at him as he began to trudge towards the lower floors, horror and fear sweeping through his body like a poison. It wasn't supposed to be like this; they were supposed to just storm in and fly back out, basking in the glow of freedom, celebrating their liberation from all the years of blood-filled battles and carnage and terror in the streets they loved so much. Instead, they were still treading water in a desperate attempt to reach a shore that seemed even further away than before, still trying to find a way to escape the darkness that had encased their lives for so long now.

He felt fear; fear like he had never known before and it sent a wave of nausea straight through him; searing furiously through his blood to settle in the pit of his stomach. A fear so strong that he was instantly crippled by it; his senses dulled with the sudden hopelessness that he felt and his heart racing as though it was trying to burst out from within him.

They had to get the hell out of here.

As the horrid and bitter emotions twisted and tumbled uncomfortably and relentlessly inside him, he instinctively reached out for Cleo, who scrambled in Mikey's grasp in response to his open arms. The youngest turtle quickly stepped forward and reunited them; but cast Raphael a worried glance as he released his grip on the infant.

''Raph...''

Raphael stood quickly, his eyes focused on the young girl as she eagerly wound her arms round his neck and nestled her head against his upper arm, seeking comfort just as always. The floor was pulsing violently as war raged on the levels below them and their enemy raced towards them from above; it was all he could do to hug her as close as possible before shouting angrily and seizing Mikey by his shoulder, whirling him to the side as several Foot ninjas suddenly swung in over the banister, weapons unleashed. Within the blink of an eye, Raphael seized a sai and locked it with the blade of the nearest ninja before swirling his leg round to kick him in the face, sending him flying into two more soldiers. Mikey ducked to the side as several stragglers from Team Delta hurtled past, catapulting themselves into several more soldiers and taking them heavily down the stairs in a series of bumps and yells.

''Raph? Mikey?!'' Donatello's voice, frantic with worry, rose up to meet them from somewhere down below.

''Keep goin', Don!''

Raphael ducked to avoid an oncoming blow from a sword before flipping backwards, his feet colliding with the chest of a ninja, causing him to topple over the banister with a high-pitched scream. The red banded turtle took great comfort in the feeling of his baby brother's shell pressed up against his own as they stood back to back, circling in time with the few remaining ninjas who were beginning to advance on them, but Raph knew it wouldn't be long before they were hopelessly outnumbered once again. He cast a quick glance down at the toddler who was tucked underneath his arm with her hands curled around his shoulder, gripping so tightly that her tiny knuckles had turned white, and he felt a grim determination settle upon him as he realized what he had to do.

As if sensing he had come to some sort of decision that affected her, Cleo raised her head from underneath his arm to look up at him and he found himself looking back at her; straight into the green eyes that were shining with confusion and fear and he felt his heart constrict with the pain of everything that had happened to them in the short while they had been a part of each other's lives. He felt Mikey's shell press harder against his own as the enemy drew closer and he knew there was no time left, but ignoring the black figures that loomed so dangerously near and the sound of more approaching, he sheathed his sai, lifted Cleo up to his face and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

''Be strong, Squirt.''

Before she even had a chance to reply, Raphael had grabbed Mikey by the tails of his bandana and, with a growl of effort and a surprised shriek from Mikey, whirled him over the banister so that he landed on the level below. Just as quickly, he flipped himself over, taking a few soldiers over with him, causing them to plummet over the other side, and he dangled in front of his shocked baby brother and held Cleo out towards him.

''Run.''

''What?!''

Raphael hissed in pain as he felt weapons begin to batter at his hand and head from above and he fixed Mikey with a desperate glare.

''Take her an' go!''

Cleo was squirming and moaning with outrage and desperately clinging to the arm he was holding her with, but he forced himself to ignore his urge to keep her close and kept his gaze on Mikey, who was staring up at him with an expression of bewilderment.

''Raph, I can't leave you!''

''Ya have to! It's the only way!''

''But-''

''Mike! We came to rescue Cleo an' that ain't gonna happen if ya don't take her an' run! Find Don an' the others, but just promise me whatever happens, save her!''

Mikey sucked in a breath as tears flooded his eyes; he realized what Raphael was saying but couldn't bring himself to accept it. He extended his arms and quickly pulled Cleo into an awkward embrace as she continued to squirm and cry, but it was just in time as a Foot soldier attempted to fling himself into the space they stood in, only to be stopped by Raphael snatching him out of thin air and hurling him backwards. They ignored his yell of surprise and then dismay as he hurtled to the ground below and kept their gazes focused on each other.

''Mike...please...''

''Raph...we're all gonna get outta here...we're gonna be a family again,'' He looked down at Cleo as his tears began to fall. ''All of us, we're gonna be together.''

It didn't come out as a sure statement, even though he had wanted it to, it sounded like he was begging; a desperate plea for his big brother to tell him that he was right, to reassure that they would be alright in the end, just like they always were. But that reassurance didn't come and he raised his head to look at Raphael who looked back at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen.

''Just go, Mike.''

''Daddy!''

Raphael flinched as the word hit him with full force yet again, shooting straight through his chest and wrapping around his heart, squeezing it so tightly he felt like he couldn't breathe.

''Don't go!''

He forced himself to smile at the little girl who was now crying just as freely as Mikey and reaching out for him. He knew that even in a situation as dire and hopeless as this, a hug from him would make everything alright for her, if only for a few moments, but he couldn't bring himself to offer such false hope, because whether she would notice it or not, his hope rested in her being saved, because it ultimately...hopefully... meant that his brothers, his family, were safe too. He gritted his teeth behind his tight lipped smile and fought back against every instinct that screamed at him to hold her, to hug her and be the one to rescue her. He always swore that he would never allow himself to embrace the honour of the role of being her father until he had taken down every single enemy that vowed to hurt her, and he hadn't accomplished that.

Not yet.

''Be good for Uncle Mikey, kid.''

As he raised his other arm up to the banister to pull himself up, Mikey reached out and seized his foot, holding him in place.

''Mike, what the-?!''

''I love you, bro.''

It wasn't fair.

Nothing ever was.

''You too, Mike. Now go!''

With one last heartbroken look at his big brother, Mikey hoisted a crying Cleo onto his shoulder and began to run down the stairs. Raphael inhaled a deep breath as Cleo's desperate screams for him to come back echoed back to him, but he shook his head with a newfound determination and launched himself back over the banister, crashing into the two Foot ninjas who had been poised in waiting. He withdrew his weapons and took a defensive stance as he spotted the large collection of black suits running towards him.

A small yet sinister smile crossed Raphael's face as he felt all the rage and anger he had been struggling with over the past six months rise to the surface, finally able to break free and be released in the only way he knew how, and with a furious battle cry, he bent his legs and launched himself into the air, over the heads of the first line of soldiers and straight into the middle of the group. There was a collective cry of confusion as they all turned to look at him, and before any of them could react, Raphael attacked.

Bodies fell to the floor carelessly, weapons broke in two and were quickly abandoned, bones cracked loudly amidst the screams as Raphael unleashed his fury on the ninjas that desperately tried to fight back, tried to prove that after all this, one lone turtle couldn't take them on and win, at least not without dying in the process. Raphael lashed out repeatedly, flinging his body in every direction, allowing his weapons to slash and pierce and his muscled limbs to collide fiercely with the nearest opponent. The way he moved was almost like a dance; graceful and dedicated, but the blood that streaked the floor was a blunt reminder that there was nothing beautiful to be seen in a moment that was filled with burning rage. It was over almost as quickly as it had started and Raphael found himself standing in a sea of bodies, shoulders rising and falling with every laboured breath that escaped from his body, and it was only with a turn of his head to survey the scene that his eyes landed on the object of his decision to stay behind, and with a dark smirk, he raised his bloody sais in a threatening manner once again, only this time they were aimed at the woman who stood only a few metres away from him.

Karai studied the scene in front of her with an expressionless face and she gave no order to the small group of Foot ninja that stood behind her, instead she fixed Raphael with a stony stare, and the enraged turtle felt a twitch of surprise as she slowly smiled.

''Ah, Raphael, I can see that your desire for spilling the blood of my loyal soldiers hasn't decreased over the years.''

Raph didn't say anything but merely narrowed his eyes as he flicked a sai impatiently, trying to disguise his surprise for the fact that she was able to stand so strongly. Karai sighed and withdrew her weapon with a drawn out sigh.

''Must we do this again? You're only wasting your time. Soon, you will be dead, along with your wretched family and your pathetic followers, and the child will finally accomplish all the great things that our Master set out to do.''

''Over my dead body.'' Raphael snarled.

The smile on Karai's face was positively gleeful as she raised her blood streaked weapon. ''That's the idea.''

Raphael couldn't wait another second and, with a furious cry, darted forward and swung one arm forward, crashing a sai against her sword, and stabbed with the other sai, missing her stomach by inches as she leant backwards before leaping over his head, the tip of her weapon colliding with the back of his shell as she landed just metres behind him. Without missing a beat, Raphael turned and slashed the air blindly, not caring that he was becoming careless under the haze of his anger, he just wanted to finally end this seemingly endless torrent of pain. The gaggle of Foot soldiers that stood nearby had obviously realized that their skills could do no good in this fight and began to fly past the two fighting warriors, some catapulting themselves over the banister in eagerness to wreck havoc for their mistress elsewhere. Raphael's stomach twisted with fear for he knew exactly where they were going and he had to stop them. His teeth became visible in a fierce snarl as he continued to attack with nothing but fatality on his mind for the women in front of him. Karai's face had twisted into a mask of determination and fury as she parried each blow he threw at her; her sword clashing so violently with his sais that the metals sung with the strain and wobbled under the pressure. He didn't understand how she was able to move with such speed and agility as the wound on her stomach oozed blood continuously, but then again, he knew from past experiences that any dangerous situation could provide enough adrenaline that any pain became bearable, and this situation was no exception. It was a fight to the death and somebody, if not both of them, had to meet the particular destiny that awaited them at the end of a bloody weapon. They were equally matched in every possible way in the moves they made; their footfalls mirrored one another and their arms raised to block each attack at the same time and their frustration for it all began to reach its peak as it turned into a frenzy of arms and legs, fists and elbows, metal on metal.

''You really think you can defeat me?!'' Karai's breathless voice assaulted Raphael's ears like the screech of nails against a chalkboard as he pushed his sais against her sword.

''You're not leavin' here alive!''

''Oh, no, my wretched foe,'' Karai cooed tauntingly, her back bending into an arch as Raphael continued to push down on her, ''It is you who will not leave here alive tonight.''

With a move as graceful as a ballet dancer, Karai swung out from her bended position, spun on the spot and launched her sword threw the air just as Raphael flipped through the air and over her head, landing just in time to slam his leg against her back before she could turn around, knocking her forward with enough force to send her crashing into the banister. Without hesitation, Raphael sheathed his sais and hurtled forward, wrapping his arms around the stunned ninja in a death grip before crashing through the feeble wooden frame and plummeting towards the floor below in a jumble of splinter and furious yells...

''What do you mean he's still up there?!''

Mikey grimaced as he hunkered down beside an exhausted Donatello and an unconscious Leonardo behind a large crate of pool supplies, clutching a screeching Cleo tightly to his plastron. The youngest turtle had made struggling with the regret that had curled around his heart with a relentless pressure for leaving Raphael as he had made his way down the endless set of staircases in search of his brothers. He hadn't needed to search for long as he had felt the vibrations and heard the screams of war from many floors above and the instant he had located the scene of battle, fear and horror like he had never known before had completely overtaken him. The fight that had taken place at the very top of the building had been nothing compared to this; the floor was covered in a glistening coat of spilt blood, screams of agony sliced through the air along with harsh profanities and pleas for mercy, weapons shattered and splintered under heavy force or continued to batter and pierce any breathing obstacle in nearby range, bodies from both sides lay scattered upon the ground, some unmoving yet still guarded by friends and comrades already grieving, others still clinging desperately to life as they tried to fight the pain of their injuries, and in the midst of all the bloodshed and horror, each and every New Yorker who remained standing fought valiantly against the terrifying force that just refused to stop haunting their lives. It was beyond all imagining...and yet here it was, right in front of them, so horrifying and so very real. He didn't need to look out any of the nearby windows to know that they were only a few floors up from the ground; so close to freedom in distance but so far in every other way.

Mikey tried to calm a wailing Cleo as he fixed Donnie with a woeful and petrified stare.

''He made me go...I-I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't just stand there! I had Cleo and he told me to run and save her, and...and...Oh, I left him, Donnie, I left him!!''

Donatello seized his brother by the shoulders, completely ignoring the chaos around them as stared into his eyes with fierce disagreement at his words.

''Don't you even dare, Mikey!''

Cleo turned her tear streaked face to look at his in sudden shock at the tone of his usually soft voice. The furrow on Donnie's brow became less apparent as he looked at her before sighing, absentmindedly lowering a hand from Mikey's shoulder to gently stroke her matted hair. A barely audible groan reached their ears and they all turned their attention to the unconscious Leonardo, who was twitching and shivering violently with sweat covering his brow.

''He's not gonna last much longer...''

''What?!'' Mikey stared at Donatello in shock. ''What are you talking about?!''

Donnie reached down to his belt to retrieve his shell cell, quickly activating it and holding it to his ear, casting wary glances around the room as the battle raged on around them.

''April? You need to hurry u-Are you on Raph's bike?!''

Cleo reacted to the name and began to look around eagerly, struggling against the hand Mikey brought up to her eyes in an attempt to block out the terror that surrounded them.

''Please hurry, Leo isn't gonna last much longer. We're in the middle of the building...Casey? I...erm...''

Donatello rose up slightly to peer over the crate, scanning the area for any sign of their loyal friend.

''I...I can't see him...he's okay though, I know he –April! It's gonna be okay! Just hurry!''

Mikey frowned as he watched Donnie slide the shell cell back into his belt before turning his attention to Leonardo.

''Dude...''

''Don't, Mikey, just don't...''

''We need to get outta here, bro.''

''Really?! And how do you suggest we do that?!'' Donnie snapped, turning on his heels so fast the tails of his bandana whirled out behind him. ''How do you suggest we get through all of this?! Leo's knocking on Death's door, everybody's killing each other and God knows where Raph and Casey are! So if you've got a plan to get us out of here then I'd like to hear it because right now, I got nothing!''

Michelangelo's mouth dropped open as a stammered answer of surprise began to roll its way off his tongue, but before the words could form properly, the two brothers and Cleo all yelped in surprise as a figure crashed into the crate, bouncing off the top and landing heavily in between them.

''Are you ok-Leon?! Oh, man, are you alright?!'' Mikey shook the young man's shoulder firmly with one hand as the New Yorker struggled to heave his battered body from the ground.

''Y-yeah, m'fine...'' He muttered, wincing as he shuffled backwards until his back hit the crate. He closed his eyes and sucked in a few laboured breaths. His face was a mess of blood and a groan of pain displayed the absence of a front tooth. ''You guys seen my bat anywhere?''

''You can't go back out there!''

Leon opened one eye to glare at Donatello before it moved onto the still comatose Leonardo.

''Is that Raph?!''

Donatello glanced back at his brother and sighed.

''No, this is our other brother, Leonardo.''

A weak smile crossed Leon's bloody face. ''Good name.''

His attention moved to Cleo as she continued to squawk and struggle against Mikey's plastron, her feet bouncing off the hard surface.

''Is that Raph's kid?''

Donnie removed his attention from Leonardo to share a look with Mikey. After all of this, could she really be anything but?

''Yes, this is Raphael's daughter.''

Leon studied the squirming toddler for a few moments before he groaned with pain as he slowly started to stand up.

''Dude, what the shell are you doing?!'' Mikey hissed, moving his arm to brace Cleo's legs completely against his plastron in an attempt to keep her still. ''You can't seriously be thinking of going back out there!''

''He's right, you can barely stand!'' Donatello agreed, peering at the young New Yorker with worry as he came to a wobbly stand on his feet, clutching his right arm which was coated with trails of blood.

''Don't matter, we gotta do somethin'.''

''No kidding...'' Mikey grumbled, scooting closer to Donatello to seek reassurance. Cleo clutched onto his arm, her little nails digging into his tough skin as she continued to demand to see Raphael. Donatello ran a hand in frustration over his head before looking up at Leon once again.

''Do you have any idea where Casey is?''

Leon teetered from side to side for a moment before falling back onto the crate again, leaning heavily against it. ''Not a clue. Last time I saw him was somewhere 'round here, he was runnin' for the stairs, shoutin' somethin' 'bout a flamethrower.''

Donatello's stomach flipped with unease. ''Flamethrower?''

''Yeah, someone said they found weapons downstairs by the pool, an' loads of crates filled with chemicals.''

''Crates?''

Leon kicked his left heel weakly against the wooden crate. ''All of these things are full of 'em.''

Donatello's skin turned a strange colour as a sudden new wave of horror washed over him. Keeping one hand gently upon Leonardo's battered leg; he rose up into a position just high enough to see the entire room. Amidst the chaos and nightmares, his eyes found the location of many large crates scattered about the room, mostly within close proximity to each other, no doubt packed full of corrosive elements and flammable liquids and highly dangerous substances. His mind told it to him straight; these crates weren't just full of chemicals made to keep a pool clean, and they weren't just sitting there without a reason.

''Donnie? What is it?'' Mikey asked, his voice quiet with unspoken concern for the look on his brother's face.

Donatello lowered himself back down and stared at the ground for a moment before raising his now petrified gaze to Michelangelo's face.

''They've had this planned for a long time...''

''Had what planned?''

''Obviously they couldn't expect us to bring half of New York with us...'' Donatello mused, more to himself than to his companions. ''But still...they knew we would show up sooner or later, and they've been waiting for this night just as much as we have...''

''What the hell are you talkin' 'bout, man?!'' Leon snapped.

''The Foot have been wanting to kill us for a long time...I guess they decided to up the game a little bit...''

''Donnie!!''

''They want to blow us all to Hell.'' Donatello summarised, waving a hand feebly at the crate beside them. ''These crates are full of stuff that wouldn't do well near fire or explosions or heavy impact, and if there's a flamethrower in the building which I believe they had full intention of using, we're all screwed.''

Leon frowned. ''What's the issue? Casey an' his team chased all the Foot members up here from downstairs, none of 'em can get to the weapons down there.''

Donatello closed his eyes for a moment. ''I know...but Casey has gone down there to retrieve one to use. It doesn't matter who is wielding that weapon, if it comes into contact with any of these crates, we're all dead.''

''Why don't we just stop Casey from using it then?'' Mikey asked, clutching a now silent Cleo even closer to his plastron in a desperate need for some form of comfort. The toddler was staring at Donatello with such intensity it almost seemed that she understood exactly what he was saying, and that scared the young turtle even more.

''Be my guest, if you think you can find him in this mess and find a way to stop him without being attacked or hurt or...killed...''

Leon sighed. ''So what do we do?''

''We need to get out of here.''

Mikey suddenly snarled loudly with anger, causing Cleo to jump and squeak with surprise before turning her fearful gaze up to his contorted face.

''You said yourself that we have no plan, and now you're stating the obvious like it's just occurred to you!''

Donnie stared at his brother in shock as Mikey allowed his frustration to completely take over.

''Let's just face it, we're absolutely screwed!''

''Mike-''

''What are we supposed to do, Don?! What the hell can we possibly do now?''

There was no time for Donatello to give a response as a sword suddenly flew between them, crashing into the wall beside them with a force so strong it suck straight through it and wobbled precariously with an irritable whining sound. There was barely any time to react as a small group Foot members launched themselves upon the startled turtles and injured Leon, brandishing their weapons and screaming with fury. Michelangelo wrapped both of his arms tightly around Cleo as he dodged an oncoming blow, dancing underneath Donatello's outstretched arms as he swung his weapon forward to block an attack just in time for it to miss the back of his brother's shell. Leon had seized the sword from the wall without a second thought and had positioned himself in front of Leonardo in a desperate attempt to prevent another death from scarring his young life. He swayed heavily before bringing the sword up to collide with the swinging chain of a Foot ninja, allowing it to twirl around the metal before he yanked hard, pulling the ninja close enough for him to deliver a fierce punch into the masked face. He growled as pain tore through his injured arm but he carried on, moving to cover Mikey as the young turtle scrabbled past him, fumbling desperately for his weapons as he tried to console a now hysterical Cleo.

''It's okay, it's gonna be o-Whoa!!''

He gave a startled yelp as he lost his footing, narrowly missing a collision with his unconscious brother as he twisted and landed on his shell, one hand weakly clasping a nunchuku and the other still clutching Cleo tightly. He shimmied backwards as quickly as he could as Donatello and Leon began to back towards him, unable to push away the seemingly unstoppable soldiers. Mikey winced in a silent apology as his leg bumped against Leonardo's bruised feet before letting out another yelp, this time in complete surprise as a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly. Spinning round onto his side, wondering how he was going to fight back, his eyes widened as they landed on the breathless figure crouched just inches away from him.

''April?!''

The young woman, clad in nothing but a faded pair of jeans and a bomber jacket, nodded at him as she began to fuss over Leonardo, her fingers pressing against his neck briefly before skimming over his injuries.

''How did you-''

''No time to explain, we just need to move him, quickly!''

Mikey glanced back at his brother and Leon who were still keeping the soldiers at bay, barely dodging every attack and blow as the energy began to seep out from their battered bodies. ''But-''

''Mikey! Now!''

He growled in frustration before handing Cleo over to her. The toddler grabbed hold of April's jacket and held on tightly, trembling with absolute terror and pleading for Raph. Mikey sheathed his weapon before hopping over beside April, his hands hovering uncertainly over Leonardo's body.

''Just grab him under the arms, hurry!''

Just as Mikey slipped his shaking fingers under Leo's arms, there was an almighty crash that echoed loudly across the sea of madness and the whole room seemed to freeze as an explosion of dust and wood appeared on the right side of the room from where they had entered before. There was a brief moment of stunned silence as the dust flew over the heads of the nearby people and as the coughing started, a green figure hurtled out of the cloud, hitting the floor with a fierce bang before rolling several times until it came to a stop. At the same time, a black silhouette hurtled forth from the same direction and catapulted into the air; landing in the space where the figure had been lying before it had twisted out of the way at the last second. Mikey blanched and April breathed out something between a sob and a gasp before tucking Cleo's face into her mass of red hair as they realized what they were all staring at; a badly beaten and bloody Raphael stood in the centre of the room, leaning heavily on his right leg with his left arm holding up what appeared to be his remaining sai toward an equally dishevelled Karai. Her trademark black suit was ripped and torn in several places and her left arm hung weakly by her side while her back curved forward slightly to place pressure against the gash in her stomach.

It was a pitiful yet horrific sight that conveyed nothing but the disgusting acts of rage and battle that had taken place over the years, and after all this time it had finally come down to the big confrontation, the final stand between the turtles and the ghost and legacy of the Shredder.

Nobody moved as Raph and Karai began to circle each other, weapons never wavering from their defensive positions despite the pain that gripped their tired bodies. Their footfalls were barely audible in the deadly silent room but the laboured breathing that emanated from both of them was as loud as a scream.

''For the last time, you pathetic beast, give up the girl and stand down!''

The dangerous expression on Raphael's face didn't change apart from the narrowing of his blackened eyes.

''Ain't gonna happen.''

Raphael's voice was deep and loud in the silent room and at the sound of it, Cleo instantly turned her head away from April and looked out into the crowded space, and as her eyes landed on the turtle, her face lit up and she immediately started to fidget in April's tight grip.

''Daddy!!''

Raph instantly looked over at her, surprise and fear marring his face as April struggled to quickly conceal her from the many eyes that were suddenly staring at them. The toddler screeched and protested, her cries piercing the atmosphere as all attention fell on her and the turtles and two human companions that stood near to her. Karai turned quickly on the spot, her expression turning bloodthirsty and triumphant as she looked at Cleo. Mikey slowly rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving Karai as he positioned himself in front of April and Cleo, effectively shielding them from view. Raphael watched carefully, his eyes flitting back and forth as his grip grew tighter on the hilt of his sai. He could almost see Karai's mind working; ideas of maliciousness and dreams of triumph turning in her head like the mechanisms of a clock, all linked together around the one idea that was based around nothing but revenge, and in her twisted little mind, revenge came in the form of the small girl that sat just inches out of her grasp.

Mikey swallowed heavily as Karai's gaze swept over him before lingering on Donatello, and then Leon, before they moved to scan the area around them. The youngest turtle glanced at Donnie who stood a few metres away from him and he almost grimaced at the look on his face; confusion creased his bandana around the eyes and fear straightened his mouth into a tense line and upon closer inspection, Mikey noticed the beads of sweat that were slowly trickling down his neck. Swallowing heavily, he tilted slightly towards him, fighting the urge to wince as Karai's stare swept past him once again.

''What the hell do we do?'' His voice was so quiet that he wasn't sure if Donnie had even heard him as he didn't even acknowledge him. Instead, his grip tightened on his weapon as he carefully watched Raphael's posture clench in preparation for whatever was about to happen.

Before Mikey could even do something similar, the thing that they were all bracing themselves for without even knowing what it could be, happened.

Cleo's high-pitched shriek seemed to shatter the tense atmosphere as suddenly, everything was moving at a rapid pace; Karai leapt forward and began to hurtle towards them, barely dancing out of Raphael's grip as he lunged for her, April scooped Cleo up in her arms and backed into the wall beside Leonardo, wrapping herself around the toddler as much as possible in a futile attempt to protect her, Mikey and Donnie sprang forward, weapons ready to meet Karai at the same time that Leon decided to take on the nearest Foot soldiers and he began by swinging the blade of his sword straight into the stomach of the one that had the unfortunate position of standing right beside him. The entire room was once again thrust into the heart of battle but the ongoing bloodshed and endless slaughtering went unnoticed by the turtles as they all converged on Karai, completely united in their desperate desire to finally bring her down.

''Get her!'' Raphael screamed, ignoring the pain that burned through his entire body as he flew after her. Donnie instinctively launched his bo staff through the air as Mikey ducked and swung his nunchuku at her legs, snagging hold of her left ankle as she attempted to leap into the air. It wasn't enough to stop her, however, as she quickly flipped onto her back and spun around in a manner similar to a break dancer, pulling Mikey along with a quick jolt which sent him flying into Raphael with a heavy thud and a surprised yell. Donatello immediately stepped forward and caught her oncoming blow against the tip of his weapon, thrusting forward before swinging again, barely missing her head as she danced out of the way. His battle skills were limited this time; he couldn't twirl and jump around with his natural grace and ease, he had to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground and fight with nothing but his upper body if he had any chance of stopping Karai from getting past him. He couldn't even risk allowing his back to be turned or dare to take his eyes off of her for one minute because if he did, it could only spell disaster beyond anything he dared to comprehend. He could still hear Cleo screaming behind him and he hoped, he prayed, that April would find a way to run and get out of here without Karai noticing.

But, as Karai once again dodged his attack and darted to the left, only to snarl with anger as he moved to block her, he knew it was a desperate and very hopeless prayer.

''Get out of my way, Turtle!'' Karai shrieked as Donnie once again leapt into her path with impressive agility, his weapon missing her legs by inches as she hopped backwards to avoid it.

Donnie stopped himself from responding verbally as he noticed his brothers from the corner of his eye, slowly advancing on Karai from either side; he had to keep all of her attention focused on nothing but his movements. She darted right, so did he, his bo staff collided so fiercely with her sword that several tiny splinters flew into the air, she moved left just as he did, their arms knocking against each other as their weapons smacked together again and as he followed through with an attempt to hit her in the stomach, she leapt backwards only to be tackled to the ground by Michelangelo. Raphael immediately hurried forward to assist but he wasn't fast enough; Mikey flew through the air once again, crashing into the wall by a terrified April who promptly screamed just as Cleo did, and once again all attention was fixed on the hysterical child. April took one look at the twisted expression of pure evil on Karai's face as she scrabbled to her feet and, without another thought, leapt up onto her own feet and ran, keeping to the side of the room to avoid colliding with anybody in the middle of the giant fray that covered most of the room.

Not that it mattered however. At the sight of April making a break for freedom with Cleo clutched tightly in her arms, Karai leapt to her feet and screamed ''STOP HER!!'' with such fierce fury that the entire room immediately reacted without missing a beat; if they thought things were beyond terrible before, they had now stepped into a world that could be classed as nothing but Hell.

Swarms of Foot soldiers began to fly in April's direction, waves of New Yorkers gallantly stood their ground and met them head on, increasing the fury and the bloodshed by miles in a desperate attempt to stop them from getting their hands on Cleo. Mikey, shaking himself from his dazed state, did the only thing he could think of and seized the still unconscious and horribly pale Leonardo and heaved him onto his back before chasing after April as fast as he could; if they were going to stand a chance of escaping, this was it.

Raphael and Donatello hurtled after Karai who had immediately given chase to the fleeing woman and seeing the commotion, Leon had abandoned his one man attack on whoever came close to him and charged after them, gritting his teeth against the pain that clung to his body and snatched at his muscles, trying to bring him down. His eyes located Raph and Donnie as they both made attempts to seize hold of Karai; resulting in Donnie crashing to the ground before quickly pulling himself back up and causing Raphael to stumble and yell loudly as the pain in his leg took hold, causing him to stumble and trip but before he could hit the ground, he gave one insane scream that could only be a mixture of all the pain and anger and fear he was feeling, and leapt through the air, seizing hold of Karai by the shoulders as he came down which sent them into a spinning role along the floor. Donnie and Leon drew close to them but stopped immediately as Karai quickly pulled herself up from the ground before Raphael did and placed her sword against the side of his neck as he drew himself into a kneeling position.

''This ends now.'' Karai said softly, her piercing gaze meeting Raphael's livid gaze as he made no move to stop her, he just continued to glare at her, as though daring her to do it. The blade pressed heavily into his skin, easily drawing blood but still he didn't move, he just continued to look up at her with nothing but pure hatred.

''Do you have any last words before I rid this world of your disgusting existence?''

Leon grabbed at Donatello's arm, silently urging him to do something but Donnie remained frozen to the spot. What could he do? One false move upon Karai and he would be responsible for driving that blade into Raphael's neck...he would be responsible for killing his own brother...but then, if he did nothing, he would still be responsible. He would have to spend the rest of his life knowing that he stood by and watched his brother die. His heart twisted and seemed to leap into his mouth as Raphael slowly met his fearful gaze, and he felt surprise flicker somewhere amongst the fear as his brother smiled at him before returning his attention to Karai as she pressed the blade even harder against his skin.

''Well?''

Seeing a flash of green from the corner of his eye, Raphael once again averted his attention to the corner of the room where he spotted Mikey, still weighed down by Leonardo's motionless form hanging over his back, peering fearfully at him from behind a crate not too far from the door that led to the few lower floors. It was blocked by a large gaggle of soldiers and there was no way in hell Mikey would be able to take them on by himself and Raph prayed that he wouldn't even attempt to try. April was crouched behind him, a hand held over her mouth and tears streaming down her face as she took in the scene of what appeared to be her friend, a member of her family, giving himself up to the one who had done nothing but bring evil down upon their lives. And then there was Cleo, suddenly quiet as her gaze focused on him, full of concern and unquestionable fear that had no place in the eyes of a child. She extended a hand out in front of her, palm facing upwards, silently begging him to come over and take hold of it, and it took every ounce of the remaining strength that he had inside of him to turn his eyes back to Karai who was still hovering over him with an expression of pure triumph.

''Do ya really think it'll be the end...'' Raphael said calmly, his voice filling the room. ''If ya kill me, it's gonna be over with?''

Karai pushed the blade further into his skin, her eyes lingering over the thin strip of blood that had now formed a pattern down his shoulder and along the length of his arm. ''I don't think, I _know._''

A smirk formed on Raph's mouth. ''Is that what you thought, what Shredder thought, when he told you to kill Cleo's father?''

There was a collective gasp of shock as the entire room heard the words. The New Yorkers clutched their weapons tightly in an effort to contain themselves, but even some of the Foot blinked in surprise as they stared at their leader.

''But...'' A voice murmured from somewhere behind Karai, ''You told us that the Shredder made you kill him...that if you didn't, he would kill Cleo straight away and we'd all be screw-''

''SHUT UP!'' Karai screamed, twisting her head violently to glare at the soldier. ''I had no choice! It was Tom or the prophecy, a simple and meaningless life or the entire future of everything we ever worked towards. It was him, or my future, my life with the Shredder!''

Mikey blinked in shock and automatically reached backwards to grasp the hand that April had extended towards him, and he squeezed tightly. It was almost sickening to hear the name of the man that had lost his life so cruelly, for no good reason...to hear his name made it too real. Donnie quickly looked away from Raph to Leon, who had turned a sickly green colour at the revelation, and without thinking, Donnie reached out a hand and braced it on Leon's shoulder, effectively holding him in place as they both moved their gazes to Raphael, who was now chuckling softly.

''Is that what he told ya? Is that what he made ya believe?''

Karai's head snapped back to face him and she fixed him with a dark glare.

''Made me believe?''

Raph observed her with an almost pitying look.

''He made ya believed that he _cared..._that he _loved _ya...that it was gonna be you an' him against the world, an' that Cleo was the missin' link in the bridge to victory...an' you fell for it.''

He didn't flinch against the biting pain on his neck as the blade delved even further into his skin.

''You know _nothing_!'' Karai hissed, baring her teeth in a snarl as she drew closer to him. ''He did love me, he did want me by his side and he knew that if he was to ever be defeated, I would make sure that his legacy lived on.''

''So why not you?''

Karai frowned. ''What?!''

Raphael's smirk grew. ''Why didn't he ask you to take over in his stead...why rest all of his plans an' dreams on a kid instead of you, the woman who stood beside him through everythin', did everythin' exactly as he wanted...''

Karai was trembling now; her lower lib wobbled furiously and her knees buckled slightly as she studied his smug expression....his victorious expression. ''Shut up...''

Raph straightened his back slightly, easing the pressure on his neck as he tilted his head back and stared her forcefully in the eyes, his gaze penetrating and all knowing. ''Because you weren't good enough...you were nothin'...just a pawn, like the rest of this pitiful little army...to him, you were just as meaningless as a mere soldier...whereas the kid...her fate was written in the stars, regardless of who or where she came from...it was always gonna be her, and never you...''

Mikey scooted back slightly on the balls of his feet, edging April back fully behind the crate as he sensed the impending break in the tense atmosphere. Donnie, seeing Mikey's movements, wrapped a hand firmly around his staff and planted his feet firmly on the floor, gaining grip as he watched Karai's shaking form come to a rest as a burning hatred, bordering on completely insane as a result of all the rage inside of her, began to settle on her.

Raphael, however, remained disturbingly calm, although the smirk on his mouth settled into a grim line as his expression turned into one of anger, mirroring the hatred on Karai's face.

''He told you to kill Cleo's father...'cos he knew that he would never give Cleo up, never let her become a part of this...he didn't even know 'bout it 'til the night you decided to give him up for the Shredder...give up the life of your kid just to fulfil some stupid prophecy 'cos you thought it had somethin' to do with you in some way...that you were special...but you ain't...and ya never will be...because whether ya kill me or not..._we've won..._''

The silence was so unbearable that everybody began to flinch and tense their bodies in preparation for the inevitable strike that was about to come; the moment where Karai would sink her sword up to the hilt in Raphael's neck, the second where they would watch their honourable comrade slump to the floor in death...the moment where Donatello and Michelangelo would be witnesses to the death of the best of them, the strongest of their family in nothing but mere seconds that would cast a sick contrast over his nineteen years of life. They waited, all of them; every single member of the Foot clan with their hands clasping their weapons as they prepared to fight their enemies to the death, loyal to the end, to the original cause despite the startling revelation, the swarm of New Yorkers grasping their own weapons and the hands of each other as though it would be the last thing they would ever do. Donatello bit down on his lip so hard that blood oozed between his teeth; his eyes never left the cold look on Raphael's face as he continued to stare back up at Karai, as though he felt no fear, no terror...as though he was completely calm about facing his death straight in the face.

Michelangelo felt the frantic tug on his hand as April hissed frantically at him to do something, but he was frozen on the spot, barely wobbling under Leonardo's heavy weight upon his shoulders as he stared out at his big brother, knelt upon the floor at the complete mercy of a sword. He instinctively closed his eyes as Karai slowly began to lower her weight into her legs in preparation for the swing she was about to take; and prayed hard, prayed for something, anything to help them, even if just for a minute...

''Step away from my son.''

A split second of stunned silence in which Mikey's eyes shot open and landed on the small, fury figure that stood just inches behind a surprised Karai, and then-

''SENSEI!''

''MASTER SPLINTER!''

The room erupted into chaos.

Karai, who had spun her upper body round in surprise to look at Splinter, gave a furious shriek as Raphael tackled her around the legs, knocking her face first to the ground as Donatello, managing to break his disbelieving gaze away from Splinter, and Leon both turned on the spot to fend off the swarm of Foot soldiers that flew towards them. The New Yorkers, all the remaining fragments of the three teams that had entered the building with the turtles, still full of a dwindling hope, didn't hesitate as they met their enemy head on, throwing themselves into the fight with everything they had, allowing their desperation to rise to the surface in the form of anger and determination that fuelled every blow, swing and attack they handed out. Mikey, taking a quick glance around, spotted the gap that led to the fire escape on the other side of the room at the further end and he twisted back to look at April before making several jerking motions with his head. It was a reckless and stupid idea, but it was their only chance to escape the building. April took one look in direction he was motioning to and quickly nodded her head in agreement, hoisting a frustrated and snivelling Cleo up against her shoulder as she quickly hurried after Mikey in a crouched position, praying that nobody would see them. Mikey couldn't help but glance over at Raphael and Splinter and his heart leapt into his mouth at the sight of his father after so long, but there was nothing to be said or done about it now...he made a promise to Raphael and he would be damned if anything or anyone managed to stop him from keeping it.

Raphael didn't have time to watch their progress along the side of the room as he pressed his hand heavily on the back of a screaming Karai's head, wincing as he reached his injured arm behind him to fumble blindly for his sai that he knew was somewhere nearby. He didn't lift his head to look at Splinter as the elderly rat knelt before him, barely taking his eyes off his son as he instinctively swung his cane to the side, smacking it heavily into the leg of a Foot soldier who immediately stumbled and crashed onto the floor, sliding along to rest somewhere behind them.

''Raphael...''

Raph felt a breath rush past his teeth as he inhaled deeply at the sound of his voice.

''Took ya long enough...'' He murmured in a strained voice, continuing to keep his attention on the struggling Karai who flailed her arms wildly and kicked her legs furiously beneath him.

''I am sorry, my son. I truly am. I can only hope that you will be able to forgive me in time.''

Raphael's head snapped up and he felt frustration coil in the pit of his stomach as his father didn't even flinch under the ruthless glare he was giving him.

''Forgive ya for what exactly? For leavin' us? Abandonin' us and lettin' us deal with this fuckin' mess by ourselves?!''

Splinter's eyes closed briefly before he sighed wearily.

''Raphael...if this entire experience hasn't taught you a thing about destiny, about fate, then I cannot place any faith in the pointless hope that you might understand and forgive me.''

Raph narrowed his eyes before seizing the back of Karai's head and slamming it heavily into the ground, immediately rendering her unconscious. Splinter couldn't help but frown slightly at the brutality of his move but didn't say a word as Raphael growled quietly.

''Destiny ain't got nothin' to do with the fact that ya left us...me and Donnie...and Mikey...he's just a kid for fuck sake!''

A small smile appeared on Splinter's whiskery face.

''No he isn't. Not anymore. None of you are...you are no longer children, you have grown and matured and I could not be more proud of you all than I am tonight.''

Raph released a sardonic laugh. ''Like I give a damn if you're proud of me or not...it don't matter, ya left us, that's all there is to it.''

Once again, Splinter barely battered an eyelid as he quickly rotated on the spot, taking down several soldiers as they invaded their space, sending each of them high into the air with a few quick manoeuvres before turning back to Raphael.

''You may no longer be children, but you are still young and you have many more journeys ahead of you...and I may be old, but that does not mean that I still do not have my own paths to choose, my own journeys to take...and it is these journeys that we must embark on alone, if we are to fully understand the importance of faith....faith in our friends, our family...and ourselves.''

Sudden realization dawned on Raphael so quickly he felt as though he had been bashed across the head. All the months of wondering...of rage for not being able to understand why...all the underlining sorrow that had plagued all of their lives in the wake of their father's absence...every inch of it all slipped away as suddenly everything made sense.

''Without my constant presence, Raphael, you have learnt many valuable lessons that I could have never taught you...you all needed to live and struggle, together and separately, to fully realize the potential you all possess...to fully become who you were born to be...''

He reached out and placed a soft paw upon Raphael's bruised forehead and Raphael immediately closed his eyes at the comforting and familiar touch.

''And you, my son, were born to be nothing but the strongest, bravest and most compassionate being I have ever known....and it is an honour to simply know you....and a complete joy to call you my son.''

Raphael's brow tightened as he struggled to fight the tidal wave of emotions that washed repeatedly over him.

''And now, you are a father...a role you would have never stepped up to, never fully accepted or realized had I been there to offer you guidance and instructions...this was something you needed to learn for yourself...that you and all your brothers had to learn...that it takes more than simply having a life to actually _live _it.''

He smoothed his paw across Raphael's face, immediately brushing the frown aside as Raphael opened his eyes and fixed a watery gaze on Splinter's face.

''You've learnt to appreciate each other, to rely and believe in each other more than you ever have done...but most importantly, you've learnt to believe in yourselves...and that was something you could only teach ourselves.''

He leant forward and rested his forehead against the top of Raphael's head. ''I am truly sorry for everything that has taken place, my son...I truly am, but whatever happens after this night is over, please know that I am so very proud of you, and that I love you more than I could ever tell you...''

He pulled back to meet Raphael's gaze and smiled softly.

''And that is something that I am sure, now, you can fully understand.''

Raphael smiled in return and Splinter was instantly reminded of many times gone by; times where a younger Raphael, still so fierce and bold, would smile at him in many different ways, ranging from an excited grin to a sneaky smirk, but on occasion, during the moments they shared together where none of his brothers could see, he would give Splinter a smile so full of love and childlike wonder, it warmed the elderly rat right through to his bones. It was this smile that had always given him hope that his rebellious and daring son would never stray too far, never wander far enough and never return...it was the smile that allowed him to know that no matter what, Raphael would always remain true and loyal to those he loved, no matter what it took.

Splinter withdrew his hand and began to rise to a standing position, still staring at the familiar sight upon his son's face as Raphael continued to smile at him, but then he felt a horrible feeling of dread sweep over him as the light expression on Raphael's face quickly turned to one of surprise and urgency as he suddenly reached out towards him.

''Sensei, look out!''

Splinter had barely reacted before Raph had sailed through the air past him and crashed into a Foot soldier that had been poised just inches behind him, ready to slice his shining blade straight through him. Raphael landed heavily on his side, fatigue tugging painfully at his entire body as he grappled with the soldier; pinning his left arm down before sending a well aimed punch straight into his nose, immediately breaking it. He pushed the soldier onto his back and dropped onto his chest as he swung his other fist forward, his knuckles colliding with the bone of a jaw as he quickly glanced to his right to look at Splinter.

What he saw turned his blood to fire as the fury once again took over.

Splinter was battling the now awake and seemingly bloodthirsty Karai; their bodies were mere blurs as they moved quickly and furiously in the rhythm of the fight, their weapons barely touching before more blows were dealt in repeated succession as they both struggled to gain the upper hand. Raphael, seething with anger, sent his elbow crashing into the soldier's face before scrambling to his feet and running over to them, stopping only to snatch up his remaining sai from the floor before he reached them.

''Raphael! Go and help Michelangelo, I will handle this!''

Raphael skidded to a halt and snarled in frustration.

''You do it! She's _mine!''_

His voice was so full of contempt and rage that Splinter flinched but his movements didn't stop, not even when Karai laughed harshly and offered her agreement to what would definitely be the ultimate showdown with the fiery turtle.

''You have done enough fighting tonight, my son, now go!''

Raphael almost screamed as his anger bubbled and boiled under his skin with no outlet; it oozed to the tips of his fingers, causing them to curl under the force of it as he visibly shook to try and control himself. His blazing eyes quickly swept the room and landed on Mikey, who was now a few hundred yards away from the fire escape, but instead of heading towards it, he was backed against the wall with April and Cleo cowering behind his legs and Leonardo still hanging over his shoulders as he faced a group of soldiers who were slowly advancing on them with their weapons drawn.

The raging fire inside of him turned into an inferno and completely engulfed him as a soldier smacked Mikey viciously in the face, forcing the young turtle to the ground, before he reached round him and seized hold of Cleo, pulling her arm forcefully as April held tight and kicked him as hard as she could, screaming relentlessly.

He was moving at a speed that reduced him to nothing but a steak of green and red as he hurtled across the room and in no time at all, his sai was deep in the soldier's neck, the surrounding area was littered with groaning and comatose figures and his arms were wrapped securely around a squealing Cleo who wasted no time in burying her face into his neck and sobbing furiously.

''It's okay, s'okay...Mikey! Are you alright?!''

He reached out a hand and tilted Mikey's face up so he could see it clearly and he sighed at the horrific state of his baby brother; the tarnished skin around his mouth, the dark markings around the edge of his bandana, the red streaks across his biceps and legs...it was all just too much of a reminder of the night they had all been through.

Mikey, despite the pain that flowed through his cheeks, managed to grin weakly at Raph.

''Take more than a goon like that to stop me!''

''Oh, Mikey...'' April whimpered, reaching out a hand to gently rub his arm. ''You're way too brave for your own good.''

''Yeaaahhh...'' Mikey hummed in a mocking manner as he pasted a thoughtful expression on his face before smirking at Raphael. ''Wonder where I get it from...''

Raph allowed his eyes to roll before he handed Cleo back to April, reassuring the little girl to the best of his ability as he stood up and eased Leonardo off of Mikey's aching shoulders.

''Now's your chance to get the hell outta here.''

Mikey's eyes narrowed.

''You mean _our _chance to get outta here.''

Raph lowered himself into a kneeling position and rested on the back of his heels as he propped Leonardo slightly against his plastron and allowed his head to rest in the crook of his elbow.

''I'll be right behind ya, I swear, but first I gotta take out Karai.''

Mikey pushed himself up onto his toes to get a better look of the room.

''Looks like Master Splinter is doing just fine by himself.''

''Yeah, well, it ain't Splinter's fight, it's mine.''

Mikey didn't respond as his eyes continued to sweep the room before they lit up at a different sight.

''I see Donnie! He's okay! He's still fighting with Leon...although I think his bo might have snapped in half...''

''Get him over here and get down that damn fire escape before I throw ya out the damn window!''

''What about Casey?'' April asked, concern mixing with the fatigue on her face to give the appearance of a much older woman.

''I'll get him outta here soon, don't worry. Stupid idiot probably knocked himself out comin' back up the stairs thinkin' he was gonna save us all!''

April found herself unable to smile at Raphael's sarcasm and the turtle fixed her with a tired stare before sighing.

''April, I promise ya, I'll get him, but I ain't gonna let him kill me first when he finds out that I let ya hang around up here for so long, so if you guys don't start movin' soon, we're all in trouble-and what the hell took ya so long?!''

His attention turned to a wheezing Donatello and a sweating Leo, who immediately dropped his head to the floor and closed his eyes as they crashed to the floor beside them. Donatello glared at him before holding up one half of his weapon before throwing it furiously against the wall.

''Six weeks it took me to wear that thing in! I'll never have one as good as that!''

Mikey cuffed him round the head. ''Shut up, Brainiac, you'll have a new toy soon enough but first we need to get outta here and go home! I don't know about you guys but I seriously miss my bed right now!''

''Trust you to be thinking about bed during a war, Mik-Leo?! Leo, can you hear me?!''

All their eyes flew to the oldest turtle as his feet twitched and a low moan escaped his throat. He pushed back slightly against Raphael's chest and Raph immediately wrapped his arms gently around Leonardo's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

''Leo...it's okay, it's us...'' He murmured by his ear as Leonardo's eyes flickered open.

''Oh, thank God...''April whispered, lowering her head into one of her hands as she breathed deeply with relief. Cleo patted Raphael's shoulder and pointed excitedly at the confused turtle as his eyes opened fully and peered around at them all in a dazed manner.

''Uncle Leo's awake, look, Daddy! He's awake!''

''Yeah...you're damn right he is, squirt!'' Raphael gave a choked laugh as he tilted his arm enough to raise Leo into a sitting position. ''How ya doin', bro? What gave you the right to think ya could catch a nap durin' all of this, huh?'' He joked as he gently shook Leonardo's shoulders in a way of displaying his relief.

''Wh-what are you talking about?'' Leonardo groaned as he raised a hand and rubbed it across his eyes before wincing and moaning as the wounds made themselves known. ''Don...what's wrong with me?''

Donnie touched his arm gently. ''You're badly hurt...but it's okay because we're gonna get you out of here and home really soon, okay?''

Leonardo managed to screw his face into a frown. ''We're still here?''

Raphael glanced out into the room, surveying the ongoing battle that hadn't ceased under the fatigue and pain everyone had to be feeling. His eyes landed on Splinter who was still occupied with Karai who was now begin to struggle and buckle under his attacks. He turned his attention back to Leonardo who was looking up at him and offered a grim smile. ''Yeah, bro, we're still here...not for much longer though!''

Leon lifted his head. ''Well, can we hurry up, cos I dunno 'bout you guys but,'' He held up a bent sword, ''I'm fresh outta ammo over 'ere!''

Mikey snorted before he stood up and reached his hands down, yanking a protesting Donatello and a groaning Leon up beside him. ''Guess you're just gonna have to use the good old fashioned method then!''

Leon raised his bloody eyebrows. ''Wassat?''

Mikey's playful smile wasn't completely void of menace. ''Kick 'em between the legs.''

Donnie sighed in exasperation before turning his attention to Raph who was still cradling Leonardo, and he almost didn't want to disturb them as they continued to stare each other, holding a conversation with nothing more than their eyes.

''Guys...''

Raph quickly tilted his head up to look at him. ''You make sure that April an' Cleo get down that fire escape an' get 'em into the Battle Shell...and for cryin' out loud, stay in there!''

Donatello opened his mouth to argue but immediately shut it as Raphael fixed him with a challenging glare.

''Got it.''

''...Well what are ya still standin' here for?! Go!''

Donne jumped to attention and quickly helped April to her feet. Cleo, unhappy with this decision, quickly wriggled her way out of April's grasp and latched herself onto Raphael's arm where she promptly nuzzled her face.

''Daddy....not leavin' you again!''

Raph tilted his head to the side to rest on top of hers and breathed deeply.

''It's only for a little while, squirt, okay? I promise, you'll barely notice that I'm gone!''

Cleo's head tilted back and she gazed at him with her sparkling eyes. Raphael couldn't suppress the tender smile that danced across his mouth as he leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

''It's almost over, Cle. Soon, it'll almost be like a bad dream, okay?''

She nodded and mashed her lips together as several tears spilled from her eyes. She pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes and softly kissed his jaw as she couldn't quite reach his cheek.

''I love you.''

She said it so surely with such strength and resolution in her voice that Raphael almost dropped Leonardo as the urge to hug her as tightly as possible swept over him. There was no questioning her; she was just a child and whatever feelings and emotions she held inside her heart and soul would be nothing but pure and true and as a result of her words, of the way she was looking at him with nothing but complete adoration and trust, Raphael felt stronger than he had ever felt before.

''I love you too.''

He had meant to say it quietly and almost casually, but his voice betrayed him and the words flew out in a voice that was so gentle yet so clear and strong, and as Cleo's face broke into a beaming grin, he wondered why he had even considered trying to say it differently. He nuzzled his beak against her freckled cheek before looking up at April who smiled brightly with pride at him as she knelt down to scoop Cleo back into her arms.

''Be careful.''

He smirked at her. ''Always am!''

Donatello dropped a hand onto his shoulder and Raphael nudged it gently with the side of his head before it disappeared. Raph quickly turned his attention to Leon.

''I need ya to pass the word 'round...tell everyone to get the hell outta here, use the windows, the entrance down below, jump out the wall, whatever, just make sure they move, got it?''

Leon frowned and looked around the room. ''But...the Foot-''

''Don't worry 'bout them, soon as Karai's down, they won't know what to do with themselves. Just pass the word 'round enough and then get your ass down that fire escape, alright?''

Leon looked like he wanted to argue but jammed his lips together before nodding and limping off after Donatello. Raph gently raised Leonardo into a proper sitting position, bracing his arm around the middle of his shell as he looked up at Mikey.

''Listen up, little bro. In a sec, follow me over to the fire escape. Stick ya head out an' check that April, Cle and Donnie are at least at the bottom of the stairs and then take Leo down with ya before goin' to the Battle Shell, ya got that?''

Mikey shifted in disagreement. ''I'm not gonna just leave you and Splinter to deal with Karai.''

''Splinter?'' Leonardo's tired voice adopted a tone of urgency and surprise at the name. Raphael ignored him as he rose to stand beside Mikey, groaning under the heavy weight of Leonardo in his arms.

''Damn right ya are 'cos ya gotta do exactly what ya promised me earlier.''

Mikey didn't even bother to try and argue as Raphael's words struck a chord. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he murmured an agreement before trotting after Raphael as they jogged towards the fire escape, keeping as low as possible to avoid being seen. A quick sweeping glance across the room allowed Raphael to see that Leon's words were doing their job as several New Yorkers were now breaking free from the fight and running for the doorway while others were shouting and motioning messages to each other.

''Why did you say Splinter?'' Leonardo demanded, struggling weakly in Raphael's strong grip.

''Damnit, Leo!'' Raphael responded in an exasperated voice as he drew up against the wall beside the fire escape, scanning the area as Mikey poked his head through to take a look outside. ''You've been so helpful by bein' so quiet all night, can't ya just do it for a little longer?''

''They're just near the bottom of the steps.'' Mikey called as he struggled and shoved through the exit. Raphael tapped his foot impatiently as he watched his brother seemingly fight with himself to get through before he stumbled onto the side, turned and held out his arms in waiting for Raphael to pass Leo to him.

''Good enough.'' Raphael mumbled as he shifted Leo's weight in his arms before fixing Mikey with a questioning look. ''Sure ya can carry him like this? Wouldn't want ya to hurt yaself!''

Mikey rolled his eyes and waved his arms slightly. ''Pleeeaaase, just because I'm the youngest in the family doesn't mean that I-SENSEI!!''

At the horrified look upon Mikey's face and the terror in his voice, Raphael immediately spun around on the spot, unconsciously slackening his grip on Leonardo who slid slowly to his feet with his back pressed against Raph's plastron as they all looked across the room and saw Splinter lying on the ground with blood oozing from his face, and Karai standing directly above him with her sword raised high in the air, a delighted and twisted smile upon her lips.

''MASTER SPLINTER!''

Leonardo pushed his hands back as hard as he could against Raphael's plastron before launching himself forward, barely stumbling against the agonizing pain that shot through his leg as he hurtled towards his father.

''LEO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?!'' Raphael roared and immediately gave chase.

Mikey struggled desperately to get back into the room and had moved the left side of his body through when the door at the end of the room swung open with a loud bang as Casey came charging into the room, clutching a large pipe with a thick nozzle at the end which was attached to a large backpack on his back.

''It's payback time, boys!!'' He cheered gleefully as he advanced into the room.

''CASEY! DON'T!'' Mikey screamed, furiously shoving himself against the frame of the exit to try and fit his shell through.

Casey ignored him as he walked forwards, brandishing the gun nozzle in the direction of several Foot soldiers as they tried to take him down. New Yorkers rushed past him as they followed their orders to leave immediately but he paid them no attention as he continued to aim the nozzle in every direction, the smile never leaving his face.

Raphael didn't notice the commotion or hear Mikey's hysterical screaming as he launched himself at Leonardo, managing to avoid further injury to his brother as he threw himself onto the ground first, taking Leo down with him and catching him carefully against his chest.

''GET OFF ME!!'' Leonardo snarled, struggling furiously with his waning strength. Raphael held on tightly as he twisted his head to look at Karai and Splinter who were just inches away from them, and he blinked in surprise as he saw Karai lower her weapon and stare straight ahead of her with a fearful expression on her face.

''WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?! STOP HIM!''

Raphael twisted his head to follow her glare just as Leon hurtled past him, hands outstretched in front of him as he flew at Casey.

''STOP!''

Casey, laughing manically with premature triumph, brought the flamethrower to life and a blazing jet of fire shot out from the nozzle, knocking the people that surrounded him onto their backs as he twirled around in a merry dance.

''What the hell is-''

''RAPH! STOP HIM!!''

Mikey's high-pitched shrieks assaulted his ears above the general mess of noise as he looked past Leo's shoulder to meet the petrified gaze of his brother who was now digging his hands into the wall to try and get inside the room.

''HE'LL KILL US! THE CRATES! THEY'RE FULL OF-''

Raphael didn't hear anymore of Mikey's frantic cries as suddenly, there was an almighty bang and a blinding light, followed by a series of horrific screams and cries, a brief sensation of a searing heat wrapping around him in an unbearable blanket of pain...

And then the darkness engulfed him and everything faded into nothing...

* * *

_For those of you who have reached the bottom of this page, I absolutely love you :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, my lovely readers! Wow, can you believe it, this is nearly the end, only one more chapter left after this one! I can barely believe it! Still, all good things must come to an end as they say and I only hope that this chapter and the last will be enough to satisfy you all. This chapter was an absolute nightmare to write; I struggled with how to convey certain emotions and aspects of the aftermath, of who lives and who dies and believe me, I must have written about ten different versions in which somebody different died...there was actually one where nobody died but I felt like I was being too easy and not accepting the fact that as hard as it is, as much as I love all of the characters, I had to stick to being as real as possible with the story and kill off somebody...I feel terrible though! Anyway, I really struggled with this entire thing and I still can't say I'm fully happy with it but I know that no matter what I do, it won't be any better than this so I can only hope that you all enjoy it. So, without further ado, for the second to last time in this story, read on! Oh, and please forgive any mistakes, I've been writing non-stop for five hours and it's almost four in the morning so my eyes may be hiding obvious mistakes from me, so I do apologize! Anyway, on you go!_

* * *

Donatello couldn't believe his eyes. He came to a shaky stand on his legs and found himself clinging to the wheel of the upturned Battle Shell as he stared at the sight in front of him in absolute dismay.

He'd barely had time to react when it had happened; all he could do was throw himself onto April and Cleo to shield them as they heard the ferocious snarling sound of the explosion before they were hurtled forward, landing in a tangled heap by the Battle Shell that groaned under the force of the blast before tipping over onto its side. Cleo's terrified screams and April's shocked gasps had scarcely reached Donnie's ears as he had scrambled away from them desperately in order to see what had happened, although there was no need to look because his heart was already slamming furiously against his ribs as the sick realization settled in before he had even opened his eyes.

Carnage...bloodbath...massacre...words like that had echoed through Donatello's head throughout the night as he had observed the acts of violence and revenge on both sides, but those words couldn't even begin to describe what he was looking at now; the sight resembled a scene from one of the old war films he had watched when he was younger, smoking debris littered the ground along with an endless stream of motionless bodies and groaning figures, screams of incomprehension, fear and pain began to rent the air as the full horror of what had happened began to take over their senses. The building itself was in ruin; the lower floors had given out under the strength of the explosion, causing the entire structure to collapse downwards before toppling sideways to the ground, leaving its smoking remains as the only physical reminder that it had ever existed. Large patches of fire cast a bright glow across the area, the thick black smoke rising up to taint the first weak rays of dawn that were beginning to break over the grim sky. The eerie crackling sound of things burning did nothing to cover the cries and shrieks of the people that were beginning to move and react to the situation, nor did it block out the frantic scream that erupted from April's mouth.

''Casey? Oh my God-_CASEY_!''

Cleo was suddenly in Donatello's arms and he blinked stupidly, shaking himself from his shocked state as April hurtled past him towards the destruction, frantically calling and searching for her husband.

''CASEY! ANSWER ME!''

Without a moment's hesitation, Donatello ran after her, the overwhelming fear completely taking over as his eyes scanned the area desperately. His family...his entire family had been in that building and for all he knew, they could be...

''Daddy! Where's Daddy?'' Cleo cried, twisting her body furiously in his arms in an attempt to gain freedom in order to look for Raphael. ''Where is he?''

''I don't know, Cle-I just don't...'' He could barely speak as he found himself standing in the middle of a sea of wreckage and bodies and terrified survivors, unable to properly think as he soaked up the horrific sight of bloody and breathless figures, staring up the sky with motionless eyes, some still clutching the weapons that had fought so fiercely with, others completely battered beyond recognition. Not that Donatello would be able to identify more than a few of the people that had battled beside them, and that thought made the wave of nausea that passed over him just that bit more unbearable. He wanted to help the survivors as they stumbled and crawled towards one another, the marginally injured offering frightened aid to the gravely wounded, their panicked voices mixing in with the cries of agony and pleas for help like a haunting choir song. In a matter of minutes, the massive divide that had existed between the two groups of fighters had ceased to barely exist for the New Yorkers as they rushed to help each other, as did many of the Foot soldiers, the urge to strike each other down in pure cold blood, to allow the situation to smother them in anger and bitter rage barely existed; all that existed now was the dead, the dying and the human spirit, constructed of compassion and loyalty on both sides that instructed everyone to do nothing but help each other. Those who did fight, however, were the valiant New Yorkers protecting the injured and dead from the soldiers who simply couldn't accept that this was beyond anything that Karai had ever made them prepare for, beyond anything that had mattered before tonight. It made Donnie sick to his stomach, he could still hear April screaming desperately for Casey somewhere nearby and he wanted to help so desperately but his eyes only searched for any possible display of green amongst the other grim colours that made up the blood-spattered and beaten figures of war. His legs finally kicked into action properly and he staggered around as quickly as he was able, scanning the area with a growing sense of defeat and a heavy sensation of building sorrow that threatened to bring him down to his knees under the weight of it until he felt Cleo smack his shoulder with a fist.

''Uncle Mikey!''

Donnie's heart shot furiously from his chest to reside in his mouth as he spun round and spotted a figure just several metres away from him. It was groaning and slowly pushing itself upwards into a kneeling position, bracing its hands upon the ground before twisting its head to take a look around at everything. If the tattered orange bandana wasn't a clear indication of who he was looking at, the surprised and startled curse that reached his ears was definitely enough for him to give a choked gasp of relief.

''_MIKEY_!''

The youngest turtle had barely managed to turn his head in response before he was pressed fiercely against Donatello, his aching head coming to rest upon his older brother's shoulder as he immediately returned the embrace, winding his throbbing arms around Donatello's trembling shell. Cleo, sandwiched between them, managed to wriggle her arms out and around their necks and she hung in a precarious position as they pulled back quickly to look at each other.

''Are you okay?'' Donnie asked, sliding his hands up and down Mikey's arms as his eyes quickly searched for any life threatening injuries on his brother's body, detecting several gashes on his left leg and a large pattern of bruises that trailed down a blood streaked neck before his attention was brought back up to Mikey's face as the youngest turtle gasped softly. Donnie stared at him in frightened surprise as tears began to ooze from the large blue eyes that gazed back at him.

''I...I tried to stop Casey but...he had the flamethrower...and Raph! Leo and Splinter! They were right there and I just couldn't...'' His face disappeared against Cleo's mass of curly brown hair as the young toddler removed her arm from Donatello's neck and placed it around Mikey's in a tight hug, effectively causing her to hang from him as he continued to cling onto Donatello.

''Mikey, have you seen them?''

There was no need to elaborate on who he was talking about. Cleo's body swung slightly from side to side as Mikey shook his head. Before another word could be spoken, a high pitched shriek, full of anguish and nothing short of pain, reached their ears and the three of them instantly turned their heads towards the main area of destruction to see April on her knees, hands fluttering from her face to a motionless figure that lay just in front of her. Her choking sobs and gasps for air grew louder as the two brothers raced towards her, Cleo supported in a one armed embrace by a limping Mikey who stopped just a few feet short of where April was kneeling, unable to go any further as the shock seized him in an iron grip, forcing him to his knees with a choked cry. Donnie only paused for a minute before he practically threw himself forward, firmly moving a sobbing April aside before leaning forward to inspect the figure lying in front of him. Casey was almost unrecognizable; his face was a mess of blood and horrendous markings that could only be caused by an intense heat and upon closer inspection, Donnie noticed that he was missing the top half of his left ear. His clothes were black and crispy to the touch, fragments floated away in the air like ash as Donnie gently ran a hand down the length of his body, detecting more oozing burns but less than what he expected. His fingers quickly pressed against the pulse point on Casey's tattered neck and he heaved a sigh of relief as a gentle throb bounced against his skin.

''He's alive.''

April moaned with relief, her hands clasped against her chest as she fought for breath.

''Is he gonna live?'' Mikey asked tentatively as he edged closer, taking great care to keep Cleo's face buried against his shoulder.

Donnie shuffled back slightly to let April closer to her husband; the young woman gently pressed a hand to his singed hair, chewing her lip as she struggled to keep her sobs at bay.

''He needs medical attention...I don't know how he's alive...if he was the one holding the flamethrower then...I don't understand how-''

''Leon...''

Donnie looked up at Mikey. ''What?''

Mikey lifted a trembling hand to point to somewhere just beyond Casey and Donnie immediately turned and felt his shoulders sag in a strange form of defeat.

''No...''

He scrambled past April and Casey to reach the figure that lay on his side just metres away from them; how they hadn't noticed him before, Donnie had no idea, but as he flattened himself on the ground to get a closer look at their fallen comrade, he realized that aside from the pair of bright, watering eyes that stared back at him, Leon was as unrecognizable as the other victims that covered the ground.

''Leon...''

The young man sucked in a deep breath suddenly and hissed in obvious pain; Donnie, completely dumbfounded by the fact that he was even still breathing, wanted so desperately to reach out and comfort him, but one look at the state of his body told the turtle that he could do no such thing. He only needed to take a quick look to know that Leon had taken damage for Casey...given his life for Casey...Donnie wanted to make it better, wanted to take it all away but there was no way he could, there was nothing he could do. Instead, he twisted his mouth into what he hoped was a comforting smile and fought fiercely against the tears as he watched Leon tremble under the pain and shock of his grave injuries.

''H...how...bad is it?''

Donnie, despite his better judgement, moved his gaze over the length of Leon's body, taking in the charred clothing, the weeping and blackened skin, the horrid angle of his right leg that could only be from a severe break, the puddles of blood that covered the ground as it flowed from somewhere on his back and he found himself unable to hold back his tears as he caught Leon's gaze again, knowing that this man, their friend of only one night, this hero, only had minutes left to live.

Surprisingly, Leon gave a raspy laugh before sucking air through his teeth again. ''That...b-bad, huh?''

''I'm so sorry...'' Donnie whispered, shuffling over slightly into a kneeling position as Mikey crouched beside them, his blue eyes gushing with bitter tears as he looked at Leon. ''You didn't deserve this...this isn't fair...''

Leon's eyes swivelled to Cleo, who was still nestled in Mikey's arms with her face against his shoulder and her little body trembling as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. Leon watched her for a minute before a small smile appeared on his cracked lips, causing the skin on his face to ooze as it stretched.

''Worth it...R-Raph got his baby b-back...'' His voice grew fainter as he managed to shift his head to look up at the sky. ''An' n-now...I get to be with mine again...my baby an' my Annie...''

Mikey sobbed fiercely as he extended a hand and took Leon's in his own, not even attempting to apologize for the pain it most likely caused as Leon found the strength to weakly squeeze his fingers.

''We're never gonna forget you...ever. You're a hero, a great hero...''

Donnie reached out and folded his fingers around their joined hands, his fingers gently brushing against the mixture of bruised green and burnt red. ''We couldn't have done this without you, Leon. Thank you, for all of us...especially Raphael and Cleo.''

Leon turned his gaze from the sky back to them and they both smiled gently as they watched the light of his eyes begin to slowly fade.

''Just...'ppreciate what y-you got...f-family f-forever, right?''

Donnie nodded. ''Right...and now you get to be with yours again...forever.''

Leon smiled and turned his attention to the sky once more.

''Forever...sounds good to me...''

Donnie gritted his teeth against the onslaught of sorrow that bombarded him as he watched Leon's chest rise and fall gently until it suddenly stopped altogether; he didn't need to look into his eyes to know that the lights had gone out. Mikey wanted to sink into the ground and remain there for the foreseeable future as his chest began to seize up under the icy pressure of a suffocating sadness and despair, he gave Leon's hand one final squeeze before he gently placed it upon the young man's motionless chest. Donnie leant forward and pressed a hand to Leon's face, slowly moving it down to close his eyes but Mikey suddenly grabbed hold of his arm.

''Don't...'' He murmured as Donnie fixed him with a confused, watery stare. Mikey swallowed, rubbing his own stinging eyes before he tilted his head up to look at the sky. Donnie did the same, allowing himself to have a moment to take in the way the night sky was beginning to fade underneath the strengthening light of day, the way the beams of pale sunlight streaked over the vanishing stars and the darkness began to turn into a collage of watery pinks and purples, it was hauntingly beautiful and Donnie couldn't help but feel a strange resentment for the fact that something so stunning could exist in the wake of such a tragedy but he understood why Mikey stopped him from closing Leon's now lifeless eyes; knowing that it was the last thing he had seen, still daring to believe that this life wasn't the end, that there was a greater place somewhere far amongst the stars, was just, barely, enough to offer them comfort in knowing that wherever Leon could possibly be now, he was happy...and even if he wasn't in such a place, at least the ghostly expression of belief and peace was still etched upon his face.

Cleo's whimpering brought Donnie's attention back to the situation at hand and he immediately twisted his head to look at Mikey who was staring at Leon with a heartbreaking expression of bitter sadness. Next to them, Casey suddenly emitted a loud groan which was immediately followed by April's trembling voice, her reassurances suddenly unbearably loud even amongst the continuous screams and cries that had seemed so distant for the last few minutes.

Donatello took a deep breath as he began to move his attention back to a now mumbling and trembling Casey in order to offer his own quick words of comfort before he started searching for the rest of his family, but then he heard the gravelly ground behind him crash roughly together as Mikey suddenly scrambled to his feet and he turned around to see both his brother and Cleo staring intently out into the madness that still surrounded them. Donnie couldn't help but notice how everything looked even more horrific under the ghostly glow of the approaching morning.

''What are-''

''Shh! Listen!'' Mikey hissed frantically, his body remaining perfectly still as he continued to survey the scenery.

Donnie frowned and tilted his head slightly, closing his eyes in an attempt to gain a better focus. He could hear too many things all at once; Casey's groaning, April's squeaky whispers, the shrieking unyielding crying of the people that surrounded them, it was all just one big mixture of a horrible noise that he wished he could block out, he didn't understand why Mikey was making him do this...

And then he heard it;

''My sons! Leonardo...Raphael, can you hear me?''

Donatello shot to his feet. ''That's Master Splinter!''

The voice of their father suddenly seemed louder than anything else and the two brothers peered around anxiously, trying to quell the panic and anticipation that seared through their chests just enough for them to be able to locate the rest of their family.

''My sons, please...wake up!''

Mikey tilted his head to the left slightly and there, just upon the outside of the large crowd and surrounded by smoke and fire from the smouldering remains of the building, he spotted their father. The top of his head was barely visible above the flames that burned nearby but there was no mistaking him for anybody else.

''There! Over there!'' The youngest turtle yelled and that was all the conformation Donatello needed to make his legs move and to kick his mind into gear and before he could even turn to tell April and Casey that they would be right back, Mikey seized hold of his hand and yanked him forward, pulling him roughly to join him at his breakneck running speed as they raced towards Splinter.

''We're coming, Sensei!''

The elderly rat immediately turned his head to look in their direction and his ears lowered slightly against his head in momentary relief but his attention quickly returned to the two figures that rested beside him, injured and motionless.

''Sensei! Are you...'' The words faded in the back of Mikey's throat and Cleo immediately screamed and fought for freedom from his arms as their eyes landed on Raphael and Leonardo; lifeless and still beside a frantically whispering Splinter. Donatello sank to his knees heavily behind Mikey, unable to comprehend what was happening, his mind went into complete meltdown and hot tears began to cascade down his face. He managed to crawl weakly towards his brothers, coming to rest beside his father who couldn't even muster enough strength to comfort his son as he continued to gaze at two of his children, eyes wide and mouth moving relentlessly with unheard prayers. His sons lay before him, draped around each other in a careless manner that was a reminder of how they had obviously tried to shield each other in the split second of the explosion; Raphael lay on his left side with his left arm, torn and bloody, curled underneath Leonardo's neck, with the other arm lingering, and bizarrely still clutching one of his sais, just somewhere near his own battered plastron. His body was a complete mess of weeping wounds and seeping burns, his mask was nothing more than a flimsy piece of red fabric that flickered against his face on the gentle morning air, his left leg was bent underneath his right one at an odd angle, not quite broken but not quite right either. Leonardo was almost unrecognizable; his green skin had turned a pale puce colour from the loss of blood and his entire body was a sea of jet black marks and violent scrapes and cuts, along with fresh burns that glowed fiercely, the bandana that Donatello had tied around his wounded leg before was now a dirty brown colour and dry blood surrounded the edges like red lace. His face was a mere shadow of what it normally looked like; aged and pale and completely lifeless. Donatello raised a hand to touch Leonardo's arm and instantly flinched at the coldness of his skin. Donatello shook his head furiously before he shuffled forward quickly to kneel beside both of his brother's heads, using both fingers to check their pulse points. His hand instantly flew away from Leonardo's neck and collided with the side of Raphael's face before he began to shake him heavily, his breath coming out in short bursts as he swung his body round to the side of Raphael's limp body to gain better access. He seized Raph by the shoulders and flung him onto his back, effectively causing Leonardo to roll over slightly and emit a weak groan.

''What are you doing?'' Mikey screeched, his voice breaking under emotion. ''What about Leo? What's wrong with Raph?''

''Leo's alive!'' Donatello shouted, pressing his head against Raphael's neck before he began to shake him again. ''But Raph...I...I can't find a pulse...and-damn it, Raph, WAKE UP!''

Splinter buried his face into his hands, completely overwhelmed at his own inability to act sooner when he had found his sons, and with the furious anger that he felt for the one who had done this to his family. He flinched as he heard a heavy pounding sound accompanied by Cleo's shocked crying and he didn't need to look up to know that Donatello was now slamming his fists against Raphael's plastron in a desperate attempt to revive him.

''Come on, Raph...come on!'' Donatello ceased his actions briefly to place his mouth over Raphael's and breathe into him, offering shallow doses of air before he sucked in an angry sob and smacked the heel of his fists down on his brother's plastron once again, and then again and again, the tears oozing freely from his eyes like waterfalls as he begged and screamed for his actions to work. He didn't even raise his gaze in surprise and relief, as much as he wanted to, as Leonardo's eyes fluttered open and immediately twisted round to look at the source of the nearby commotion. Splinter quickly reached out to grasp his son's hand and felt a squeeze in return but Leonardo didn't even turn his head as he continued to watch Donatello's furious movements with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face, as though he wasn't sure he really believed what he was seeing.

Mikey tightened his grip around Cleo as she screamed and struggled in his grasp, her green eyes positively streaming with horrified tears as she watched Donatello continuously attack Raphael's chest with hits that were growing weaker and weaker with every touch. His breathing was weak and jittery as he pushed it into Raphael's lungs again, momentarily pausing to press his forehead to his brother's in terrified anguish, his eyes screwing up against the weight of it all before he yelled furiously and threw every ounce of remaining strength he had into the next series of punches.

''Damn it, Raph! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! WAKE UP!''

Leonardo groaned as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, releasing his father's hand to press his palms against the ground to steady himself. His eyes, tired and vacant, studied the lifeless form of his brother and amidst the sea of hatred, anger and sorrow that had been twisting inside him for such a long time now, he suddenly sampled a taste of something so bitter, so unbearably gruesome that he clenched his aching jaw to try and stem the flow of the sensation as it flooded his senses.

''It should be me, not him...''

Mikey's head snapped towards him, eyes burning with fury and shock.

''Shut up, Leo!''

''It should be...look at me, look at him...''

''My son...''

''He has a child...he doesn't deserve this...''

''Leonardo, nobody does, we cannot give up hope! He isn't-''

''HE'S GONE!''

Donatello, usually so calm and collected, released a primal cry so full of agony that it echoed around the surrounding area, penetrating the people nearby and shaking them to their very bones, and then he completely crumbled, toppling from his knees to land in the dirt beside Raphael, his body curling into a tight ball as he started to cry; deep, rumbling sobs that came from somewhere in the pit of his stomach, twisting around his throat so tightly that he was barely able to breathe. Mikey could only sink to his knees in complete shock, his face twisting into a pained expression before he buried it into Cleo's matted curls, gritting his teeth as he felt the toddler's body tremble furiously with bewilderment and the ongoing sadness and fear that had ruled her life for such a long time. Splinter and Leonardo remained completely silent for a moment, trying to understand the two words that had conveyed so much and before he could stop himself, Leonardo was besieged by a burning wave of anger.

''No...no...he isn't...'' He shook his head from side to side. ''He can't be...HE CAN'T BE!''

Donatello could only protest weakly from where he rested upon the ground as Leonardo, despite his injuries, flung his aching body forward and grabbed Raphael by the shoulders, yanking him from the ground and shaking him furiously, causing his head to loll backwards and forwards in a sickening manner.

''COME ON, HOT-HEAD, WAKE UP!''

''Leo! Stop it!''

''COME ON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN ME!''

''Leonardo!''

''YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE TOUGH ONE, SO COME ON, GET UP! GET UP!''

A hand closed tightly around Leonardo's shoulder and he was yanked backwards and turned round at the same time and suddenly his face was burning as Mikey, against his better judgement, delivered a furious slap to his face. Leonardo sank backwards into a quietly crying Splinter who quickly wrapped his arms around his son's heaving shoulders as Mikey stood above them, fists clenched and chest heaving.

''HE'S GONE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU WANNA SIT THERE AND SHAKE HIM LIKE A RAG DOLL AND TRY TO MAKE HIM COME BACK BY ANTAGONIZING HIM? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS BROTHER AND YOU BARELY KNOW HIM!''

Donatello couldn't bring himself to tell Mikey that he was talking in the wrong sense of time; instead all he could do was reach out a trembling hand and gently rest it against Raphael's arm; the one that was connected to the hand that still gripped the sai. His gaze rose slightly as he heard a soft crunch of gravel and he saw Cleo on the other side of Raphael's body. He couldn't help but focus on how small she suddenly looked as she knelt down beside his brother, almost disappearing from his sight before her head appeared just beneath Raphael's chin, her cheek pressed upon his plastron so fiercely that her skin turned a dark pink. She seemed completely oblivious to the commotion behind her as Mikey continued to scream at Leonardo, trying to hold back his tears in vain as Splinter asked him to stop in the most hopeless voice Donnie had ever heard, instead she closed her red eyes and hoisted her entire body up onto Raphael's chest, barely taking up half of his plastron as she curled up against him, tucking one hand under her head and resting the other on a patch of undamaged skin on his shoulder.

''Daddy...Daddy...Daddy...''

She repeated the word over and over again in her soft little voice, almost like her own form of prayer and it brought fresh tears to Donnie's eyes as he watched her; watched the way her dirty curls lifted gently on the breeze and reached up to brush against Raphael's face, making him flinch as he recalled the times where it would make Raphael laugh, watched her green eyes flicker open slightly as she allowed several tears to escape before they closed again, making Donnie want to thump his hands against his own chest to stop the torrent of agony that had seized his heart in a painful grip as he knew that Raphael was the only one who could ever truly stop her tears and banish her sadness, watched the way her lips formed around the simple word that had meant so much to Raphael, had meant so much to all of them and he could almost kid himself that Raphael was simply sleeping and she had come to him for comfort during the night after a bad dream, and he felt another aching tug pull somewhere in his stomach and reach his throat as he struggled to comprehend the fact that something like that could never happen, nothing like that could ever happen again.

His eyes, which he had closed in a weak defence in his battle against the onslaught of emotion, snapped open as her voice changed into one of childlike melody mixed with an undeniable sadness as she snuggled further into Raphael's chest and began to sing.

''When you wish upon a star...makes no difference who you are...anyfin' your heart desires will come to you...''

The noise coming from Mikey, Leonardo and Splinter, which had changed from pointless bickering and misdirected anger to broken phrases and defeated questions and ineffective comfort, faded into nothing as they all turned their heads to the source of the gentle singing, and Mikey burst into a fresh wave of tears as he remembered the last time she had sung the song, the last time there had ever been a moment of true peace for her and Raphael, and he could do nothing but take up a similar position to Donatello, his head resting just by Raphael's other arm as he gave into everything he was feeling and sank into an inconsolable shadow of his usual self.

''Fate is kind...she brings to those who love...the sweet fulfilment of...their secret longing...''

She repeated the entire song over and over again, or so it seemed, and even though barely any time had passed at all, the three brothers and their father felt as though they had been stuck in the same place, in the same position, in the same endless nightmare for an eternity; Donnie didn't know how long April and a heavily bleeding but otherwise alive Casey had been sat beside Splinter, crying their own tears of shock and dismay at the sight of their fallen comrade, nor did he know when the faint sound of sirens had begun to echo from somewhere far away in the city, all he knew was that nothing else seemed to matter. Time, their victory, anything, anyone...it all suddenly felt so worthless and pointless that he found he simply wanted to do nothing but stay exactly where he was, unmoving and undisturbed.

''Like a bolt...out of the blue...fate steps in...and sees you through...when you wish upon a star...your dreams come true...''

''Well...if this isn't the most beautiful sight I've ever seen...I must say, I couldn't have pictured this better even if I tried.''

Donnie and Mikey instantly heaved themselves into sitting positions at the sickening sound of the voice that would forever plague their dreams and twist them into nightmares. Splinter's ears curled into tight knots as he struggled to suppress a murderous rage that felt so alien to him, so disrespectful to his way of life and his teachings, but he ignored his own horror at the knowledge of his desire to kill the woman that now stood just several metres before them as he gripped a snarling Leonardo tightly against his chest. April did a similar thing with Casey as he struggled to pull himself into a formidable position, holding him as close as she could as she sent a glare filled with utter contempt towards Karai. The only person who didn't move was Cleo; she remained perfectly still upon Raphael's chest, still softly singing, as though it was only her and Raphael in the entire world.

Karai surveyed the scene with a smile of utter delight on her face; a face that was miraculously recognizable despite the heavy amount of damage she had obviously taken during the explosion. Her skin was charred and bloody, a large gaze dripped blood just beside her mouth and her body swung precariously as though controlled by the weight of the small sword, the remaining piece of her weapon, as it dangled in her right hand. Her other hand, connected to her left arm which was obviously dislocated at the shoulder, was pressed against the wound on her stomach, and Donatello allowed himself to sink back into the safety of his scientific frame of mind and wonder how it was possible that she was even standing.

Mikey, however, could only think about one thing.

''You killed our brother...''

Karai grinned, her teeth appearing from behind her bloody lips. ''I know...victory is definitely sweet, I must say...I did not imagine I would feel so...glorious!''

She practically spat the last word as her voice dissolved into a harsh laugh. Her gaze danced over them with a wicked glint and in the growing strength of the light of the morning, she looked completely demonic.

''Master Shredder would be ever so proud of me...and ever so pleased, no, ever so full of ecstasy, knowing that I finally found the path to defeating every single one of you...that you all suffered so greatly at the pathetic death of your worthless sibling before you met your own demises.''

''Shredder was a coward...just like you are, and you will meet a fate much similar to his, mark my words...your lack of honour will be your downfall, and I will see you pay for what you have done to my son.''

Karai blinked at Splinter before she tipped her head back in laughter, her charred hair dancing around her bruised neck.

''Oh, such foolishness. You really cannot accept the inevitable, can you? I have won...the Shredder has won...this magnificent event...this beautiful moment conveys the power that you will never be able to surpass...oh, if only he was here, I'm sure he would have taken great delight in witnessing this very sight.''

She flicked her sword in the direction of Cleo and Raphael, her lips twisting into a full grin once again as her eyes soaked up the sight of the young girl with a sickening light of hunger.

''The girl will fulfil her destiny, and soon of all you will be nothing but a distant memory, one that will haunt her for the rest of her life because it will be remembered as nothing but a sick mistake...you will all be remembered as nothing but mistakes...you and your pathetic existences.''

''You won't get anywhere near her,'' Mikey snapped from his position on the floor, his arms tensing as he prepared his tired body to take vengeance for Raphael. ''I'll kill you for what you did.''

Karai chuckled. ''Oh, so young, so foolish and such a waste of breath. Just like your brother, you underestimated me and look what happened, he suffered the consequences of falling victim to his own stupidity...not a great loss however, I just cannot believe it was so easy...''

''Shut up!'' April screamed in a hoarse voice. ''Just shut up, you evil, wicked, bitch! Raphael was twice the person, twice the warrior you will ever be!''

Karai's lip curled in fury. ''Person? PERSON? THAT ABOMINIATION? HE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A FREAK OF NATURE...ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN DISGRACES TO THE MEANING OF LIFE! YOU ARE WRETCHED, MEANGINGLESS, AND DESERVE NOTHING MORE THAN A PAINFUL DEATH! THAT...THING YOU CALLED YOUR BROTHER WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A MONSTER, AND I-''

''SHUT UP!''

Karai's screams became stuck in her throat as she, along with everyone else, turned their heads in surprise to look at Cleo; the young girl was in the exact same position against Raphael, she hadn't even turned her head to look at Karai as she had yelled, but her little body was tense and trembling with anger and she chewed her lips as she struggled to block out the presence of the woman she had once, although barely, recognized as her mother. Slowly, she raised her head just enough to twist it in Karai's direction, and the woman was stunned yet excited at the hatred that glowed from Cleo's green eyes.

''Daddy will always be better than you.''

Those simple words formed in such a basic way conveyed more emotion, demonstrated more humanity and understanding, delivered a heavier blow than any of the turtles could have ever expected and Mikey felt his chest swell with pride as Cleo glared at Karai briefly before she lowered her head back down and resumed her singing. Karai remained perfectly still for a moment, under the watchful and expectant gaze of the figures that surrounded Cleo and Raphael...the entire family, ready and waiting, to avenge and protect at all costs and it simply infuriated Karai even more, to the point where her rage was all that existed. She curled her fingers tightly around the hilt of her sword in readiness and her face twisted into an expression of pure animalistic rage.

''She will watch you suffer...the child of prophecy will watch as you surrender and submit and beg for death long before it is given to you...and she will understand what true power is and realize that all of you, the monsters that have corrupted her, will never be worth anything...she is _mine!''_

The turtles, Splinter, April and Casey had barely reacted before the first ray of pure sunlight burst into existence and collided with Karai's body in a blaze of light in the same second that a sai sailed into her throat, releasing a torrent of blood that glistened brightly in the light as she immediately gasped and gurgled before sinking to her knees. Several gasps of shock escaped a few open mouths before six heads quickly turned and six pairs of eyes met the sight of Raphael, sitting upright, one arm wrapped around a stunned Cleo, who still had her head perched under her chin with her eyes wide and shocked, as the other one still hovered in the position it had reached as he had thrown the sai, his face bearing nothing more than indifference as he watched Karai stare at him with wild eyes before she fell to her side, heaving her chest as she struggled to breathe. Nobody could react, nobody could move as they watched the life fade from Karai's eyes until she was gone, completely removed from their lives, never to darken their doorways and haunt their steps again.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, casting steams of glorious and blinding light in every direction, euphoric screams and cheers began to fill the air, drowning out the sirens that were growing louder as the people who had been witness to Karai's demise began to pass the message around with joyful abandon and soon enough, everybody who could allow themselves to feel a sense of happiness in the wake of tragedy was dancing and screaming and hugging one another, laughing furiously as the few loyal members of the disbanded Foot retreated in defeat. It was over...the nightmare was over.

Cleo felt the air tickle her face as Raphael's other hand pressed against her back and suddenly she was lifted to his eye level. Her hands rested upon his large wrists and her legs dangled in the air as they regarded each other, her green eyes gazing hungrily into the bronze hue of his as though she could do nothing with her entire life but simply look at him. Raphael was the same, his stare roaming over her face as though he had never seen her before, as though she was the most perfect and astonishing thing in existence and he struggled to hold back the tears as he realized just how close they had come to losing each other. He blinked furiously before he smiled weakly and nuzzled her cheek gently, causing her to giggle sweetly.

''When you wish upon a star, huh?''

She smiled. ''Your dreams will come true.''

That was all it took before he enveloped her in a hug, holding her as close as possible, soaking up every single ounce of her, of his perfect little girl before he swept his gaze over the family members who had sat and waited so patiently for him to acknowledge them. His eyes landed on Mikey and he couldn't even begin to comprehend the fierceness of the pride he felt for his baby brother and could only convey it by opening his right arm to him and, with a grin that cancelled out the tears that trickled down his face, Mikey hurtled forward into Raphael's embrace, clutching his brother's shell as though it was his only life line. Donatello was next; Raphael waved the hand of the arm that was wrapped around Cleo and jerked his head impatiently, emitting a weak chuckle as Donnie reacted the same way as Mikey, squeezing up under Raphael's arm and holding onto him as though he never planned to let go. Raphael stared at Casey in shock but immediately returned the smile that both he and April offered him as they sat by his legs, April gently rubbing a patch free of bruises as she smiled against her tears while Casey continuously offered a thumbs up with his burnt fingers as they basked in their relief. Raphael hoped they could understand the extent of his gratitude for them, for all of what they had done to help him, and for simply being his friends by the look on his face before he turned and looked for Leonardo and Splinter; he didn't need to look very far as a paw landed on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at his father who was kneeling behind him. The pride and the pure elation upon Splinter's face almost outshone the sun as he pressed his mouth against Raphael's forehead in a whiskery kiss before rubbing the back of his head affectionately.

''I've never been more proud of you, my son.''

Raphael could feel the tears scratching at the back of his eyes but he didn't care as he twisted his neck and rubbed his forehead against Splinter's arm in a childlike gesture of understanding before turned to look the other way and met Leonardo's heavy gaze; one that was still full of an unbearable guilt and shock of having lost a brother for a moment of time, one that spoke of nothing but forgiveness and pride and volumes of love. The two brothers stared at each other before Raphael tilted his head forward into the crook of Leonardo's neck as Leo moved forward to wrap his arms around him, effectively ensnaring his entire family in his arms as he did so, and he couldn't have asked for anything more as they all pushed against each other in a desperate attempt to soak up as much of the closeness as possible.

There was no need to speak, no words could ever do their gratitude and appreciation for each other any justice, so they settled for leaning against one another, as they always did when it really mattered and before they knew it, Raphael's body was shaking under the vibrations of Mikey's laughter, which caused Donatello to quickly dissolve into a similar state, thus setting Cleo off into peals of laughter, and before they knew it, they were all laughing; true, happy choruses of laughter that curled around them all like a warm blanket and for once in their entire lives, they were all free.

* * *

_*Waits for impending doom at the hands of angry readers* I know, I know, I really am awful, but I hope the sadness wasn't too unbearable, and I only hope that I conveyed everyone's emotions as best as possible...it's so hard writing scenes like that featuring so many people, trying to include them all and their reactions and stuff...hopefully I'll get better at it as time goes on. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and please, please, pleasepleaseplease, to all of you who are reading and adding me to story alerts and such, thank you but please review, it's like my reward for hopefully entertaining you all so much. And to all my loyal reviewers, thank you so so so much for your ongoing support and encouragement, it means more than you know :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Well, guys, here it is, the very last chapter of this story. It's been one hell of a journey and even though this story has driven me up the wall a great deal, I've loved every minute of it. I cannot thank all of you enough, to all my regular reviewers and followers, you guys know who you are and I cannot even tell you how much your support and kind words mean to me, I am so glad that you guys stuck with me for the entire thing and I can only hope this last chapter does this whole thing justice. I will be back on here shortly, I've got another TMNT fic that has been brewing in my head for the last six months now and I am just dying to get it written down, plus I'll be doing a few one shots relating to this story, so keep your eyes open :)_

_Once again, sorry for any mistakes, I've been writing for about six hours straight now and I can barely see straight!_

_To all of the people who reviewed constantly, for every chapter you read and offered kind words about, for all of you who typed messages of emotion that came as a reaction to something in one of my chapters, to all of you who have done nothing but encourage me and made me take pride in my work, I absolutely cannot tell you how much I bloody love you! So, to all of you, my dear loyal reviewers, my friends through fanfiction, this is for you. _

* * *

Raphael jerked his head roughly to the side as Mikey stretched beside him, thrusting his right arm within inches of Raphael's face as he wriggled his limps and bounced his shoulders up and down for a moment before he collapsed back into the cushions of the couch they were both flopped upon.

''Was that really necessary?'' Raph asked, quirking an eye ridge at his baby brother who merely grinned lazily in response.

''Nope...but it felt pretty damn good!''

Raph rolled his eyes but the smile that played upon his lips betrayed his attempt to appear annoyed. Mikey, who had closed his eyes, opened one slightly and his grin grew even larger at the sight of the amused look upon Raph's face.

''What are you smiling at?''

Raph shrugged. ''I ain't got a clue.''

Mikey chuckled before closing his eye again and sighing deeply as he nestled his shell further into the cushions. ''I tell ya, I'm beat.''

Raph looked at him incredulously. ''Ya ain't done nothin' all day!''

''Have too!'' Mikey retorted, lifting his hands up for emphasis as he began to count. ''I cleaned the entire apartment, I went for a run along the rooftops, I helped Donnie move all that equipment through the sewer to the lair AND I spent two hours preparing dinner for tonight!''

''Well, I'm sure April will be very happy that ya decided to start pickin' up after yourself.''

''Hey! You're not exactly the king of clean either, you know!''

''Ya ain't here as much as I am, an' I ain't just cleanin' up after myself!''

Mikey waved his hand impatiently. ''Whatever...point is, I did all of that and I'm absolutely knackered!''

Raphael snorted. ''Well, ya can rest later, cos it smells like the amazin' dinner you've been slavin' over is startin' to burn.''

''What the shell are you talking about? I've never burnt a meal in my life!''

''Until now.''

''Would you knock it off?'' Mikey snapped, sitting upright as he turned to glare at his brother. ''Just cos you don't appreciate good fo-OH CRAP!''

Raphael snorted with laughter as Mikey leapt across the apartment to the kitchen where he promptly flung open the oven door, releasing a cloud of smoke into the air.

''Mikey!'' Raphael clamped a hand over his face as the fumes reached him. ''What the hell is that?''

''It was meant to be my brand new secret recipe!'' Mikey shouted back as he shoved on a pair of oven gloves and yanked a pan out of the oven, holding it up to display the charred contents to Raphael. ''Chicken surprise...guess I left it in there too long...''

''Ya think?'' Raph's muffled reply came from the other side of the room as he moved to fling the window open. ''Why couldn't ya just stick to makin' somethin' simple instead of doin' somethin' complicated?''

''It's not complicated! I just forgot to check on it, that's all.''

He threw the smoking pan into the sink and turned on the tap, taking a step backwards as the water fizzled and flew up into the air as it collided with the burnt food. ''That's just great, now what are we supposed to eat?''

Raph rolled his eyes. ''The same thing we always eat whenever ya screw up dinner...take out!''

''But we had take out last night!''

''So? We'll just order somethin' different to Chinese...we haven't had pizza in a while...''

At the mention of pizza, Mikey's eyes glazed over and a deliriously happy smile appeared on his face. ''Ooo...pepperoni and cheese with anchovies and pineapple...and maybe some peppers and gherkins...''

Raph felt his stomach twist in disgust. ''Ya can have that one all to yourself, Mike...think I'll stick with regular chilli chicken on mine.''

Mikey pouted as he watched his brother stretched out his arms with a groan. ''So boring! Just because you threw up the last tim- hey, where are you going?''

Raph, who was halfway out of the window, turned to grin at his brother. ''It's nearly half three...ya know what that means.''

Mikey chuckled. ''Ah, of course. Man, you gotta love being able to go outside in daylight now!''

''Please tell me you ain't been takin' strolls through Central Park again, Mikey...''

Mikey's blue eyes twisted away from Raphael's amused stare and he began scrapping at the scorched contents of the pot in the sink. ''I'll see you in a while, bro!''

Raphael shook his head and turned to jog up the fire escape to the roof, finding himself blinded by the sunlight as he stepped out onto the flat surface. He crossed the entire space to the other side where he gracefully dropped down, dangling his legs over the side and leaning back on his hands as he stared out at the city. A light autumn breeze tugged at his bandana tails and he closed his eyes with a peaceful smile as it tickled his skin, allowing himself to tune into the hustle and bustle of the mixture of lives below him. Even now, the constant noise was just as soothing as it had ever been, perhaps even more so, now that he knew for sure that the biggest threat to ever exist in his life no longer skulked about in the darkness.

It was amazing how much had changed in the last three years; the entire city had been left reeling in the aftermath of such a high loss of life in one short space of time; families and friends grieved endlessly and struggled to heal together, and Raphael knew that things were going to change the second that Donnie had snapped them to their senses as the sirens had drawn closer, and with assistance from several uninjured comrades, they managed to flip the Battle Shell into its upright position and it was with a chorus of blessings and grateful cheers and excited praise that they sped off into the night, knowing that from this point in time, nothing would ever be the same again.

A beeping sound, much louder than the others that constantly rang out through the air, along with a sudden burst of whistling, drew Raphael's attention to the ground below where he saw a gaggle of about ten people, all waving up at him. Even from the height he was at, he recognized most of them from that fateful night and he grinned and waved back somewhat shyly, still not used to the sudden level of freedom he and his family now possessed. Leonardo and Splinter had been quick to say that they couldn't abuse this newly discovered privilege, but even they couldn't resist the occasional trip together along the rooftops on a sunny afternoon. Mikey, typically, was the one who embraced the new lifestyle by making frequent appearances in the city, mainly in Central Park, where Raphael suspected he congregated with many of the people they had fought side by side with, and even though it pleased him that his baby brother had found yet another way to enjoy life, he couldn't help but feel that the entire thing was tainted with a certain bitter sweetness; after all, things couldn't change completely.

Thanks to Casey, the entire crowd from that night had all assumed that they were all simply guys in wacky outfits, that they were real life superheroes who had to protect their identity, and he couldn't help but wonder if the people of the city were really that gullible, that naive to believe that someone would simply stroll into the park wearing his 'outfit' if he was so desperate to conceal his identity...but then again, stranger things had been known to be seen in New York City, so he couldn't really hold it against them, but it just still plagued on his mind that even after everything that happened, the world still wasn't ready for them.

The recovery process was something he didn't like to dwell on too much; watching Donatello tend to Leonard for days on end as their leader slipped in and out from consciousness due to the loss of blood and pure exhaustion had been hell, and having his own wounds tended to hadn't been a real picnic either, and he had grown to loathe the scent of antiseptic so much that a mere hint of the smell made his stomach roll, but all of that didn't compare to the sound of Cleo's screams at night as she was plagued by nightmares of her ordeal. Donatello had explained to him that it was a perfectly normal reaction, and Splinter had assured him that all she needed was time to get it all out of her system, but that didn't help to quell the aching pain he would feel in his chest every time he stepped into her room and hugged her tightly to him, didn't stop the fury he felt for himself for not being able to save her sooner...but every morning, she would wake up and smile up at him with such adoration that he knew that she didn't blame him and that helped to slowly soothe the inner rage he knew he would carry around for a long time.

Three years down the line, he still couldn't believe how different things really were. It was April's discovery of a newspaper two weeks after the battle that introduced them to a completely new world; a headline that called out for their 'green heroes' to make themselves visible again had surprised them all greatly, and after many arguments and disagreements on what to do about it, it was Donatello and Mikey who finally decided to take matters into their own hands. A simple stroll across the tops of the spectacular structures and buildings into the middle of Times Square provoked an insane reaction; tons of one time comrades had recognized them and had swamped them, demanding answers about why they left in such a hurry, if 'the red banded dude's' little girl was okay, if they planned to ever unmask themselves, the list went on and on. People who had heard tales from the battle had been equally as excited, and it was when a policeman stepped forward and offered his sincerest thanks to them for being such a credit to the city that Mikey stepped into his performing shoes and delivered what he called a 'press conference...but you know, without the press'; stating that he and his family would forever protect the city but, due to their need to keep their loved ones safe, they could never reveal who they truly were, and like every sucker for a good mystery, the entire city had fallen for it, and from that moment on, they had been hailed as the masked saviours of the city. They had all attended the first memorial service honouring those who had fallen in the battle to make the city a safer place, and family members who had lost sons, daughters, husbands, fathers, wives and mothers all smiled gently at them, not holding a single ounce of anger towards them for the death of their loved ones. Things like that had given the turtles a completely new view on...well, everything, and as they all unashamedly shed their own tears for the people who fought so courageously beside them, but mostly for Leon, they knew that like all the family members that had sat and mourned beside them, none of it had been in vain. The city was still riddled with crime; crime that the turtles would forever be around to vanquish, but nothing compared to what had taken place over the years, and for that, the people of New York would be eternally grateful.

As wonderful as it was, they still couldn't live the ordinary day to day lives of the people who now completely worshipped them; they still had to reside in their sewer home, not that any of them complained, they still had to be discreet and responsible when stepping out into the public eye, and sometimes Raphael still took to wearing a disguise when he went to the movies with Casey, but things were definitely better, they were accepted in a way they never had been before, and all of them were beyond grateful for a chance to live something resembling a normal life. However, the one thing that tainted all the glory and wonderfulness for Raphael was the fact that, despite everything, he still couldn't be a complete part of Cleo's life. By some miracle due to April's connections with people in high positions in the city, she and Casey had managed to officially adopt Cleo as their daughter so she could stay with them all, and Raphael couldn't express how much he loved them for it, for everything. April and Casey were beyond deliriously happy with their roles as auntie and uncle, just as his brothers loved playing up the roles of the soppy uncles who spent hours on end fussing over her and making her laugh, and Splinter took to the role of grandfather like a natural; they were the perfect mismatched family. Raphael loved it all, every single second of it, every tiny moment that added up to the bigger picture, but he had never resented not being human more than he did now. There were just some things, even though he was her father, that he couldn't do and even though he was slowly beginning to make his peace with it, he knew it would be a long time before he would ever be okay with it.

It was a complicated thing. He had no idea what would happen in the future, if things would change enough for him to be able to walk her to school, meet her friends on a regular basis, go to the big milestone events of her life and be able to show how proud he felt...but as April had said, she was only six years old, there was plenty of time to worry about the bigger things, but for now, he just had to let it all rest and enjoy what he did share with his daughter, and what they shared was a connection unlike any other, a mutual need that caused them to gravitate to each other like a moon around a planet, a love that continued to grow every single day, why waste time worrying about what would happen in five or ten years time when he could savour everything that was happening now? So what if he didn't get to go to the parent-teacher conferences, he wouldn't be much good at that kind of thing anyway, it was more April's forte, and he learnt everything he needed to know from the stories Cleo would tell him the second she came home. So what if he couldn't meet her friends yet, the ones she spoke so fondly of, time would pass and there would eventually be a few friends she could trust enough to introduce to her secret life, it was just a matter of patience. For every worry, April had a reason for him to simply forget about it and he had never been more grateful for her place in his life. Cleo needed some sort of mother figure and April loved nothing more than taking care of others; it was safe to say that although completely irregular and mismatched, their family was one that he wouldn't trade for the entire world.

Raphael sighed deeply, waving his feet gently through the air in a relaxed manner as he cleared his mind of all of it, of all the worries and idiotic thoughts, and he felt his shoulders lift from under the clearing pressure as the sudden urge to laugh overcame him, but as he sucked in a breath to help release his joy, a sound behind him caused him to freeze. It was the unmistakeable sound of a shoe scraping against the ground. A slow grin formed across Raph's face and he remained perfectly still, listening to the slowly approaching steps that he knew were trying to remain completely silent. As they drew up behind him, he heard a slow intake of breath, and before any offending shrieks or screams could be made in an attempt to make him jump, he spun on the spot and dove forward.

''GOTCHA!''

Cleo squealed in delight as Raphael wrapped his arms around her as he rolled forward, landing on his shell with a deep chuckle as he felt the little girl giggle within his embrace.

''Daaaddyyyy! That ain't fair!''

''Not fair?'' Raphael cried, pressing his hands under her arms as he tickled her lightly. ''Ya sneak up on me an' _I'm _unfair?''

Cleo squirmed furiously on his chest, trying to escape his fluttering hands. ''You used your ninja skills on me, that's cheatin'!''

''Oh, well, excuuuuse me!''

He shifted into a sitting position and placed her gently on her feet in front of him; she brushed her brown curls from her face and grinned at him, and he could do nothing but grin back. Three years had passed and he couldn't believe how much she had grown up in such a short space of time; she was still pretty tiny in a way that made her seem just as adorable as always, her freckles were more prominent and covered her nose and upper cheeks like a little banner, her green eyes constantly sparkled with mirth and mischief and her smile, now missing several teeth, was just the cherry on top of what she was; the same loving and caring little girl she always had been, smarter than children years ahead of her, compassionate above anything else, and completely and utterly loveable.

''Daddy, you're doin' it again...''

''Doin' what, squirt?''

''Starin'! Auntie April said it's rude to stare!''

Raphael snorted and poked her gently on the tip of her nose, which she scrunched up as she giggled. ''Well, I guess I'm rude then!''

''You're just silly.''

''Nu uh.''

''Yu huh!''

''Nu uh!

''Yu huh!''

''Nu uh to infinity and beyond!''

''Damn it!''

Cleo laughed as he glared playfully at her before she pulled off the little red backpack that hung from her shoulders and opened it, shoving her hands inside and rummaging around for a moment before she pulled out a sheet of paper.

''What ya got there?''

Cleo, suddenly overcome by a wave of shyness, ducked her head and held the paper out to him.

''We had picture time today, an' we had to all draw a picture of our heroes...''

Raph glanced down at the paper; it was a large, extremely detailed sketch of a green figure, fast asleep in a battered hammock. He gazed at the picture in complete wonder; he had always suspected that Cleo would be brilliant when it came to art but he never expected her skills to be so advanced at such a young age, for what he was looking at was nothing short of remarkable. He couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of times she had wandered into his room at night and dithered about in the doorway for several moments, unsure of whether to disturb him and let him comfort her or to simply go back to bed on her own, and even though he hated the thought of her standing there, tearful and frightened, all those times had definitely served her well as inspiration for the picture. There he was; sprawled out in his hammock as though he would sleep forever, one arm dangling over the edge with his fingers almost brushing the floor and the other arm serving as a pillow under his head, a thin blanket draped loosely over his shell that did nothing to cover up his legs that rested against the edge of the hammock, threatening to send him hurtling to the ground if he made one false move which, he had to admit, had happened on many occasions in the last few years. His mask lay upon the floor, folded with accurate precision amongst the scattered placement of his elbow and knee pads that added to the vague background of the picture, but what drew his attention the most was the expression on his face as it was nothing he had ever seen for himself; it was relaxed, peaceful, content, with a half smile that gently pulled the corner of his mouth up, his eyelids fully closed and there wasn't even a hint of a crease upon his brow. He was stunned to see how young he actually looked, how innocent and vulnerable he seemed. He cleared his throat against the sudden tightness that closed around it and looked up at Cleo who was peering back at him anxiously.

''W-what did ya teacher say when ya drew this?''

''She asked me why I drew one of the city's greatest heroes like that.''

''An' what did you say?''

Cleo grinned, her tongue poking out from behind her teeth slightly. ''I said that it's what I 'imagined' you did on your days off.''

Raph blinked before he caught on to the playful dig at his strange sleeping hours and he chuckled deeply, reaching out to gently flick her. ''Since when did ya get to be such a comedian?''

''Uncle Mikey teaches me stuff.''

Raph rolled his eyes. ''Of course he does...that's what I'm worried 'bout.''

''My teacher asked me somethin' else too.''

''Oh, yeah?''

''Mm-hmm, she asked why you were my hero.''

Raph looked at her intently; completely amazed by the way she said it as though it wasn't even a big deal, as though they were simply discussing nothing more amazing than the weather.

''An' what did ya say?''

Cleo smiled softly, her eyes shining. ''Told her that I had too many reasons.''

Damn this kid, Raphael thought in the most half hearted manner possible as he melted on the spot, his insides turning warm and his chest constricting with the surge of love he felt for the young girl in front of him as she smiled at him.

''There's one main reason though...''

''Just one?''

She nodded seriously before she dropped her backpack onto the ground and stepped forward, winding her arms tightly around his neck and nestling her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, her favourite place to rest it, as he immediately brought his arms up around her, taking care not to crease the picture as he knew it would definitely have to take pride of place on his bedroom wall, along with the hundreds of other pictures that served as the main decorative pattern in his room.

''You're my daddy...that's my favourite reason.''

Oh, but was she remarkable. Sometimes he couldn't get his head round her; she always seemed so young and innocent, carefree and capable of enjoying the simple things of childhood like any little girl should; watching Disney movies to the point where she knew all the songs off by heart, making up games and creating characters that could fly and had spaghetti for hair, shrieking with laughter over the dumb things that Mikey did, reading books about adventures at sea and princesses with special powers, and her childlike logic played a great deal in the way she perceived everything that went on around her; she could stop an argument, as rare as they were these days, between Leonardo and Raphael by simply saying they were brothers so they shouldn't fight, she broke Donatello out of his meltdowns over a new contraption by just telling him to add another wire or switch it on and off again, but along with that, she had a certain way about her that just made Raphael regard her as the most incredible thing in the world. She was mature beyond her age, possessed such an intelligence that it astounded all of them, the way her sense of humour was so quick and witty that they all had to take time to react with laughter as they tried to work out just how she did it, how she was braver than all of them put together, stronger in both heart and soul, and how she was just so caring and so gentle, how she had accepted them all into her life without a single shred of fear, viewing them as they viewed her; as something completely wonderful. She had changed them all in ways they had never expected, especially Raphael and even though he would never understand it, just how she had done it by doing nothing but being herself, he wouldn't change who he was now, not for anything.

''Daddy?''

''Yeah, squirt?''

''You're kinda squashin' me...''

He laughed and relaxed his grip, tilting his head to look at her. ''Sorry, kid.''

''Can we go home now? Uncle Donnie said he'd let me watch him blow up stuff today.''

''Y'know, I'm startin' to think that all those explosions comin' from his lab recently are somethin' to do with you an' nothin' to do with him actually makin' anythin'.

An innocent expression appeared on Cleo's face before an uncontrollable grin spread across her lips.

''I just think it's funny when his face turns black from all the smoke.''

Raph snorted and kissed her head. ''That's my girl. Well, ya guys can blow up stuff later, we gotta have dinner with April and Casey first...''

''Did Uncle Mikey cook?''

''No, kid. We escaped with our stomachs intact once again!''

Cleo giggled. ''Why is he makin' such strange food?''

''Think he's testin' his culinary expertise.''

''His what?''

''He's tryin' to poison us.''

''Daddy!''

''What? Ya can't tell me ya seriously enjoyed whatever the hell it was that he made the other night...I don't care what any of ya say, that wasn't tomato soup!''

''Maybe he'll get better with practice.''

''Oh, yeah? An' what if he doesn't, squirt? What we gonna do then?''

Cleo frowned in thought for a moment. ''Then we just make sure he only makes the stuff he's good at.''

''Oh, great, so we'll be livin' on spaghetti for the rest of our lives.''

''He doesn't just make spaghetti!'' Cleo shrieked, batting him lightly on the shoulder.

''I know, I know...well, we're havin' pizza tonight so we can have the food intervention another time...any idea what ya want?''

Cleo gave him a look. ''Daddy...''

Raph shook his head in amusement. ''I know, cheese an' tomato with green peppers an' little chunks of chicken...ya sure are fussy!''

''Am not!''

''Are too!''

Their playful banter continued as Raph carried her down the fire escape, her backpack dangling from the crook of his arm and the picture still clutched carefully between his fingers. And not to his great surprise, six pairs of eyes turned to look at them from various positions in the large apartment space as they stepped through the window. Although the turtles all turned up at the apartment for various reasons at different times during the day or night, half three had become the official time for anybody who wasn't already at the apartment to turn up, sometimes to see what was happening with dinner, sometimes to just say hello before they would pop back sometime in the evening after their patrol, sometimes just to hang out, but mostly it was to greet Cleo when April and Casey returned from picking her up from school. They were in the apartment more often than they used to be, and Raphael had to give it to April, she dealt with their constant intrusion as though it was just a way of life, and he suspected that by now, it probably was.

''Do you guys ever stop winding each other up?'' April asked fondly, reaching out to pat Raphael's arm in greeting as she walked past, setting a vase full of white daisies upon the coffee table. Since the attack on their apartment a few years ago, April and Casey had decided to completely redecorate the entire place, they didn't have much choice but they still took it as a positive thing, a chance to begin a fresh start and now the apartment was more homely than it had ever been before, full of fresh and inviting colours, a mismatched yet tasteful spare bedroom that now held enough beds for everyone should they ever need them, and a stylish and sleek main bedroom for the permanent tenants, a bright kitchen full of matching utensils, a living room that contained plush chairs and what Mikey had deemed as the most comfortable couch in the world, an elegant table that they all sat round together for nearly every meal, a coffee table that Casey had unofficially claimed as his new foot rest, much to April's dismay. As a compromise, Casey had agreed to let April decorate the whole apartment in whatever way she wanted in exchange for her letting him turn half of the living room into an entertainment system and after much bartering, she had agreed and now the wall in front of the couch was home to an impressive collection of electronics; a huge plasma tv, a shiny stereo covered in flashing lights, speakers that were taller than Cleo, a state of the art dvd player, almost every games console ever created and a vast range of dvds, all slotted neatly into little holes and shelves crafted into the wall. Raph had to give credit to Casey, he had arranged the entire thing himself and it certainly was a thing of beauty and all of them, with the exception of Splinter and April, spent a great deal of time together around the system whenever they were in the apartment, even Leonardo could occasionally be convinced to join in a game of Street Fighter 2, even though he constantly criticised the moves of the fighters. All in all, the process of change had been a great success, another marker in just how things had changed, and how they would keep on changing. Their human friends were certainly growing up, at least in some ways, which were clearly displayed by the generous swelling of April's stomach. Raph raised his eye ridges in amusement as she stood up slowly after bending down to place the daisies on the table, placing her hands on her lower back and groaning deeply.

''I swear, if this baby isn't on time, I really might just have to kill one of you to make myself feel better.''

Raph snorted as he set Cleo on the ground, watching as she skipped into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge, stopping to hug Splinter on the way. ''Well, don't let it be me, I got a kid to provide for, ya know!''

He recoiled under the glare that April tossed in his direction. Casey laughed from his position on the couch and reached out to pat April's hand in a comforting manner.

''Don't worry, babe, only a month left!''

''Only? Only? Ugh, sometimes, Casey Jones, I really would just love to smack you over the head with a frying pan!''

Mikey, who was stretched out on the floor beside Donatello, helping his brother peruse the gigantic dvd collection that covered the wall, turned his head to look at the couple. ''I wouldn't do that, he's ugly enough as it is!''

''Mikey!'' Donatello cuffed him over the back of the head and glanced apologetically at Casey, who only smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

''Hey, don't matter how many scars I got, I'll always be prettier than you, shell for brains!''

Raph smirked at his friend. It was true; he was quite a sight to behold. After they had all fled the scene, Donatello had driven them to the hospital and while Casey was adamant that Donnie was more than capable of fixing him up, April had made up her mind and before he knew it, the battered and burnt man was bundled into the hospital and been immediately swamped by doctors. He had been lucky, so the doctors had told him, that he had survived, they were surprised that he was even conscious when he had been admitted, and they worked long into the night trying to fix his oozing and weeping skin. Now, the memories were becoming more distance but he bore the markings of a grisly battle; his face was covered in scars, pale lines and patches that stood out against his tanned skin, and his arms were now a mixture of colours, as were his legs and chest, and he was still missing the top half of his ear, and he would usually fiddle with the curved ridge whenever he was thinking about something, a habit that April had failed to knock out of him. People stared at him in the street, some completely ignorant about who he was and what he had done for the city, but most people looked at him with a smile, knowing full well that the scars that covered him were not disgusting or gross, they were badges of honour. It had taken a long time for Casey to stop blaming himself over the explosion and it was only after almost a year of self pity and constant reassurance from his family that April finally snapped at him out of sheer desperation, telling him that yes, he had a mistake, that he had been reckless and dangerous, but he was still a hero in the eyes of everyone who had been there, so unless he wanted a trophy, he should just shut the hell up and be grateful for the way things had turned out.

Needless to say, her method worked much better than Raphael threatening to smack him over the head every time he brought it up.

The heavily pregnant April waddled over to one of the armchairs and eased herself into it, sighing with relief as she kicked off her shoes. ''Guys, just so you know, we're converting the guest room into a room for the baby soon, so you'll have to start sleeping on the floor from now on whenever you stay over.''

''_You _won't be converting anything,'' Leonardo reprimanded gently from his position next to Casey on the couch. ''Me and the guys will help Casey do it, you need to take it easy.''

April smiled thankfully at him before she glared at Casey, who was transfixed by the television. ''Nice to see _someone_ being so considerate!''

Casey quickly turned to look at her, a look of sheer panic on his face but before he could stutter a futile explanation, he was saved by Cleo.

''Auntie April?''

''Yes, baby?''

''Can I help you pick a name for the baby?''

April smiled, sharing a look with Raphael who grinned knowingly; Cleo had a fondness for odd names, most likely the result of hearing them from all the movies she loved to watch.

''Erm...sure, sweetie, you can help me look through the baby name book after dinner, okay?''

Cleo frowned. ''You don't need a name book, you can just make up names, it's more fun that way!''

Mikey chortled, rolling over onto his shell as he made a grab for Cleo's legs, causing the young girl to squeal and dance towards Donatello. ''That'd be awesome, you could call the baby...Faloola!''

Donatello snorted, reaching behind him to snag at Cleo's arm, effectively swinging her around into his lap. ''Sounds more like a musical instrument than a name, Mikey.''

''Okay, Brainiac, what would you name the baby?'' Mikey retorted as he stood up to get a look at the dvds that were placed on a higher shelf.

Donnie cocked his head to the side in thought. ''Ruffles.''

''Ruffles? The hell kinda name is that?'' Raphael scoffed as he nudged Leo into the middle of the couch as he dropped down, offering a smile to Splinter who had taken up his usual position upon a large green pillow beside the chair April was sitting in; the elderly rat simply looked at them all in amusement.

''Perhaps it would just be best if we let April and Casey choose a name, hm?''

''Exactly, guys. C'mon, give them a break, they'll pick the right name at the right time.''

Mikey turned to roll his eyes at Leonardo. ''Just 'cos you'd name it something boring, probably go for the same thing that Sensei did.''

Splinter raised his eyebrows in slight indignation. ''I chose all of your names with great care and respect for you, I do not think they are boring at all!''

''I didn't mean it was boring when you chose them, Sensei!'' Mikey quickly backtracked, looking at Raph and Donnie for help but was only met with mocking grins. ''I just meant that Leonardo would probably wanna call the kid Leonardo Junior or something...really boring!''

Leonardo glared at his baby brother. ''At least people don't get confused when spelling my name.''

''Why I oughta-''

''My sons! Please, can we just have a relaxing evening for once? Our friends shall choose the perfect name when they have thought of it.''

Casey chuckled. ''We should be so lucky! We've got a list about a mile long!''

April smiled softly at him. ''I'm not worried, we'll figure it out.''

''Oh, God...'' Mikey covered his eyes in mock horror as April and Casey gazed at each other. ''Everybody vacate the room, we're about to be subjected to a smooch scene!''

''I ain't complainin','' Casey grinned and April blushed in response. ''You know, if you guys weren't here so often, we could be constantly-''

''OI!'' Raphael reached over and thumped him on the head before he could finish. ''Little people present! I ain't gonna pay for therapy in a few years time just 'cos your motor mouth couldn't stay shut!''

Casey grinned sheepishly.

''Have you guys picked something yet?''Leonardo asked his brothers who were still rooting through the massive assortment of films. Mikey held up a finger for a moment before he plucked a case from the shelf.

''Oh yeah, and it's a classic!''

He spun round to display the cover to them all; Turner and Hooch.

Raphael chucked a pillow at him. ''Great choice, Mike. A film where the lead animal dies at the end!''

''The dog dies?'' Cleo, who had been looking at Hooch on the cover with delight, turned to look at Raphael with a horrified expression.

Leonardo reached over and patted Raphael's shoulder mockingly. ''Good going there, Raph.''

''Shut up, Fearless.'' Raph grumbled before he headed over to Cleo and scooped her up. ''Yeah, he does, Squirt, but it's okay, cos he was a hero an' he died saving Turner, so at least he died doin' somethin' really good...'' He looked at her face and grimaced as she stared back at him with sad eyes. ''Look, don't worry 'bout it, we'll pick somethin' else.''

''Is Turner happy in the end?''

Raphael, who had been about to grab a typical Disney movie off the shelf in an attempt to cheer her up, stopped and turned his attention back to her. The entire room was silent now, all waiting to hear how he would explain it to her. They all knew that she had seen death right before her very eyes; how she had been right there when blood had hit the floor, when terrified screams had been the only sound they could hear and when violence was the only thing to behold for miles around, and they all knew that Raphael had gone to extreme lengths over the years to prevent anything involving death, even in the Disney films that she adored, coming within ten feet of her. He glanced round at his father who nodded encouragingly at him.

''Things are different now, Raphael...you can't protect her from the facts of life forever.''

Raphael sighed and gently ran a hand over Cleo's hair. ''He's sad for a while, 'cos he loved Hooch, but he knew that Hooch would want him to be happy, so instead of being sad for the rest of his life, he carries on an' thinks 'bout him every day...he even winds up with a puppy that looks just like Hooch, to help him remember an' to help him carry on bein 'happy, just like Hooch wanted.''

Cleo studied his face intently for a moment, her little hands clinging tightly to his shoulders for comfort as she mulled over his words.

''You mean...like how I have that picture on my dressin' table? To help me remember?''

The picture on her dressing table was one that Raphael had salvaged from Karai's apartment a few weeks after the battle; he had decided to grab one after he had gathered all of Cleo's belongings together. It was a simple picture; one of her father holding her when she was a young baby, he was smiling and she was staring up at the camera with curiosity, a typical family photo. He had also taken one that had contained Karai in a shot of all three of them and had placed it behind the other picture in the frame, just in case it was ever needed. He was her father now, and the rest of them were her family now, but that didn't give them a right to hide her past from her. He had spoken about it with her in the most delicate manner possible; trying to explain that while he was her daddy, she had another one too even though he was gone, and she had just smiled at him and he knew she understood. Just like now, he knew that somehow, her clever little mind would find ways to make sense out of what he was saying, just like it would make sense out of everything that could possibly happen in the future.

''Yeah, squirt, just like that.''

She looked down in thought for a moment before she looked at the dvd still clutched in Mikey's hand. ''Can we watch it...but just skip the sad part?''

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Raphael smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead and she immediately nuzzled into him in response. ''Course we can, kid. Whatever you want.''

''Thank you, Daddy.''

* * *

''Man, Splinter really must be into his stories for him to keep making up excuses to go to bed early!'' Mikey chuckled as he sat back in the kitchen chair and dragged a toothpick across his teeth.

Leonardo smirked as he reached forward to pick the leftover pizza box they had brought home, attempting to fold and squash it into a smaller size. ''I like to tell myself that he's meditating but...even I can't be in such denial.''

Donatello chewed on the end of a pizza crust in thought. ''Come to think of it...when and how did he get a tv in his room anyway?''

Mikey shrugged lazily. ''Who knows. It's one of those things that I put down to some mystery of the cosmos and I choose not to question it, so let's just leave it at that 'cos I don't think my brain can take anymore thinking.''

''When can it ever?'' Leonardo quipped as he stood up to shove the pizza box into the bin. Donatello chuckled wearily and Mikey glared at both of them before stretching.

''I think I'm gonna catch up on abit of Lost and then hit the sack...you guys wanna join me?''

''You just said that your brain can't handle anymore thinking and now you wanna watch Lost?'' Donnie shook his head at his younger brother. ''I'll never understand you, Mike.''

Mikey grinned. ''It's all part of my charm. And regardless of the fact that the show makes my head hurt, I need to see what the hell is going on with Kate and Sawyer!''

''Is Sawyer that southern guy that Cleo seems to like so much?''

''That's the one. I think it's going something to do with his voice...and the fact that he is probably the most tastiest man on earth right now.''

Donnie and Leo stared at him, eye ridges quirked in question. Mikey jolted under their gazes. ''I mean...according to April, anyway.''

''Sure, Mikey...'' Donnie said slowly as he stood up and headed towards the living room. ''Whatever you say. I'll go and set the tv up, looks like Cleo left one of her films on again...''

''Leo, you in?''

Leonardo shrugged. ''Might aswell, I'm still intrigued to find out who those people on the freighter are.''

''Oh, dude, we are way pass that part!''

''Really? What happened?''

''Basically, to cut a reaalllyyy long story short, the people on the freighter are actually-''

''Shh!''

Mikey and Leo stopped and looked over at Donnie who was stood by the front of the couch with a soft smile on his face. ''Come and see this.''

The two brothers moved to the back of the couch and looked down.

''Aww, ain't that-mmph!''

Leonardo, who had clamped a hand over Mikey's mouth, shook him playfully. ''For once, just be quiet.'' He whispered before slowly removing his hand and returning his attention to the centre of the couch.

Upon it was Raphael, flat on his shell and completely fast asleep with his mouth open slightly as he snored gently. His left arm brushed the floor as it hung over the edge while the right one was wrapped loosely around the slumbering little girl that rested upon his carapace, her brown curls were spread out behind her head like a wave of chocolate, the thumb of her right hand was halfway into her mouth and her little legs were curled up into her chest. Her left arm was curved under her right elbow and her tiny fingers covered the hand of Raphael that rested gently on her stomach. It was almost comical to watch the way Cleo rose and fell with every breath Raphael took as they both slept soundly and the three brothers watched with smiles upon their faces.

''Did you ever think he would be this way?''

Donnie and Mikey lifted their gazes to Leo who was looking at Raphael with nothing less than absolute pride and wonder on his face.

''What do you mean?''

''He's barely even angry anymore, he's just...content...''

Donatello smiled in understanding. ''I think he is just exactly that.''

Mikey leant forward and rested his elbows upon the back of the couch, placing his head upon his knuckles. ''How do you think it happened?''

''I think...''Leonardo said as he reached out and gently patted Raphael's shoulder, ''He's just finally found his place in life.''

Mikey looked up at him. ''And what's our place in life?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Donatello answered as he walked round to stand beside his brothers. ''Right next to him.''

As he raised his arms to curl them around Mikey and Leo's shoulders, Raphael cracked open one eye slightly and smirked sloppily.

''I swear, the three of ya get soppier every day.''

Leo grinned. ''I could say the same thing about you.''

Raphael closed his eye again and twisted his neck slightly to ease out the tension in the muscles. ''Yeah, well, least I got an excuse, whereas you guys are just pansies.''

''Whatever!'' Mikey snorted playfully. ''All I can say is that you are a lot closer to owning a pair of fuzzy slippers than I am!''

Raphael growled as Mikey ran off with a chortle of delight. Donatello rolled his eyes in response. ''I better go after him before he breaks something...Night, guys.''

Leo and Raph responded in kind before they turned their attention to each other. Raphael frowned at the expression on Leo's face.

''Why are ya lookin' at me like that?''

Leo grinned. ''Just proud of you, that's all.''

''Ah, don't get all soppy on me, Leo, it's embarrassin'''.

''Raph...''

Raphael sat up slowly, clutching Cleo gently to his chest, keeping completely still as she shifted and murmured slightly before settling down again. He looked up at Leo, a hint of a smile on his mouth.

''I know, Leo. Thanks. Proud of ya too.''

''What for?''

Raph arched his shoulders. ''Just...for everythin', I guess.''

Leo couldn't control the smile that pulled at his lips. ''Thanks, Raph,'' He said quietly as he reached down and squeezed his brother's shoulder. ''Means alot.''

Raphael snorted. ''Yeah, yeah, ya know I can only handle so much sentimental stuff so just zip it. I'm still a hothead an' you're still our Fearless Leader, got it?''

Leo nodded, still grinning. ''Got it.'' He playfully tugged Raphael's bandana tails. ''Goodnight, hothead.''

Raph smirked. ''Night, Fearless.''

He waited until he heard Leonardo's door close upstairs before he slowly stood up and began to head for the stairs, taking great care not to jostle the young girl cradled in his arms as he walked up the steps. However, as he half expected her to, when he passed his own bedroom door on the way to her room, she reached up and patted his shoulder.

''Daddy?'' She whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

''Thought ya were asleep, squirt.'' He murmured, shifting her about in his arms so he could see her face. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and tried to force her eyes upon but they defied her wishes and simply fluttered every few seconds.

''Can I stay with you tonight?''

He felt his stomach clench; he knew watching that damn film had been a bad idea. ''Is this 'bout Hooch?''

She shook her head. ''No...Just wanna stay with you tonight.''

He knew he was too soft on her compared to how most parents treated their children, but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to do every possible thing to make her happy; she had saved him from a life of rage and bitterness, of a life without any real goal or a purpose that would truly define him, and the least he could do was the little things that made her smile and made her feel safe.

''Ya got it, squirt. Let's just go grab some pyjamas for ya.''

''Can I have the ones with butterflies on them?''

''Butterflies? Ya sure ya don't want the teddy bears?''

She nudged him playfully. ''If you want a teddy bear, all you gotta do is say so, Daddy.''

He chuckled and nuzzled her hair. ''Don't need a teddy bear, I got you for that.''

At this, she lifted her head from his shoulder so she could look him the eyes. He stopped walking and looked right back at her, smiling softly as she struggled to focus on him as sleep tugged at her senses.

''We'll always be together...right?''

''What makes ya ask that?''

''I have this dream sometimes...''She mumbled sleepily, raising a hand to rub at her eyes. ''Where me an' you get split up an' I just can't find you...an' it really scares me...''

''Hey, now ya listen here, squirt,'' He growled softly, automatically moving her in his arms again so he could free a hand to stop her from rubbing her eyes. ''No matter what, we're always gonna be together, got that?''

''Promise?''

''Promise.''

''Even if crocodiles sneak into your bed and try and chew off your legs?''

He snorted. ''Is that what happened in your dream?''

''No...that's a different dream where Uncle Mikey lets them loose in your bedroom.''

''Damn, Mikey...always tryin' to annoy me...''

''Daddy...''

''Sorry,'' He murmured and shook his head. ''I promise ya, Cle, nothin' and nobody is ever gonna take us away from each other, alright?''

She smiled. ''Alright.'' She lifted her arms to hug him tightly. ''Thank you, Daddy.''

''What for, squirt?''

''You're my daddy...an' you make all the bad things go away...'' She yawned and slumped against him as sleep began to fully claim her. ''You're the best daddy in the whole world...so thank you.''

He felt the sudden urge to cry and laugh all at once as pure joy swept through him like a storm, throwing all his senses and emotions into one big bubble of happiness and he struggled to keep it contained, settling for a massive embrace with his little girl, stirring her just enough from her sleepy daze for her to hug him back just as tightly.

''I love you, kid, so damn much.''

''Love you too, Daddy.''

* * *

_And there you have it, it's finished! I can't believe it. I really hope it was a fitting ending, I struggled so hard with it, all of it just seemed too emotional and I was worried that Raphael would seem out of character and that I was just constantly rambling throughout the entire thing...but it's done now, so I can only hope you enjoyed it. As I have said, the character of Cleo is based completely on my niece and she is in fact, insanely intelligent to the point where it's almost frightening, she's more witty and more street savvy than I could ever be and it never ceases to amuse and amaze me, and she is also a massive fan of Lost, as some of you guys might be, to the point where she was always constantly telling me that if Sawyer and Kate didn't get together, she was going to send in a letter of complaint...no doubt she probably has by now, so I just couldn't resist adding in something to do with the show that we both love so much, and Turner and Hooch...Tom Hanks with a gorgeous and adorable dog, that film just deserve a mention for that alone! Anyway...Goodbye my friends, I'll see you all very soon!_

_xx_


End file.
